10,000 BC
by Vinividivinci
Summary: O'Neill and Carter get left on a planet and are captured by the locals.  How will they handle the new culture in which they find themselves and will they be rescued?  Definitely ship and whump!
1. Left

_**I do not own any of the following and make absolutely nothing from writing this fic (other than some great on-line friends).**_

_**Okay, here's my next fic. I had something completely different in mind but then thought to myself – hey, there are so few 'Jack and Sam trapped on a planet alone fics' **__**that I just had to write one (smile)! The other reason is that I've been living in Boston for the last three months and my husband is still back in Canada and I miss him! So, if this is a little raunchy that's the reason – pure frustration! Oh, that's a warning, by the way. There's nothing too overt but if you don't like Sam and Jack doing the 'deed' don't read (hey, I'm a poet!). Anyway, I hope you enjoy my little flight into fantasy.**_

_**Timelines? I never pay too much attention but Sam is a Major and Daniel hasn't ascended so - sometime before season six.**_

Things had started out well – it was a simple mission to a nice little planet. They were only going for a few hours and then they had two weeks off. Jack was, of course, going to his cabin. Yup, two weeks of fishing and relaxing with nothing to worry about but whether or not he had enough beer!

The rest of the team also had plans. Sam was going to visit her brother in San Diego. Since Jacob had repaired his relationship with his son Sam had found it so much nicer to visit her brother and his family. It wasn't that there had ever been an estrangement between the two of them, it was just that Mark's anger at Jacob had always seemed to come up and spoil their visits together. The last couple of times she'd been out had been great. She was especially enjoying spending more time with her niece and nephew.

Teal'c and Daniel were both going off world. Teal'c was going to show Daniel some old ruins on Chulak – although Jack actually figured that was pretty much of an excuse. He had teased them both about planning some 'wild Jaffa parties' while he wasn't there to watch them. Hey – when the Colonel was away, the Jaffa and geek could play!

So, today's mission was to be short – a simple retrieval of some test equipment that had been left by SG6. That team was actually supposed to have returned to collect the tests and equipment but two of their members had come down with chicken-pox of all things and were in quarantine. So, Hammond had asked SG1 to do one final, easy, quick mission before their vacation.

He should have known, thought O'Neill. Whenever anyone says that a mission is 'easy' and 'quick' he should just accept the fact that it was going to go FUBAR real fast! So, in inimitable SG1 style, here they were, madly running for their lives through an alien forest followed by what seemed like dozens of Jaffa! Every once in a while he'd turn back and let loose a couple of rounds, just to keep them on their toes and hopefully give some extra time for the rest of his team to get back to the gate.

It had all started when he and Teal'c had been doing a simple perimeter search. The two scientists had been collecting SG6's equipment and Jack figured an hour, hour and a half at the most and they'd be able to head back. They'd been at it for just over half an hour when he heard a noise that he was pretty sure he recognized.

Shit! "Teal'c", he spoke softly into his walkie talkie. "I think we have hostiles coming up at 10:00 o'clock. I'm going to get Daniel and Sam and have them head back to the gate. Keep your eyes peeled and meet back at the trail."

"Roger that O'Neill." Jack allowed a quick grin. Teal'c was picking up earth expressions more each day.

"Daniel, Sam, leave everything" he spoke again into his radio. "We're heading out. We have Jaffa heading our way and it sounds like there are a lot of them. I'll meet you at the trail."

"Okay Sir", Sam and Daniel quickly grabbed their weapons and packs and headed towards the rough trail that SG6 had hacked out on their first visit. As soon as the team was together they began to hotfoot it to the gate.

They could tell the moment the Jaffa caught sight of the equipment and supplies they left. As soon as they heard a shout O'Neill ordered them to run. He knew it was going to be a close one.

So here they were again, making another mad dash for the gate. He just hoped to God they could make it before they were caught.

He could hear the gate engaging. He glanced over at Sam and nodded. They both began to run as fast as their legs could carry them, no longer shooting at the Jaffa.

Daniel and Teal'c had run ahead while they'd tried to slow the Jaffa so as to give his team mates time to open the gate. He thought they just might make it.

They arrived at the edge of the field which held the Stargate and could see Daniel and Teal'c waiting near the event horizon. He waved them through, knowing that the Jaffa were on their heels. They could hear the enemy getting closer and suddenly Jack stopped, knowing they didn't have a hope of making it through the clearing to the gate before the Jaffa caught up. They'd be sitting ducks in the open field.

Making a quick decision Jack looked over at Sam and grabbed her arm. Without a word he pulled her off the trail, as quietly as he could. Looking around desperately he found a small, hollowed out dip in the ground covered by dense bush. Pulling her down beside him he arranged the plants over their heads and the two of them remained as quiet as they could. It was only seconds later that the first Jaffa arrived and ran towards the field. Some of them ran by so close that all it would have taken was a quick glance to the side for them to have been discovered.

It was shortly after the last Jaffa had run by that they heard the sound of the gate closing. They could then hear a number of the Jaffa talking. Jack could only hope that they thought all of the Tauri had made it through. It wouldn't take much for them to be discovered!

It quickly became evident that there was no search party being sent out for them. Thank God, he thought. They figured everyone had escaped! Strangely, however, the Jaffa were still moving around the gate and didn't seem to be leaving. Maybe they were waiting for someone? He hoped it wasn't a slimy System Lord! It would make it difficult to escape if the Goa'uld were planning to move in.

Jack could feel himself getting stiff after lying still for so long. He was also getting cold. The ground was damp and the chill was seeping in through his BDU's. He glanced carefully over at Sam and could see she was starting to shiver slightly as well. He was proud of her though – as soon as he looked at her she gave him an encouraging grin. She was one helluva soldier!

He must have dozed off because he found himself startled awake when he heard the sound of an explosion and could feel the ground rumble underneath him. What the hell? What was going on?

The first explosion was quickly followed by another one and then a third. He looked over at Sam and could see she was just as puzzled – and worried – as he was. Neither of them knew what was happening but, whatever it was, it didn't sound good.

Once the explosions had died down they heard the sound of Jaffa again talking and laughing. A couple of minutes later and the alien soldiers were walking back through the forest. For the second time some of them came awfully close to where the two humans were hiding, but they were clearly not expecting anyone to be here so weren't watching carefully.

Jack waited for almost twenty minutes before he figured it was safe to check. He wouldn't put it past these guys to leave someone at the gate just in case.

He motioned for Sam to stay down while he checked. He carefully got to his feet, wanting to groan as his sore muscles were stretched. Once he was on his feet he moved forward towards the clearing, watching to make sure there was no one around. After a couple of minutes he decided it was safe and motioned for Sam to come. She got up much easier than he did (he hated growing old!) but she was stiff too and stretched carefully. Once she was up they both made their way back to the gate. It was time to go home and get that vacation started!

He didn't see it at first – wasn't looking for it in fact. He was more concerned about enemy Jaffa jumping out at him. Carter was the one to see it; he only realized when she stopped. He looked at her, a question on his face, when he saw that she was staring blankly ahead. It was such an unusual expression for his Second that he stared at her for a moment. He then slowly turned and looked and couldn't help the gasp that rose in his throat.

The gate was gone.

"Carter?" he asked after a couple of seconds. "What happened to the gate?"

She didn't answer at first but finally turned to look at him with that peculiar blank expression.

"I think they blew it up Sir." She answered quietly.

Actually, it was obvious they'd blown it up. His question to her had been purely rhetorical. He could clearly see what had happened and it explained the explosions. In actual fact the gate was still there – or at least _parts_ of it were still there. The damage was extensive. There was no way they were getting home that way.

"They must have used explosives with Naquada Sir", she explained. "There's no other way they could have destroyed the gate."

"Frankly Major, I don't really care _how_ they destroyed the damn thing – I'm more concerned with why and I'm most concerned with _how the hell are we going to get home?_"

She looked at him and started to apologize. One of the ways she had of dealing with stressful situations was by switching into 'science' mode. It helped calm her down to think of technical things. She knew it didn't matter right at this moment though.

"It's okay Carter", he waved off her apology. "Didn't mean to jump on you – I'm just a _little bit_ concerned here."

"I understand Sir. Uh, as to why they would destroy the gate, I assume they came by ship. It seems logical to assume they don't want us coming back here so they must have something going on on this planet that they don't want us to see."

"Yeah, but wouldn't they think we might get a little suspicious of them destroying the gate?"

"Well, how would we know?" When he looked at her in confusion she continued. "As far as they know we all returned through the Stargate. They wouldn't expect us to come back right away, knowing that Jaffa are here. Maybe they're hoping that we'll decide to strike this planet from our list and not come back, at least not for a long time. They also know we don't have ships at our disposal."

"Sounds about right Carter. So, it was just our luck to be here to see them blow the damn thing up! Well, that kinda answers that question, although I still wanna know what's so great about this planet that they want to keep us away! I guess for now that leaves my second question. – how the hell are we gonna get home?"

This time there was no humor or softness in his eyes. He knew, as well as did she, that things were bad, but he needed all the facts. "So, any ideas?" he asked softly.

She bit her lip, thinking seriously about their options. It didn't take her long because, in reality she already knew. With a bleak look she began.

"Well, the SGC will know we're here – or at least they'll hope the Jaffa didn't get us so they'll try and mount a rescue mission. Once they can't dial back in they'll start looking at other options."

"Yes Major, I kinda figured that. So, what other options and how long will they take?" Actually, Jack knew as well as Carter what the options were. It just helped to hear them.

"Well Sir I guess their only options are our allies. As for how long - it depends Colonel. If they can get either the Asgard or the Tokra to help it shouldn't take long. With the Asgard, maybe only a couple of days. The Tokra ships aren't quite as fast so it could be two or three weeks."

"So, not too bad. We just have to figure a way to stay alive that long."

"Yeeesss."

"Spit it out Major." O'Neill already knew what was coming but they might as well face it now.

"Sir, we haven't heard from the Asgard for almost a year and the Tokra – well, we're not on the best terms with them right now. It's been a few months since we've heard from them either."

"Yeah, I know and neither of them are great at answering our calls. We can't even leave a message! I should talk to Thor about arranging for text messaging." He looked around for a few seconds, trying to figure out their chances on this planet, and then he turned back to Carter.

"So, what you're saying is is that we can't count on our _allies_ to save us and it could be awhile. Is that about right?"

"Yes Sir."

"I see. Tell me Major, how long would it take for a ship from earth to get here – if we had one of course?"

"Uh, I'd have to figure it out Sir but I can tell you that it wouldn't be here in time to pick us up – our grandchildren maybe, but not –" her voice faded at the same time she could feel her cheeks grow red. What the hell had she just said? Of course, Jack O'Neill wasn't one to let this one go.

"Our grandkids, eh Carter!" he grinned. "I had no idea you cared." She blushed even more and desperately tried to change the subject.

As much as he'd enjoyed watching his Major put her foot in her mouth he knew they couldn't spend any more time just talking. They had to come up with a plan for survival. They could end up rescued in the next couple of days, or it could be months – so they had to figure out what to do.

"Well, I'm afraid we'll have to wait and talk about the grandkiddies a little later Carter. For now let's figure out what to do."

They spent the next half hour checking their supplies and discussing their best plan of action. Ever since their little Antarctica jaunt of a few years ago it had become standard operating procedure to pack enough supplies for at least four or five days, even if the teams were going on a short recon mission. Although Jack often groused about having to carry such large packs even on small missions like today, he was now very glad the powers that be made them bring extra supplies.

Between the two of them they had enough food to last four days – that could be stretched out if need be. They had sleeping bags, a med kit, a couple of tarps that could be turned into a tent and various tools and odds and ends that would help. Jack had even brought a small fishing set so they could try and catch fish in the stream they'd seen earlier.

Both of them had extra weapons and rounds of ammunition although unfortunately Jack had run through a lot of his when he was being chased by the Jaffa.

Speaking of which ….. "Sam, I think we should go and check out those Jaffa – see if we can figure out what they're doing here. We may even be able to hijack one of their ships!"

Carefully hiding the bulk of their supplies they quietly made their way through the forest, easily following the trail left by the Jaffa. Jack always shook his head at these soldiers. They could be pretty tough and scary but stealth definitely wasn't their forte! I guess they've never needed it, he thought as they walked. They come to conquer and intimidate – guerilla warfare wasn't their modus operandi!

It took them almost an hour before they arrived to where they could see the Jaffa camp. Carter had noticed first and had signaled for a stop. They carefully edged forward and were able to look down at the Jaffa.

Fortunately there was no mother ship. Jack could see two smaller vessels and about 40 Jaffa in total. They appeared to be packing up and getting ready to leave. He still wondered why on earth they were here and why they'd blown the gate.

Just then he felt a small tap on his arm and looked to his Second to see her pointing over to the left. It took him a moment but then he saw what looked like some equipment up against the side of a small hill. He couldn't tell what it was so turned to the Major, his eyebrows raised in inquiry. She leaned towards him and whispered.

"Geological testing. I think they may have discovered something here."

"Naquada?" he asked. That would explain it.

"Probably. It explains why they would have blown the gate. They wouldn't want us to be able to get a hold of it." He nodded. It seemed logical.

"Why are they leaving then?" he asked.

"This is most likely just the survey team. I expect they'll come back at a later time to start mining." Again he agreed with her assessment. Well, he just hoped that he and Sam were rescued before they came back. He expected there'd be a lot more people coming – including even some of his least favorite Goa'uld.

He leaned over again. "Did you recognize the Jaffa?" He wondered which snake head they might have to contend with.

"No Sir, sorry."

"Me either." Well, maybe that was slightly good news for a change! They stayed quietly watching for the rest of the day until the last of the Jaffa and what must have been a small group of scientists and geologists were packed up and ready to go. They continued to watch as the two ships disappeared quickly into space.

With a sigh of relief O'Neill stood up and then reached down to help Carter get to her feet.

"I guess we'd better make camp. It'll be dark before long. We can figure out what to do in the morning."

That night, as he lay in his sleeping bag, trying to sleep, he wondered what the next few days – and possibly weeks, had in store. He refused to believe that rescue wasn't coming soon.

Sam sat, her back to the fire. They had divided up the night into three hour watches. Even though they were pretty sure the Jaffa were gone the Colonel was never one to take chances. As she looked out into the dark of the night she too wondered what was going to happen. The one good thing about this whole adventure (she refused to call it anything else) was that she was stuck with Colonel O'Neill. She couldn't think of anyone she'd rather have at her side in this kind of situation. He was famous for his survival skills and, having worked with him for a number of years she knew his fame was well earned. He not only had a 'sixth sense' about things, she was sure he had a seventh and eight as well!

While she was glad of his presence and knew it increased their chances of survival dramatically, she did have one small worry (okay, not her only one – and certainly not the biggest in their present situation) but she was concerned that it was going to be a teensy bit uncomfortable with only the two of them together for who knew how long. If it had been their entire team everything would have been fine – although for Daniel and Teal'c sake she was glad they'd gotten home. Living with just the Colonel for the next few days or weeks (she refused to think in terms of months) might be a challenge like none she'd ever experienced. She decided, right there and then, that she was going to be nothing more than extremely professional and stick to protocol as much as possible.

As she carefully checked out the perimeter while on her watch she again wondered what was in store for them.


	2. Cat Scratches

**_For those wondering about the title of this story - don't worry - all will be made plain soon! Thanks again for all the reviews, etc. I'll try and get back to everyone soon - I've just been concentrating on the stories!_**

They'd been here for almost two weeks and still no sign of rescue. They had managed to make the food last until yesterday, supplemented by the fish Jack was able to catch. Still, it wasn't enough and they'd both started to lose weight, Jack especially.

They divided up what they had pretty carefully but Sam knew Jack was dangerously low on calories. They needed to find an additional source of food soon or they'd begin to starve.

They had stayed close to the gate at first, hoping that earth would manage to contact one of their allies quickly and they wouldn't have to wait long for a ship to come and pick them up. As each day went by they realized they would have to start making longer term plans.

"So, I think we should head out and see if we can find a better place to camp." Jack had just come back from the stream but was only carrying two small fish. They were either getting scarcer or had learned to avoid the hook! Sam was already starving; she could feel her stomach growl, and knew Jack must be in worse shape.

"Where do you think we should go Sir?" Sam asked, taking one of the fish and beginning to clean it.

"I think we should head over to the hills in that direction." He pointed to the area where they had seen the Jaffa. It looked like there were more, higher hills a couple of days travel from that point. There might be better shelter closer to the mountains and maybe more wildlife. He knew they needed to find some larger game if they were going to survive.

"Do you think they'll find us there?" Sam asked, worried that they'd be gone when a rescue ship came.

"Either the Asgard or Tokra should be able to find a couple of humans on a deserted planet. I'd leave some signs but I'm afraid the Goa'uld or Jaffa will return. We have to hope that our allies will look for us. I'm afraid we have to take our chances however. There's no way we're gonna survive here for long without an adequate food source and some better shelter."

Even though they'd only been here for a couple of weeks they could tell that the days were getting shorter. Sam had determined, before they'd even come to this planet, that it had a temperate climate similar to the one around Colorado Springs. Based on the distance of their 'sun' and the rotation of the planet this world appeared to have at least three if not four seasons. The vegetation also looked relatively similar to that which existed in their climate zone at home.

They both knew that this was not a good thing. It meant that the weather would be getting colder and they might even get snow and freezing temperatures. It was imperative that they prepare long before that time came.

Right now they figured they were in the planet's late summer so they had a few months before things got too bad. However, with limited tools and no substantial food supply things weren't looking great. They had to find someplace better equipped – and soon.

So, the next day they packed up all their supplies and headed out towards the mountains.

Other than the fact that they weren't getting enough to eat, things hadn't gone badly since the gate had been destroyed. They'd established a routine each day which kept things relatively 'normal' and kept them busy. Jack spent the mornings catching fish and the rest of the day checking out the area around them. The had build a small 'lean-to' to keep out any weather that might arise and had looked around for other small game. If it hadn't been for the fact that they were trapped on the planet Sam could actually have enjoyed their time together.

She was equally as pleased at how she and the Colonel were getting along. They kept things as professional as always, but were both relaxed around each other. She had been worried that things would feel awkward but the Colonel was so matter-of-fact about everything that it took away any discomfort.

There wasn't the slightest hint of anything other than two soldiers on a mission. They would spend a short time chatting over supper, such as it was, but the rest of the time stuck pretty much to conversation needed to get their work done.

As they walked towards the mountains Sam just hoped that they'd find what they needed. Things could soon become serious if they didn't find food and shelter.

It took them almost three days before they'd reached the base of the 'mountains' such as they were. They weren't huge – more like large hills than anything. Jack stopped and looked at Carter.

"Well, this is it. Let's see if we can find a cave or something to set up as our home. Then we're going to have to find some game."

She noticed that the Colonel was sounding tired. They had brought a bit of fish with them but had eaten nothing in the last day and she could tell he was finding it hard to continue. She found it a bit easier but guessed that was one of the benefits of being a woman. She had more 'stored' fat than him – even though she was relatively thin herself.

Jack was sure there were larger animals on this planet. He had seen some evidence of what looked like some kind of large hooved animal. He just wished they could find one. Fortunately he knew about skinning and preserving meat from his days growing up in northern Minnesota. He actually didn't like hunting anymore as he had had to deal with too much killing in his life already. The last thing he wanted to do was to do it for fun. It was a different thing, of course, when it was for survival. That he could do.

It was late on the third day when they found it! They had travelled up into the hills, following the path of a small stream, which would be necessary for fresh water. They almost missed it, it was so well hidden, but at the last minute Sam had seen a shadow over to one side of the narrow trail.

"Sir."

"What is it Carter?" The Colonel stopped and looked at his 2IC.

"Over there", she pointed. "I think it might be a cave Sir."

"Okay! I'll go take a look. You wait here and watch my back."

"Yes Sir." She watched as Jack veered off the trail and walked up the short incline to the entrance of the cave. She saw him take out his gun and carefully approach from the side. He peaked around the corner and stood for a couple of minutes. When it looked safe he slowly entered and she lost sight of him.

It was only a couple of minutes before he came out, sporting a big grin. "Good catch Carter. This looks like it could be a nice cozy little cave. Everything looks safe so come on up."

Sam followed the path O'Neill had taken until she was standing beside him in the entrance to the small cave. Walking in she could see that it went farther back than she would have thought. It was also wider than it looked from the narrow entrance.

Although it looked as if some animals had been here at one time it didn't look like it had been recently. She turned to the Colonel and smiled.

"Looks like a good place Sir."

"Yeah, and you haven't seen the best part." He reached over and took her hand and led her to the back of the cave. There was actually a wall that jutted out a few feet and more cave behind it. She hadn't noticed it when they entered but when she walked around the wall she could hear the sound of water. She looked over to the side and could see what looked like a shallow pool with water trickling down from the rocks.

"It has running water!" He grinned.

"Luxurious Sir!" she smiled in return. It would, in fact, save them a lot of work not having to constantly run out and collect water.

"Okay Major, let's get unpacked." The Colonel was suddenly all business again. It didn't take them long before they had everything laid out in the small cave. They used one of the tarps as a curtain in the front entrance. It would help keep out the wind and help keep things warmer. They build a central 'fire-pit' and placed their sleeping bags on either side of it. This allowed for some semblance of privacy for both of them.

They designated the area by the pool as the 'bath' area although they searched out a likely spot outside for their latrine. Sam just hoped they were rescued before winter came. She didn't relish the thought of having to go outside to 'go'.

By the time they were done it was starting to get dark so they sat and drank the last of their coffee and talked quietly. They avoided taling about personal things or about their present situation. They both needed to try and relax and not deal with anything too serious. Tomorrow would mean the serious hunt for food.

The next day Jack was able to again catch some fish in the stream that ran down the mountain. He also spent some time setting up a 'smoke-house' to preserve any of the meat they caught. She thanked God again for the fact that she'd been stranded with the Colonel. Even though she'd had survival training she didn't think it would have been good enough to keep her alive throughout the winter.

O'Neill taught her how to smoke the fish and he spent a few days catching as many as he could. Fortunately there were either more fish in this stream – or they weren't as smart – because he was able to catch a large number.

By the fifth day they had a good quantity of dried fish although Samantha was already tired of the dry, tasteless meat. They still had a bit of salt left from their supplies but that would run out soon. She really wasn't looking forward to months of nothing but the leather like fish.

"I'm going to go see if I can find anything else Carter." Jack had come up as she was eating 'breakfast' on the morning of the sixth day. He had his gun and a small pack of supplies.

"I'll go with you Sir. Just let me get my things." He started to tell her to stay but then thought better of it. It was wise for them to stick together as much as possible while stranded on an alien planet.

He'd been incredibly proud of his Major and how she'd handled everything so far. He knew this was tough on her - she'd never had to deal with anything like this before. He'd always known that Carter was a great soldier and she continued to confirm that every day since they'd been stuck together on this planet.

He had been very careful, from the beginning, to treat her as professionally as possible. It was the only way to maintain discipline and to avoid any possible awkwardness.

If he wasn't careful this could become a very difficult situation for both of them. He had long been aware of how much he could grow to like his Second in a 'non-professional' way. She was extremely attractive, in more than just her looks. She was brave and smart and funny – all things he loved in a woman. But there was no way he'd ever do anything which would destroy her career – or his. No, his 2IC was as far out of bounds as they came and he would make sure to maintain that professional distance.

At the same time, they were stuck together for the foreseeable future so he tried to also maintain a friendly and companionable relationship. So far he thought things were going pretty well.

As soon as Carter was ready they headed out, making sure to secure all their supplies (especially the food) in safe locations within the cave. The last thing they needed was for wild animals to get in and eat their precious store of food.

The had been walking for just over 20 minutes when Jack saw the first sign of an animal. Kneeling down he checked the spore and nodded up at Carter. Using his fingers he signed that the animal had been here recently – they were coming up close to it.

Sam followed the Colonel's lead. She'd never been hunting before – beyond her short survival training – and watched him carefully. When he suddenly squatted down she immediately followed.

"Over there", he mouthed. He took out his rifle and slowly crawled forward, indicating that she should stay back. As he reached the rocks in front of him he carefully rose up to where he could see a group of large animals grazing on a small patch of grass about 30 feet below their position.

Jack looked at the animals and figured they were something like a very large mountain sheep. They were obviously grazers and therefore should be okay to eat. He carefully positioned himself and took careful aim. Just as he was about to pull the trigger the animals stopped grazing and brought their heads up. They all stood as if frozen, clearly worried about something. Jack figured he must have made some kind of noise which had startled the animals, although he thought he'd been totally quiet. Maybe they had extra acute hearing.

He knew it was now or never – they looked like they would turn and run at any second. Again getting one of the animals in his sights he slowly and carefully pulled the trigger. The loud shot disguised the scream of another animal as it jumped down from its perch over head right onto Jack.

Sam almost screamed herself as she saw the huge, cat-like animal jump on Jack from above. She hadn't seen or heard the animal until it was too late. Now suddenly it was there. It had its giant mouth and teeth fastened on Jack's shoulder and was slowly pulling him away with it. He was desperately trying to get away but was no match for its phenomenal strength. He had reached up with his free arm and was attempting to poke his finger in the cat's eyes but it would simply shake its head each time he got close. Finally frustrated at the puny prey's attempt to hurt it the cat swatted Jack with it's huge paw, leaving vicious tear marks across his chest and free arm.

By this time Sam had gathered her wits about her and had pulled out her pistol. She knew she had to hurry as the cat was dragging Jack into the bushes where she suspected it would begin to 'eat'. Shaking slightly she aimed her gun but was terrified she'd hit Jack instead. Finally, taking a deep breath she steadied her hand and let off a shot. Unfortunately it just nicked the beast on its ear which simply maddened it and it shook its prey. Knowing that this could kill the Colonel Sam took careful aim again and shot.

This time she was successful and hit the animal right between the eyes. It dropped almost instantly, right on top of its 'prey'.

With an anguished cry Sam stood up and ran towards the dead animal. As she got close she could see it was even bigger than she had thought. It was much larger than any similar animal on earth. She was almost afraid to get closer, afraid that she would find Jack dead. Still she hurried, knowing that he might still be alive but wouldn't stay that way if he was being crushed by the cat.

It took her a couple of frantic minutes before she could move the animal enough to even see the Colonel. The cat was certainly dead but unfortunately hadn't let go of its prey. It's huge jaws were still clamped around O'Neill's shoulder. She reached down a very shaky hand to the Colonel's neck and sighed in relief when she could feel his pulse. Still, by the amount of blood, she knew his condition was serious and she had to get him out from under the animal as soon as possible.

She reached over to the cat's mouth and tried to pry open it's jaws but could make no headway. Its muscles had locked in death. Knowing that she had to get them open and quickly she searched around to find something to pry it's mouth open. Seeing the Colonel's rifle she knew that that might be just the thing. Carefully removing all the bullets she then stuck the barrel of the gun into the animal's mouth and began to push with all her strength. At first nothing happened but soon she could feel the jaws slowly begin to open. She looked down and felt herself cringe when she could see the flesh held between the sharp and incredibly long teeth of the animal.

As the jaws slowly opened she could see the teeth start to pull out of the Colonel's shoulder. She suddenly stopped, worried that the cat could have severed an artery and he could quickly bleed to death if she wasn't careful. Stopping what she was doing for a moment she reached over to her pack and pulled out the first aid kit and opened it so the supplies were ready. She then resumed her pushing on the gun.

After what seemed like forever she had managed to open the jaws wide enough to get the Colonel's shoulder free. She had to pull the remaining bit of flesh from between the teeth and then pulled him as far away as she could. It took a bit more maneuvering as his legs were still trapped under the gigantic body.

Once he was completely free Sam collapsed back on the ground, dizzy from both the effort and the anxiety. She knew she didn't have the luxury to rest however so she immediately reached for the emergency supplies and attempted to stop the bleeding. It didn't look like an artery had been severed or even nicked but the wounds were bleeding pretty freely. She glanced down at he chest where the claws had viciously slashed him and could see that those wounds' looked as bad. In one or two spots she could see bone.

Once the wounds had been bound as best she could she looked around. Fortunately they hadn't travelled too far from the cave. Still, Sam knew it was going to be a difficult trip back. She didn't think she could carry the Colonel, not over rough terrain, although she might not have any choice. First though she had to try and see if he could manage with her help.

"Colonel", she called, gently patting his cheek. "Colonel, you have to wake up." She patted him again. This time she got a small grown and he tried to move his face away. "Colonel, I need your help. You have to wake up."

This seemed to finally get through to O'Neill and he groaned again, but this time he opened his eyes. At first they looked completely out of focus and she knew he hadn't yet regained full consciousness. Finally his vision began to sharpen and he looked at her.

"Wha – happn'd?" he asked, slightly slurring his words.

"Ah, a big cat decided you looked good for lunch Sir. It attached you. You have some holes in your shoulder and it scratched you across the chest." He nodded and licked his lips. He was starting to remember what had happened.

"I have to get you back to the cave Sir and look after those wounds. Do you think you can walk?'

Jack knew that there was absolutely no way in hell he was ever going to be able to walk even a few feet. The pain was so bad he wanted to pass out and the nausea was building. He figured it wouldn't be too long before he was losing lunch – and probably everything he'd eaten for the last two weeks. The thought was none too pleasant.

He looked at Sam and nodded – once – the pain from the shoulder wound making him gasp as he moved his head. He decided it was better to speak.

"Help ..m'up" he muttered. She reached down and slipped an arm under his good shoulder. He couldn't help but groan, more loudly this time, as fire spread throughout his body. With a grunt he managed to pull himself to a sitting position but almost passed out in the trying. Suddenly, he knew that his premonition was correct. Turning to the side he began to heave, the intense clenching of his stomach muscles causing him to practically faint in pain.

Sam continued to support him as waves upon waves of nausea caused him to continuously throw up. Soon there was nothing left in his stomach but still he continued to heave – this caused even more pain and he could feel himself start to pass out.

"Come on Sir, hold on. You can make it." Her soft, encouraging voice kept the last little bit of his consciousness tethered to reality. He finally managed to stop although now he had to contend with a raw throat and foul taste on top of the burning agony coursing through his body. He was trembling uncontrollably but began to try and settle down.

"'kay Carter", he was able to gasp out. "le's go." As gently as possible she helped him to stand. He swayed dangerously on his feet but she managed to hang on to him.

"Come on Sir, let's go. It's not far and we'll have you lying down in no time. I have a nice vial of morphine with your name on it."

Normally Jack hated any kind of pain medication – they made him feel too 'spaced' out for his liking. Right now, however, the thought of that morphine waiting at the end was the only thing that kept him going. He kept fading in and out and had trouble remembering exactly what had happened. One thing he did know however, and that was that this was some of the worst pain he could ever remember feeling.

Sam was practically crying as she helped the Colonel back to the cave. She had to bear much of his weight and there were a number of times when she thought he was going to pass out. She was in awe of him though as he kept going even though he'd begun to sob and whimper. She didn't think he even realized he was doing it, and she would certainly never say anything. He was a proud man and would hate the thought that his body was giving in to the pain like that. Still, his courage was unbelievable.

The closer they got to the cave the more worried Sam became. O'Neill was sobbing openly by now, the pain too much to bear silently. She cursed the fact that she'd left most of the supplies, including the morphine, back at the cave.

"Can't", the Colonel gasped out. He started to drop to the ground when she hoisted him up and spoke.

"You can make it Colonel. We're almost there so don't you dare give up on me now!" As he continued to sag and whimper she knew she would have to be cruel to be kind.

"Stand up straight Airman!" she shouted although she herself was panting by this time. "What do you think you're doing? Are you too weak to make it? Come on, get your ass in gear and get moving." Somehow the words seemed to help and she could feel the Colonel try and straighten up and keep moving.

It took almost an hour but they finally made it to the cave. The last part was the hardest. By this time O'Neill was almost a dead weight and they'd had to get up the small hill up the cliff face to the cave. But, make it they did!

She laid the Colonel down on his sleeping bag, covering it first with the extra tarp so as not to ruin it with his blood. They couldn't afford to ruin one of their only sleeping bags.

Grabbing her knife she quickly cut the Colonel's shirt off although she attempted to save his jacket. He'd need it and it didn't look too damaged, although it was covered in blood.

Once she had his clothes off she could see the extent of the damage and had to hold back a sob. She didn't know if he could survive this.

The first thing she did was make up a fire and then put their small pot of water on to boil. She then retrieved the big first aid kit and began to pull things out of it. She looked down and saw one of the vials of morphine and debated about giving it to O'Neill. She knew she had promised him but he seemed to be either asleep or unconscious and she didn't want to waste any of the precious medicine. Putting it back she instead reached for the antibiotics. Filling a syringe she injected him with the broad spectrum antibiotic that Janet always packed.

Once the water had boiled Sam went about trying to clean the wounds. Knowing how serious puncture wounds often were she carefully pulled out any foreign material she could see and then used the water to clean the wounds as best she could. Once that was done she debated whether or not to stitch them up.

Seeing that the shoulder wounds had stopped bleeding, at least for now, she decided to leave them be. She simply covered them in antibiotic ointment and bandaged them. Looking at his chest she knew it was a different matter.

The bandages she had placed on the torn flesh were soaking wet with blood. She carefully pulled them away and could see that the wound was still seeping pretty dramatically. Damn, she said to herself, she should have done this first. She knew her excuse was that she was in shock from all that had happened.

Carefully, but as quickly as possible, she cleaned the wound. She then reached into the kit and pulled out the suturing thread and needles. Even though she had done it before she felt a bit sick about the idea of sewing up the Colonel's flesh. Still, it had to be done if he wasn't going to bleed to death.

With a deep breath she began to sew the wound closed.

She'd been working for about five minutes, concentrating on the sewing, when she felt a jerk and heard the Colonel groan. She looked up just in time to see his eyes open and look at her.

"Wha-?" he asked, confused.

"Stay still Sir. I'm just sewing up a wound on your chest. You musn't move." He stared at her in confusion and attempted to push himself up. Unfortunately he tried using his 'hurt' arm and shoulder and let out a scream when the pain spiked.

"I told you Sir, you have to stay still!" He looked at her again but this time seemed to understand what she was saying. He gave a tiny nod and lay his head back down with his eyes closed.

Taking a deep breath Sam knew she had to continue. She reached down and began to sew up the wound again. She'd barely done one more stitch when Jack groaned and reached out with his good arm to grab her hand.

"Stop – please!", he groaned. The pain was becoming too much.

God! Where was her head, she wondered. Carefully laying the needle down on sterile cloths she turned and got out the morphine. Filling the syringe to its maximum safe level she reached down and quickly injected the Colonel.

"There, that should help Sir." When he looked at her in confusion she continued. "The morphine Sir – it'll help." He looked at her for another few seconds and then nodded. He was desperate for the relief.

A few minutes later and Sam could see the Colonel begin to relax, the edge now taken off the pain. Sam kept stitching and soon was finished although she was horrified when she sat back and realized how deep and long the claw marks were.

Once she'd finished bandaging the Colonel she knew she'd done all she could. Now it was up to him and to his immune system. Sam knew that the most dangerous thing now was the possibility – no probability of infection. She'd have to watch him carefully over the next few days.

She looked around the small cave and felt the tears begin to flow down her face. She didn't know what was going to happen, but knew their chances of survival were now significantly less than they had been before. She looked down at the brave soldier lying on the floor and prayed.

Don't you dare die on my Sir – don't you dare!


	3. In Sickness

The Colonel remained deeply unconscious for the rest of the day. Fortunately, the bleeding from the chest and arm wounds had stopped after she'd sewn him up. The shoulder wounds continued to ooze but there didn't seem to be too much blood and she figured it might be better to let them alone. She was afraid if she sewed up the puncture wounds it would cause the infection to get worse. This way they could still drain.

She sat beside O'Neill the entire day, not daring to move. She had this deep fear that if she left him he'd die. Not that she could actually do anything more for him but she somehow felt her presence was required to hold on to him, to not let him leave her.

She spent a lot of time thinking about the Colonel and how she felt about him. They had come close to admitting their feelings for each other after the incident with the Zatarc detector but had quickly shut that down. After that episode nothing more had ever been said and they had moved back into a more professional, impersonal relationship. She'd regretted losing the closeness she'd begun to feel between them but knew it had to happen for both their sakes. It had felt like things had begun to thaw out a bit over the last few months, and she'd finally been able to relax more in his presence. He'd even begun to flirt a bit, but in a purely innocent, non-threatening way. She knew there was no ulterior motive behind it although she suspected there were still some latent feelings in some of what was said.

As she looked at the injured man in front of her she knew it wouldn't take much for those feelings to flare into life pretty quickly if either of them let them. She admitted to herself that that wasn't going to happen.

The Colonel would never do anything that might harm her career – and an affair with a senior officer would just about end any chances she had of getting ahead. It would be worse for him, of course. He would be held responsible and would probably end up with a Court Martial – or at the least a dishonorable discharge. She knew that O'Neill had too much respect for her, for the Air Force and for himself to ever allow that to happen.

She sighed, thinking that it was just her luck. She seemed to meet completely unsuitable men. Either they were crazy (Jonas), aliens (Martouf, Narim) or illegal (O'Neill). Just once she'd like to meet a nice guy who could give her a normal life. Somewhere deep in her psyche, however, she knew that 'normal' was probably not going to be something she'd ever get to experience. As she looked down at the pale face of the man beside her she knew that she could never settle for anything but the best. She was just afraid that the best was already here with her.

The light outside was beginning to grown dim when she heard a soft moan and looked down to see the Colonel beginning to move. He was waking up.

"Aaah" he groaned. He tried to reach up with his arm but the sharp pain caused him to groan again and to open his eyes. Unfortunately, both arms were affected – one simply because of the vicious punctures in the shoulder and the other which had received deep cuts from the animal's claws.

"Car -", he gasped, looking around with bleary eyes.

"I'm here Colonel. Just stay still. You've been wounded and any movement is going to hurt. I'm going to get you a drink but I'll help you, don't try and move on your own."

He made a small sound but settled down, deep furrows of pain between his eyes.

Sam carefully put her arm under his back, careful to avoid his hurt shoulder. She then lifted him up, all the while supporting his head with her shoulder. "There you go Sir, just take it slowly.

He sipped a bit of the water, which helped his burning throat. He had a terrible taste in his mouth and the water was helping. The bad news was it also helped wake him up a bit which just made him more aware of the agony coursing through him.

By the time Sam lowered him gently to the ground he'd broken out into a cold sweat and the nausea had returned. He took a few moments to simply breathe and try and get a handle on the pain. Once he felt like he was no longer about to throw up he opened his eyes and looked at his Major.

"What -?" he croaked. It was still hard to talk.

"You were attacked by some kind of large cat Sir. It grabbed you around the shoulder and tried to pull you away. I was able to kill it before it got very far but it did some damage. You've lost quite a bit of blood so you're going to feel weak but you're going to be okay." She said that last bit as much to reassure herself as him.

He nodded weakly, trying to understand what she was saying. He had a quick flashback to the feel of the wicked teeth piercing his flesh and the smell and heat from the animal. He remembered the terror he'd felt as he was being dragged away and how ineffectual he'd felt trying to stop it. He had a brief moment of thankfulness that he'd had Carter with him. He'd almost left her in the cave.

"Thnks", he muttered, incredibly grateful for the fact that she'd saved him. He just wished he was up to saying more than that one word.

"Anytime Colonel." she answered with a small smile. "Although I'd prefer it if you'd avoid trying to be 'lunch' next time."

He grinned slightly, appreciating her humor, although the pain made it difficult to concentrate on anything. He suddenly frowned, a random thought leaping into his mind.

"Sabo-?" he asked.

"Sorry Sir, I don't know what you're saying." She leaned closer knowing it was difficult for him to talk.

"Sabo too - "

"Sabo? Oh, Sabre Tooth Tiger? Is that what you're asking?" she looked at him and caught his small nod of agreement. She thought back to the animal she'd killed and her eyes suddenly widened.

"Yes Sir, I think you're right - that's what it was. Oh my God – how it the world did it get here?" She looked at O'Neill who gave a small shrug, and then grimaced at the movement.

"Don't Sir. That was a rhetorical question. I can guess. We know that humans were taken from earth 1000's of years ago and brought to other planets – I don't see why animals weren't also taken. Although I wouldn't have wanted to be the one to transport a Sabre Tooth! I expect this planet must not have experienced an Ice Age like we did – so they've managed to survive." She looked puzzled for a minute. "I wonder why they would have transported animals and not humans to this planet?" Eventually she shrugged and looked at the Colonel.

She could tell from his expression that the pain was getting bad again. His face looked gray and a fine film of moisture covered his face. He had also begun to swallow convulsively, probably feeling a return of the nausea.

"I'm going to give you some more morphine Sir. It'll help you rest and regain your strength." She reached over to the med kit and began pulling out the supplies when a soft sound stopped her. She glanced up at the Colonel who was frowning at her.

"M'okay", he said softly.

"No you're not Sir. You've been hurt and are in pain. I know you don't like to take painkillers but in this case you have to if you're going to get well. If you don't rest you'll get sicker and I really don't want to be left alone here."

"Car – no dru-s!" he tried to speak using his 'commander's' voice but she continued to prepare the syringe.

"Sorry Sir, I'm afraid I'm in charge right now. You're not well enough so just lie back and close your eyes. As soon as you're better you can chew my ass off for disobeying you." As she pulled the corner of his pants down to get at his hip for the injection she glanced up in time to see a small grin on his face. She jabbed him and he gave a small 'yelp' and glared at her but she simply smiled back at him.

"Jus' like Frasier." He muttered.

"Why thank you Sir!" she replied. "Now close your eyes and sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Hmmm", he murmured as the drugs quickly began to take affect. "Thks Majr". Those were the last words he said for a while.

He slept through the night although he began to toss restlessly after four or five hours of deep sleep. She reached over and touched him and was worried when it became obvious that he was developing a fever. She'd been afraid this would happen. Sitting up she prepared a needle with more of the antibiotic and gave him another injection. She tried to see how the wounds were doing but it was difficult to do by the light of her flashlight. She'd check it again first thing in the morning.

By the time morning came it was clear the Colonel was in a bad way. The fever was over 103 degrees and he was beginning to get delirious. What made it worse was he began to toss and turn which caused some of the stitches to break and the bleeding on his shoulder to start up again. She tried to keep him calm through the use of her voice and by bathing his face gently with cool cloths. She'd rinsed out his ripped shirt and had cut it into strips to use with the cool water.

She wasn't sure but based on the lump that was forming on his collar bone she suspected that it had been broken by the force of the tiger's jaws. She hadn't thought to look for that and felt bad but realized there wasn't much she could do about it anyway. She just hoped it was a clean break. Anything else and they could be looking at severe infection. She did take some strips of cloth to bind him and immobilize his arm, knowing that a broken collar bone could be extremely painful if moved.

All during the day she kept trying to give him small sips of water, knowing how easy it was for him to become dehydrated, and how dangerous that would be. He seemed to move between total, death-like stillness and a restless semi-awareness. She didn't know which was worse. When he was still she would check him every few minutes, worried that he had slipped away. When he was stirring he constantly moaned and whimpered – sounds that she would never had associated with the Colonel. She knew they were unconscious and purely involuntary, but they were eerie and distressful to listen to.

Around midnight of the second night O'Neill's fever peaked. Sam was worried that he would go into convulsions, or that he'd die. She knew she had to do something before it was too late. She made a quick decision and reached over and began to strip the Colonel. He wasn't wearing a shirt – just the bandages and she had laid his jacket and her sleeping back over top of him. She took both of those off and then reached to the buckle of his pants. Quickly undoing that she eased them off his hips and pulled them off. That left him with his socks and boxers. She reached down and took the socks off, needing to cool him down as much as possible, but opted to leave the boxers on. They wouldn't make that much difference and she needed to leave him some dignity.

Once he was stripped she reached down and grabbed the tarp and sleeping bag underneath him and began to gently pull him, trying not to jostle his shoulder or upper body too much. It was slow work but eventually she got him to their little 'bathing' area with the shallow pool of water. Pulling him as close as possible she began to bathe him from head to toe with the cool water. She kept it up for what felt like hours but whenever she felt his skin it was still hot to the touch.

She herself was shivering, covered as she was in almost as much water as the Colonel. She just prayed that this would work.

She could tell that the sun (or this planet's equivalent) was just coming up by the time she felt the Colonel's skin and could feel that it had cooled down substantially. With a grateful sigh – that sounded more like a groan – she rested her head for a moment beside his. She was thoroughly exhausted, not having had much if any sleep for two nights in a row.

She knew she couldn't fall asleep now however. She couldn't leave the wounded man lying there practically naked now that his fever had dropped. She went back to the other room and pulled out the small 'super absorbent' towel they traveled with and dried him off as much as possible. She'd have to work at getting him off the tarp as he was now lying in puddles of water. She frowned, wondering how she was going to do that without hurting him.

"Sam?" he soft voice startled her. She looked at his face and could see his half-lidded eyes staring at her. He looked terrible, but alive. She felt like she was going to cry.

"Colonel! How are you feeling?" She moved up close to him.

"Little chilly", he answered. He glanced down at himself and frowned. Why was he lying here in his underwear? He couldn't figure out what was going on; couldn't remember what had happened; he just knew he shouldn't be dressed like this with his 2IC present.

"Sorry Sir, you had a fever and I had to bring it down. That's why you're dressed like that." She realized he was confused by his state of 'undress'.

"Oh" he replied weakly. That kinda made sense, he thought. Although who took his clothes off? "Danny? Teal'c?" He figured it must have been one of them.

"No Sir, they're not here remember? They went back to earth through the gate. We're here alone."

"Alone?" he murmured. That couldn't be right. He would like to be alone with Carter but it was wrong – a definite 'no no'.

"Yes Sir. The Jaffa destroyed the gate. We have to get you warmed up now Sir. I'm going to try and get this tarp out from under you. Do you think you can help me?" She realized he was pretty out of it and was looking even more confused. She was really beginning to worry.

"Kay" he answered, although he didn't move. She didn't think he knew what to do.

"Colonel, I'm going to help you roll a bit on your side and try and fold the tarp under you, then I'll roll you back, okay?" She didn't know how she'd get the remainder out because she couldn't roll him onto his bad shoulder. She'd have to figure that out when she came to it.

"Mmmm" He closed his eyes and started to drift.

"Sir!" she said sharply. She needed him awake. He opened his eyes and frowned. He just wanted to sleep.

"Come on Sir, here we go." Helping support him she rolled him slightly to the side. He groaned as it put pressure on his wounds so she worked quickly and laid him back down. He looked up at her accusingly.

"Hurts Carter!" she almost wanted to grin – he sounded like a little boy whining to his mother.

"I know Colonel, I'm sorry. Come on, we're almost done." Rather than getting him to move again she began to try and wiggle the tarp out from underneath him. The legs were easy, she simply lifted them up one at a time. He complained but it didn't seem to be because it caused him pain – more because it disturbed him and he wanted to sleep. She smiled again – if the wounds hadn't been so serious she would have enjoyed this. The Colonel was like a small child when he was sick. It was a side to him she'd never really seen before.

She finally got the last bit of tarp out and quickly dried him off where he was a bit damp. She then retrieved the other sleeping bag and gently tucked it around him. He burrowed his face into it, obviously relishing the warmth, although she noticed he had started to shiver a bit.

"Ccccold". Great – from burning to freezing! She reached out and touched his forehead, relieved that he didn't seem to have too much of a fever. She knew that the change in his body temperature, and the blood loss, would make him feel very cold which could be equally as dangerous. Well, there was one way to solve that – and her fatigue at the same time.

"Okay Sir, I'm coming in." She pulled up the sleeping bag and wiggled in beside him. Careful not to disturb his wounds she snuggled up as closely as possible. She bunched her own jacket under her head as a pillow, knowing she couldn't use the Colonel this time – not with his chest wounds. Sighing in exhaustion she closed her eyes, remembering that time a few years ago in Antarctica. At least this time it wasn't so cold.

O'Neill began to wake up and the first thing he noticed was the burning pain that radiated from his shoulder all the way down his arms and chest. Fortunately his hips and legs seemed fine. It took him a moment but everything came back to him. He'd been attacked by a damned Sabre Tooth tiger for God's sake! He couldn't remember too much of what had happened since but he did remember that! He also had a vague notion of thinking Daniel had stripped him but where that thought came from he didn't know. It must have been some pain-induced hallucination. At least he hoped that's what it was. He didn't normally have dreams of Daniel, or any other man, for that matter, stripping him. If he started that he was hot-footing it to a psychiatrist real soon cause he definitely didn't lean that way!

He was feeling stiff so he tried to move but stopped as a shooting pain radiated through his shoulder. Damn, he knew what that was! He'd broken his collarbone years ago when playing soccer as a kid. He remembered it had hurt like crazy and he'd had to wear a shoulder sling. He hadn't been able to do any sports for the rest of the summer – although he remembered his mom had looked after him and had spent time playing with him and making him special treats. It was one of his special memories of his mother and made him want to see her again.

As he tried again to stretch, this time much more carefully, his hand knocked against something warm. What the hell? He turned to his side and stared directly into the face of one blond haired, blue-eyed (okay, so they were closed right now but the picture of those eyes was burnt into his mind) Major. She was sound asleep, snoring softly.

He indulged himself by simply staring at her for a few moments. He knew this was dangerous but heck, it was just like when he was hurt as a kid and his Mom had given him treats – he figured this was his 'treat' for having been wounded.

Sam could feel that something or someone was looking at her even before she awoke completely. She didn't know how, but the awareness was there. She slowly opened her eyes and looked directly into the brown ones of her commanding officer – although truth to tell, she wasn't thinking of him as that right now. All she knew was that she could easily get lost in those eyes. They made her feel safe, and warm and loved.

Holy Hannah! What was she doing. She gave a startled 'yelp' and sat up, pulling the covers off both of them. Jack just blinked, not sure what had just happened.

"Carter?" he asked, confused.

"Sorry Sir!" she sat licking her lips, trying to figure a way out of this uncomfortable situation. "I was having a dream and got startled."

"Yeah, okay." he said softly. He started to feel a bit chilly and looked down, only to realize he was naked. What the hell?

"Uh Carter?"

"Yes Colonel?" she was still feeling embarrassed and wouldn't look at him.

"My clothes?"

"What? Oh, sorry Sir. I had to take them off because you were burning up with fever. I can help you get dressed again although it might be easier to leave them on for now. Whatever you'd prefer of course – I don't mind, I - " She stopped, realizing she was babbling which was causing a look of confusion to appear on the Colonel's face. He still looked awful, but better than he had. She hoped this meant he was getting better.

"Uh – okay" he glanced down again and this time realized he was still wearing his boxers. Thank God, he breathed a silent sigh of relief. It's not that he was terribly modest but somehow the thought of _Sam_ seeing him naked had given him a funny feeling.

"Are you hungry Sir?" she asked.

"No, but I could use some water." She helped him take a few sips from the canteen and then settled him back down.

"How long?" he asked. She glanced down at her watch.

"Uh, it's been over two days Sir. How are you feeling now?" His voice still sounded incredibly weak but at least he seemed to be coherent.

"Weak, dizzy but okay I think."

"How's the pain?" she asked, knowing he didn't usually like to talk about it but needing to know.

"Oh, the pain is doing just fine, thank you very much!" She looked slightly confused – and maybe a little hurt – by his sarcasm. He knew he sometimes used it inappropriately but it was his defense mechanism for when he was feeling vulnerable. Right now he was trapped on an alien planet with no foreseeable (at least in the near future) way home, with his beautiful Second in Command for whom he had inappropriate feelings, was hurt, in pain and didn't know how the hell they were going to survive. So yes, he was feeling kind of vulnerable! Still, that was no reason to take it out on her.

"Sorry Sam", he said, using her name for once. "It's better than it was but it hurts – It'll be okay though. I'm pretty tough!"

"I understand Sir – but you don't have to tough it out for my sake you know. There's more morphine and I have other pain killers with codeine. You'll heal faster if your body can rest."

He remembered her saying something similar before and knew she was right. It was one thing when he was in the Infirmary but another now that they were on this planet. He needed to get well as quickly as possible and misplaced machismo wasn't going to help.

"I could use some of those pills if you have them Major. I think we should save the morphine for when we really need it." She smiled and nodded, pleased that he wasn't going to be pig-headed about this.

After she'd given the Colonel his medication she told him to go back to sleep. The relief she felt that he seemed to be better was such that she could feel the reaction starting to hit. Lying down again she closed her eyes but the tears escaped and ran down her cheeks. She was startled to feel fingers touch her face and dry her tears.

"It's okay Carter. Just rest." With a soft smile she did just that.

"We need more food." The Colonel spoke softly but seriously. Sam knew he was right and that it was up to her to find some but she hated the thought of leaving him. He could sit up now, with help, but didn't have the strength to be up and around.

The last few days had been difficult as the Colonel started to improve. He was always easier to deal with when really ill and a pain when getting better. She knew it was his frustration at not being able to help but so help her, she wanted to kill the man!

"I know Sir. As soon as you're up and around I'll go hunting."

"No Carter, we don't have time for that. I'm well enough that I don't need a babysitter. If we don't start stockpiling now we won't have enough to last the winter." She knew he was right so finally nodded.

"Okay, I'll leave first thing in the morning." Jack lay back, relieved yet worried. He hated the thought of Carter our there alone, especially with the possibility of tigers around and who knew what else! Still, there was nothing else to be done. He knew it would be a while before he was up to doing much – a thought which frustrated him to death.

"Now be careful, okay? Make sure you watch above you in case any of those things are stalking you. You need to- "

"I know Sir", she interrupted. They'd been over this a hundred times already. She was a seasoned officer – not some junior Airman out for the first time.

Jack looked over at her and could see her frustration at him and admitted that she had reason to feel that way. It wasn't that he didn't trust her – hell, he trusted her more than anyone he'd ever worked with. It was just the thought of something happening to her tore him up inside. He gave a silent groan – this was the very reason for the frat regs – you couldn't be objective with someone you cared about.

"Look Carter", he knew he needed to make it up to her. "I trust you and I know you know what you're doing. It's just that I feel so useless here and that's one helluva big cat out there. I just don't want you to get hurt."

She looked over at him and smiled, appreciating his honesty and realizing suddenly how he must be feeling. Scooting over closer to him she gently touched his arm.

"I know Sir and I'm sorry. I'd be feeling the same if I were in your shoes. But don't think you're gonna get off just because you're sick. I'm bringing the meat back to you and you can fix it!"

"So, you'll bring home the bacon and I'll cook it, is that so Major?" he grinned at her

"Yup, that's it Sir."

"Okay, you have a deal. Do you know where you're going to go?"

They talked about it for a while longer until Jack started to get uncomfortable. He really hated feeling so helpless – besides which it was embarrassing. It was one thing to have nurses look after all your needs, it was another when it was a woman under your command. He'd really had enough!

"Carter!" he interrupted her this time. "Help me up." He reached out his 'good' arm.

"Uh Sir, I don't think you should try it yet."

"Come on. I'm sick of sitting here on my butt. I need to take a little trip outside."

She knew how difficult it had been for the Colonel but really felt it was too soon for him to be walking that far. Still, she knew she'd have a fight on her hands if she refused to help him. Reaching down she helped him to his feet. He swayed for a moment but then seemed to get his bearings.

"I'm okay now Major." He tugged on his arm but she held on.

"No Sir. If you want to go outside you'll have to let me help you." She spoke firmly. There was no way she'd give on this one.

"Major, I think I'm old enough to go to the John by myself!" he exploded.

"I'm sure you are sure – normally. But you've been injured and you're still weak. I tell you what, I'll walk with you and then leave you to ah … and when you're done I'll come back for you. I won't let you go by yourself."

He looked like he was going to argue but even standing for the few minutes of their argument had tired him out so he gave in – although not without a few muttered words.

It took a lot longer than he thought to get to the latrine and by the time they'd arrived he was feeling dizzy and weak. He assured Sam he was okay but when she left he had to lean against the rock wall, feeling like he was going to pass out. Okay, you're an idiot O'Neill – all this so you didn't have to pee in a jar!

It took him longer than he had thought it would and Sam had already called out to him a couple of times, checking to make sure he was okay.

"Alright Carter, come and get me!" he called. He really needed to lie down. She was back in an instant and helped him back into the cave. She could see him starting to sweat and knew this had been a stupid idea. Once O'Neill was sitting she checked his wounds to make sure they weren't bleeding. Sighing, she sat back and just looked at the stubborn man.

"You have a 'Janet Frasier' look on your face." He murmured, knowing he was in trouble.

"And what's that … Sir?" she asked, sounding irritated.

"The 'I'm really pissed at Colonel O'Neill and if he wasn't so sick I'd hit him over the head with a bed pan' look." He looked up at her sheepishly but was relieved when she started to smile.

"Yeah, that's just about right. I'm gonna have to take Janet out for a big steak supper when we get back."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't realize what she went through when you were sick. It's either a steak dinner or a medal and I can't give her a medal." Sam smirked at him and then stood up and tucked him in, just like his Mom used to do.

"Go to sleep Sir."

"Kay. Night Carter." He yawned and closed his eyes, soon drifting into a restful sleep.

She stood looking at him for a while longer, smiling at this stubborn but honorable man. For about the twentieth time since they'd gotten stuck in this place she thought how glad it was that he was the one who was with her. She just wished he wasn't her commanding officer! Lying down beside him she too drifted off to sleep, knowing that tomorrow would be a big day.


	4. Jinxed

_**Okay – this should explain the title!**_

Jack was going crazy. He'd been sitting in the cave waiting for Carter for hours. If he'd been stronger he would have begun to pace. As it was he just – fiddled. She had left him some food, water and his pistol. His shoulder was in no shape for the P-90 and she had taken the rifle to hunt for game.

He knew that he was being unreasonable. It would take her time to find the animals and then she'd have to kill it and try and haul it back (or at least part of it). He knew she was competent and strong but still HE WAS GOING CRAZY!

They'd discovered yesterday that their radios didn't work. He couldn't figure it out since they'd worked when they were back by the gate but now all they got was static. Carter figured it was something in the hills that was interfering with the reception. Whatever it was it made him nervous to be out of touch with her.

If anything happened he knew he'd be devastated. He couldn't imagine a life without Carter in it. He rested his head back against the cave wall and tried thinking of something, anything, to get his mind off his worry.

Sam had followed the trail they'd taken the day the Colonel was hurt, hoping to come across the herd of 'mountain sheep'. She knew that tigers were generally solitary animals and marked out their territory so hoped that she wouldn't come across another one. But then again, she wasn't sure if Sabre Tooths were really tigers. Oh well, she'd just be careful anyway. Even if there weren't any more tigers that didn't preclude other dangerous animals from being present.

It was mid morning before she finally spotted some of the large grazing animals. She knew from what the Colonel had said that they had sensitive hearing so she was careful as she approached. She watched them carefully for a while until she felt confident she could get one of them. She made sure to avoid any that looked like a female with young, and finally choose what looked like an older male.

She really hated this – didn't like the thought of killing these gentle creatures (at least she assumed they were gentle) but knew it was a matter of life or death for her and the Colonel. So, with a deep breath she aimed and shot.

The sheep immediately fled, surprisingly quick on their feet for such large animals. It was only when the herd had left that she was able to see that she had indeed brought one down. Checking the surrounding area carefully she made her way down to where the carcass lay.

The first thing she did was to make sure it was really dead, which it was. Next she took off her pack and pulled out the tools she would need. The Colonel had explained what she had to do but she admitted, to herself, that she was feeling quite squeamish about the whole thing. Not for the first time she wished he were here.

She worked steadily for the next hour or more and soon had the animal 'field dressed'. Once that was done she would see if she could drag it back to camp in the tarp. If it were too heavy she'd have to cut pieces off and return with those. That meant they wouldn't get as much meat but at least it would be a start.

As she worked on the animal she began to have a strange sense that she was being watched. The first time she'd felt it she'd stood up and, with her gun in hand, had carefully checked out the surrounding area. She could hear birds and small animals so didn't expect it was another tiger, but still she worried. After a bit she went back to work but continued to feel a tingle between her shoulders.

She was finally finished gutting the animal – and was feeling quite sick. She knew she would never take up hunting for recreation. It was horrible! Still, they now had a good supply of meat – if she could get it back.

Rolling the carcass into the tarp she quickly tied it up with ropes. She created a 'loop' with the ends of the rope and put it over her shoulder. With another quick look around she began to pull.

It wasn't easy, and it would take time, but she figured she could pull it back to the cave; if not all the way at least close enough so that she could go back and forth to retrieve as much as possible. As she walked she continued to have the feeling that she was being watched.

By the time she neared the cave she realized it was late afternoon. She expected that the Colonel was worried sick about her. She felt bad but knew that getting the food was essential and she couldn't stop just to return and reassure him. She hoped that this would be the last time –

Suddenly she was sure she heard something. Leaving the carcass she stood and slowly looked around. She moved carefully, back towards where she had heard the sound, her gun held at the ready. She stopped, waiting to see if she could hear something else. For a moment there was nothing and then there was a flurry of snaps and the rustle of leaves as if someone or something was running away. She quickly ran after it but whatever it was it moved quickly and soon was pulling ahead. At the last minute she thought she caught sight of something through the trees about 30 feet ahead. For a moment it had almost looked human, but she was sure she was just imagining it.

She was pretty sure that whatever it had been it was gone now. Her heart racing, she turned and walked back to where she had left the animal. When she arrived she cried out – someone had been there and had attempted to rip open the tarp. The animal was dragged partially out of it's covering. Quickly glancing around she couldn't hear anything but was now seriously creeped out. It suddenly dawned on her that the first 'something' had acted as a decoy to pull her away from her 'kill' so that the second 'something' could steel it. That spoke of some intelligence – which made her very nervous.

Watching carefully, and keeping her gun in her hand, she rearranged the carcass and pulled the rope back over her shoulder. She began pulling it again, all the while her eyes moved back and forth over the terrain.

She was nearing the cave and hadn't heard any more noise. Hopefully whatever it was had left but she now worried 'it' or 'they' knew where she was heading. She'd have to tell the Colonel.

She managed to pull the sheep up into the mouth of the cave and dropped down, exhausted from the effort it had taken to pull it all the way back.

"Carter! What the hell took you so long!" the Colonel was practically shouting at her. She glanced up at him and could see that he looked almost frantic. As soon as she could she spoke.

"Sorry Sir. It took awhile to bring it back. It was heavy."

"Carter, you've been gone practically the whole day. I thought something had happened to you. Do NOT do that again!" Oh, he was angry all right. She couldn't remember him ever sounding so angry with her before.

"What did you want me to do Sir?" She asked, angry in turn. "Should I have left it there, run back and told you I was okay and then gone back for it? It would have been long gone. With all due respect I did what I had to Sir. You said yourself we need food if we're going to survive. _You_ can't get it so it's up to me!"

She knew as soon as she'd said it that it was the wrong thing to say. Knowing the Colonel he was feeling awful that he couldn't help and she'd just rubbed his nose in it. She started to apologize and then decided that no, she had done what she'd had to do and that was the end of it!

"I know Carter", his voice said softly. "I didn't mean to get angry – I was just … worried. I don't want to lose you." As if he realized how that sounded he continued quickly. "I mean, you're my teammate – I wouldn't want to lose any of you. It's my job to protect you." He stopped and then continued with disgust in his voice. "And I'm doing a helluva job of it aren't I?"

"Sir, it's not your fault. You're getting better and soon you'll be up and hunting yourself. And anyway, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have known what to do to dress an animal and keep it for the winter. You're the one that's going to keep us alive, not me. And I am really sorry I was gone so long – if there'd been any other way I wouldn't have done it."

"I know Carter, I know. I'm just frustrated stuck here like this. So", he said with a smile, "looks like you were successful?"

"Yes Sir. I got one of the mountain sheep. And please, don't ask me to ever field dress an animal again. It's ….. disgusting!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry you had to do that. I hate it too but we have no choice I'm afraid. The closest MacDonald's is a few hundred thousand light years away."

"Actually Sir, that's too close for me anyway. I think I'd rather have roast – whatever" she pointed to the carcass, "than a Big Mac".

By this time both of them had calmed down, although Jack's heart was still beating a mile a minute. They had rigged up a place to hang the deer in a small offshoot cave they had found at the back. The stream ran through there as well and it was quite cool so it would keep until tomorrow. Sam managed to drag the carcass back and, with Jack helping as much as he could, they hung the deer.

"I'm exhausted", Sam sank back down to the ground and rested on her back. Jack managed to scoot over and offer her the canteen and a piece of dried fish.

"By the time we're out of here I will never want to see fish or dried meat again!" she said as she chewed the leather like substance. "You know we're going to have to find some kind of vegetables and fruit don't you. We're going to end up with scurvy if we don't eat something else."

"Yeah, I know. I think I may have seen some berries the other day before 'Whiskers' attacked me. We can check it out in a couple of days."

"Colonel." Jack looked at her in surprise. There was something worrisome in her tone of voice.

"What is it Major?"

She then told him about her experience as she was returning with her 'kill'. "I felt like I was being watched all afternoon but didn't see or hear anything until right at the end. Whatever it was was intelligent though."

"Human?"

"I don't know – maybe. What little I saw could have been human. Certainly it was tall and moved quickly but I don't know for sure."

"Okay, from now on we don't go anywhere alone. I also think it would be good if we took watches again."

"But Sir, you're still not well. You need your rest."

"Look, I'm perfectly fine sitting here. I won't walk around but I can stay awake. I know, I know Carter", he waved his hand at her as she went to interrupt. "I need my rest – I get it. But I'd rather be tired than dead! Now _you_ need to rest. I've been sitting on my butt all day but you've worked hard. Go to sleep Sam – and good job, by the way."

She smiled at her CO, knowing that his earlier anger had been caused by worry – which gave her a warm feeling deep in her bones. She closed her eyes and before she knew it was sound asleep.

Over the next couple of days they worked to prepare all the meat. Again, Sam was glad that the Colonel knew what he was doing. He was able to help although it was slow going with him only having one hand – and his left one at that. He did watch over the meat as it smoked, making sure it was in long enough but not too long to be ruined.

By the third day after her 'hunt' Sam could tell that Colonel O'Neill was getting much better. The meat they'd been able to consume had helped him gain some energy – although both of them were craving fruits and vegetables. She would also die for a slice of bread and butter.

The Colonel was walking around now although he still had to be careful not to knock his arm and the wounds were still pretty tender and sore. She figured it would be another couple of weeks before he was back at full speed – and probably a few more before the broken bone was completely healed. Of everything it was the most problematic given their circumstances.

"I think we should go see if we can find any berries or plants we can eat." O'Neill had walked in and was watching Sam clean her gun.

"I can go Sir."

"No, I've already said we won't go anywhere alone. We'll go together."

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Carter! I think I can handle a little berry picking! If they're too heavy you can lift them for me", he said with a saccharin sweet voice.

"All right Sir" she smiled back at him. "Just don't blame me if you get tackled by a blueberry when we're out."

"Major!" he said warningly. "And I don't wanna hear you tell Daniel any erroneous stories when we get back!"

"Erroneous Sir?" she asked, giggling. Sometimes the Colonel forgot his 'dumb' act.

"Yeah 'erroneous' – like it 'tall tales', myths, legends or other untrue stories people tell about their Commanding Officer. I know Carter – I've been there."

"What? You told untrue stories about your CO?" she asked in false surprise.

"Well – let's just call them 'embellishments' – and I don't wanna hear any coming from you!"

She laughed and began to get their pack ready for their 'berry picking' excursion. She was actually looking forward to getting out of the cave and walking around. She had begun to feel rather claustrophobic, especially dealing with all the cutting and curing of the meat.

They walked slowly as Colonel O'Neill had to be careful not to fall on the rough ground. She walked ahead, making sure that there were no loose stones or anything that might cause him to lose his footing. As they walked they chatted about what they thought might be happening back on earth.

"I'm sure Daniel is driving everyone crazy. If anyone can get the Tokra or Asgard moving it's him. He'll just keep at them until they gave in to stop him talking at them!"

Sam laughed but had to agree. There was no one quite so tenacious as Dr. Jackson when he wanted something to happen.

"Have you ever noticed how innocent he seems – and yet he almost always seems to get his way." Sam loved Daniel like a brother – but was all too aware of his 'quirks'.

"Oh yeah! I don't think I've ever had a bigger challenge than having Daniel on my team. If he was in the Air Force I would have charged him with insubordination years ago."

"But admit it Sir", she grinned, "you love him just the way he is."

He looked at her suspiciously, his eyes narrowed. Finally he turned and walked forward, tossing his comment over his shoulder. "Oh yeah, but if you ever tell him I'll have to shoot you Carter."

She laughed again and continued behind the Colonel. It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining warmly. If only they weren't trapped – this would have been a gorgeous place for a vacation.

"Aha! Gotcha!" She looked over and could see the Colonel standing next to a bush with purple berries. They looked vaguely like blueberries but were larger and a bit more reddish in color.

"Do you think they're safe Sir?" she asked. The last thing they needed was to get sick from eating poisonous berries.

"I think so although I guess we won't know until we try them. If it's like earth they should be okay. They're growing singly, not in clusters." She knew that that was often the sign of poisonous berries back on earth.

They began to collect the berries and put them in the small bags Sam had brought with her. They wouldn't test them until they were back at the camp and then would only do so slowly and carefully. The Colonel had explained how to go about testing to see if they were poisonous. She continued to be amazed at his knowledge.

Once the bags were filled they turned around and headed back. They'd only walked about an hour, so it shouldn't take too long or be too hard on the Colonel. He was actually looking like he was enjoying himself.

Much later she thought to herself that those words must have been what jinxed them. She should never have let her guard down like that – or expected that there was anything to enjoy while trapped on an alien planet.

As soon as the thought had crossed her mind Sam heard a shout and suddenly they were surrounded by a group of people or animals – she couldn't tell which. Everything happened so fast she didn't know what was happening.

The Colonel grunted and tried to fight against the 'beings' that were attacking him but was hampered severely by only having one arm. Sam ran to try and assist him when suddenly someone behind her covered her in something and grabbed her around the arms. She could no longer see and could barely breathe through the rough cloth or – leather she thought – that was covering her upper body. Her arms were held immobile and the next thing she knew she was being carried off.

She tried screaming and shouting but whatever had captured her cuffed her on the side of the head, almost causing her to pass out. As she was carried away she could still hear the sounds of battle as the Colonel kept trying to fight. Suddenly however, there was a short scream and then silence. Either he was dead or unconscious.

It seemed to take forever to get to where they were going. Sam felt sick, both from being held with her head hanging down and also from the smell of whatever was covering her. She tried to hear what was going on but could only discern the occasional 'grunt'. She thought that maybe she had been taken by some ape-like creature. From the brief glimpse she'd had of their attackers they hadn't looked quite human, although they were bi-peds.

After what must have been a couple of hours she could begin to hear more sounds. There were more of the grunts – some of them high pitched. She crinkled her face in confusion – it almost sounded like the voices of women and children.

Without warning she was dropped to the ground, the sudden impact causing pain to shoot up her arm, which had landed underneath her. Once she'd checked to make sure it was only bruised she attempted to sit up. She began by pulling the cloth from her head and looking around. The first thing she saw was that she was in some kind of cage – the door swung shut just as she had pulled the cloth away. Looking around she saw that the cage was inside a very large cave. It was clear from the fires and items lying around that people lived here.

The next thing she saw made her gasp.

Standing around the cave were a group of – people – both male and female and some children. But they weren't people like her and the Colonel! Instead they looked like museum renditions of early humans – or a cross between Neanderthals and Homo sapiens. Stunned, Sam realized she'd ended up in the middle of what looked like a movie set. She was surrounded by cave men!

They obviously found her as interesting as she did them. They soon surrounded the cage and began pointing and talking – using some kind of simple 'grunts' and sign language. That's what she'd been hearing on the trip here. It was clearly their language, although not a sophisticated one from what she could tell. She really wished Daniel were with her.

She began to look around for the Colonel but couldn't see him. She was badly frightened; worried that he'd been killed or seriously injured and left for dead. She tried to ask, using sign language, but the grunting grew louder and the 'people' backed away from the cage. She decided she must have scared them.

As she sat there she tried to calm herself by looking around the large cave to see anything that might help her escape.

The first things she noticed were the people themselves. They were pretty much naked, although the women wore some sort of skimpy leather 'thong'. The men were totally naked – and pretty well endowed from what she could see! Both men and women wore primitive jewelry made from leather, bone and possibly some kind of stones.

It was also pretty obvious that personal hygiene wasn't a big part of these peoples' routine. The stench was awful! She was sure that they never bathed and probably used some kind of animal grease in their hair and on their bodies. She could feel herself begin to feel nauseous on top of everything else.

She could see a number of fires around the cave and surmised that there were various family groups who each had their place in the cave. Children ran around freely although many were now staring curiously at her. She felt like sticking her tongue out at them but knew that wouldn't get her anywhere. And for all she knew that meant something totally different to these people.

God, she wished she knew what had happened to Jack – the Colonel. She was totally helpless!

Suddenly there was movement in the crowd surrounding her cage. A number of the men and women glanced behind them and the noise began to grow louder. The crowd abruptly opened up and Sam could see four of the 'cave men' enter pulling something behind them. She stood up and gasped when she realized it was the Colonel. He was unconscious – or at least she hoped he was – and was being dragged by his feet, which had been tied with rope. His hands were tied behind his back and a rope was looped around his torso. His head and shoulder were covered in blood.

She watched as he was dragged to the cage and she stood back, hoping they'd open the door and put him inside. Instead however, they tied him up to the bars outside, sitting him up and looping another rope around him so that he was bound against the bars, his head sagging onto his chest. After making sure he wouldn't get loose the men who had brought him grunted and left, quickly followed by the rest of the 'tribe'. They all returned to their individual fires and simply ignored their captives.

Sam rushed over to where the Colonel sat, outside her cage.

"Colonel. Colonel O'Neill – wake up". When he didn't move she reached her hand through and gently shook him. "Jack, wake up." That finally seemed to get through to him and he groaned. His head shot up abruptly and he tried to move but let out another groan when he was stopped.

"Jack – we've been captured and you're tied up. Are you okay?" She was terribly worried about his condition. His shoulder must be killing him – hopefully the bone hadn't 'rebroken' under the pressure. It was obvious his wounds had opened again and were bleeding, but not as badly as she'd first feared. Most of the blood seemed to come from a head wound. Something had hit him on the back of the head but she didn't know how serious it was – head wounds, even minor ones, could bleed very badly.

"Sir, are you okay?" she asked again. She prayed he didn't have a fractured skull.

"Yeah", he muttered. "What happened?" He clearly hadn't seen his captors yet as he appeared to be trying to clear his eyes by blinking rapidly.

"We were captured."

"By people?" he asked.

"Well, sort of."

"Sort of Major?" he tried to turn his head to look at her but stopped when it hurt.

"Ah – they're cave men Sir."

"Cave men? You mean _**real**_ cave men – like in the _Quest for Fire_ or _One Million Years BC_ – those kind of cave men?"

"Yeah, those kind."

He finally lifted his head and looked around although he was still dizzy. Soon however, he could see the people sitting around the cave. A couple of them looked back at him and grunted.

"Oh yeah – real cave men. Wonder what they want with us."

"I don't know if they know either Sir. How are you?"

"Uh, a little sore Major. Someone walloped me over the head and I think I pulled open some of the wounds in my shoulder and chest but I don't think it's too bad. I just wish they'd take these ropes off – they're killing me!" It was extremely painful but as least they were both alive – for now.

"Uh Carter?"

"Yes Colonel?"

"Is it me or is it a little … _ripe_ in here?"

"No, it's not you. I don't think these people bathe. It was worse when they were closer."

"Yeah, I bet. Makes me feel a little 'green around the gills'."

"Me too. Sir, I'm going to try and see if I can untie you. Can you watch to see if anyone is looking?"

"Will do Major, although I can't see everyone."

"I know, and they'll probably figure it out but hey 'nothing ventured'."

For the next twenty minutes Sam worked at the ropes which bound the Colonel's wrists. She could hear him give a sigh when they were released but he still couldn't move far with the rope around his chest and the cage. She started on that next and had just about finished when she heard a shout and one of the cave men rushed up and grabbed Jack. There was suddenly a lot of shouting and more of the 'people' rushed up.

One of the biggest of the men pulled Jack away from the cage and slammed him down on his face. He looked and saw that the ropes from his wrists were gone and looked up at Sam. His eyes narrowed and he considered her for a moment. He gestured to one of the others who came over and sat – literally sat – on the Colonel, holding him down. The first man then walked to the cage and undid the latch and walked in.

Sam backed away slowly as the very large – Neanderthal – walked toward her. The smell was awful but it was the rotten teeth and filthy hands that really got to her. He approached until she was backed into the corner. He then reached out and took some of her hair in his hands. He leaned forward and actually sniffed her. Wonder if he found her as unpleasant as she did him, she wondered.

He then grabbed her by the jaw and moved her head around checking her out. He was obviously intrigued by her coloring – they were all dark haired and brown eyed. He then reached down and grabbed her arms and pulled her forward. As soon as her chest came into contact with his he grunted and backed away. He looked at her, clearly in surprise, and reached up and grabbed her breasts. She yelled and tried to pull away but he was much too strong.

He grabbed the top of her shirt and pulled until it had torn right down the middle. He looked at her and seemed puzzled by her bra. He tried to rip that off as well but it was much tougher so he simply reached under and pulled it up, allowing her breasts to fall out freely. He grunted again and pulled her to the front of the cage. He grabbed her again and showed the others who all murmured in astonishment. She had tried to struggle but he kept her subdued with just one hand. He was incredibly powerful.

It was when his hand suddenly reached down to her crotch that she screamed and tried to pull away. He pulled her closer and tried again until she heard a fierce noise from outside the cage. She looked up and saw an older man standing, pointing at the one holding her. Her captor grunted in return and then let go of her. She immediately fell to the floor, sobbing in reaction. Her mauler walked out and slammed the door of her cage.

Shaking terribly she pulled her bra down and tried to pull her shirt together. She then walked over to where the Colonel was still being held on the floor. The attention of the others had also turned to him. Two of the mean walked up and flipped him over on to his back. He groaned with pain at the movement and appeared too weak and disoriented to fight them.

One of the men looked up at the older man, who nodded. The younger one stood up and walked to one of the fire pits and returned, carrying a knife made of bone. Kneeling down he reached out with the knife.

Sam screamed and, unable to take any more, collapsed to the ground, fainting for the first time in her life.


	5. The Tribe

_**I would like to take this opportunity to apologize to my readers for the following chapter. I could claim that aliens made me do it – but you'd know it wasn't true. I will say, in my defense, that it's Valentine's Day and I'm all alone. So, I gave myself a present – Naked Jack! I hope you enjoy – and if not – well I did!**_

"Ow, stop it! What are you doing? Hey – no-"

Sam figured she hadn't been out for long but instead of waking up to screams of pain she heard the Colonel – complaining? He sounded a little weak and 'fuzzy' but certainly didn't seem to be in terrible pain. Instead he sounded – peeved. What the heck was going on?

"Ow!" He complained again.

"Sir?"

"Carter? Are you okay – hey get your hands off!"

"I'm okay Sir – what's going on?" She stood up, trying to see what was happening but the Colonel was surrounded by a number of the 'cave-men' and she couldn't see what they were doing to him.

"They're cutting my – STOP THAT!"

"Cutting your what Sir?" she asked, worried again.

"They're cutting my clothes off!" She heard the sound of cloth ripping and then the Colonel swearing. He was obviously not a happy camper.

"Carter, _why_ are they cutting my clothes off?" he yelped when the man with the knife knicked him in a tender spot. "Watch what you're doing! I don't wanna lose those!"

"Uh, I think they want to check to see if you're – different from them."

"God, I hope I'm different. These guys reek! But why do you think that's what they're doing?" She could hear him continue to struggle as he spoke.

"Because one of them checked me out. I think they were surprised that I was a woman."

"Are you okay?" he now sounded really concerned. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No – it was a little uncomfortable but they just ripped my shirt. I'm fine." Suddenly the movement around the Colonel stopped and everyone stilled. She wished she could see what was happening.

"Happy now?" she heard his voice. "See, everything's there – can I have my pants back please?" She had to grin at how pissed he sounded but she quickly sobered. They were in a bad spot and it really wasn't funny.

"Come on – just my pants – you can keep the shirt." The crowd around started to move back and she looked over just in time to hear him speak again.

"Major – I'd suggest you cover your eyes. I'm kind of – uh …", his voice faded out.

"Naked Sir?" she asked, a smile in her voice.

"Yeah – kinda naked. Just the bandages left." He was quiet for a moment. "You're not looking are you?' he asked suspiciously.

"No Sir, not looking."

"Good!"

"Uh, what are we going to do now Colonel?"

"I don't know Carter. These guys aren't terribly communicative." The Colonel was still lying on his back, exhausted and in some pain after his ordeal. He was also feeling rather embarrassed and traumatized after having the clothes cut off him. He'd never tell Carter that, of course. He figured the best thing was to hide his discomfort with a casual air and a bit of humor.

"Hey guys!" he called over to the small group of men who were staring at him. They really gave him the creeps. "Come on, talk to me!" He tried to sit up, pushing up with his good arm. He looked down and could tell that he had a few more scrapes and bruises after his little 'argument' with the cave guys but he didn't think there was anything too bad.

As he sat up the cave men moved. One of them walked closer and looked threatening. He grunted at Jack and made some gesture, which he couldn't decipher. The Colonel finally decided to try standing, although he felt a little bit awkward without any clothes.

"I'm gonna get up here Carter so keep those blue eyes of your pointed somewhere else!"

"Yes Sir." She was seriously tempted to peak but with her luck the Colonel would catch her so she carefully kept her eyes on the cave people rather than on her commanding officer. She was taken aback to see a number of the younger men wearing pieces of his clothes. She almost laughed to see one man with the Colonel's boxers on his head.

The people in the cave seemed to get nervous as O'Neill stood up. He turned and tried to speak with the older man who seemed to be in charge but clearly got nowhere. Suddenly one of the men – a big, mean looking one, started gesturing wildly. He ran to one of the walls of the cave and grabbed a crude looking spear. Turning, he headed towards Jack who backed up carefully.

"Hey – what have I ever done to you? There's no need for that." The man with the spear held it up and started to threaten Jack. He jabbed it repeatedly towards the Colonel who dodged out of its path. The man grew more aggressive until finally Jack stepped quickly to one side and grabbed the shaft of the spear, pulling sharply.

The big cave men fell forward with a holler and landed face first on the ground. With a roar he lept up and advanced on the Colonel who backed away again. O'Neill was a tad concerned as this guy was huge so he sighed in relief when a quick word – or grunt – from the older man stopped him. Another few sounds and Jack was surprised when two of the men grabbed him from behind and led him to the cage where Sam was. Opening it quickly they threw him in, practically on top of Carter.

"Ooph" she cried as the Colonel barreled into her. She just managed to stay on her feet by grabbing him. This time it was his turn to grunt – but in pain. She had accidentally grasped his sore arm, pushing on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sir!" she stepped back and looked at him as he stood grimacing and bending forward. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" he panted. "Nothing a new shoulder wouldn't fix." The sharp pain from being thrown into his Second made him feel nauseated for a moment. Finally he was able to stand but as soon as he caught Carter's eye he could feel himself start to blush. God, he was still naked.

"I'm fine Carter. Uh" he twirled his finger, indicating she should turn around. She immediately did so but not before he saw the beginning of a grin on her face. He walked over to the back of the cave and sat down, his knees bent in front of him to try and hide his assets.

"Okay, you can turn around now", he said, leaning his head against the wall of the cave. The cage was enclosed with bars on three sides, the fourth was the back of the cave.

"Are you sure you're okay Sir?" she asked, coming a little closer and sitting down.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a bit bruised and battered. How about you?" Now that he looked at her closely he could see she was looking rather pale and she was carefully holding her shirt together. "That guy didn't hurt you did he?" he asked again.

"No, he didn't have time. The older man stopped him." She paused for a second. "It was the same man who tried to attack you. I don't think he likes us."

"Hmmm, I expect it's me he doesn't like. I'm pretty sure he likes you." He tried to sit up a little straighter. "We're gonna have to be careful Carter. These are truly primitive people and I expect it's the strongest who survive here. Hopefully they'll decide to let us go but for now, take it easy."

"You too Colonel. When we were first brought here I thought …" her voice faded out.

"Thought what Major?" he asked.

"I thought they'd killed you." She answered softly. She could still feel herself trembling from the fear and uncertainty of the last little while.

"Nah, I'm too tough to kill. Don't worry about me Carter, I'll be fine." They sat quietly after that, not sure what to say. Jack could only think about how much he wanted some clothes.

Sam suddenly started, realizing that she should have offered at least her shirt to the Colonel. It wouldn't fit but at least he could use it to provide a bit of modesty.

"Sir here", she began to take off her shirt, leaving only the white sports bra underneath.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Giving you my shirt. You can use it to cover – " her voice faded out.

"Carter, I appreciate the thought but I don't want you giving these guys any ideas. The more you're covered up the better. That mean one has been eyeing you for a while. I want you safe."

"But what about you?"

"Well, hopefully the men aren't getting any ideas about me and I think I could probably take any of the women who do."

"Yeah, well as long as they don't offer you any cake!"

"Major!" he replied shocked. "I can't believe you said that!"

"I'm sorry Sir", she said looking shamefaced. She couldn't figure out what had come over her.

"I'll have you know I only take cake from _attractive_ women. These ones here are - "

"Ugly Sir?" she replied, relieved.

"Oh yeah – and stinky. Definitely not my type!"

"No? So what is your type Sir?" she asked, suddenly feeling brave. Maybe it was the fact that he was sitting there in his birthday suit, or maybe it was because she was feeling totally off kilter since they'd been kidnapped; whatever it was she might as well take advantage of her momentary bravery – or maybe it was stupidity.

"My type?" he asked, surprised at the question. "Uh – well, I like women who bathe at least once a year."

"Just once a year Sir?"

"Hey, you can't be too picky you know! I also like women with teeth! Yeah, teeth are good."

"The better to eat you with!" There was dead silence for a minute. Oh God, Oh God. What had she just said? Why had she just said it?

"I meant – you know – the fairy tail?" she sputtered.

"Ah yeah – that's what I thought you meant Carter. The wolf and all. Speaking of wolf" he needed to change the subject real fast – this conversation had started to give him ideas which would give him something else in a minute if he wasn't careful.

"Speaking of wolf Sir?" she asked as he stopped talking.

"Uh – oh, wolf – yeah, I mean – oh hell, I don't know Carter. My head hurts and I'm cold. I can't think right now." He finally decided to just give up. This was waaaaay too awkward.

"Colonel, please let me give you my shirt. It'll help keep you a bit warm." Glancing at Carter he realized she had a point. Besides which he'd feel _much _more comfortable if he could cover the O'Neill family jewels! Nodding he accepted her shirt.

There was only one problem – if he used it to keep his shoulders and upper body warm it wouldn't be long enough to be strategic. If he covered his lower body he'd still be cold. Sighing he tried to compromise by scrunching up and covering as much of himself as possible. Of course that bothered his wounds. Damn, this was not a fun situation.

They sat for the rest of the day, alternately talking and dozing. A few hours into their 'captivity' one of the women placed a bowl of water and a plate of some kind of meat in the cage. Sam retrieved it and helped the Colonel eat and drink – still a bit tricky with one incapacitated arm and one that was desperately holding on to his dignity!

"Any idea what they're waiting for Colonel?" she asked. Night was coming and there was still no clue as to what the cave people were going to do with them.

"No, no idea. Hopefully they'll just grow tired of us and let us go. Either that or they're waiting to have us for supper."

"By that I assume you mean they're going to eat us?" she asked in a small voice. She hadn't thought of that but it was a possibility.

"I was just kidding Carter. I don't thing they're cannibals."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I don't. But it looks like they have plenty of food already. Anyway, they've proved we're like them. Hopefully they don't eat their own kind."

She didn't say anymore but was still worried. Lot's of tribes ate 'their own kind' – she just prayed this wasn't one of them.

The people in the cave were all eating by this time and it wasn't a pretty sight. Manners they certainly didn't have! The men ate first and then the women had the 'left-overs'. After supper they seemed to move back to their family areas. Sam was sitting quietly, watching some of the families and the Colonel was dozing with his head leaning back. As she was watching she began to see some unusual activity at one of the fires, followed by strange noises. It was repeated at a few other fires until suddenly she realized what she was witnessing.

Crap! She glanced over at the Colonel who still seemed asleep. Thank God! She could tell she was bright red. This was very embarrassing. Just then, of course, the Colonel opened his eyes and looked right at her. She tried to hide her discomfort but he knew her too well and could sense something was wrong.

"What is it Major?" he asked with a frown. Carter had the strangest look on her face; something he'd never seen before.

"Nothing Sir", of course her words were immediately followed by a loud grunt and a soft scream. He looked over to where the sounds were coming from and stared for a minute, a puzzled look on his face. She could tell the moment he realized what he was seeing. His face went completely blank.

After a couple of seconds he looked over at her, still not saying anything.

"Uh - "

"I know", she answered shortly.

"That what I think it is?"

"Yes Sir."

"Oh." She had rarely seen Colonel O'Neill lost for words but this time he really didn't seem to know what to say. Finally he spoke,

"So, not shy then?"

"No, I guess not."

"Hmmm. I guess if you don't have your own house - ?"

"Yes, it would be hard – I mean difficult." God, she was blushing again.

More grunts and screams could be heard every couple of minutes as they sat there staring at anything but what was happening.

"So Carter, whadya think about those Red Sox?"

"Uh, they look like they're going to do well this season Sir."

"Yup." Silence, punctuated by more groans. God, these people had stamina!

"Seen any good movies lately?"

"Not really. I don't get out that much. Usually I just stay home and read or something when we're not on a mission."

"I know whatcha mean. I like to catch a bit of TV but haven't seen anything at the theater for a while." A shrill and lengthy scream rent the evening air. She assumed it was of pleasure, not of pain. As embarrassing as this was she also found herself starting to feel a bit – hot.

A few more minutes and the noise began to quiet down. (Thank God!). The fires were allowed to die down to embers and the cave grew silent. The two people from earth still sat there, not moving, not speaking. Finally,

"We should rest Carter. It's been a tough one."

"Okay. Sir how are you doing?"

"Been better but I'll survive."

"Are you cold?" She was chilly now, sitting there in just her bra and pants.

"A little." He said tentatively.

"I'm freezing Sir."

"Oh?" Great – what to do now?

"Uh, I think we should share body heat." She dove right in, knowing that he'd never suggest it. Still, it was important to consider their health more than their modesty.

The Colonel was silent, unsure of how to proceed. He couldn't remember ever feeling so uncomfortable as he was at this moment. Okay – maybe the last few moments were up there as far as 'uncomfortable' went. For the first time since this mission had begun he wished it were Daniel or Teal'c with him!

"Sir", she spoke again. "Why don't you lie down on your side with your back to me? I can, uh, spoon up behind you?" Yup, she officially wanted to die of embarrassment.

"Okay Major." What else could he say? He did as she said, carefully draping her shirt over his backside. "I'm ready." Hell, why did he say it that way – it sounded like he was waiting for her for something!

Neither of them said any more as she snuggled up close to him and gently put her arms around his waist. As embarrassing as this whole episode was, he admitted to himself that she felt really good! Soon he began to doze, exhausted by the events of the day.

As Sam slipped into sleep herself she couldn't help but notice how _right_ this felt. Stop thinking about it Sam, she said to herself. But then, with a small smile, she snuggled up closer and went to sleep.

The next morning dawned bright and early – although very chilly. Jack could feel the ache that spread through his entire body. Every surface felt bruised, except for the tiger 'scratches' which burned and itched like crazy. He was freezing cold, sore and had never enjoyed waking up more! He could feel the warm body of his Major pressing up against his back – in fact it was the only place on his body that was warm.

He soon realized that the shirt had fallen off during the night and his bare – uh – skin was pressed up against Sam's – oh crap! He realized that the combination of morning, having to pee and a gorgeous woman pressed up against his naked body had caused a very noticeable reaction in that same body.

Okay, think of something quick Jack. Slimy, snaky Goa'ulds? Nope, didn't help. General Hammond – that should do it. No, all that did was make him feel guilty. Uh, Daniel and Teal'c – ooh – that was just wrong – but it had helped.

"Sir?" a sleepy voice mumbled into his shoulder. Double crap!

"Morning Carter." Back to square one! He knew he was in trouble if all it took was her voice.

"How are you Sir?" Her warm breath tickled his back.

"Uh, fine Carter. And you?"

She started to sit up, worried that something was wrong. His voice sounded strange. Before she had a chance to move too much he'd grabbed her hand – the one looped over his chest – and held on.

"Just stay still for a bit, okay."

"Uh, okay." She paused for a bit. "Why?"

"I don't know, uh we might as well sleep in for a bit. Nothin' else to do today."

He still sounded strange.

"I think I need to stretch Sir." She said quietly after a few minutes. Actually, she really, really had to pee and was wondering how and where to do that in their cage.

She could feel the Colonel take a deep breath and it sounded like he was muttering to himself. She thought she caught General Hammond's name and then her father's but she must have been mistaken.

"Sir?" she said again. She was getting pretty desperate.

"Okay Major." He sighed. Things were almost under control. Just don't let her –

"You going to get up Sir?"

Shit!

Sam had eventually told the Colonel to keep his back turned to her (no problem there Major!) while she went to the corner and – 'went'. It was not pleasant but at least the ground sloped away a bit. She figured the cave people could deal with the 'run off'.

She told the Colonel when it was safe to turn around but he stayed in the same position for a bit. She began to worry again when he asked her to turn her back to him. She figured he needed to use the 'facilities' as well, such as they were.

Jack finally breathed a sigh of relief. It had taken a while but things had finally calmed 'down'. He laughed to himself – he hadn't had this problem since he was a teenager. Nice to know he still had it in him.

He'd draped Sam's shirt around his waist so at least he wasn't hanging out for everyone to see. He walked to where she was sitting and carefully sat down. He noticed that the cave-people were starting to get up and move about.

"I should check your wounds Sir." Sam said softly.

"Why? You can't do anything about them if there's a problem."

"Well, it still might be better to let them air out a bit. I'd also like to bind up your shoulder again to give it some more support. Everything got loosened yesterday."

He agreed and moved in front of her so she could take off the ragged looking bandages. He figured the wounds were closed up enough so he probably could do without them although he agreed he still needed support for his collar bone.

She slowly unwound the bandages until they were all off. Laying them on her lap she carefully studied the wounds. They were healing relatively well although it looked like a few had opened a bit in yesterday's fight. They looked a bit red and sore but she didn't thing there was any infection.

"They're looking pretty good Sir, although I'm afraid you're going to have some scarring."

"What's new Major? I've lost count long ago of all my scars. I'm afraid I lost my boyish good looks a long time ago."

"Oh, I don't know about that Colonel. I'd say you're still pretty cute." She grinned at him, enjoying the little bit of flirting.

"Cute? Hey, a guy doesn't like to be referred to as -"

Suddenly, without warning they heard a noise and a lot of wild 'jabbering'. Looking up they could see a young man – or more accurately an older boy – pointing and making all sorts of noise. He seemed to be looking at Jack.

"What the hell?" The Colonel stood, carefully. "What's wrong with him?" Soon a number of the cave people had congregated outside the cave and a number of them were 'talking' and pointing.

Finally the older man – they figured he was the tribe leader – approached and looked through the bars of the cave. With a few grunts he indicated to some of the men that they should open the bars. He then walked in, followed by those same men.

He approached Jack who looked at him warily. What was this about? The older man approached and stopped, looking at wounds on Jack's chest and shoulder. He slowly reached out but Jack jerked back, uncertain as to what was happening.

The man said a few words and reached out again. This time the Colonel stood still and let the man touch the bite marks and then the scratches. He did it gently but it still made Jack nervous.

"Chuwi?" he looked at Jack. In surprise the Colonel looked at Carter.

"Sounded like a word." He said. So far all he'd caught were grunts.

"I've heard them use a few words. I don't think they have a complicated language but they do have one."

"Daniel would be in his glory." He watched as the man again reached out and repeated the word.

"Chuwi?"

"Chewie? What does that mean?" He glanced at Carter who was staring at the cave man.

"I think he's asking about the animal that did that. I think Chuwi might mean tiger."

The old man looked at her as soon as she'd said the word. He smiled (although it looked more like a grimace with his rotting teeth) and repeated 'Chuwi'.

She walked closer and repeated the word but didn't know what else to do. The 'chief' looked frustrated and turned to one of his tribe. After a few muttered words and grunts the other man moved into the larger cave. A few minutes later he returned carrying something. He walked to the chief and handed it to him.

Turning to his prisoners the older man held out his hand. In his palm was a large tooth.

Jack reached out and picked it up. Oh yeah, he recognized that tooth all right. Pointing to his shoulder and the tooth marks he nodded and repeated 'Chuwi'.

The cave erupted in noise with men, women and children all talking and gesturing. It was a little creepy to say the least.

"Carter?" he asked as he was suddenly being led out of the cage. Turning slightly he could see that some of the women had taken hold of Sam and were bringing her with them. No one seemed to be threatening them so he relaxed slightly, although he still worried about what was occurring.

"I think it's a good thing Sir. I think maybe they see it as some kind of initiation rite – or maybe a sign of bravery. I'd just go with it."

"Okay, I can do that." He turned and smiled to the men leading him to the central fire pit. "Yup – Chuwi! The Chuwi did that – I fought him and won. Well, that's not true really. It was actually Carter. You wouldn't know it to look at her but she's one heck of a soldier. If Teal'c were here he'd call her a 'strong warrior' – which she is. Yup, I've got the best Major in the world." He kept chattering as they pressed him to sit down. He'd had a difficult time keeping the shirt around him as he'd walked and even more so as he sat.

The men around him – especially the young ones – seemed totally mesmerized with him. He guessed not many people survived to tell the story when attacked by a 'Chuwi'. He loved the name – figured it was very descriptive!

From being treated like a prisoner he was now a hero. The people brought food and water and made him eat. Looking around at the dirty hands and faces he was a bit concerned but at least the food had been cooked. This time he was given some kind of stew – which actually looked like it had vegetables in it. That was good – it had been too long since they'd had anything but meat.

Realizing that Sam wasn't by the fire he panicked a bit and began looking around. One of the men laughed and made a rather crude gesture – which he took to mean Sam. He nodded and the man pointed to where the women were sitting with her. They were touching her hair and clothes, clearly curious as to her coloring and what she was wearing.

Speaking of wearing! He tried to explain to the men that he really wanted his clothes back. After gesturing for a few minutes he finally figured he'd gotten through to them. One of the men left and returned a few minutes later. He leaned over and put some kind of necklace over Jack's head. Looking down he realized it was a tiger tooth on a piece of leather.

"Nice! Thank you. Now, how about some clothes?" He pointed down at the shirt around his hips. "Clothes. You know – things to cover my body?" He looked around at the men and couldn't see one of them wearing anything but jewelry. Surely they had to wear something in the winter?

"Okay guys – you gotta help me here. On my planet the men – or women for that matter – don't go around naked. It's considered rude and it's also a little uncomfortable. You may be used to just hangin' around but I kinda like to protect my uh – assets. Please – just give me my pants!"

He finally figured they got it by their gestures. He nodded, pleased and watched as another of the young men got up and walked away. A few minutes later he returned with a bundle. Jack recognized the material – but it was no longer in the shape of pants or a shirt. He was now looking at long strips of cloth, ripped from his clothes.

"Damn!" Now what was he going to wear. He could not go around like these guys.

There was more jabbering and one of the men reached out and grabbed Carter's shirt before he had the chance to hold on to it.

"Oh come on! I need that." He tried to get up but was pushed back down and he was really too weak to force the matter. Sighing he sat on the hard ground and watched the young man wrap the shirt around his waist like Jack had done. He then came up and made some kind of gesture which Jack took to mean 'thanks'. It appears he had just given the shirt away.

"Carter", he called out, when things grew a bit quieter. "you okay over there?"

"Yes Sir. They're just looking me over. I don't think they've seen clothes like mine before."

"No, I know they haven't." he muttered.

"Are you alright Colonel?"

"Yeah – I'm just a little chilly again. Did you get something to eat?"

"No, not yet. Did you? I'm kinda hungry."

"Yeah, they gave me some stew. I didn't ask what was in it but it tasted not too bad. I'll see if you can have some."

He pointed to his empty bowl and then towards Carter. The men began to nod and one called over to the women. Carter was immediately brought to the fire.

Damn – and he didn't have anything to cover himself with.

One of the women – a younger one – actually giggled as she led Carter over. The men all stood back as she approached. Once Carter had arrived to stand by the Colonel the tribal chief gestured for her to sit down beside him. She looked a little pink – having noticed the Colonel no longer had her shirt. She sat down, not looking at him.

He was feeling a bit 'pink' himself. He edged a little away from her, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable, but the young woman laughed again and pushed Carter back over. Okay, he got the point.

He was brought a bowl of the stew and went to hand it to her but a couple of people let out a squawk. Looking around he got the impression he wasn't to give her the bowl. Okay, what the hell was he to do then? He looked at the older man who began to gesture.

"Sir, I think they want you to feed me." She said quietly.

"Feed you? Why?"

"I don't know. It must be some kind of ritual or something."

"Okay, but I don't have a spoon or fork or anything."

She looked back at the chief who was gesturing with his hands and was smiling. Sighing she glanced at the Colonel.

"I think you're supposed to use your hands."

"Why do they want us to do this? None of the other men or women did it."

"I don't know but I wouldn't argue. And please Colonel, I'm really hungry."

So, for the next few minutes he scooped stew from the bowl and fed it to her. It was messy, for both of them, but it was also kind of erotic. He had to concentrate _very_ hard on not letting it affect him.

Finally, when he was done, a cheer went around the room. These people were very strange, he decided.

An older woman and man came up, each holding something. The woman walked to Jack and smeared something on his face. He backed away but she grabbed his jaw and held him as she put whatever it was across his forehead, cheeks and chin. She then reached and removed a necklace from around her neck and handed it to Sam. The man, probably her husband, did the same thing to Sam.

"Sam?"

"I don't know Sir. It's some kind of ceremony. I don't know what it means. I suggest we just go along with it."

"Okay". The 'cave-couple' indicated that they were to put the necklaces on each other, which they did. There was again more noise among the gathered people. Jack glanced up at that and happened to see the man who had attacked him with the spear and saw that he was looking at him with hate-filled eyes. Uh oh – that guy was trouble! The man eventually turned and walked out of the cave. Jack knew he'd have to keep an eye on him.

"So, no ideas as to what that was about?" he said, turning back to Carter.

"Well, it could either be that we've been made members of the tribe - "

"Or?"

"Or we're married."


	6. Pretending

_**Okay folks – it gets worse. I warned you!**_

"Married?" he whipped his head around to look at her.

"Well, maybe. I mean the feeding, in some cultures the sharing of food is used to show the joining of a man and woman – and then there was the exchange of the necklaces." She looked flustered all of a sudden. "I really don't know Sir – but it doesn't mean anything, even if that's what it was – not to us."

"No." He stared off in space for a second. "I guess you're right. Maybe it's a good thing anyway; pretending to be with me will offer you a measure of protection."

"Protection? I think I can take care of myself Colonel." She sounded a little 'huffy' not liking the idea of having to have a male protector.

Jack turned and grinned at her, knowing exactly what was bugging her. "Carter, I know you can look after yourself but in this case it's better to be safe, yadda, yadda. By pretending to be my – ah – mate you're not going to be hassled. And anyway, those guys are **strong**! If they wanted to, you know, hurt you they'd be hard to fight."

She knew that what he was saying was true, and in fact, the protector thing hadn't bothered her that much – it was the whole 'marriage' thing that had upset her. It just made the whole situation that much more uncomfortable. Although, glancing over at Jack, she had to admit that everything about this situation was pretty uncomfortable. She'd never imagined, in her wildest dreams that she'd be sitting down being fed by her naked CO. She could feel a grin starting and ruthlessly quelled it. The Colonel would kill her! She thought for a moment about Daniel and Teal'c – she was definitely going to have some leverage with the Colonel for a long time!

The jabbering crowd around them finally calmed down. An old crone, who looked like she only had one or two teeth left in her mouth, walked over and took her hand. She then turned and gestured to the Colonel. Turning around she led them over to one corner of the cave where there was an empty space around an unused fire-pit. She gestured to them and then left.

The two officers looked at each other (although Sam kept her eyes from dropping below neck level) and then looked around at their new 'home'.

"Cozy", Jack said.

"Well, it has blankets Sir", she pointed over to where a pile of furs lay in a heap. "There is also a pot and what looks like a spoon."

"Well then, we're all set; all the comforts of home. You don't see any clothes lying around do you?"

"Uh, they don't seem that big on clothing Sir."

"No, I kinda got that. Let's see if we can turn one of our blankets into some pants. I'm freezin' my cajones off here."

"Yes Sir." She couldn't help but grin as she walked over to the pile of furs. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the Colonel approach, his hand strategically placed.

She had to admit to herself that he was one fine looking man. Trim and well muscled he had nothing to be ashamed of as he walked around naked. The quick glimpse she'd had of his 'attributes' showed he had nothing to be ashamed of there either.

Down girl, she said to herself. Don't be getting any ideas!

"This might work if we had some scissors and a needle and thread." He held up a well-worn piece of hide that looked relatively soft.

"Here Sir, give it to me. I bet I can get something from one of the other women. They must do some sewing – at least the women here have a form of dress."

"Hey Carter?"

"Yes Colonel." She turned around in response to his question.

"How come they didn't make you take your clothes off?" He sounded peeved at the 'unfairness' of his predicament.

"I don't know Sir. Just luck I guess." She was smiling openly now.

"Yeah, well it's not fair. Next mission you get to be naked, okay?"

"Okay Sir." She went over to where a small group of women were sitting, chuckling as she went.

After a few minutes she seemed to be able to get across what it was she wanted. One of the women got up and returned a few minutes later with what looked like a bone knife, a crude needle, also made of bone, and some thread (clearly made from some part of an animal). Thanking the woman, through gestures and smiles, she returned to her 'home'.

"I've got the things Colonel. We'll have to figure out what to make you. I don't know if my sewing skills are up to pants and I don't think we have enough leather anyway."

"Here, I'll figure something out." He reached over to take the supplies.

"Do you know how to sew?" she asked in surprise.

"I can wield a needle with the best of them Major. Wouldn't win any awards but I can manage simple things – and I think this is going to be pretty simple", he muttered.

For the next little while her attention wandered between the Colonel and what was going on in the cave. She was curious about the life style of these primitive people – wondering if it matched what she'd read.

She could tell that they had family groups, with the male clearly dominant. Most of the people looked extremely rough. It was hard to tell how old everyone was – but she expected they were much younger than they looked. Their harsh life and lack of cleanliness probably added years to their age.

After a while she noticed that there were more men than women. Again, this was not unusual for most societies before the advent of modern amenities like fresh water and healthy food. She expected that a lot of women died in childbirth. Although there were a number of children running around she would also not have been surprised if the infant and child mortality rate was high.

Having more men than women must cause some real problems, she thought. Especially since, based on last night's experience, this tribe was very 'virile'. She wondered if the inequity in numbers caused problems in their community. Just as she had that thought she glanced up and saw the big, ugly male who had mauled her. He was staring at her with what she could only describe as hunger in his eyes. It was quite frightening and she found herself edging closer to the Colonel.

"Something wrong Major?" She should have known that he'd pick up on the fact that something was bothering her. He always had a sense about those things with his team. It was probably what made him such a good team leader.

"It's just that guy." She nodded subtly with her head. He glanced casually over to the side. "He keeps staring at me and it's giving me the creeps."

"Stay away from him Carter. I think – no, I know he'd love to get to you. Just stick close to me when he's around."

She nodded, knowing that her pride wasn't worth getting in to trouble.

"There!" Jack looked proudly at his creation. As far as Sam could tell it was – well, actually she couldn't tell _what_ it was. "Turn around Carter – I'm gonna try it on."

So, again she turned around and listened to the Colonel swearing and struggling to get into his newly made 'whatevers'. She knew it must be difficult with only one arm.

"Do you want some help Sir?" she asked sweetly. He simply grunted and then swore.

"Are you sure Colonel? I'd be glad to help." She couldn't help the twinkle in her eyes.

"Ts'alright Major, I've .. just.. about .. got …IT." He let out his breath and looked down at his new clothes. Okay, they weren't perfect, but at least they covered the important parts. He didn't feel quite so – well, _naked_! "Okay, you can turn around now."

She slowly turned and looked at the Colonel, who looked quite proud of himself. She had to count to ten real slowly and think of anything and everything she could to keep from bursting out laughing. It was – interesting to say the least.

"Ah – very – ah."

"Just spit it out Major!" he frowned at her.

"Well Sir, it covers you." That was about all she could manage.

"Yes it does. And let me tell you, right now that's all I'm asking for!" He turned and walked back to the fire. She snorted and quickly turned the laugh into a cough although, from his narrowed eyes, she figured he suspected.

The leather 'pants' were more like diapers with a piece hanging down in front, suspended from a string around his waist. He was right that it covered him, although it didn't leave too much to the imagination. The back was her favorite part – it didn't quite cover him and she got a good glimpse of 'O'Neill Butt Cheeks'. There were really quite cute!

He sat down and gestured for her to come and sit too. Once they were settled he began to speak.

"So, what do you think about this?" He gestured around the cave.

"Well, for now it's probably not a bad thing to be here. At least we'll get enough food and we'll be able to keep warm. I'm a little worried about what happens if someone comes to get us."

"Yeah, I know. Me too. I agree though – with my arm still out of commission this is probably the best place for us, as long as we're accepted here. I just wish it didn't smell so bad."

"It is pretty ripe although I expect we'll start getting used to it."

"That's what I'm afraid of! I also don't really want to inspect those furs too closely. They must have been left by the previous 'owners' of this little condo. Who knows what's living in them.

She looked over to the furs and couldn't help but shiver. She really didn't want to think about how dirty they were.

"What do you think we're supposed to do when we're here?" she asked. So far no one had approached them after the ceremony, although she did notice that the people were starting to look at them expectantly.

"I don't know, although they'll probably want me to help hunt and fish when I'm better. My guess is that any healthy male that can help provide for the tribe is a good thing."

"And what about us women Sir?"

"Well, look around Carter. There are clearly not enough women and they need to keep the tribe going. I expect women are seen as breeders – the more children the better. I expect the death rate is pretty high."

He echoed what she had been thinking. Yes, she was sure that women's primary purpose, besides cooking (she didn't think they worried too much about cleaning) was bearing children.

"I assume that as soon as a girl is old enough she's 'married' and starts having children", he continued. "In many primitive cultures girls can be married as young as 12 and 13."

"That probably increases the mortality rate."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it does."

"So, they want you to hunt and me to have - ". She stopped, not liking where this was going at all.

"Yeah, probably." The Colonel was watching some of the men who were playing some kind of game using sticks – or possibly bones. She didn't think he was paying that much attention to the conversation. She, on the other hand, was a little worried about where this was headed.

Over the course of the next few days she and the Colonel stayed pretty close to 'home'. She tried to get to know some of the other women, but they didn't do much more than giggle at her. With their limited language skills and primitive culture there just wasn't too much to talk about.

They did help her learn to 'cook' in her big pot. The food was rather unappetizing but at least there were some vegetables and it looked like the people did eat the berries she and the Colonel had tried to gather. For now, the tribe was giving them food as there seemed to be an abundance being that it was still summer. She was pretty sure come winter it would be different. By then the Colonel would have to contribute to the tribe or they would no longer be welcome.

The chance to rest was quite good for the Colonel. He was still pretty banged up so having to do little or nothing was just fine, for now. He kept his eyes open and tried communicating with some of the men but, just like with her, didn't get too far.

As far as leaving the cave, well that didn't seem to be an option yet. They were both allowed out to 'use the facilities' but were always accompanied. They figured the tribe wanted to keep them and were afraid they'd run off. Certainly they were treated well, they just couldn't leave.

As far as community was concerned it seemed that in this culture the men and women remained pretty much apart except in the evenings, when there was the nightly recurrence of the events that had shocked her that first evening. She and O'Neill knew enough to be under their blankets when that happened. She'd actually taken to plugging her ears, finding the sound effects too disturbing.

It was after they'd been in the cave for almost a week that she began to notice more and more strange looks. Mostly they were focused on the Colonel. It had started with the women but now even the men were getting into it. She wasn't sure what it meant but she didn't think it was good.

"Sir", she said softly, when she noticed a group of men looking at the Colonel and gesturing. "Did you notice that people seem to be staring at you?"

"Yeah, I noticed. I gotta say it's kind of freaking me out. I keep wondering if there's spinach caught in my teeth or something – but then I remember they'd think that was just fine! I don't know what it means."

They both started to feel slightly paranoid. The people in the cave were disturbed by something, but what, they couldn't tell.

Things came to a head one morning (no pun intended) when Jack stood up to go outside and passed by the old crone who, they'd agreed, was the tribe's 'matriarch'. She seemed to have some kind of status, even among the men, which she'd probably gotten by simply surviving to a ripe old age (she was probably 40 at the most they figured). As Jack walked by she reached out and grabbed him in the crotch.

"OW!" He pulled back but she was hanging on for dear life. "What the hell! Let me go." He tried to reach down and remove her hand but he was afraid to hurt her, not knowing what kind of trouble he'd be in for that. Still, she was squeezing hard and it was making him feel faint. Finally she let go and he fell back, almost falling down.

"What the HELL was that for?" He turned to her, practically yelling. She turned to the tribal chief and jabbered away, using some suggestive hand signals. By the time he was well enough to pay attention she'd finished and walked away. The chief was frowning at him. He wished he knew what that had been about. He really didn't like it!

When he returned he saw that Carter was trying to communicate with the old lady. She was probably trying to figure out what that had been about as well. He hoped she had some answers.

He went and sat by the fire and waited until she was done. Looking around he could see that none of the people in the cave would look at him. This was really getting weird.

"So, she tell you what the hell that was about?" he asked as she approached and sat down.

"No, not really. It's sometimes hard to understand them. She wouldn't tell me at all – seemed to think I should know."

"Yeah, well I'm seriously getting creeped out by these guys. First they want me to run around naked and now they've got their women going after the jewels. I don't like it Carter!"

"No, I can understand that Sir. You'd better stick close to me. It'll offer you some protection."

He turned his head to look at his Second, eyes narrowed. He was sure he could see a smirk on her face. She looked at him, oh so innocently – he didn't trust her for a second.

"Major?" he said suspiciously.

"Yes Sir?"

"Nothing." He leaned back and closed his eyes. He had to figure a way out of here.

Everything stayed pretty much the same over the next couple of days although he could see 'Igor' (that's what he'd named the big ugly one who'd attacked him) eyeing him repeatedly. He also caught him arguing with the chief and some of the other males on a few occasions. It worried him because Igor kept throwing looks and gestures his way.

Things got even worse the next morning. He was sound asleep, curled up in the smelly, but warm furs, when a hand reached carefully over and lifted one edge of his 'blanket'. It was done carefully, so he didn't wake up. The hand then reached down and lifted the leather he'd tied around his waist. Without warning he was woken up by more jabbering, only to see the old crone with her hand on his privates. With a shout he jumped up, practically ripping his shoulder off.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" This time he did shout – which immediately caused chaos in the cave, with women and children screaming. The old crone simply sat back with a toothless grin.

"What happened Colonel?" Sam leapt up beside him, not knowing what had happened.

"The old woman did it to me again! She was feeling me up. I've had enough of this Carter. What the hell is wrong with these people?"

She tried to calm the Colonel down although she could understand how he was feeling. It was very weird. She glanced over and could see the chief come and talk to the old woman.

She watched for a couple of minutes as the crone spoke in their simple language. It was the gestures, however, that enabled Sam to figure out what was going on. Oh God, she finally realized what was the matter. How to tell the Colonel?

As the noise in the cave settled down she turned to face him. He still looked furious – and freaked out. She figured that what she had to tell him would make him feel worse. She knew it had upset her.

"Uh, I think I know what this is about Sir."

"Really? Well, I wish you'd tell me!"

"Let's sit down." She thought it might be easier without him looming over her. This was going to be a difficult conversation.

"Okay. So, what is going on?" he asked as he sat on some of the furs, keeping a close eye on the crone who was still watching him.

"Well, remember when we talked the other day about the men's job being to hunt?"

"Yeah, I remember. What does that have to do with this?"

"Well, I don't think that's their only job." She stopped, not sure how to continue.

"So – what's their _other_ job?"

"Ah – well, remember we said the women's job was to have babies?"

"I do remember this conversation Carter. I was there you know! I wish you'd just get to the - " He got it. All of a sudden he realized what was going on. Oh Shit!

"Yes Sir – uh the men are supposed to _help_ with making those babies. I think that _was_ a marriage ceremony and I think they've been waiting for you to- " This time it was she who stopped.

"To 'consummate' the marriage?" he asked heavily.

"Yes. I think so."

"So the old lady grabbing me?"

"Was to check and make sure you were – working properly. I think they were worried that you – uh – couldn't – you know."

"Yes, I know Major. Why in hell did she check me twice?" He looked at Carter who suddenly turned a dark shade of red.

"Well, I guess she figured first thing in the morning was the best time – Sir."

He just stared at her. This couldn't be happening. He really wasn't sitting here having a conversation about his morning 'hard on' with his female second in command. God, what had they gotten themselves into? He put his head in his hands.

Sighing, he straightened up. "So, any idea what they decided?"

"I think she said you're fine. They can't figure out why you're not 'doing anything'. I don't think restraint is a word these folks understand - or privacy. They fill their urges when and where they get them."

"And they get them a lot!" The Colonel added. She blushed a little more but had to agree. They were like a tribe of horny rabbits!

"They don't seem to have too many other forms of amusement." She agreed.

He looked at her seriously. "Do you think this is going to cause any problems?" As uncomfortable as it was they needed to talk about this.

"I don't know Colonel. I think they may be wondering if it's me. I wouldn't be surprised if they wanted to check me out. They've made a few 'comments' about my clothes. Maybe they think that's what's holding you back."

"Pff" he snorted. "As if a pair of BDU's could actually stop me!" He suddenly seemed to realize what he'd said. This time he blushed. "Sorry Major – I didn't mean it that way."

"I know Sir. It's ha- ur difficult to talk about his. It's not exactly something we've come up against before. I'm a little worried though. I have a feeling that if you don't 'do your duty' they may give me to someone else. As we said, women are in short supply here."

He looked at her, frowning. It was definitely a worry. He couldn't let that happen to his Major. No way! Glancing over at 'Igor' he knew the concern was real – very, very real.

"We'll figure something out. Don't worry."

He suddenly grinned and she wondered what was coming. "Good excuse though Carter. We could just say 'aliens made us do it'!" Her eyes got big for a moment but then she began to laugh – it was better than crying.

Soon though, they were both crying – from laughter. Finally they calmed down.

"So, what're we going to do about this?" he asked her.

"Uh, I think maybe we'll have to pretend …. Sir."

"Pretend?" He looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes Sir. Pretend to uh – you know."

"I do?"

"Sir!"

"Okay, okay Carter – I get you. I'm just trying to figure out how we 'pretend'. They seem to be pretty open about this", he paused, "hell, open! They're totally blatant about the whole damn thing. I've seen more in the last week than I've ever wanted to!"

"I know. I have to close my eyes and plug my ears every night."

"Yeah – I even tried humming." He didn't tell her that he'd had to do something to stop from hearing and seeing what was going on or he would have been very embarrassed by his reaction!

"So, Major, back to pretending. How do we do that and let them think we're _actually _– you know?"

"Well, we get under the blankets and I guess we just … pretend."

"You realize you'll have to ditch the BDU's?"

"I know." She said shortly. She was starting to sound peeved. The Colonel really wasn't making this easier. She suspected he was enjoying the whole thing.

"Okay. So, you any good at pretending Carter?" Oh God – that was _so _not a question to ask a woman. He could feel himself start to turn red again.

"I can manage Sir", she actually glared at him.

"Alright. So tonight we – pretend. I think we're going to have to be kind of noisy, like the locals."

"Fine!"

"And we'll have to move around a lot."

"Fine!"

"And I don't think they know the 'missionary' position. We'll have to be a bit more active."

"I said FINE Sir."

"Okay Major – I just wanna be clear. I don't want any 'misunderstandings'."

"I'm sure there won't be Colonel. We both know this is something we have to do. We'll just pretend we're acting or something."

"Nah – then I'd be imagining there were cameras filming me. I don't think I could do that."

"Okay then, do it for Uncle Sam!"

"Yech Carter – that's disgusting!"

"So – I don't know Sir. Close your eyes and think of 'Mother England'." She said, exasperated.

"I don't think I wanna think of any 'mothers' at a time like that Carter. Nah, I'll just think of one of Danny's lectures on ancient civilizations. That should make me go numb!"

"Numb?" she asked, a little bit hurt this time.

"Yeah Carter – numb. Whatever you may think, I'm a guy. Put me under the covers with a sexy, semi-naked blond and it's gonna be hard for me to 'pretend'. I need to be 'numb'."

"Oh….. Okay."

The rest of the day they went about their usual business of life in the cave. Sam avoided talking as much as possible – she was horribly uncomfortable and embarrassed thinking about the evening ahead. She was also amazed at how relaxed the Colonel seemed about the whole thing.

In reality he was far from relaxed. In fact, he was bordering on pure panic. As was normal in these situations (at least in 'panic' situations – he'd never been in one like this before) he used humor as his means of dealing with things.

He actually felt bad about that because he knew it was driving Carter crazy. Still, he was afraid if he didn't use his usual sarcasm and wit he'd end up in a blubbering heap.

How the hell was he to pretend to make love to Carter? He was scared to death that his body would completely give him away because there was nothing he wanted more than to _actually_ make love with her. Listening and watching (okay, so he couldn't help it sometimes) to the cave people all week had caused his libido to build to extreme levels. This was going to be very, very hard! He laughed – yeah, that was an understatement O'Neill.

As the evening approached – and the time when the locals all began their nightly 'ritual' Jack could feel himself start to sweat. He prayed they could get through this without either of them being hurt or too embarrassed. He knew, though, that they'd have to put on a good enough show to prove to the cave-people that they had 'done it'.

This was going to take every bit of his acting skills!

"I think it's time Carter." he said softly. She wouldn't look at him but she nodded slightly. Without looking up she began to remove her pants. She thought it would look better for their 'audience' if she were seen to take off her clothes. She refused to take off her panties in the open – she'd do that when she was under the covers and would toss them out. That way people would know she was naked.

The Colonel was actually being quite kind. She had to remember that this was going to be as difficult for him as for her – probably more so considering what he'd said about being a 'guy'. She knew that for most men 'feelings', at least emotional ones, didn't have to be in the picture for them to enjoy sex.

He turned away as she crawled under the covers. She threw her panties out and then muttered a soft. "Okay". He turned and got under the covers himself. He then reached down and removed his leather pants and tossed them out as well. He glanced over and caught site of the old crone. She was watching them closely.

He turned to Carter. "Okay, I guess it's time to pretend."


	7. Tickles and Traumas

**_I may not be able to update over the next few days as I'm flying home for a visit. Sorry folks!_**

Awkward didn't begin to describe this situation. Neither Sam nor Jack moved an inch. It was as if they were frozen. Fortunately, Jack had arranged it so that one of the furs was between them so they could avoid skin-to-skin contact. He knew it was the only way to survive this.

Jack figured he should be the one to make the first move; he was the commanding officer. How to go about it was the question.

"Sir?" she asked softly. The waiting was killing her.

"Car – Sam, let's drop the Sir okay. That really kinda creeps me out."

"Uh okay …." She didn't think she could call him 'Jack' – that just made this too real.

He lay there not moving until finally, with a silent groan, he rolled onto his side and looked at the woman beside him. He just hoped they were going to pull this off.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" He moved over and put his arm around Sam, the fur in between. Okay, step one – that definitely wasn't going to be enough. Even through the 'blanket' he could tell Carter was as stiff as a board. If she felt anything like him she was terrified. He had to do something to ease the situation.

"Sam, you know we don't have to do this if you don't want?"

"Yes we do S – uh. If we don't then I think 'Igor' is going to cause trouble. I'd much rather do this with you than …" She couldn't continue – the thought was too horrible.

"What? You don't relish being Mrs. Igor? Just think of the benefits."

"Benefits?" She lifted her head to look at him, well aware of what he was doing but willing to go along with it.

"Why sure. You'd uh – probably have your pick of meat."

"Yum!"

"Hey, don't knock it! I expect he'd provide you with furs – doesn't every woman want a fur coat?"

"Absolutely, that was always at the top of my list. And don't forget the jewelry Sir."

"Oh yeah! I'm sure he'd give you _really_ big rocks! You'd be the envy of the cave."

"Except they would be … well, _rocks_. I was thinking more of diamonds."

"Wow, you expect an awful lot. But don't forget, you'd have an amazing place to live. The 'ambiance' is indescribable."

"That's for sure. I haven't yet been able to find words that adequately describe the 'ambiance'."

"A real fireplace Sam!"

"Okay, I'll give you that."

"A pot."

"Yes, a pot is good."

"The neighbors are – entertaining."

"Not the kind of entertainment I'm interested in."

"No?"

"No."

"Well, we mustn't forget the clothes! You gotta admit these guys know fashion."

"Oh yes, naked men – great fashion statement!" Suddenly however, that last thought brought her back to their present predicament. She was very well aware of the naked man lying right beside her.

As both of them stopped talking Jack suddenly realized the cave was totally quiet. That was unusual, to say the least. Usually by this time the couples in the tribe were going at it fiercely. Curious, he moved the fur down and peaked out – what he saw was seriously creepy. Every eye in the place seemed to be on him and Sam. They were all waiting for the 'consummation' to take place. That was just wrong – and – wrong. He quickly pulled the fur blanket back over their heads.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing – just an early night for everyone I guess. Must have a big hunt planned for tomorrow or something."

"Oh." She lay there quietly, wondering what was next.

"Sam?"

"Yes." She replied nervously.

"Are you ticklish?"

"Ticklish? I guess. I don't really know – I mean, no one has tickled me since I was a kid. Why?"

Suddenly, without warning Jack hoisted himself up and reached around her and started to tickle her. At first she was so surprised she didn't respond but then ….

"Ack … stop that!" She started to laugh. He was a very good tickler. Pretty soon she was screeching with laughter and rolling around under the blankets. At one point she flipped over on her stomach, trying to get away from his hands. He immediately straddled her and kept on tickling.

"Stop it Sir", she gasped, barely able to speak. "JACK!" she finally screamed. She couldn't take much more. With that he stopped and flopped down on top of her, the fur blanket still strategically placed.

Both of them were panting, although Carter was still chortling through her gasps. Jack reached up and carefully looked out again. The cave people were starting to move around, now ignoring the strange new couple. He looked over and caught the eye of the old crone who had a big grin on her face. She nodded at him – obviously a universal sign. He winked back at her, not sure if she'd know what he meant, but she seemed to understand. He rolled off Sam onto his side and looked at her.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he said, a pleased look on his face.

"What? What do you mean Sir?" she asked, confused.

"We got through that okay."

"Through it? You mean – that's it? But you were tickling me. I don't think that's what they had in mind."

"Sam, as far as they were concerned I wasn't tickling you. They couldn't see what was happening but your screams added a great touch."

She sat up part way, holding the blanket up to her chest. "Do you mean they think we – that we – that …?"

"Yup – they think we just did the naughty."

"The naughty Sir?" she laughed although she still felt slightly stunned.

He grinned at her. "Would you rather me use some other word?"

"No, no that's fine. I just can't believe that they bought that."

"I told ya, it was those screams Major. I gotta say, I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Yes, well I think you deserve some credit too Colonel. You certainly know how to tickle."

He lay back down, looking very pleased with himself. He'd turned what could have been a stressful and potentially damaging (to his relationship with his Second) episode into something that had actually been kind of fun. Yup – it had definitely been a good idea.

"Sir?"

"Yeah Carter?"

"Do you think once will be enough? I mean, won't they expect us to continue doing this?"

Ah Shit!

They fell asleep soon after although Sam had been a bit surprised that the cave people suddenly decided to 'get active'.

"I thought you said they were sleeping Colonel."

"Yeah – you probably woke them up with your screams Carter."

The next morning, when they woke up, Jack realized he was going to have to retrieve his pants which he'd carelessly thrown away. Seeing that Sam was still asleep he made a strategic dive for them and put them on. He found Sam's panties and brought them back for her (did that make him feel weird!). Strangely, he couldn't find her BDU pants. Maybe she'd put them somewhere?

"Thank you Sir", she mumbled, seeing her panties beside her. She reached under and put them on and then began to look for her pants.

"Uh Colonel, have you seen my pants?" She was sure she'd just tossed them a little ways away.

"No Carter, I couldn't find them." She got up then, holding one of the blankets over her, and looked around. They were nowhere to be found.

"Uh Carter." He was frowning over to one side of the cave.

"Yes?" She looked up at him.

"I think I've found your pants." He nodded in the direction in which he was looking. There, over to the side, were two of the men, each with one half of her pants. They'd tied them around their waists like a belt.

"Oh damn!" she said. Now she was the one going around half naked. It made her feel terribly vulnerable.

"They really seem to like stealing our clothes."

"I expect they've never seen cloth before. They only have leather garments."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't mind so much if they weren't so intent on ripping them to shreds!"

"I know." She sighed and then spoke. "I guess I'll have to sew myself something. I really don't want to walk around in my underwear."

"Oh, I don't know, you look kinda -" He stopped, realizing that commenting on how someone under his command looked in her underwear was probably overstepping the bounds.

"Kinda?" she asked.

"Cute Major. Kinda cute." What the hell! They'd just spent the night naked in the same bed pretending to have sex. He didn't think his complement was going to make that much of a difference.

"You too Sir."

"Huh?" His mind had been wandering so he wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"You look kinda cute in those – uh pants – too Sir." She grinned. She really did like the way he wore those things. When – if – they got out of this situation it would be a memory she'd cherish.

"Thanks, I guess. You know though Carter, if you _ever_ breathe a word about this to Daniel ….?"

"I know, you'll have to shoot me."

"You got it Major, you definitely got it!"

Things seemed to get better for a few days after their little 'tickle routine'. Sam received a number of congratulatory looks and giggles from the women. Some of them were quite crude in the compliments about her 'mate'. She just wished it wasn't so awkward – she would have loved to tease the Colonel about some of the things the women said about him!

Jack too was getting a lot of slaps on the back and what he took to be ribald jokes. These cave men were nothing if not crude. He figured it was best to seem to go along with things but in reality he wanted to pound some of their Neanderthal heads in after some of the things they'd implied about Sam.

Igor was still being his obnoxious self. He'd seemed to calm down a bit after the fake consummation, but still threw dark glances towards Jack. The Colonel was sure, if he was ever alone with this guy, that there'd be trouble. For some reason he'd made an enemy of the man.

What was more bothersome was the fact that Igor kept looking and staring at Sam. Fortunately she'd managed to pilfer some leather and had made herself a little mini skirt. This time he didn't say anything but he had rarely seen anything so sexy. He'd had to hide under the blankets when he'd first seen her in it.

With Igor around he stayed pretty close to Sam. They tribe had started to let them roam around a bit outside, although they still kept an eye on them. Sam had even gotten to go berry picking with the women. It was a huge relief being outside. He didn't know if he could have taken much more of the cave. It was both claustrophobic and smelly. Getting out and breathing fresh air made him feel way better.

His arm and shoulder were much improved. It wouldn't be long before he could take the sling off and begin to use it. He didn't know if he'd be up to hunting anytime soon but knew he'd have to before too much time passed. The tribe couldn't afford to keep non-contributing members.

The one thing he and Sam had worried about since the beginning was their guns. They'd both been carrying weapons when they were captured but neither of them had seen any evidence of them since arriving at the cave. They hoped that they were lost because the cave people could do serious damage with them.

Unfortunately they were found, and by the last person they would want to have them. Igor and two of the other men had gone out to try and find some game. Jack was sitting at the fire just watching Sam as she cut up some meat for their nightly stew. He heard a commotion and looked up just in time to see his least favorite cave-man enter with a P-90 in one hand and his pistol in the other.

"Crap", he said as he slowly stood up.

"What is it Colonel?" Sam looked up from the cook pot.

"Igor got a hold of our guns." She stood looking at the man who was glaring back at them. The cave man knew, somehow, that Jack was frightened of this latest development.

Jack could see the man's dirty teeth as he smiled at Jack and began to swing the P-90 around. He threw the pistol over to the side where another man immediately picked it up.

O'Neill could feel his heart begin to beat faster as some of the tribe began to gather around Igor, fascinated by the object in his hands. It was when a few of the children ran up and tried to grab the barrel that he knew he had to act.

"Colonel!"

"I know Sam. Watch out. I'm gonna try and get it back."

"Be careful Sir."

"Don't worry Major. You keep your head down."

He slowly walked over to the man with the gun, trying to look as least threatening as possible.

"Hey Igor!" he smiled, knowing the man couldn't understand him. "Wanna give me my gun?" He kept walking closer. Igor swung the gun up and pointed it at Jack who immediately stopped. Fortunately, the cave-man didn't know about the trigger and was holding it by the base.

"That's dangerous." He kept speaking softly and matter of factly as he approached. Without warning Igor swung it around so that it was pointing at the crowd of people.

One of the younger children reached up to grab it and ended up hanging on the barrel. Igor let out a grunt and swung the child up. God, thought Jack. This is a disaster waiting to happen.

He knew if he attempted to take it away there could be serious trouble. Instead he tried to appear pleasant. "Hey, want me to show you how that works?" He tried to explain his words with gestures. Igor narrowed his eyes and kept swinging the gun around. The other man with the pistol was looking down its barrel, his hands on the handle. Jack had to look away – visions of the man blowing his head off in his mind.

He finally reached out and looked questioningly at the large man. Please, just give it to me moron, he thought to himself. Instead, Igor grunted and pounded the gun into the ground, handle first. Just as he did that his hand must have slipped because without warning, the gun went off.

The sound inside the cave was incredible – as were the falling rocks and dust from the ceiling. There were screams and yells and generally mass panic amongst the tribe. Igor dropped the gun and ran, terrified by the noise. The man with the pistol threw his away and also ran.

Sam and Jack rushed over and grabbed the guns, both thankful that no one was hurt. Picking them up they glanced around and saw groups of the cave people huddled in the corner.

Jack glanced over to where Igor was standing and knew that, while the man had hated him before, now he had a very serious enemy. Igor had been humiliated in front of the whole tribe and the Colonel knew his life was in grave danger.

They took the guns to their fire pit area and quickly took out the bullets. Keeping them hidden in their bedding they put the weapons up against the wall where they were in plain site.

Turning, they saw the tribal elder walk over. He was concerned about his people. Jack tried to explain that the weapons were now okay but that they had to stay with him. With a considering look the elder finally nodded but looked sternly at these two new members of his tribe. He worried about them.

He then motioned for Jack to follow him and tried to explain, using grunts, words and gestures, something to the Colonel. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite sure what he meant although he had an idea it was to do with Sam.

The next day a large hunting party went out. They were after serious game! The elder had approached Jack and had touched his shoulder but shook his head when he saw Jack's grimace. The newcomer still wasn't ready!

The men were gone for quite a few hours so Jack and Sam spent the day sitting outside. They'd thought about escaping but there were a few of the younger men still remaining. With their guns they probably could have forced their way out but neither of them wanted to hurt these people who had taken them in and looked after them. They figured they'd leave when Jack was completely better.

It was getting close to evening when they could see the hunting party return. They were carrying something and at first Jack thought it was an animal. Soon, however, they could see that it was one of the cave people. As they approached it became obvious that he was either dead or injured. The fact that the others were walking slowly seemed to indicate that it was too late for the man.

A shrill scream rent the air and one of the women rushed out and over to the man, whom they laid on the ground. She threw herself on his body, crying and wailing in grief.

Sam looked down, saddened by what the woman was going through. She could see that the man had been mauled to death, his body ripped and covered with blood. She began to feel sick until two arms circled around her and held on tight. Leaning back she let herself sag into the Colonel. His arms offered her the comfort she needed right now.

That evening the tribe met around a campfire outside, the body of their fallen comrade wrapped in furs and placed on wooden stilts. Underneath a fire was lit - his body was to be cremated.

The elder said some words and then the people began an eerie kind of chant. The entire time the cries and moans of his mate could be heard in the background.

Sam realized, as she sat watching this ritual, that no matter who the people, no matter how primitive, they still loved and they still grieved. The woman was inconsolable.

Later that week the people were again gathered together, this time around the inside fire. Neither Carter nor O'Neill could tell what was going on. Nothing bad had happened, as far as they could tell, so they sat there quietly, curious as to what was occuring.

A younger looking man sat nervously beside the chief and seemed to be the butt of jokes and laughter from the other men. Eventually the chief stopped them although he appeared to be grinning.

A few minutes later there was some noise and a group of the women approached, pushing forward another woman who went over and sat beside the nervous man. She looked warn and pale and Sam realized, with shock, that it was the woman who had recently lost her mate.

There was more movement and one of the women approached the man and handed him a bowl. He turned to the recent widow and, to the surprise and shock of the two Air Force officers, began to feed her. When he was done the crowd 'cheered'.

"Sir – I think they just got married."

"Yeah, I think you might be right Carter." Well, this seemed to confirm that that's what this ceremony was about.

"Isn't it kind of soon? I mean, her husband just died a few days ago."

"I expect that in a society like this there's not time for grief. The women probably need a male protector and since there's a shortage of women as soon as one becomes available she's taken."

"That's disgusting!"

"No, not for them. I doubt if there's much room for widows here, except maybe the old lady. You said it yourself Sam, the women are needed to have children. And look at her – I don't think she's upset. She seems relieved. It must be difficult in tribes where there aren't enough men. A woman alone in this society would have it rough."

She looked over and realized the Colonel was correct. The woman didn't look happy exactly, but she certainly wasn't objecting to her fate. It really was the only way they knew how to live.

"So what happens now?" she asked. "Do you think they have a reception and dance?"

The Colonel smirked. "Oh probably. I wonder if they'll have an open bar?"

"In your dreams Colonel."

"Yeah", he sighed deeply. "Definitely in my dreams!"

Without warning the new 'bridegroom' grabbed his wife and turned her around. He then forced her down on the ground, on all fours, and, without too much trouble, whipped off her leather 'thong'. Before Jack and Sam could blink he began to have sex with her right in front of everyone.

"Oh my God!" They'd almost gotten used to seeing this but never had it been in front of a whole crowd of watchers. Usually the couples at least stayed in their own areas.

As the grunts and movement continued both the humans tried to look elsewhere. The rest of the tribe looked on with expressions of satisfaction.

"I guess couples are supposed to consummate their marriages in front of everyone." Jack murmured, still keeping his face turned away. He received a frown from 'granny' and wondered if it were considered rude _not_ to watch. What a strange society.

When the couple had finished – to very loud sound effects – and stood up, the crowd again cheered.

"That's probably why they thought we were strange", Sam whispered. "They must have expected us to do … that", she pointed to the young couple.

"Probably." He felt really uncomfortable with this conversation.

"It'd be hard for a modern couple to be so – so open about it." Sam was trying to sound clinical and matter-of-fact about the whole thing – otherwise she'd be so embarrassed she'd want to die.

"No, I'm afraid that's the last thing it would be." He muttered again.

"Huh?'

"Hard Major – hard!"

She couldn't help give a startled giggle, although she could feel herself turn slightly pink. When the crowd started to dissipate she was relieved and turned back towards her bed.

A loud shout, followed by grunts and a few words stopped her movement. She turned around and could see that the rest of the crowd had also stopped. Their favorite – Igor – was speaking angrily to the Chief, pointing towards Jack and then to her.

"This isn't looking good Carter", he whispered in her ear. No, she thought, this definitely wasn't good.

As the talking went on it appeared as if the tribe members were beginning to take sides. Most of them seemed to be agreeing with Igor although a few of the women and one or two of the younger men seemed to edge towards Jack and Sam.

"Any ideas?" he asked.

"No Sir." She couldn't follow the quick hand signs. It worried her, however, when the Chief seemed to nod at Igor who looked triumphant. She was even more worried when the crowd split open, leaving a clear path to where she and the Colonel were standing.

He reached over and took her hand. Bending down he spoke softly. "I don't know what's happening, but we'd better watch out." She nodded.

Igor walked towards them, still looking pleased with himself. When he arrived he reached out and grabbed Sam, jerking her towards him. Jack immediately responded by trying to pull Carter back. She felt like they were playing tug-of-war and she was the rope.

Igor spoke wildly and turned to look at the Chief, who nodded. He then tried to pull Carter towards him again. At that moment the crone rushed up and slapped Igor's hand. He quickly withdrew it but spoke harshly to the old woman who spoke right back to him. She then turned towards the Chief and spoke rapidly. The old man shook his head and she argued more strongly. Finally he spoke one sharp word and she stopped. With an apologetic look towards the couple she shrugged and stepped back. She'd tried but clearly the decision had been made.

"Sir?" Sam's voice sounded scared. She suddenly realized what this was about. They were giving her to Igor.

"I know Sam. I'm not going to let it happen."

"What can you do?"

"If I have to I'll kill the bastard." Igor had again approached and reached out for Sam. This time it was she who slapped his arm. He roared and tried to grab her but Jack stepped in the way.

A ferocious fight instantly broke out between the two men. Igor was the stronger, there was no doubt. Added to that was the fact that the Colonel still had to favor his shoulder, although it was getting better. On the other hand was the fact that the Colonel was highly trained in combat techniques, which, without his weakness, would have given him the advantage. As it was, they were pretty evenly matched.

The fighting went on for what seemed like a long time. Sam had tried to edge her way to their fire to get one of the guns but she was stopped by some of the men who held her tightly. She was the prize and they weren't about to let her escape.

Never had she feared the outcome of a fight more – except for the one years ago on an early mission when she had fought for her honor. This time she knew that if the Colonel lost it would mean her rape. She could barely breath from the fear.

She grimaced as the Colonel took a terrible hit to the gut. His loud grunt, and the fact that he fell to his knees, showed how painful it must have been. He got up quickly though and returned the favor. Igor also dropped down to the ground after taking a direct punch to the stomach.

As the fighting continued both of the men began to sport bruises and cuts. The tribe had grown quiet although a few of the younger ones were taking sides and had begun to cheer their 'man'. It looked like there was even some betting going on. She guessed it was universal.

The men were on the ground now, wrestling more than fighting. They soon rolled out to the mouth of the cave, followed by the crowd of watchers. The ones holding her dragged her with them. They didn't want to miss the show.

She could tell that Jack was weakening. He was definitely favoring his right arm and shoulder. She hoped he hadn't done any serious damage. She was really frightened that he'd lose or, what was worse, that he'd be killed. Nothing was worth that.

It all changed in a second. It seemed clear that Igor was winning. He was the stronger and wasn't as winded. He had a grin on his face now and was just playing with the Colonel. So sure was he that he was going to win that he turned and gave Sam an evil little grin. That was Jack's chance. He reached out and grabbed a small rock that was sitting by his left hand. As Igor looked away he rolled over and smashed the rock into the side of the cave-man's head. Without a sound Jack's opponent sank down, unconscious.

There was a stunned silence among the cave-people. A moment later those men who had backed the Colonel let out a small cheer. They were very much in the minority.

Sobbing, Sam ran up to the Colonel and knelt down.

"Are you alright Jack?" She looked him over quickly, reaching out and touching him.

"Ow! Watch that Carter." He tried to sit up but was finding it difficult. She reached behind him and helped him sit. She glanced around and saw one of the young men who seemed to be a Jack supporter and gestured for him to come and help. Between the two of them they got him to their bed. Laying him down she ran and got some water and rags (some of their former clothes) and began trying to clean him up.

"Where are you hurt Sir?"

"Everywhere Carter." he gasped as she hit a tender spot.

"Really?" God, she hoped he was going to be okay.

"Sam, I'm fine. I'm bruised and sore but there really isn't anything too bad. He was strong but had lousy technique. I think I was able to dodge most of the bad hits."

"Are you sure? You're not just saying that Sir, are you. It's important that I know what's wrong."

"No, I'm not just saying that Carter. I expect I'll feel like crap for a few days and I'm definitely going to be stiff, but I really don't think there's anything too bad. He didn't get me in the head which is what I was worried about. His fists are pretty big."

She sighed in relief, finally believing that he wasn't hurt too badly. He was right, he'd be terribly sore but okay. She gave him some water and then covered him with the furs. The best thing for him was to rest.

"Go to sleep Sir."

"Kay", he answered groggily. He then seemed to rouse himself. "Stay with me okay. I don't want that guy getting near you."

"I will Colonel although I don't think he's in any shape to do anything right now. He's still unconscious." She could see some of the women trying to clean him up over on the other side of the cave.

When Jack was finally asleep she sat back wearily. She looked at her hands and realized she was shaking. Everything suddenly caught up to her and she wanted to cry. A noise beside her caused her to look up and see the old woman take a seat beside her.

The crone looked at Jack for a moment and then turned towards Sam. She shook her head, looking tired and despondent. Sam knew she had to figure this out. Using gestures, and a few of the simple words they'd picked up, she asked the woman what had happened. It took awhile but by the end she knew.

As the old woman walked away Sam looked down at the Colonel and closed her eyes. She'd have to tell him – but God knew what they were going to do about it.

He slept for a couple of hours and woke up with a groan. She gave him some water and then fed him a bit of stew. He was so stiff it was hard for him to even eat. After a few bites he shook his head – he wasn't very hungry.

He glanced at Sam and realized she wouldn't look him in the eye. At first he thought it was because of what had happened but then he figured out that she was hiding something from him. Neither she nor Daniel was ever good at that. He could always ferret out what they were thinking.

"What is it Major?" he asked gently. She just shook her head, refusing to look at him.

"Come on Sam – you have to tell me you know. Is it about what happened with Igor?"

She nodded and finally looked up.

Before she had a chance to talk Jack began. He was pretty sure he knew what this was about.

"The Chief said Igor could 'have you' because we haven't" he gestured between the two of them. She nodded and looked down. Finally, with a deep breath she lifted her head.

"Yes. I guess he said you weren't doing your 'duty' and that it was bad for the tribe. He claimed there's something wrong with you and that it's up to him to take me and impregnate me."

"But what about our 'show' the other night?"

"The old woman tried to argue our case with that but he claimed the tribe had no way of knowing if anything had actually happened and anyway, it was only the once."

"Damn!" he groaned. He'd worried about that. They should have continued to do their little 'pretend sex' show. "So what now?"

"The old woman said that with Igor out of it we have another chance but we're going to have to really 'prove' we're doing it. I think she means no blankets – and probably more than once." She started to break down at that point, the tears streaming from her eyes. Jack struggled to sit up but finally was able to reach over and put his 'good' arm around her.

"It's okay Sam, we'll work this out."

"How Sir? They've even taken our guns." He looked over to the wall and swore. She was right – they were missing.

"The bullets?"

"They're here but they won't do us any good."

That was true but at least no one would get hurt.

"What are we going to do Colonel?" she cried. She leaned into him. "I don't want to be raped!"

"You're not going to be Major"

"So what will we do?"

"It's up to you Sam. I don't see any way out of this other than us – uh – doing it. But it has to be up to you." As he said those words he felt terrible –as if he was proposing to rape her himself.

"What about you?" she asked in a small voice.

"Whatya mean?"

"Well, this is a difficult for you as for me. It's not like you _want_ this to happen. I don't want to force this on you."

What to say, he wondered? He had to be so careful here but knew some form of honesty was required. Pulling back a bit he reached under Sam's chin and lifted her face until she was looking at him. He then began to speak.

"Sam, listen carefully. You know that I'd never do anything to hurt you. I would never, ever have done or said anything to harm your career or to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm your commanding officer and I have a responsibility to you – and to the Air Force regulations. But this situation we're in – it's not one that anyone would have ever thought up in their wildest dreams. This is outside any normal combat or POW situation. But there's something I want you to know." He paused and took a deep breath, terrified about what he was going to say.

"I feel awful about this situation. I don't think either of us is happy at what's happening. Being forced into sex isn't something that I like and I'm sure you hate it. But", here he paused again, wondering if this was a big mistake, "I don't want you to think for even a second that I wouldn't want you if the circumstances were different. I care about you Sam and the thought of 'making love' with you is something that's – that in different circumstances would be – wonderful." He stopped and looked down, hoping he hadn't freaked her out. He also hoped she understood what he was trying to say.

If he were being totally honest here he would simply have said that he was in love with her and there was nothing he wanted more than to make love with her. He couldn't do that, however. It would put way too much pressure on her and would make her uncomfortable.

Suddenly, without warning, he felt her arms go around him and she leaned into him.

"Thank you Jack", she murmured into his chest. "Please, will you make love with me."

He leaned forward and kissed her head. "With pleasure ma'am. With pleasure."

_**Ooooh, as the lust and tension build – I leave you in another evil place! (Sorry!)**_


	8. Consummation

_**This chapter is pretty explicit – but not terribly graphic. I debated changing the rating but don't think it's too bad for older teens. If you are offended by them 'doin the naughty' - or you're under 16 then please don't read this chapter! It doesn't really advance the plot so you won't miss anything pertinent if you don't want to read. **_

_**I'm not particularly good at these types of scenes so forgive me – it was part of the story though and so I've included it. Hope you enjoy.**_

He slept restlessly that night, partly due to the aches and pains he'd accumulated in his fight with the cave-man, but more because of the decision he and Sam had made.

He tried to figure out if there was another way but couldn't come up with anything feasible. They could simply try and leave but he was in rough shape – again – and he was pretty certain that Igor would follow them. He could tell the man was full of hate and wouldn't stop until one of them was dead. At least in the cave there was some measure of protection.

With Igor (what the hell was the guy's real name he suddenly wondered?) in the picture Jack figured the best thing was to let everyone know that he and Sam were truly married. As he tossed and turned he couldn't stop thinking about what this was going to mean to both of them.

There was no way, when they got out of this that he and Carter could simply return to their old team and their old relationship. How could they ever go from having sex in public (he still shuddered thinking about it) to working together in a commander/subordinate role? No, it wouldn't work, and he was sure the Air Force – and General Hammond – would split them up pretty quickly. The thought was extremely depressing.

The other thing that kept rolling around in his mind was the fact that he was quickly falling for Sam – hard! Oh, he'd had certain feelings for her for a long time, but by ruthlessly making sure not to think of her like that, and sticking to strictly appropriate behavior, he'd been able to keep those feelings from growing out of control. These last few weeks had put paid to that great plan. No, he reconsidered a moment later, he wasn't _falling_ for Carter – he'd already fallen. He was flat on his back smitten with the woman and was scared shitless. He had long guarded his heart after the agonizing loss of his son and then the breakdown of his marriage. He had promised himself that he'd never allow himself to be in a position where he could get hurt again. Well, that was another great idea out the window!

Nope, he was in love with his Second. Strictly against regulations, common sense, and all his best laid plans. He was so screwed!

It was early morning by the time he woke up for good. He knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep at all but no one was yet stirring. He figured it was another 30 to 40 minutes before the sun came up. Glancing beside him he couldn't help but grin to see Sam curled up, her one hand under her face. Her blond hair, which had begun to grow out, was fanned out around her. She looked so peaceful and content lying there asleep!

He could feel himself begin to grow angry at what was happening. Through no fault of her own Sam was in a position of being either raped by a primitive man or being forced to have public sex with her commanding officer. Whatever happened – and thank God she at least had one choice – she was going to be traumatized by this. He wished he could do something to ease this for her. Although, truth to tell, he was probably going to have to deal with some trauma as well.

There was another issue of course, which he couldn't really talk about. He was scared that it would come to crunch time and he wouldn't be able to perform. The thought of having an entire tribe of people; men, women and _children_ for God's sake, watch him have sex made him feel sick to his stomach; definitely not a libido enhancer!

As he continued to stare at Sam he began to have another thought. He would never have even permitted himself to think this in any other circumstances but right now it seemed like a good idea.

There was no way Sam should be forced to endure sex with him for the first time while everyone watched. She'd be embarrassed enough just having him as her partner without an audience. Okay, that decided it, he was going to go for it. He just prayed Sam would go along with it.

He moved over a little closer to the Major (no Jack, do _not_ think of her like that – no Carters, Majors or anything that smacked of the Air Force). He moved towards _Sam_ and gently reached out and put his hand on her bare waist. This time there was no fur blanket between them.

It took a few seconds, as she was obviously deeply asleep, but eventually he could see her eyes drift open. At first she stared blankly at him but her eyes soon began to focus. Her face changed expression and she looked at him quizzically.

"Sir?" she said so softly he could barely here.

"No Sam", he whispered back. "No Sirs or Colonels here." She looked puzzled but not upset or frightened so he moved closer.

"What is it S-Jack?" She was starting to feel a bit breathless but couldn't figure out why.

"This", he leaned forward and put his lips against hers. For a moment she didn't respond but then her lips softened and she leaned into the kiss. It was a tentative one, for both of them, and full of tenderness.

Jack slowly pulled away and rested he forehead against hers. He was feeling a little breathless, both out of reaction from the kiss as well as worry that he might have overstepped things.

Sam was also feeling breathless – and shocked. The last thing she had expected was for the Colonel to kiss her. She leaned back slightly – "Jack?"

He sat back and slowly began to speak. "I'm sorry if that offended you Sam. I just thought – if we're going to do this thing", he gestured between them. "I'd rather our first, I mean – I'd rather not do this for the first time in front of an audience. I just thought that we should – you know – make love just for us. I'd rather remember it this way than when we have to 'perform'." He stopped, feeling horribly uncomfortable.

Sam looked at him without saying anything. Suddenly, he could see tears gather in her eyes and spill out on her face. He closed his eyes, feeling sick over what he'd done. Moving away from her he went to lie down again, knowing he'd made a huge mistake.

"Jack", her soft voice floated over him. He kept his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry Sam."

"Sorry?" He felt a hand touch his face. When he didn't respond she gently turned his face.

"Jack, open your eyes." With a sigh he did as she had asked. He realized that she had moved closer. She was looking intently at him and he was relieved she didn't seem upset.

They just looked at each other, still and quiet. Without warning, Sam bent forward and touched his lips with hers. She instantly sat back and spoke.

"I wasn't upset Jack. I was – grateful and overwhelmed. I want this if you do." She looked terribly frightened and vulnerable as she waited for his reply.

Smiling gently he replied, "I want it." He then carefully reached over and put his arms around her. He began to press gentle kissed on her forehead and then he began to move down to her temple and cheek. His hands began to caress the velvety skin along her back.

She began to tingle, the feel of his mouth and hands causing shivers to spread throughout her body and heat to build. She began to lose any sense of time or place – she just felt.

With a soft groan she reached out and put her hands on his chest. She began to lightly run her fingers down his skin, being careful to avoid the healing wounds. She felt his breath hitch as her hands brushed against his nipple. Feeling suddenly more in control, knowing he was as affected as her, Sam smiled and bent her head, placing her mouth on his neck. She trailed her tongue along the sensitive skin behind his ear. This time it was he who groaned.

Jack's hands tightened around her and without warning he flipped her onto her back. He put his fingers in her hair and kissed her, this time passionately. Opening his mouth he allowed his tongue to touch her lips. She immediately opened her mouth to his, allowing the kiss to deepen. For the next few moments soft sighs and groans could be heard as the two explored each other and reveled in the feeling of mouths and lips touching and searching.

As they were kissing Jack's hands began to move again, exploring not only the soft skin on her back, but moving to the front. He slowly and gently cupped her breasts in his hands allowing his thumbs to gently stroke her peaked nipples. He instantly felt them harden under his hand, which only increased his need for her.

"Jack!", she murmured urgently, arching up to meet him. She wanted more, needed more. He instantly responded by moving his hands under the straps of her sports bra and pushing it upward and over her head. He looked down and in the soft glow of the early morning light he could see the rosy tipped peaks.

"Hmmmm", he bent down and slowly licked the hardened flesh. Again Sam arched up at the same time grasping the back of Jack's head, holding his mouth against her.

"Please", she cried softly, beginning to lose all rational thought. He responded by moving his hands slowly down her sides, stroking the flesh as he went.

He finally reached the small swell of her stomach, just below her navel, and began to draw small circles with his fingers, dipping lower each time. He ran his fingers softly under the tops of her panties and he could feel her breath stop. She only began to breathe again as he moved his hands back up onto her abdomen.

She began to return the favor by moving her hands further down his chest and onto his stomach. She then trailed her hands around until they were behind him and began stroking his lower back. She too allowed her fingers to reach under the tops of his leather pants, feeling the soft dimple at the base of his spine. With a cry of animal lust she then reached down and grabbed his buttocks, kneeding and stroking them. She pulled him towards her, wanting to feel his weight and his hardness against her.

"God!" he moaned, complying with her unspoken demand. Allowing his full weight to fall upon her he began a sensual motion back and forth, although their pants were still in the way of true consummation.

Jack continued to kiss and lick her, from her lips to her neck to her chest. He then began to move lower, letting his tongue trail down the valley between her breasts. He moved his body down until his mouth arrived at her navel. Sticking his tongue in the small valley he caressed and licked.

"Oh please Jack …." she whimpered, moving her hips up. The heat and moisture had built until it was almost painful. "Please", she begged again. She didn't think she could take anymore.

Jack laid his head for a brief moment on her stomach. He was overwhelmed and almost faint with feelings of joy and anticipation. He knew he had to calm himself down for a moment or this would be over way too soon!

As he felt his heart settle slightly – and his body move away from the brink – he was able to look at the woman beneath him. Her eyes half closed in ecstasy, a soft sheen of sweat covering her body, her glorious nipples peaked and red with desire – he knew he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. He could feel the tears build in his throat. This was everything to him – and he knew this moment would be forever etched on his mind.

With a sigh from the depths of his soul he lowered his head again and whispered, "Sam". She replied with a simple, but profound 'yes'. A gentle kiss and he reached down, pushing his hands under the waist of her panties. She lifted her hips and he slid them down her legs. With a wiggle and a kick she got rid of them. Now she was lying under him, totally naked and wanting.

"You too", she muttered against his lips. It was her turn to reach down and, with his help, remove the leather pants he'd made for himself. The moment they were removed she could instantly feel the fierce evidence of his desire.

This time it was he who murmured 'please'. She knew what he wanted, what he needed, so she reached down and grasped him tightly. For a moment she didn't move and then she began to pull and stroke him. He continued to groan and pant against her mouth.

His hand immediately dove down to her core. At first he only stroked the soft mound, caressing and teasing her. With a frustrated sound she thrust up against his hand, demanding more, wanting more. He responded by opening her lips and then he began a rhythmic circling motion with his fingers. Soon, while his thumb continued the motion, another finger dipped deep inside her and also began a gentle rhythm. She knew she was about to die of pleasure.

Without warning his fingers stilled and he pulled back and looked at her. She gazed into his eyes, not understanding why he'd stopped. She could tell his control was about ready to snap but still he watched her. She frowned and tried to pull him back down, but he resisted.

"Jack?" she asked breathlessly.

"Are you sure?", he responded, also having trouble breathing.

"Yes", she replied, no doubt in her voice or in her mind. With a brief nod he collapsed into her and continued his caresses.

They both could feel the tension and the desire build to the point where only one action would bring release. With a final groan Jack thrust into her soft, heated body. She let out a small scream as he did so and rose to meet him, wanting to take everything – all of him – into her.

Now joined they moved together in total harmony finally crying out at the same moment as feeling and fire pulsed through them and brought them to total fulfillment. Now, not only their bodies, but their thoughts and hearts were joined. They no longer thought, or dreamed, imagined or hoped separately – they were one.

As the heat and the passion died away, they left in their wake two people sated and calm. Sam rolled on to her side, still held closely against Jack. She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She could never remember a moment more full of peace or joy as this one. With nary a sound she fell into a deep and relaxed sleep – knowing she was safe and secure in the arms of the man she loved. Her only thought, as she drifted off, was that she wished he loved her as she did him.

Jack watched as she fell asleep, mesmerized by the beautiful woman next to him. He was also humbled that she had trusted him enough to allow this to happen – and now, to fall asleep in his arms. He had known, before this had happened, that he loved her. Now he knew that that love was firmly etched into his heart forever. He also knew that no matter what happened after tonight, he would always have this precious time and memory.

Just as he too began to drift into sleep he had a strange feeling. Lifting his head he realized that the furs had fallen off of them – neither had noticed in the heat of their passion. As he carefully leaned forward to pull them up – knowing they would soon grow cold – he glanced around. What he saw made the color rush to his cheeks; half the cave was looking at them. Without realizing it they had just put on a show for the entire tribe.

The anger began to rise in his chest but then he looked over and saw the old crone and the chief both looking at them. They had smiles on their faces and they nodded. He took a deep breath and released his anger. To these people what had just happened was normal – and desired. Sam would not have to know and it would keep them from having to do this more publicly. It was a good thing, he realized, although part of him was sad his precious moment was not something for only him and Sam.

Oh well, he said to himself, don't worry about it O'Neill. For once in your life just accept that you were given a gift and enjoy it.

With a long sigh, and a smile, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	9. The Morning After

_**Sorry for the long delay! I just got back from my weekend away. Thanks to all of you for your wonderful reviews (and kind wishes). I'll definitely try and get back to you soon. I'm sorry for not replying sooner.**_

"Ja aack."

"Mmmmm. Go 'way", he muttered into the blankets. He just wanted to sleep a little longer.

"Jaaaack", the sing-song voice, full of laughter, repeated. Something tickled his nose and he swatted it away.

"Wanna sleep", he groaned. It was Saturday, right? He was pretty sure he didn't have a mission this morning. It was probably Daniel wanting him to go to some museum or something.

"Jack, it's time to get up. The guys want you to go hunting with them."

Hunting? He didn't hunt – hadn't since he was a young man. Didn't like to kill unless he had to. No, not for him. Fishing now, that was different. Relaxing, peaceful – and he could throw the fish right back in.

Soft lips pressed against his. Oh God, he thought, this had better not be Daniel or he was in big trouble. He opened his eyes, praying that it was someone of the female persuasion who was attached to his face.

"Sam", he exclaimed softly, as he looked into her deep azure eyes. She began to grin, even while her lips continued to tease his.

"Yes, it's me. Who did you think it was?" she was laughing, so it didn't look like she was worried. Like a flash of light everything came back to him. Last night – last night one of his fantasies – let's face it O'Neill – his BIGGEST fantasy had come true. He glanced around quickly and realized he must have slept in late. Sam was still grinning down at him, obviously waiting for his answer.

"Uh Daniel." he replied groggily.

"_**Daniel**_**?" **she laughed. "Why were you thinking of Daniel?"

"Well, I'm just not used to being woken up by a beautiful woman – Daniel, on the other hand, likes to bug me on my day off and force me to accompany him to all sorts of weird places."

"Such as?"

"Museums."

"Museums are weird?"

"Well, they're okay I guess. But when I've been on a long mission all week looking at artifacts the last thing I want to do is go look as some more."

"Yeah, that makes sense." She was looking at him with an expression he couldn't quite decipher, although he admitted to himself that it made him feel warm and – happy. Deciding not to overanalyze things he looked at her calmly for a while. Finally, knowing they couldn't totally ignore what had happened last night he just – went for it.

"Are you okay?" he asked carefully.

"Okay?"

"After, you know, last night?"

She tilted her head and looked at him out of what he could only describe as 'soft' eyes.

"I'm fine. And you?" She sounded like they had just been formally introduced. He couldn't quite read what she was thinking or feeling.

"Uh fine." He stopped. What had started out well was starting to spiral downwards. He worried that by the end of this conversation they would be speaking to each other like strangers. So, taking a deep breath he figured he'd better go for total honestly.

"Actually, I'm not fine." She immediately looked surprised and a little worried. He could feel her start to draw away from him.

"I'm not fine – I'm waaaaaay better than fine. I don't think fine is even on the same scale as I'm on right now. I'd have to say that yesterday I was fine. Today – well I'm –fantastic – great even." He grinned, rolled over onto his side so he was facing her and he then leaned forward and kissed her. "Yup – fantastic."

The worry instantly disappeared from her face. Now, instead, she looked happy. Her eyes crinkled and with a small smirk she leaned forward until their lips were almost touching. Closing his eyes he waited for her kiss.

He yelped when she reached out and took his lower lip between her teeth and gently bit down. It didn't really hurt – but it did surprise him. He opened his eyes.

"Wha'?" he asked, which was hard to say with someone attached to his lip.

"Just don't want you to get too complacent – Sir!"

He looked slightly shocked but then, as she released his lip, he smirked right back.

"Complacent? Oh no Carter – that's definitely not what I am right now!"

It took her a second before his meaning registered and then she could feel herself start to blush. Damn! And she'd had things firmly under control until then. It was at that moment, of course, that she began to think about the day ahead and what was in store for them. In spite of last night – or maybe it was _because _of last night – she was dreading the ordeal in front of them. She really didn't know how she was going to go along with a public spectacle. It would feel like a violation – of both of them, not just of her.

"Whatcha thinkin' Sam?" he asked softly. He didn't think his comment had offended her that much but the humor of a moment ago had disappeared and she was now looking perturbed.

"Ah", she answered, equally as softly, "I'm just thinking of having to 'go public'", she said, using her fingers to form quotation marks. "I'm dreading it Sir."

"Hey, what did I say about the 'Sirs'? And as for the other, well, I don't think we need to worry about that now."

"What? Why not? Igor is going to insist that I go with him if we don't – Jack."

"Well, about that Carter", he smiled as she raised her eyebrows at his use of the name Carter. "I uh – the old lady and the Chief know we're – 'mated', this time it was O'Neill who signed the quotation marks.

"They know?"

"Yeah, they kind of - saw us this morning." He paused, unsure as to how she'd react.

At first she looked puzzled and then he could see the anger build. Oops, he thought, that doesn't look too good, although he couldn't quite figure out why she'd be mad – embarrassed yes but not angry.

"You did this, didn't you?" she asked quietly but with a throb of emotion in her voice.

"Did this?" now it was his turn to be puzzled.

"You arranged for this morning to happen and told them to watch out didn't you? This wasn't about you and me – this was about proving to them that we're 'doing it'." She stopped talking and then started to push herself back. She had to get out of here.

"Wait, Sam", he reached out to take her hand but she pulled it away quickly. "No, you're wrong. I didn't know they'd be watching. I didn't say anything to anybody. Last night _was_ for us. I was surprised too."

She stopped but not turning around, asked a single question.

"Then how do you know they saw what happened."

"Uh – well after you – fell asleep I started to feel a little chilly." She looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, well the fur blankets had fallen down. I got up to pull them over us when I saw that the Chief and old lady were looking at us. They'd clearly seen uh – us." This was all so new that he was feeling quite uncomfortable talking about this. Fortunately, Sam seemed to relax a bit. She slowly turned around.

"You're sure they saw?"

"Yeah, pretty sure. They both looked quite pleased about the whole thing. I think they've been rooting for us the whole time."

"But how did they know to watch us?" she asked, looking at him directly. She was definitely appearing calmer.

"I don't know. Really!" he said as she again looked slightly incredulous. "Maybe we were kind of noisy – or something."

He could see the red creep up her neck with his words. He felt bad but didn't know what else to say to make her believe him. He really hadn't known they were being watched.

"Look Sam – I was upset when I saw them. I really _had_ wanted last night be to about just us. I didn't lie to you about that – I wouldn't lie to you! What happened between us was – amazing. It's a memory I'll cherish. When I realized that we'd had an audience I wasn't happy about it at all. But then I realized that it meant we don't have to", he made a indeterminate gesture. He stopped talking, hoping that she would understand and stop being angry.

"Do you think the rest of them will believe the chief and the old woman?"

Damn! Now he'd have to tell her the whole. He hoped she didn't kill him when he told her.

"Uh – I think a few more of them saw too", he murmured quietly.

"A few more?" She sucked in a breath. "By that I suspect you mean everybody." The thought that last night was on display for everyone made her feel ill.

"No, not _everyone_. I think a lot of them were sleeping. I think it was just a few. And I don't think they saw much Sam – just enough to know what was going on." So, he was stretching the truth a bit but figured she really didn't need to know how many people had been 'in the audience' so to speak.

After a second she nodded and attempted a small smile. The Colonel was right – in a way this was the best thing that could have happened. This meant they probably didn't need to have a public showing which did give her a sense of relief. On the other hand she felt like Jack – she had wanted this to be a private memory. Oh well, they couldn't have it both ways. Finally, sighing, she let go of her anger.

"I guess you're right. It is good we don't have to – you know – in front of everyone. I wasn't exactly looking forward to that."

"You're telling me! I was really worried there for a while."

"Worried about having everyone watching?"

"Yeah – that too."

"That _too_?"

"Well – let's just say you can be glad you're not a guy."

She looked at him with a puzzled look, not understanding what he was getting at."

"Performance anxiety!"

"Oh!" She stopped for a minute and then giggled. "Yes, I guess we have it a bit easier in that regard Si – uh Jack."

"Yeah!"

With that she rolled over and then stood up. Looking down at him she got a wicked look on her face as she repeated what she'd told him upon waking him.

"They want you to go hunting with them this morning. Think you're up to _that_ Sir?"

Returning her evil look with one of his own he began to stand up as well.

"After last night _Sam_ I think I'm _up_ for anything." That would have been a great line to end things on if he hadn't realized, half way into standing up, that he was totally naked. He knew no one would mind but he still wasn't quite used to the feeling so, with a soft curse, he sat back down and reached around until he found his pants. As he pulled them on he watched Sam saunter (yes, he could honestly say it was a saunter) over to the group of women standing around the central hearth.

He smiled as he watched her and as he remembered the way she'd behaved early this morning. This was definitely shaping up to being something very interesting.

By the time he'd dressed and made it to where the men were standing he realized that the hunting party was starting to get impatient. Hey, he couldn't help it if he was moving a bit slowly this morning – he'd received a severe beating from good old Igor – and had then spent part of the night making passionate love to the woman he – cared about. Don't let yourself get carried away Jack, he said to himself. Just keep it at the 'caring' level and you won't get hurt.

He snorted, knowing that that point had been passed a long time ago. Oh well, he decided philosophically, things were what they were.

One of the cavemen gave him a big grin and handed him a spear. He guessed he'd finally 'arrived' in this tribe if they trusted him with a weapon. He just wished he had his gun – although after what had happened with Igor he figured it was better to keep them out of the picture.

Turning he saw Sam looking at him. He smiled at her and gave her a small wave, indicating he was going to go with the men. He needed some time out of the cave and a bit of space to consider all that had happened. Things had changed and he had to try and get his head around them. With a small chuckle he followed the men out to go hunting.

As she watched Jack leave Sam was thinking many of the same things. She recognized that things had changed drastically but wasn't quite sure how to deal with the new reality. When she'd first woken up this morning, after their incredible love-making, she'd lain there quietly, just watching the man at her side. As bruised and battered as he looked she also thought he seemed rather peaceful. His lips were turned up a tiny bit, as if he were having a pleasant dream. She hoped it was thoughts of their time together that was making him appear so content!

As wonderful as it had been, she admitted to herself that she had been feeling a bit uncomfortable and a whole lot embarrassed. She had been dreading him waking up and looking at her with an apology in his eyes – or guilt – over what had happened. What had occurred had been beautiful and the most incredible gift he could have offered her; and she wanted him to remember it with tenderness and caring, not feeling guilty or somehow as if he'd just 'done his duty'. She had debated with herself the best way to handle their relationship now. Should she pretend nothing had happened or should she act as if they were in a true and loving relationship? She didn't know and it was driving her crazy.

They had slept in a little longer than most of the tribe who were up and moving around. She guessed that since the tribe all knew what they'd been up to they were allowed to rest up afterward. As she had lain there, waiting for the Colonel to wake up, she'd finally decided that the best way to handle the whole thing was with a touch of humor and a 'matter of fact' air. Jack always responded well to humor – as did she – and she figured it would be the most comfortable way for them to act.

Based on some of his comments this morning he hadn't viewed last night (or early this morning actually) as a _duty_ but rather as something special. That made her feel warm all over – but it didn't mean he was in love with her – just that he cared deeply for her and was attracted to her. Whether or not those feelings went deeper, or could grow, she didn't know.

"Oh well Sam, might as well just wait and see. There's nothing else you can do anyway!"

The other women in the cave seemed to be happy for her this morning and there was a lot of grinning and giggling. She wondered if they had figured out that the other night wasn't real?

Sam realized, as she stood watching the women, that she really needed to be doing something or she was going to go stir crazy. That would only lead to worry about her relationship with Jack, which would, in turn, create pressure for both of them. So, she needed something with which to occupy her time.

"Might as well learn to speak 'cavemanese' she decided. It would make life easier if she could communicate with these people. Their language seemed pretty basic so it shouldn't take too long! With a smile she turned to the woman to her left and began to try and speak.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jack quickly discovered that some of the younger men seemed to have taken a liking to him. He wondered what it was? So far he hadn't exactly acquitted himself well although there was the whole Chewi thing – and then, of course, he did beat Igor. Soon he was actually feeling kind of proud of himself. Finally, he couldn't help but think of his time this morning with Sam. His face broke out into a huge smile. If there was anything to feel proud about, he decided, it was making Sam scream – for real and for pleasure. Yup – he was feelin' kind of good – hell, he was feeling great!

One of the young men had been walking by his side since they left the cave and he hadn't stopped talking – or grunting. Jack had to laugh a bit – the kid reminded him of Daniel – although his brow was much heavier, much, much heavier. These guys truly sported 'uni-brows', even the women. Definitely not an attractive race of people – although he supposed they were happy with each other. At least all the activity in the cave seemed to indicate they were.

The intereseting thing was, as open as they were about sex, (to them it was no more private than eating dinner), he had discovered they had a definite moral code. There didn't seem to be any playing around with anyone other than one's mate (at least not that he could see). It looked like the men stayed away from other men's mates, reserving their 'affections' for their own. That gave him a measure of comfort as far as Sam was concerned, although he realized her safety was dependent on his. He also knew that old Igor was a real threat.

Okay Jack, he thought to himself, time to figure out what these guys were saying. Like Sam he realized that it would make life much easier if he could communicate. So, turning to the young man who was still chattering away, he began to try and talk. The first thing he did was to introduce himself. Pointing to his chest he said 'Jack'. After two or three tries the young man grinned and pointed to him.

"Jawk"

"Yeah, close enough." He then pointed to the young man and lifted his hands, palms up, to indicate he didn't know the man's name. After a couple of seconds he found out the man's name was 'Drobe'.

"Drobe", he replied, pointing. The young man nodded and smiled. He then began to point everyone out. Jack knew he wouldn't remember everyone but at least it was a start. He was really curious about Igor's real name but the man wasn't present so he had a bit of a hard time asking. It was when he finally mimed hitting someone on the head with a rock that Drobe laughed and nodded.

"Boobu"

"Boobu?" Jack repeated, grinning. Oh this was great – the big, tough warrior's name was "Boobu" – he started to laugh. Of course, from that moment on he would often shorten it to 'Boob'. Somehow it fit better than Igor.

The next thing he tried to figure out is what they were hunting. He showed his spear to Drobe and said "Chewi?" He wondered if they were tiger hunting. When the young man got a look of fear in his eyes and shook his head (guess that's a pretty common gesture) Jack figured out that they weren't out looking for Chewi's. He breathed a silent sigh of relief – he didn't feel like being 'Chew'd' again.

Drobe stopped and tried to mime the animal – it didn't appear to be too big, for which Jack was grateful. He had no idea what it was except he did get the name which was 'proku'. He hoped that it was something like a sheep or a goat, or maybe even a chicken. He really didn't feel up to any big, dangerous game hunt.

The morning passed quite pleasantly. He loved being out on a lovely warm day. He felt rather bad for Carter who had to stay back. He really wished he could take her for a nice, romantic walk. After a while he got to thinking of the fact that what he really should be doing was taking her with him to their original cave and then hiking down to the gate. He was starting to worry over the fact that they had heard nothing from anyone. He truly thought they'd be rescued by now.

It was as he was thinking about this that he realized they had walked in the direction of his and Sam's original cave. All they had to do was walk a few hundred more feet and they'd be there. This was luck, he decided. He could take a quick peak to see if anyone had been around and maybe could even check out the area where the Goa'uld and Jaffa had been.

He began to head in the direction of their cave when an arm grabbed him and pulled him back. He looked over his shoulder to see Drobe holding on and giving him a very serious look. He tried to ask what this was about and Drobe pointed to the path that led to the cave. While he was pointing he shook his head violently back and forth. He then reached over and grabbed a stick. Drawing a line in the dirt he made it very clear that O'Neill was not to go that way.

The Colonel wondered if the prohibition was just for him or for everyone? No sooner had the thought arisen than he looked around and noticed how quiet everyone had become. As they turned to the right it was almost as if the men were tiptoeing. Looking again at their faces O'Neill could tell they were truly frightened. There was something about this place that gave them all the creeps.

So, he thought, the prohibition must be for everyone. I wonder why? He knew that somehow Sam and he would have to come back and explore. He'd just have to figure out how without the cavemen catching them. There was something funny going on, and he wanted to find out what it was.

At that precise moment he heard a loud – a very loud – squeal, followed by the shouts of some of the men. He figured the proku was coming. He turned around swiftly, or as swiftly as he could with stiff muscles and newly healed bones, but could see nothing. Suddenly, without warning, the men around him threw themselves to the side, which left him standing smack dab in the path of the wickedest looking – pig - he'd ever seen.

"Holy Shit!" he yelled as the animal – the size of a small cow but much faster – raced towards him. Its head was bowed and it's huge horns or tusks were pointed directly at him. On top of that the damn thing had fangs. What pig has fangs?

All these thoughts ran through his mind in a split second. He knew he didn't have time to get out of the beast's way – it would probably just follow him anyway. He stopped hearing the shouts of the tribesmen as his vision tunneled in on the quickly approaching animal. Without even thinking about it he lowered his spear directly in the path of the wild pig. He braced himself as the animal ran right into the spear.

The force of the animal, as it 'skewered itself' was strong enough to push him back – right onto his back. He fell with a loud 'ooph' – and could feel the pain reverberate right through him. He held on to the spear though, but could hear it give a mighty 'snap' as it broke off. The pig kept coming and he had no weapon now. Closing his eyes, knowing that death, or at least a severe maiming, was heading his way he was shocked when nothing happened. The silence was deafening so, after waiting, not breathing, for a few heartbeats he slowly opened his eyes.

He jumped about 10 feet and let out a yell. Directly in front of him, almost close enough that their noses were touching was a dead – a very dead pig. Closing his eyes again, but this time in relief, Jack said a silent prayer to the god of errant Colonels. He'd survived again.

The silence was immediately broken with the loud voices of the tribesmen. Some were laughing – he must have presented quite a figure when he caught sight of the dead pig, and some were chattering with excitement. Two hands reached down – looking up he saw it was Drobe and …. Kretaw?, he thought who were helping him up. They looked astonished and impressed. Drobe was speaking but he was still too shaken up to try and make sense of the words.

A number of the men walked over and slapped him on the back – which would have been a nice gesture if it weren't for all the bruises he was sporting. By the end he had even more, but he also had the respect of the tribe. Well, to be fair, he probably already had that because of the Chewi – now that respect had moved into the 'here-worship' realm for more than just the young men. Jack was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

As he sat – they wouldn't let him do anything else – and watched them dress the pig to take back he thought of how strange his life was. He'd gone from futuristic science fiction to the Stone Age in a single trip. There weren't many people out there who could say the same.

They finally had the proku – or as Jack referred to it, the 'porku' ready to take back to the cave. This was a fine kill, something the tribe had conveyed very clearly. I guess this was a big one, he thought, looking at it.

It actually blew him away when he saw what he'd done. He would have been frightened to face the damn thing with his P-90 little alone a simple spear. Looking at where the weapon had pierced the animal he realized he was damned lucky. He'd managed to get the animal in what must have been its heart.

He walked back to the cave, suddenly feeling pretty good about things. He laughed as he realized he could truly say he was 'bringing home the bacon'. He knew Sam would appreciate the joke. That thought made him realize how much he missed her and wanted to see her. He began to walk faster and it wasn't until he caught the grins of the men around him that he realized they knew exactly what he was doing. Feeling a blush creep up his neck he looked at them and shrugged, grinning slightly.

Hell, he thought, he'd never be ungentlemanly enough to talk but who was he to complain if the guys knew he was anxious to get back to his very sexy mate! He was sure they also knew exactly what he wanted to do with that self same sexy mate! Yeah, there were days it was great to be a guy!

_**You should all be proud of me – no cliffhanger (this chapter anyway!).**_


	10. Boobu

_**Warning – this chapter contains violence and attempted rape. There is nothing graphic but please take note and don't read if this will offend you.**_

Sam found herself whistling as she worked with the other women. She was learning to cook – cavewoman stew. She wasn't sure what all the ingredients were but it was certainly more appetizing than the fish they'd survived on for those few days before being captured by the tribe. She stopped what she was doing briefly, wondering what had happened to their supplies. She'd really love to be able to head back to their little cave and pick up some of their things.

She'd been able to connect a bit with some of the women but they were simple folk and there really wasn't much to talk to them about, even if she had known their language better than she did. Their lives revolved around cooking and having children.

A number of the women had come up to her and had rubbed her stomach and had grinned. She quickly got the point that they were wishing her 'luck' in getting pregnant. She could feel herself blush the first few times but after that it just got irritating, although she tried to hide her reaction. It had also made her start to think. She was pretty sure her birth control was still good but if she and the Colonel were stuck here much longer – and they had to continue to show the tribe they were sexually active – than she'd have to worry about pregnancy. She wondered if Jack had even given it a thought – or how he'd feel about it.

Suddenly she felt the need to get out of the cave and spend some time alone. It was clear that the people in the tribe lived on top of each other. It was what they were used to and privacy didn't seem to play a part in their daily lives. For her though, it was different. She had lived on her own for a lot of years and she was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

She went up to Maru – she'd finally found out the name of the old crone – and gestured outside. The woman looked at her for a moment and finally nodded, giving her permission. With a smile Sam returned the nod and headed out of the cave.

A few of the women smiled at her as she walked by. A couple of the men who hadn't gone on the hunt also acknowledged her although they were much more careful. She realized, at that moment, that they did know something about privacy. The men were very careful to leave any woman not their wife or daughter alone. She further realized that, except when a couple was newly married, the tribe pretty much ignored those engaged in physical relations.

As she got outside she took a deep breath of the fresh air. She laughed when it came to her that she no longer noticed the bad smell in the cave – at least not until she walked outside. She figured she and the Colonel must smell pretty bad too. It had been a long time since she'd bathed. She would kill for a bubble bath right now.

There were a few people outside but they pretty much ignored her as she walked by. She thought she might go down the trail to where she would have some peace and quiet. The exercise would do her good. She smiled again when she thought of the exercise she'd had last night.

Looking around she loved the fact that the sun was shining and everything seemed calm. She would have been much less happy if she'd seen the eyes that were following her.

Jack was starting to feel tired, even though he didn't have to carry the pig. This was the first time he'd had this much exercise since he was wounded. Even though he was getting better he knew he had a ways to go. And then, of course, there was his battle with The Boob! He could feel the soreness of the bruises and his head was beginning to ache. Hey, he thought, maybe he could get Sam to give him a back rub. Yeah – now that made him feel better just thinking about it!

As the hunters grew near the cave a few of the women rushed out to meet them. There was a lot of jabbering and laughing. He could see some of the men telling the others what had happened. Oh no – he realized he now had to endure some more back slapping. He guessed he was the hero of the day!

He looked around, expecting to see Sam coming out to greet him. He was a little surprised that she hadn't come right out – and, he admitted to himself, a little disappointed. Then again, maybe she was waiting inside!

Turning to his companions, include Drobe, he indicated he wanted to go inside. The men laughed at him, knowing what he wanted. He grinned and walked towards the cave.

It took a moment for his eyes to get used to the lack of light – and his nose a moment to get used to the small again. Phew, he'd forgotten how bad it really was.

As soon as he could see clearly he looked towards their little corner of the cave but Sam wasn't there. He then looked over to the central hearth but didn't see her there either. He was starting to feel confused. Where was she?

A small hand touched his arm and he turned around, hoping it was Sam. Instead it was the old lady. He looked at her with a question on his face. With her almost toothless grin she pointed out of the cave and motioned walking. He realized that Sam must have gone for a walk.

With a sigh of relief he thanked her and quickly turned and headed out. Looking around he tried to figure out which way she went. One of the men who had stayed back quickly came up to him and pointed. As Jack went to hurry after her the man grasped his arm. He turned and looked at him impatiently – he wanted to see Carter.

As he looked at the man it dawned on him that the caveman looked nervous. What the hell was going on? Jack could feel his pulse start to speed up. Something was wrong, he just knew it.

The caveman suddenly started gesturing and speaking. He couldn't figure out what he was saying until he heard the name Boobu. The man then gestured in the direction Sam had gone.

Jack turned and started to run. The creep must have followed Sam when she went for a walk. He had thought the man was still too out of it to pose a threat. He should have known better. God – he prayed she was okay.

Sam had walked for about 20 minutes, enjoying the warmth on her back. She was daydreaming of Jack and the direction their relationship was going. At the back of her mind she worried about what would happen when they were rescued but she refused to let those thoughts put a damper on the day.

She stopped in a small clearing and looked around. It was beautiful here. She thought she heard a small sound and looked behind her but there was nothing. She realized she didn't have a weapon and hoped that there were no wild animals around. It probably hadn't been terribly wise for her to walk so far.

Suddenly deciding that it was time to return she turned around and began to head back down the path.

Without warning an arm came out of the trees and grabbed her. It happened so fast that at first she couldn't figure out who – or what – had attacked her. The – person – had turned her around and was holding her with her back pressed against him. It had quickly become clear that it was a him – and a caveman at that. She could tell by the foul breath that was blowing over her shoulder.

The man held her with one of his arms around her neck. With his other hand he had grabbed her hands and was holding them behind her. Once she had gotten over her shock she started to fight! She tried kicking with her legs but was unable to do anything in her bare feet. Pulling her hands away turned out to be impossible and she soon began to see spots as the arm around her neck tightened.

The man holding her was incredibly strong and she knew she was in trouble. God, she wished Jack were here.

Without warning her attacker let go of her neck and swung her around. She wasn't surprised to see that it was 'Igor'. She had known he was after her. She just thought he was still too hurt to do anything.

He was looking down at her and she was sure his eyes were red. He had a look of anger and hate – and God – lust. She was in extreme danger and she had to figure out a way to get out of this.

He slowing pulled her forward, grunting softly. He still held her arms behind her with one hand. The other reached up and started to caress her. She began to feel sick as his hands lowered as he continued with his attack. He then pulled her until she was pressed completely against him.

This was her chance! With all her strength she jammed her knee into his groin. She could feel a sickening crunch, which was followed by a screech. As he crumpled she pulled away and started to run, knowing that safety lay back at the cave.

She had only gotten a few feet when a hand reached out and grabbed her hair, yanking her back. This time it was she who screeched as it felt like the hair was being ripped from her head.

She was yanked around and 'Igor' backhanded her across the face. The force was so great she was sure her neck would have broken if it hadn't been for his continued grip on her hair. As it was she could feel the blood from her cut lips and mouth. She knew she would also have a terrible bruise, if she survived this ordeal.

She was now so dizzy she could barely stand and could offer little resistance. He backhanded her again, not quite so hard, but enough to stun her. He immediately dropped her and she fell to the ground in a heap, sobbing quietly under her breath.

Without a pause he knelt down beside her. For a moment he simply looked, the bloodlust filling his eyes. With a vicious grin he reached over and grabbed her neck, forcing her head down. He then lifted his leg and straddled her. Grasping her hands he lifted them over her head. Letting go of her neck he reached down and pawed at her bra, finally pulling on it until it ripped. He then threw it away and, leaning over, bit her.

She screamed, knowing that he was going to rape her and that there was nothing she could do. God, how would she survive this?

"JACK!" she screamed again. He lifted his head and looked at her. This time when he lowered it he placed his mouth over hers. It was odd, a small voice said in the back of her mind, she had never seen any of the tribe kissing. It didn't seem to be something they did. She quickly realized that what her attacker was doing was nothing like any kiss she had ever received. He was actually gnawing at her mouth and lips.

He must have seen her and Jack kissing and this was some terrible parody or imitation. His foul breath and the pain of his teeth made her want to throw up. She almost hoped she would.

As his hands began to grope lower she began to feel as if she were losing consciousness. She let out one more soft sound.

"Jack – please."

Without warning the body covering hers was yanked away. She heard a roar or anger and suddenly she was free – she could breath. The only problem was she was shaking so badly and felt so sick she could do nothing but cower as she drew herself into a fetal position.

Jack had run as fast as he could back along the trail. At first he heard nothing but suddenly the still of the day was disturbed by a scream. The first one sounded deep – that of a man, but it was quickly followed by a woman's voice – Sam's voice. He ran faster.

By the time he reached the clearing he was out of air, sobbing with each breath. He was worried he'd collapse before he found her. Just at that moment, however, he came upon the site of Boobu lying on top of Sam. Oh God – was he too late?

The rush of adrenaline and anger made it possible for him to rush over and practically lift the man straight up and off the woman he loved. He saw that she was alive but couldn't spare the time to find out anything else. He knew he had the fight of his life on his hands.

Without giving Boobu time to realize what had happened he began to pummel the man about the head and neck. Unfortunately, it took only a few seconds for the caveman to gather his senses and begin to fight back.

As Sam lay shivering and crying the horrible and bloody battle between the two men continued. It was the age-old fight of men over the woman they loved – or lusted after. It was primitive and elemental and both knew it was to the death.

Jack knew he had shed any trappings of civilization or civility. This man had hurt _his_ woman and he would have to pay. As he struck out he didn't care that his thoughts and feelings were old-fashioned or sexist – they were real – they were those of a man who had met the one woman who completed him, who made him whole and no one was going to take that away.

The fight raged on, with sounds of flesh striking flesh, of bones cracking and cries of pain reverberating through the air. Blood began to spray all around, it's ruby red a macabre splash of color glistening in the sunlight.

Sam didn't know at what point she realized that practically the whole tribe had appeared and was watching the fight. It may have been when Maru knelt beside her and gathered her into her wizened arms. Sam rested against her, tired beyond belief, but also terrified as to what would happen.

She worried that Jack would be killed. She also worried that if Jack lost she'd be given to 'Igor' regardless of the fact that he had tried to rape her. She didn't know what the tribe would do– were they like animals who fought to the death, the winner reaping the rewards? Or was there punishment for a man who tried to steal another man's woman? Ultimately, it didn't matter. If Jack was killed she would bide her time and kill his murderer – she would then want to die herself.

It was obvious that neither man could last much longer. The fight was not nearly so ferocious or bloody now; they were too weak and exhausted to do much more harm to each other. It would go on, however, until there was only one standing. Sam didn't know how it would end.

A soft rustling could be heard in the bushes and Sam saw Maru suddenly sit up. The woman scrambled to her feet, pulling Sam up behind her.

"CHEWI!" the old woman screeched at the top of her lungs. The members of the tribe froze for a brief second and then turned and began to run back towards the cave. Maru began to pull Sam but she resisted. She had to make sure Jack was okay. She looked over at the two men. It was clear that neither of them had heard the warning – they were too focused on killing each other.

"JACK!" she screamed. "TIGER!" He glanced over at her and seemed to come to his senses. Just at that moment she heard that same scream she had heard when Jack was attacked and saw the huge beast as it traveled through the air, attracted by the smell of blood.

Even though he was hurt and bleeding Jack made a instant decision that saved his life. He turned away from Boobu and ran and grabbed Sam's hand. Together they began to run towards the village.

In his rage and exhaustion the caveman had not realized what was going on. Even as the tiger screamed he was unable to make sense of what was happening. It was only as the animal landed on him, its claws tearing into his flesh, that he realized – but it was too late. He let out a bloodcurdling scream of his own.

As Sam and Jack ran they could hear the horrible sounds of a man being mauled to death. As evil as he had been, no one deserved such an awful demise.

When the sounds died out and there was complete silence it was even worse. Both Sam and Jack knew what that meant. With a sob Sam stopped, unable to run any more. It all suddenly caught up to her.

"Sam?" he asked softly, worriedly. Looking at her he could see her face blanch and she started to sway. He reached out quickly, just as she collapsed, and lifted her up. As hurt as he was he would not let her fall. No, it was his job – his honor – to carry her home.

He stumbled many times on their trip back to the cave but he did not fall. He made sure that he would get her there safely. He looked down at her – her pale skin, the bruises and black eye, the blood seeping from her mouth – and knew he had never seen anyone more beautiful. He just prayed she was okay.

When he reached the area close to the cave a number of the tribe came out to greet them, all of them speaking and giving what he thought sounded like encouragement. A number of them offered to take Sam from him but he refused. Finally, a number of them came and walked beside him. Drobe put his hand out and steadied him as he walked. The Chief too walked beside him, not saying anything but helping by his presence.

As Jack walked, or stumbled, back to the cave he realized something. As simple and primitive as these people were, they were still people. He and Sam had been taken in and were now part of the tribe. They were to be cared for and looked after. Although he didn't think they could live their lives forever amongst these people he was grateful to them. Looking up briefly at his new friend and the leader of the tribe he nodded to them and smiled. They nodded back, understanding without having to exchange words.

As he drew into the cave a number of the women were waiting. The old crone – someone said her name was Maru – was pointing to their bed, where fresh furs had been laid out to make it softer and more comfortable. He gently laid Sam down but stayed beside her, touching her. He couldn't bear to let her go.

Someone tried to pull him away, to dress his wounds, but he pulled back. He wouldn't leave her until he knew she was safe. He didn't see it but Maru gestured for the women to leave. She understood.

Someone brought him a bowl of water and a soft cloth – he wanted to laugh when he realized the cloth had at one time been his boxer shorts. Taking it he dipped it in the water and gently bathed Sam's face. Once the blood was gone, if anything it looked worse.

He could feel tears gather in his eyes, frightened for her. He didn't know if the man had had a chance to finish what he had obviously started. He prayed not, but even if he hadn't he knew this was going to take time for her to get over.

Sam began to stir, the feel of the cool water soothing to her burning and painful face. Her neck also hurt and for a while she was disoriented, not sure where she was. She was afraid to open her eyes, not knowing what she'd see.

"Sam" A voice, that voice, gave her hope. She opened her eyes to see Jack beside her, looking at her. She went to speak when she realized that he was crying. What had happened? What was wrong?

"Jack. What is it?" she whispered. Her neck hurt so badly it was hard to speak.

"Nothing. Are you alright?"

"No, not nothing. You … were crying. Why?" She had to know – something had happened and it was terrifying her.

"Sam, it's nothing." He fiercely wiped his eyes, embarrassed at his show of emotion. "I was just worried about you."

"About me?" she said in wonder. He was the one who was hurt. At that realization she began to struggle to get up. Jack needed her and she was just lying down. As he pressed her back onto the furs she looked at him in confusion.

"Jack, you're hurt. Let me help."

He laughed, although it didn't sound like a happy one. "I'm fine Sam – just a few bruises. You're the one I'm worried about."

"Me?" she asked again. Why was he worried? As she looked at him the memories started to return. Oh God, Oh God. She began to shake and then to rock back and forth.

Jack reached out, understanding that it was just hitting her. He'd been afraid of this. He knew that the reaction to this sort of thing could be delayed. He held on to her as she continued to rock, sobbing under her breath.

"It's okay Sam, I've got you. You're safe now. Nothing's going to hurt you baby." He continued to rock with her as her tears began to flow. That his did as well no one need ever know.

He could feel, more than hear her begin to talk. At first he couldn't distinguish the words but then he began to understand.

"I kept praying you'd come. I needed you. I was so scared and I wanted you, I needed you."

"I know baby. I'm so sorry, so sorry." He kept repeating the words over and over, consumed with guilt and self-hatred. How could he have left her knowing that maniac was around? It was all his fault.

"I'm so sorry", he repeated.

She pulled back from him, the shakes starting to die down. It was only as he repeated his words again that she realized what he was saying.

"You're sorry?" she asked, puzzled. "Why are you sorry?" She was still shaking and still feeling – bruised, both mentally and physically – but the initial turmoil was starting to subside.

"Sorry for letting this happen, for not being there for you."

"Jack", she said softly, reaching up and taking his bruised and battered face tenderly in her hands. "Don't you understand what I was saying? I prayed that you would come – I called for you to come – and you did. You came for me. You saved me Jack. There's nothing to be sorry for – you were there when I needed you." She reached over and gently kissed him – ever so gently as both of them were sporting bruised and bleeding mouths.

He drew a ragged breath that turned into a sob. He then leaned in and held her carefully, tenderly. The two sat together, trying to comfort each other and to regain the feeling of peace and joy they had woken up with.

A noise of jabbering caused them to separate and sit back. Maru had returned – along with some of the other women. This time they weren't taking no for an answer.

They forced the wounded couple to lie down and began tending to their wounds. Jack just prayed that the primitive medicine wouldn't do more harm than good. The only thing he did do was to insist that they use the boiling water (cooled of course) to wash their wounds. He was sure they all thought he was crazy but he didn't relish getting some kind of disease from contaminated water.

Once they were both relatively clean and bandaged (more of his BDU's) the old woman covered them with more furs. He didn't know what she said but she reminded him, at that moment, of his little Irish Gram – so he was pretty sure he was just told to go to sleep.

Turning his head he could see that Sam was watching him. She too was bundled up tight but she looked so lost and forlorn lying there. With a grimace of pain he pushed himself over until they were lying closer. Maru grunted but seemed to allow it, although she kept a steely eye on him.

He reached out and gingerly took Sam's hand in his cut and battered one.

"It'll be okay Sam. We're safe now. He's gone and I won't let anyone hurt you." She stared for a moment but then seemed to relax. She moved a bit closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. With a sigh she began to drift off with him following close behind.

He was woken by screams. He was shocked and frightened and sat up suddenly, then wished he hadn't. Every muscle, joint and bone in his body screeched in agony. He ignored them however as he realized the screams had come from Sam who was in the midst of a nightmare. He wasn't surprised – he'd been there.

"Sam", he reached over and tried to gently touch her. It took a while – with him softly speaking her name, but eventually she woke up. Many in the cave were looking at them, but turned their heads away when they saw that Jack was awake and tending to her.

"Sam, it's okay. You're okay." He held on to her lightly, caressing her back in soothing circles.

"He was going to _" she stopped.

"I know", he answered.

"He, he was so strong Jack. I couldn't do anything. I've had training – combat training – self-defense training – and none of it helped. I couldn't stop him."

Oh God – did she mean he had -?

"He was strong Sam – very strong. There was nothing you could have done. You weren't armed and you aren't even wearing shoes. There was nothing you could have done", he repeated.

"It's just frightening. Terrifying to know how much stronger most men are than women. I've never felt vulnerable before like that, even when we've been attacked by Jaffa or others. I felt so – helpless Jack!"

"I know baby. It's hard but it'll get better, don't worry."

As much as she appreciated his words she knew he didn't really understand. How could he - he was a man. He didn't know what it was like to be attacked by someone intent on raping you.

"No Jack", she said, pulling away. "you don't know. You have no idea what it felt like. I feel – dirty, soiled – and helpless." She began to cry again, traumatized by the events of the day.

He tried to take her again into his arms but she resisted. He didn't know if it had something to do with the attack – maybe she was frightened of any man at this moment – or if it was anger at him, or men in general.

Believe it or not, he totally understood what she was feeling, but he knew now wasn't the time to explain.

"Sam – I know it's difficult, I really do. But give yourself a break. You are not helpless – you're kicked ass more times than I can remember. You were at a severe disadvantage here and I did hear him scream – you must have done something to him?"

"I kneed him." She answered softly.

He grimaced, feeling the pain. "Good for you! See you're not helpless."

"But he still was about –"

"About?"

"About to rape me. It was only the fact that you came in time that saved me."

"I'm glad", he answered with a smile. "So I've been able to pay you back at least once for all those dozens of times you've saved my ass!"

She sat back at that – shocked – but somehow comforted by his words. It was true, oh not that she'd saved the Colonel dozens of times – but she had saved him on a number of occasions. In fact, she'd saved all of them at one time or another.

The Colonel had, of course, saved her equally as many times but she appreciated what he was doing. She was finally able to give him watery smile.

"I don't think you owe me any 'savings' Colonel. I'd say we're pretty well even."

He grinned, relieved that she seemed to be coming out of it, at least for now. He knew there'd be some more episodes but hopefully each time would be a little better.

"So", he asked, "The Boob didn't – uh – finish?"

"Didn't rape me you mean?"

He nodded and reached out and took her hand back.

"No, he didn't. He just breathed on me. God Jack, that was absolutely the worst. I almost threw up on him. I wish I had actually! We really need to teach these people about dental hygiene."

As he breathed a sigh of relief he was also able to grin. The fact that Sam was able to try a little humor – although obviously forced – was a good sign.

He suddenly realized that he was feeling like crap. Everything hurt and he really wanted to go back to sleep. Sam must have noticed because she reached out and pushed him down into a horizontal position.

"Sleep Jack. You look terrible."

"Yeah – well you don't look so hot either." He muttered.

"That's why I'm going to sleep too." She lay down beside him, again curling up to his warm flesh and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Sir." She murmured, just before falling asleep.

"You're welcome Carter. Anytime", he answered softly, soon drifting off behind her.


	11. Aftermath

_**This is another pretty intense chapter and deals with the serious issue of rape. There is absolutely nothing graphic but it is a mature subject matter so please take note. **_

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that he hurt. Every part of him – from the top to the toes – ached like a toothache. He tried to roll over, to relieve some of the soreness, but it only brought more agony. It also made him realize that he'd turned into a solid piece of wood over night. Yup – stiff as the proverbial board, that was Jack O'Neill.

"Aaagh", he let out a groan. If he could only find one comfortable position!

"Jack – are you okay." That voice always made him feel better, although right now he wished it was accompanied by a nice big syringe full of morphine. Oh yeah, that would definitely be sweet.

"Aaagh", he repeated. That summed up how he felt perfectly. He could feel movement and then a soft breath tickled his face. He managed to pry his eyes open a teeny bit and sure enough, there was the woman of his dreams looking down at him. Now, if he only had the energy to do anything about it it would be wonderful.

"Jack, tell me, what's wrong." She was getting worried that he'd been seriously hurt and no one had noticed. It could be Antarctica all over again, with hidden internal injuries.

"M'okay. Just hurts." He groaned again.

"Are you sure? Here, let me look." She reached out with her hands and lowered the blankets.

"AAAAHHHH!" he yelled as she pressed on his bruised ribs.

"JACK!" She sat back – frightened.

"No – your hands are cold!" That'd woken him up. When he heard nothing but dead silence he looked up to see a very pissed off Sam.

"Don't ever scare me like that again! I thought I'd killed you!" She hissed.

"Hey – you just about did. How would you like someone's ice cold hands on you first thing in the morning?"

"Morning? It's afternoon Jack."

"Oh? I thought I'd slept longer than that."

She laughed. "You did – it's tomorrow. I mean, you were hurt yesterday – you slept almost 24 hours."

"I did? No wonder I'm so stiff." He tried to sit up and stretch but the muscles didn't like it one little bit.

"Stiff and bruised. Come on Jack, tell me, are you seriously hurt anywhere? You know I need to know."

"Yeah, I know." He settled back down and gave it serious thought, mentally giving himself a once-over.

"I don't think so Carter. I think I'm just pretty bruised up. I may have a couple of cracked ribs but they're in place so as long as I don't do anymore fighting I should be fine."

She let out a deep sigh and relaxed. If he had been seriously hurt defending her she would never have forgiven herself.

"Gettin' to be kind of a habit", he said forlornly. "I think I've been flat on my back most of the time since we've arrived! I gotta say I'm getting real tired of this!"

She could sympathize with him – she knew how difficult he found it to stay still. He was a highly energetic person and this enforced rest must be killing him. Oh well, it was better than the alternative. With all that had happened he could be dead.

"Carter." His voice drifted softly to her followed by his hand caressing her cheek. "How are you doing?" Her face was terribly black and blue on one side and purple marks circled her neck. All in all she looked awful.

"I'm okay Sir." She said, slipping back into military formality. "Like you I'm just bruised. It should go away in a few days." He looked searchingly at her, recognizing that she was right; the physical wounds would heal. It was the emotional ones he worried about.

"How are you otherwise?", he asked gently.

"Otherwise Sir? I'm just fine." She pushed her self up and went and got him a bowl of water – anything to avoid looking at him. As she approached he reached out and grasped her free hand.

"Sam, you don't have to hide from me. I know this was traumatic and it's going to take time to deal with it. I'm here to help you so please, don't shut me out."

"Sir", she laughed. "There's nothing wrong, really. I'm fine. And anyway, if there were something wrong you'd be the last person I'd talk to about it." She stood up abruptly and walked away, leaving him shocked and hurt.

What in the world had brought that on, he wondered? Did she indeed blame him for leaving her when he went hunting? She had said not but maybe she'd had time to think about it and was angry at him?

He closed his eyes, exhausted and in pain, but much more deeply affected by the emotional hurt just inflicted on him. He only wanted to help her.

As Sam walked away she knew she had hurt him – what she said was cruel and unfair but she couldn't seem to stop herself. She was angry, furiously angry and that anger had exploded all over Jack.

When he'd been asleep, or had first woken up, all she could think about was whether or not he was hurt. When it seemed as if he was okay the anger had built. Although she knew it was irrational, she was livid over the fact that again he'd had to save her. She was tough, she was a soldier, she shouldn't have to rely on a man!

Although she knew it was not uncommon for women in the military to deal with sexual assault or even rape, this was the closest she'd ever come. Well, except for that one time in the early days of SG1 when Turgan had captured her. But even then she'd managed to save herself, she'd managed to fight her way out of it.

This time, however, she'd been at the mercy of a stronger man intent on molesting her and there was nothing she could do about it. It had taken Jack coming to her rescue. That was maddening, although certainly not his fault, but then he'd had the gall to say 'he understood' what she was going through. There was no way in hell he could understand. He'd never had to deal with anything like this. Even when captured and faced with torture or death he'd never had to face such a primitive and violent violation – and been unable to resist.

No, she was angry and had every right to be. It was arrogant and selfish of him to assume he knew what was best, what would make her feel better. Right now she wanted nothing to do with any man – especially not Jack O'Neill!

Jack slept most of the rest of the day, only waking up occasionally to drink or have a small bite to eat. Strangely it was Maru who usually brought it. He saw Sam wondering just outside the cave but she didn't come to see him, at least not while he was awake.

He wished he could figure out exactly what was making her so mad. He wanted her to scream and rant and kick him if that's what it took – anything but the silent treatment. The strange thing was it really wasn't like Sam. She was usually pretty open – and brave – about confronting him. It's what had made her a great 2IC for all these years, and was one of the things that he found attractive about her.

That night Sam came to bed but carefully stayed as far away from him as she could, her back turned to him. At one point he tried to reach out and simply touch her hand but she jerked it away. He was really starting to worry.

Although he still wondered if she was angry because she thought he'd left her to the mercies of that pervert, he was starting to wonder if this was more a delayed reaction to the attempted rape. In many ways that worried him more than anything.

The next morning started out the same with Sam staying away from him as much as possible. When he finally decided he had to stand – he really needed the facilities and some fresh air – he was again shocked that she didn't rush to help him.

As he stumbled – no one could call it a walk – out of the cave it was Drobe who came and gave him an arm. He was pretty sure that Sam was keeping an eye on him but every time he glanced up she was looking elsewhere.

"Okay fine, Samantha", he muttered under his breath. "If that's the way you want it – you can have it." For the rest of the day he totally ignored her. Instead he began to spend some time with the children.

He hadn't really paid much attention to them since he'd been here although they were always scurrying around. They were amazingly hairy for children so he'd thought of them more as small adults. Today, however, he quickly came to realize that they were pretty much like children everywhere (okay, but a lot uglier!). He started out with some simple juggling although couldn't continue long as his abused muscles protested. He tried to teach them a few simple games but again, he wasn't able to do much.

As he looked around the cave he realized these kids needed some toys. Hey, that would give him something with which to occupy his time as he recuperated. Maybe he could get S – okay, maybe Drobe, to get him a knife and some wood! In the meantime there had to be something?

As he looked around he caught site of the unused fire-pit that had been Boobu's – it was still empty and he had a moment's feeling of regret. He hobbled over, knelt down, and picked up a few pieces of 'charcoal' from the burnt wood. Walking over to the back of the cave he began to draw pictures. He was surprised but he had seen little evidence of any kind of art other than the jewelry the people wore.

He started by drawing simple stick people and couldn't believe how mesmerized the children were. Soon, he had them drawing pictures of their own. He began to draw pictures of the tribe's people – pointing to them one by one and then trying to draw a simple rendition that exaggerated one of their features. Soon, he had the children giggling hysterically and they drew funnier and funnier pictures.

One of the boys drew a picture of Jack with lots of marks and bruises – and with a big Chewi biting his butt! Oh yeah, kids were the same everywhere!

Jack began to get into the drawing himself. He'd always liked to draw and doodle; he got most of his practice during briefings. With a grin he decided to sketch the whole Simpson family. He just wished he had some colors! Hey – great idea, he decided. Maybe tomorrow he'd see if he could make some using some of the natural elements around here.

He finally began to get tired, and mothers were beginning to call their kids for supper. He smiled, realizing more and more how certain things never changed. The one thing he knew he wouldn't see, however, was Moms telling their kids to wash their hands, or checking behind their ears for dirt. They'd be more likely to check for clean spots!

Jack returned to his fire and sat. No, the truth was he collapsed. It had been a pretty good day although part of his mind was always on Sam. He'd kept an eye or her all day. She'd either kept to herself, but in viewing distance of the cave, or she'd spent it with the women. Not once had she approached him.

This was getting ridiculous, thought Jack. He decided it was about time to figure this whole thing out.

They finished supper, neither one speaking to the other. Sam stood up to go outside for one last time. It would be getting dark soon and she needed one more breath of fresh air.

As she walked out she didn't notice Jack push himself stiffly to his feet and follow her.

She looked up at the stars and took a deep breath. It was so beautiful here. Why did it all have to get spoiled, she wondered. For one day things had been wonderful – now it was all destroyed.

"Sam?" Jack's voice penetrated her dark thoughts. What was he doing here? Didn't he get it – she didn't want to see him.

"Sam, talk to me."

"Why?" She turned and faced him, anger flowing out of her every pore.

"Tell me what's wrong. What did I do that's made you so angry?"

"Nothing. You didn't do anything. I just want to be left alone."

"But why? Come on, talk to me Sam. Everything was great and now you've turned on me. And don't tell me you're not angry with me – I think it's pretty obvious."

"Well aren't you the smart one Colonel O'Neill. Whoops – no, I take that back – no one can accuse Jack O'Neill of being smart. Macho, yes – funny, oh yeah – but smart – nope – not Colonel O'Neill."

He stood there stunned, unbelieving. Did she really think that of him? Oh, he knew he liked to play the idiot and he never claimed to be good at all the science stuff that Carter liked, but he didn't think she had really believed his act. He wasn't stupid. Hell, you didn't fly planes in the Air Force or make Colonel by being stupid. An ass? Oh yeah, there were plenty of those in the Air Force – but not stupid people – at least not at his rank.

He was trying to figure out what to say in response when she continued.

"But I guess you don't need to be smart to fight guys like good ole' Igor. No, you need strength – good old manly strength. That way you could prove to the tribe that you could look after your little woman. She's your property and you'll keep her even if it means killing another man."

"Hey!" He was starting to feel angry himself. What she was saying was so unfair. He hadn't set out to kill anyone but he'd had no choice but to save Carter and in the end he hadn't even had to kill the man. He was about to retaliate, to defend himself, when he stopped. He knew where this anger was coming from and he couldn't or shouldn't take it personally. He'd been there. He cringed when he thought back to some of the things he'd said to Sara on his return from Iraq. He spewed all kinds of angry, hateful things at her , and yet she'd stuck by him and simply loved him. That's what he had to do for Sam until she could work through this.

Her anger was a reaction – a natural one – to what had happened to her and she was lashing out at the person nearest to her – and a male. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm things down.

"Sam, look, I know you're feeling pretty raw right now but it will get better. What you went through is terrible and you have a right to feel pissed but please know that I'm here for you and I understand what you're going through. I- "

"**How dare you!" **she practically screamed at him. He stumbled back, the almost physical force of her anger causing him to move away from her. "How dare you", she repeated.

"How dare I?" he asked, a question in his voice.

"Yes! How dare you say you understand, that you know what I'm going through. You don't have any idea. You've spent your whole life in the macho man's Air Force. You've relied on your strength and your courage and your God-damned sarcasm to save your ass your whole career. You have no idea what it is to feel completely helpless – to know that a man is looking at you with hate and with lust at the same time. Do you have any idea what it's like to have a man pawing at you and you know you're about to be violated and there's nothing you can do about it? Do you have any idea Jack? Can you truly say you _understand_ what I went through? Your words are meaningless so please, just leave me alone." She turned her back completely on him, her arms wrapped around her chest.

Jack stood there, not moving, not breathing. He knew where this was coming from, truly he did. He couldn't hold it against her – she was speaking from raw emotion and saying things she would normally never say. Still, it hurt. It hurt horribly. Her comments about his lack of intelligence and that she saw him as nothing more than a typical military macho man without substance cut him to the quick. With a blinding flash of light he realized, at that moment, that he was nothing more than an object of desire to her. There was nothing behind her care for him – no respect at least. They didn't have enough to build anything serious on so he should cut his losses and do what she said and just leave.

As he went to turn away though he stopped. No – even if she didn't feel that way about him – he did still love her and he couldn't leave her like this. He had to help, in whatever way he could – even if it hurt him in the process.

Taking a deep breath he turned back and did something he thought he would never, ever do in his entire life.

"You're wrong. I do understand." She didn't say anything, didn't even move. Maybe he should just give up? No, he'd give it one more shot.

"Do you really think I don't know what it is to feel truly helpless, to have no way out? I was a POW Sam – for four months. I was completely at the mercy of vicious men. My – sarcasm – did nothing; in fact it probably made it worse. My machismo? Well, I can tell you that that's beaten out of you real fast. No, I know what it's like to not be in control, to not be able to defend yourself so see, I do understand." He hoped that was enough.

She moved, just enough to let him know she was listening. Finally she spoke, but not the words he wanted to hear.

"I know Sir. I know you went through hell and I'm sorry – it must have been awful and I don't want to belittle what you went through but ….. it's not the same. I've been captured before too Sir – captured and tortured. It's awful and terrifying – but it's still not the same. This time it wasn't just my life that was in danger – if felt like my soul was in danger of being destroyed. If he had finished what he'd started I don't think I could have survived. I would have wanted to die and that's not something I've ever felt before." She turned to face him. "Don't you see Sir? I have never felt so frightened, so powerless – so ashamed as I did then and I wasn't able to stop him. You were the one who had to save me." Turning away again she spoke softly. "And that's not something you can understand."

There was silence as she waited for him to leave. She needed him to go – she couldn't take his pity, his sympathy any longer.

"You're wrong", he repeated, so softly she could barely hear. "When I say I understand Sam I really do. Are you truly so innocent as not to know that it's not just women who find themselves in the position you were in yesterday? Do you really not know what goes on in prison camps? You say you would have wanted to die – well I can tell you – I did want to die. So, you see, I _do_ know what you're talking about. I _do_ know what it feels like – but in my case there was no last minute reprieve."

This time it was Sam who was stunned. She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. Did the Colonel mean he had been -? No, surely that's not right. He didn't ever give the appearance of someone who'd been through that. He must mean something else. She turned to look at him but by this time he wouldn't look at her. He looked extremely white and she noticed he was shaking.

"Jack", she said softly, uncertainly. She reached out but stepped away.

"So don't think you're the only one who's ever been through this. Just be grateful he was stopped in time. You wouldn't want to have to live with any more memories. You will heal Sam – or at least you'll be able to deal with those memories. Just don't be so quick to turn away anyone who wants to help you – and don't be so quick to judge." With that he turned and walked away.

He couldn't return to the cave, not just yet. He had just let out a whole room full of memories that had been buried for a long, long time. Right at this moment he didn't quite know how he was going to cope.

Never – right from the time he'd been rescued in Iraq – through all the therapy and hospitalizations and counseling – had he ever spoken to anyone about what had happened. Oh, he knew the doctors knew – the physical symptoms were obvious – but they'd never forced him to talk about it. He'd wondered about that for a long time until he'd realized he was too valuable to the Air Force. They didn't want to lose him so they hadn't forced him to deal with what had happened. It had all been allowed to be buried and ignored.

He'd sometimes wondered if Sara knew, or at least whether she'd suspected, but she'd never said anything. It had taken him months before he'd been able to resume anywhere near normal relations with her but he'd blamed that on his weakness and recuperation. In fact, his 'inability' had been more emotional than physical.

The memories sometimes came out in nightmares, usually after especially traumatic events, but again, no one pushed him on it. He had enough other things in his background that no one suspected that particular trauma. Janet Frasier probably knew more about his medical history than anyone and even she didn't know.

Well, now one person knew – and she happened to be the one person he would never, ever have wanted to know.

He too had felt ashamed and angry and 'powerless – although rationally he knew there was no reason for shame. It hadn't been his fault – he was the victim and had been totally powerless to resist. He knew it wasn't his fault, knew it was an extreme act of violence and control – it just didn't make him feel better to recognize that. As he walked down the trail he jammed his toe into the side of the hill, the physical pain giving him a short reprieve from the emotional pain.

Damn! Why did this have to happen just as everything was going well. He was suddenly so exhausted he couldn't take another step. Leaning against the side of the hill he slowly lowered himself to the ground, burying his head in his hands.

Sam continued to stand still, trying to figure out what had just happened. She did know that the anger had left her as suddenly as it had come. She just felt – drained – and oh God, guilty. She remembered what she'd said to the Colonel, and how he'd looked. How could she have lashed out at him like that? The worst part was she didn't even think of him that way.

She knew he wasn't stupid. In fact, he was far from stupid. In many ways he was brilliant. Okay, so he couldn't explain wormhole physics – so that put him in league with about 99.999% of the entire earth. She knew she could never have fallen in love with a stupid man – and he was also about as far away from your typical macho idiot as you could find. She'd rarely worked with an officer who was so completely lacking in sexism. He valued people for who they were and didn't treat women any different from men – as long as they pulled their weight. She'd known this about the Colonel almost from the beginning – and it was one of the reasons she'd fallen for him.

God – when she thought again of all she'd said to him. She knew she desperately needed to apologize – she also knew it would be difficult. As far as the other was concerned – well, she was trying to avoid dealing with it.

Again she knew she'd been unfair. Heck, more than unfair, she'd been hateful to him when all he'd tried to do was help. On top of that he'd confessed what she was certain was a very closely held secret, just to help her. She knew what an intensely private man he was, and what that must have cost him. Somehow she had to let him know how sorry she was.

Turning quickly she followed him down the trail. She hoped he hadn't gone far as it was beginning to get dark. It didn't take long before she spotted him sitting, leaning against the side of a hill, his head held in his hands. He looked the classic figure of despair.

She walked up quietly, although she knew he knew she was there. She slowly lowered herself to the ground beside him, sitting close but not touching.

"I'm sorry Jack." she spoke softly, calmly. He didn't respond at all.

"I'm so sorry", she repeated. "I don't know what was wrong with me. I was just filled with anger and for some reason it all spilled out on you. You have to believe me Jack, I didn't mean any of the things I said. I just – for some reason – I wanted to hurt someone to make my pain go away. Please, say you'll forgive me?" She waited for him to speak. Finally, after what seemed forever, he lowered his hands. In the growing darkness of twilight she could see what looked like tears on his face.

"It's okay", he replied, equally as softly. "I really do understand." He laughed, a very hollow sound. "Been there, done that. I said some pretty horrible things to Sara. Can't believe she stuck with me."

"She probably realized you really didn't mean them."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"And I hope you know I didn't really mean what I said." When he didn't answer she could feel her heart beat in fear. God, he wasn't going to forgive her.

"It's okay Sam. Let's just forget it okay?"

"No Jack, I don't think we can. I think we need to talk."

"Talk? I think we've both done enough of that. Maybe we should just head back."

"Jack please. You offered to help me – well now I'm returning the favor. You shared something with -"

He jerked away abruptly. "I don't want to talk about this Carter."

"Why not?" she asked, trying to stay calm.

"I only told you so you would believe me – I didn't mean for this to be a counseling session."

"So, it's not true?"

"What?"

"You're saying you only said that so I would believe you – does that mean it's not true?"

He stared at her and then closed his eyes. "It's true."

A hand reached out and took his. He wanted to pull away but this time she wouldn't let him.

"Please! Can't you tell me?"

"Why Carter? Why do you need to know? Do you want all the gory details, is that it?"

"No, and I don't think I need to know but I do think you need to tell me."

He laughed softly. "I've gotten by a lot of years without telling anyone Major. I don't see why I should change that now. What's done is done. There's nothing I can do about it so it's best to leave it alone."

"Jack – if you truly don't want to talk about it I'll understand. Can you just tell me one thing?" she asked pleadingly.

He turned and faced her directly. "What?"

"Did you get over it?" she asked.

"Over it?"

"Yeah. Right now I feel so – so destroyed and I feel like I'll never get over it. Do you still think about it? Do you have nightmares, flashbacks? Are you over it?"

"I don't know what to say Sam. Of course you learn to live with it. Over it? Well, I guess it's like everything else bad in life, you stick it in a closet and – you deal with it."

"And you don't think it would help to talk about it? Maybe getting it out of that closet would make it easier to deal with."

He closed his eyes, wondering if she was right. A week ago – heck a couple of hours ago he would have said an absolute no to the thought of talking about it. Right now, however, it had unsheathed its horrible, dirty claws and was threatening to take him down with it and consume him. He figured that he and Sam weren't going anywhere now, after all that had happened. Maybe it was time to bring it out in the open.

"I'd been there for a couple of months. There were a few of us although our numbers dwindled. Some died, some were taken away and I never found out what happened to them. Most of the time we were simply ignored. We were thrown in tiny little cells, often not even big enough to even lie out in completely. The food and water were awful – I think I lost about 40 pounds! We were taken occasionally and interrogated. As the senior officer present I got most of the questioning. Sometimes that's all it was – just questions. Other times they'd use other 'methods' to try and extract information."

He was speaking slowly, carefully, his mind having transported him back to those horrible months.

"They loved to use these rubber clubs although I think their preferred method was electricity. It took me a long time after I'd returned from Iraq to even _look_ at a car battery."

God – she hadn't had any idea how bad it had been for him. And, she suspected, there was worse to come.

"There was this one guard there – Amal was his name. He was the only one who seemed to show me any kindness. He'd help me after I'd been beaten, sometimes bringing extra food or bandages. I began to think of him as my only friend in that place." He snorted "Boy, was I wrong."

"One day, about nine or ten weeks in, Amal came to my cell with a couple of other guards. One of them was a real sadist - he'd been responsible for a lot of the interrogation. Anyway, Amal told me to come with them. They escorted me down this hall to a small room." Here he stopped, finding it almost impossible to continue. Sam could see the sheen of sweat on his face, even in the moonlight.

"What happened?" she asked gently.

"They took me into the room. God Sam, I can't. Please – let's just go back – I can't do this!" She reached over and leaned against him, putting her arms around him and resting her head on his chest.

"It's okay my love. I'm here. You don't need to worry about anything. If you don't want to talk you don't have to. Just know that no matter what it won't change how I feel about you."

Her words were comforting, although he wished she'd spell out exactly how she did feel about him! However, there was that 'my love' – that was a good sign.

He took a deep breath – knowing he might as well continue. Maybe this would help.

"All that was in the room was a table." He stopped again. Suddenly, she knew what he was going to say – and she didn't know if she could bear to listen. Why had she started this? She hugged him tighter.

"You know the most horrible part of the whole thing?" he asked. "It was Amal – the man I thought of as my friend. He turned out to be the one behind the whole thing. For some reason he'd 'taken a liking' to me – and decided to act on it. He had the others hold me down and then – well, you really don't need those details. By the time they were all finished I was in pretty bad shape. They took me back to my cell and left me there. I wanted to die."

Her tears were flowing at his words. How had this man born so much? How could he have picked up the pieces of his life after that? She realized again, how much courage Jack O'Neill truly possessed.

"What got you through it?" she asked in a small voice.

"That? I guess I didn't have any choice. I could have killed myself but I refused to give the bastards that satisfaction. No – I just did. It was when I got home to Sara that I began to heal. She just – loved me." He felt a little uncomfortable talking about Sara to Sam – but at the same time he still loved his ex-wife for all she had done for him. He was no longer 'in-love' with her, but she would always be an important part of his life.

"And that's what you were offering me and I threw it back in your face. I'm so sorry Jack."

"Hey – it's okay. As I told you, I said some pretty awful things to Sara."

"So, what happened to the men who attacked you?" She wasn't sure he'd finished his story and she knew he needed to.

"Oh, they were around for the rest of my time there. They – there was once more, just before I was rescued. When the marines arrived there was a battle and Amal was killed. I was in really rough shape – had to be taken out on a stretcher – but I'll never forget seeing his body lying there." By this time Sam could tell that Jack's emotions were skating a fine line. She could hear the sob in his voice and prayed that getting him to talk was a good thing. She again hugged him and this time reached up and kissed his neck and then his cheek.

"Thank you", she whispered. He suddenly returned her hug, fiercely and leaned into her neck with his face. It took her a moment but she suddenly realized he was crying – and not gently – he was sobbing loudly and from the depths of his soul. Years of anguish and hurt were being released.

For the longest time she simply held him and rocked him gently as he let out the emotions of so many years. As he finally calmed down and the crying stopped she rested her cheek against his – their tears mixing together.

"I love you Jack", she whispered. "I love you."


	12. Truly, Madly, Deeply

_**A short one tonight – but I hope you enjoy after all the angst! I'll try to do lots over the weekend - I was just too tired tonight to do too much!**_

They sat, not moving, for the longest time. Once or twice Sam tried to sit up and pull away but each time Jack tightened his grip, not letting her go. After a while she began to feel stiff and sore from sitting in an awkward position.

"Jack", she spoke into his shoulder where her head rested. He didn't answer but again his arm tightened. She knew he was probably feeling uncomfortable – emotionally – but she really did have to move.

Uncomfortable didn't come close to describing how he felt. He was mortified. He held on to Sam, not for comfort (although that was part of it as well) but because he was too humiliated to look at her. He couldn't believe he'd just told her what had happened in Iraq. He'd vowed, years ago, to never tell anyone. It was his secret, his shame and he didn't want anyone to know or to pity him.

That's all he would be now, he thought – an object of pity. How could Sam, or any woman for that matter, look at him the same? His very manhood was in question.

"Jack!" This time her voice was a little sharper. He realized she probably wanted to leave, to get away from him and here he was, holding on to her with a death grip. With a muttered "sorry", he let her go. Quickly standing up, not looking at her, he brushed himself off. Turning towards the cave he started to walk.

"We'd better get back. They're gonna worry about us." Pausing until he saw Sam move he began to walk slowly. Hoping that Sam wasn't looking he surreptitiously wiped his eyes and cheeks with his arm. He still couldn't believe he'd broken down the way he had. He didn't ever remember feeling so embarrassed about anything in his life.

"Jack", she said for the third time. She watched as he began to walk away, pretty certain she knew what he was going through. He was a proud and private man and this must have been pretty devastating. She'd hoped that her presence – and her words of love – would have helped, but he had just ignored them. Maybe he couldn't forgive her for her hateful words.

"Jack, please wait." He stopped but didn't turn around. He didn't want to look at her. She walked up to him and stood at his side, hoping he'd acknowledge her presence in some way. When he didn't speak, or move, she sighed. This was turning out to be one of the worst couple of days she could ever remember.

He glanced over at her and could tell, from her expression, that she was hurt by his attitude. Well, welcome to my life, he thought angrily – but then quickly stopped that line of thinking. Sam had apologized and she'd been nothing but kind and loving the last few minutes. The last thing he should do was get angry back at her. He began to walk again, this time with Sam at his side.

Really, he thought as they walked, he should be grateful to her. She hadn't turned away in disgust – she'd held him during his awful breakdown. She'd cried with him and had told him - ! He came to a sudden stop. What? What had she said? Had he heard her say those words? He'd been so caught up in his own humiliation and hurt he hadn't really been listening to her, he'd only held on to her like a drowning man and had taken comfort in her warmth. Her words had drifted over him without really settling. But now – now he was remembering.

God, had she really said it or was he imagining those words? Was this just hope or was it real.

"What is it?" she sounded worried, not knowing what to make of his behavior. He was beginning to frighten her. Suddenly, without warning, he turned to her and grabbed her arms.

"What did you say?" he asked harshly.

"Uh – I just said 'what is it'". What was going on?

"No, before that." He shook her gently as if trying to force her to say the right words.

"I .. don't know. I just called your name, trying to get your attention."

He shook his head in frustration. "Before that, when we were – when I was – when we were sitting – I thought you said something. What was it?" He was sounding frantic.

She looked at him then, finally understanding. But could she repeat them? They had been said in a moment of extreme emotion. She'd wanted to reach out and comfort him and the words had come naturally but now, now was different. Now she felt on the spot and vulnerable.

"Please Sam, it's important. _What did you say!"_

"I – I just said – ."

"What?"

"Just that I loved you." She said it under her breath and for a second he wasn't sure if he had heard her right.

"Did you mean it?" he asked gently. Please, please let her have meant it.

There was a pause in which he thought his heart was going to climb out of his mouth and run away. Finally she answered.

"Yes." One word, that's all it was, that's all it took. Without warning Jack felt the tears again gather in his eyes. God, he'd cried more today than he had since he was three! Moving his hands slowing down Sam's arms to her hands he grasped them gently. She was looking down at her feet but didn't resist him. Carefully, he pulled her to him – this time softly and gently; not with need or in anger or despair, but with relief and with a growing fragment of hope.

Not saying anything he rested his chin on her bowed head. As he breathed in her scent and felt the warmth of her body he could slowly feel the torn and bruised wounds in his soul begin to heal. He realized that by telling Sam his most painful secret and then receiving her words of love he could begin to leave so much of the anguish and shame and guilt behind. It wouldn't be immediate; he knew that. But maybe, over time, he could begin to deal with it.

He laughed softly to himself then, thinking how pathetic he was. He felt incredibly needy right now, something he wasn't used to at all. He didn't feel like he even had the energy to respond to her words, even though they had meant so much. All he could do was stand here and hold her.

Sam was also feeling fragile and confused. She was relishing the closeness and the tenderness with which Jack was holding her but he still hadn't said anything to her about her declaration of love. All she could think was that he didn't feel the same, although he obviously cared for her.

As she continued to lean into him she made a decision. As long as they were here she would continue to love him but as soon as they returned home she would have to see about separating herself from him. She couldn't handle loving him but only having him 'care' for her in return.

She could feel him take a deep breath and begin to pull away. He finally looked at her and she returned his gaze. She reached up and touched his cheek – he looked so tired, so wounded.

"Sam", he said. This was difficult but he knew he had to say the words. "About what you said, -" She reached up with her hand and covered his lips.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything."

He looked at her confused – she didn't want him to say it? Why not? Maybe she hadn't really meant what she'd said. Had it only been to comfort him. Looking down at her he realized how sad and scared she looked.

"Hell", he pulled back and ran his hands through his hair. What were they doing? Both of them had been through too much lately – too much pain, too much trauma – that they didn't even know how to react anymore or how to talk to each other. Yeah, he snorted, and they also had years of 'not talking' – at least when it came to their feelings for each other.

Then today had happened and he had spilled his guts – something that still astounded him. But now – right! Now he was quickly moving back into his old habits and was afraid to talk to her. Looking at Sam it seemed like she was in the same boat.

"Sam, what are we doing?" he said to her softly. "Why are we having so much trouble being open with each other?" This time, when she went to speak it was he who stopped her. "No, let me say this please."

Stepping away from her he asked again, "Did you really mean what you said? Did you say it to make me feel better or is it really how you feel?" He faced her and looked her directly in the eye. "Please Sam, tell me the truth. I think we need to be honest with each other here. I know this is hard but I can't live anymore like this."

Seeing the fear and frustration in his eyes she knew he was right – they had to get this out in the open no matter how painful it might be. With a nod she began to speak.

"I meant it Jack. I've meant it for a long, long time; I just couldn't say it before. But I'm not asking anything of you. I didn't want to burden you with this and wouldn't have said anything except it's been a rough day for both of us." Wasn't that the understatement of the world! "I'm not asking anything from you so please, don't let this get in the way of our friendship." There, she'd said it the best way she knew how.

"Why not?" he asked.

"What? Why not what?" she couldn't figure out what he was saying.

"Why aren't you asking anything from me? My God Sam, you're a gorgeous, smart, loving woman. You could ask for the moon and you'd deserve it."

She let out a nervous giggle. "I don't think I need the moon Jack!"

"Well I don't know if I'd want to give you a sun – you'd just blow it up!" He walked back to her. "I don't think you get it Carter – maybe you're not so smart after all. You think you've 'burdened' me by telling me you love me? My God woman, don't you know that there was nothing I wanted – no _needed_ to hear more? And it wasn't because I was feeling bad and needed comfort – it was because I'm madly in love with you and I so wanted you to feel the same." There, he'd done it! For the second time that day he'd bared his soul – he'd hung it out for Sam to see. He felt like his life, his future, now lay in her hands.

"What?" she asked faintly. Now it was her turn to decide whether she'd heard him right. "You love me?" The surprise in her voice cut Jack to the quick. Had he been that careless with her that she didn't know? He had to start doing a lot better.

"Truly, madly, deeply!" he grinned his signature 'half-grin' but didn't move. With a frustrated huff she walked up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Then why the hell didn't you say so before now!" With that she pulled him towards her and kissed him passionately. However, the kiss quickly moved from passion to tenderness, as that's what they both needed at this moment. They were still too raw, too sore with all that had happened, with all the memories and thoughts that had been dragged out. Neither of them was ready for passion - but love and caring and tenderness, those were right.

They continued to hold each other again – this time giving to the other rather than taking. Even though they both knew they had a lot of healing ahead, for this moment they were at peace. They both believed everything was going to be alright.

"That was a movie." He could feel Sam's words vibrate into his chest.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Truly, Madly, Deeply – that was a movie." She giggled softly.

"Yeah", he sighed, "but they got it right."

Smiling tenderly she could only agree.


	13. Surprise

_**There's been so much angst and tension I thought everyone could use something a little lighter. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Thank you for the continued reviews! I love them folks and they're very inspiring. Oh, for those wondering about the Jaffa and what's going on on the planet – don't worry, it's coming soon.**_

Over the next few days both of them took it easy. Jack was still feeling pretty miserable from all the bruises and cuts and Sam was sore too. The biggest problem wasn't their physical wounds; it was the emotional ones that were difficult to deal with.

Other than resting they didn't do too much. Jack played some more with the children, inventing a few games and teaching them some others that he knew. They weren't terribly intellectual so the games had to be pretty simple but they were good at the more athletic ones; those Jack simply watched.

They hadn't really talked anymore since their 'true confessions' as Jack called it. They both needed a break from the intense emotions of that episode. That didn't mean that they had reverted to the emotional stalemate of before though. No, things were actually pretty good as far as their relationship was concerned. They didn't say much because now they didn't have to. They both knew what the other felt and for once they simply let themselves enjoy each other without thinking about it too much.

At night they curled up closely, arms around each other. During the day they often spent time cuddling or touching. But there were also times when they both needed to be alone. Fortunately they were now secure enough in their feelings to be able to give that to each other. Sam smiled to herself as she thought of the fact that they were almost turning into an old married couple.

As far as sex was concerned – well, there wasn't any. Neither of them felt ready to take that step again. There were too many memories, too much trauma and pain still to be dealt with to go there. As much as the love and affection was clear, taking the step back into a physical relationship would take time.

Jack had worried that the tribe would again have trouble with this. It appeared, however, that it wasn't a problem. It may have been because there was no one forcing the issue now that Boobu was gone, or it could have been because of his wounds. Whatever the reason no one seemed to care that he and Sam were not 'doin' the horizontal tango'!

What he didn't know was that the tribe now viewed Jack as something of a celebrity in their midst. They believed that he had been sent to them by the Gods to bring good fortune. It was also clear that _Samanta_ was meant for Jack – they believed she was marked by the Gods to be his mate. No one would ever again interfere with her.

What Jack and Sam also didn't know was that to the tribe the Chewi was the messenger of the Gods. To them he was the earthly manifestation of the most powerful of those Gods that ruled their world. From the very beginning the tribe had believed that Jack had been marked – so they knew he was special. The fact that Chewi had then returned and had intervened in the fight between Jack and Boobu proved to them that this man and his mate were special and were to be honored and protected.

So, the fact that there was no more 'activity' on the part of the two confused the tribe, but they would take no action. They were sure that it would resume for these two had to provide children to the tribe – children who would bless and help them prosper.

Of course the two Air Force officers had no idea of any of this. They appreciated that they had been accepted by the tribe and were willing to stay until they were stronger, but both of them were worried about going home. They knew they could not spend their lives amongst these people, no matter how kind they were.

Sam felt like she was going to go insane if she didn't have something to do soon. Now that Jack no longer needed nursing and she was beginning to feel better she was dying to use her mind – or even her hands – in something beyond picking plants and cooking.

Sighing as she straightened their bedclothes she looked outside, wondering what Jack was up to. For the last few days he'd taken to disappearing with a few of the other men, primarily Drobe who had become a firm friend. Jack claimed the man reminded him of Daniel. When she looked beyond the physical she could see what he meant. She'd giggled when she'd caught the two arguing. She could have sworn it was the caveman equivalent of the 'you did, no I didn't' arguments that Jack and Daniel partook of regularly.

Well, whatever they were doing it was highly secretive. Jack had made her _promise_ she wouldn't follow or try to find out what it was. He said it was 'classified' and 'need to know'. Well, she was _dying_ to know.

She'd tried everything possible to worm it out of him but he just grinned or raised his damn eyebrows and wouldn't say anything. That was Jack for you – he could do an amazing imitation of a clam.

She was almost asleep that night, with Jack at her side, when she felt something tickle her ear. She swatted it away, thinking it must be some stone-age mosquito when it happened again. She swatted it again but this time connected with a solid arm.

"Ow!"

Sam opened her eyes and saw Jack with what looked like a piece of grass in his hand. He was rubbing his forearm.

"Serves you right. Why were you tickling my ear?"

"I wanted to see if you were awake."

"You couldn't have just asked?"

"Yeah, but it's not as fun!" He grinned down on her, his head propped up on his bent arm.

"Well, now that you know I'm not asleep – although I was _almost_ asleep – what is it?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Drobe and I are going on a little hunting trip tomorrow", he answered casually.

"What?" She turned on her side and looked at him. "Do you think that's wise? What if you run into another tiger or something?"

"Drobe says we should be okay. They hardly ever see the damn things – they don't usually hang around here."

"We've seen them twice and we've only been here a few weeks. I don't know Jack, I don't like it."

"I know Sam but we'll be careful, I promise. Look, these guys do it all the time – it's their way of life. I think I've already had my fair share of tiger bites and fights. Everything will be okay."

"All right. Just be careful okay Colonel!"

"I will Major – don't worry. Hey, look what I have to come back to. Do you think I'm going to do anything that would keep me from you?"

With those near perfect words Sam reached out and pulled him down so that she could kiss him. This was the first real kiss they'd shared since their return from their 'walk' of the other day. Unfortunately, before it had a chance to progress too far Jack pulled away.

"Sorry", he muttered, not looking at her. He felt badly but there was still too much going around in his head. He was terrified he wouldn't be able to 'perform' and really didn't want the humiliation of trying and failing. The memories that had been released after so long were still churning around in his mind. When he made love again with Sam he wanted to do so without that background getting in the way.

"'T'sokay", she said, kissing him gently on the lips. Backing away slightly she wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. "I love you and right now this is enough. I feel like I need some time and so do you." Pulling herself closer she rested her head on his chest. "Go to sleep Jack."

With a small smile he kissed her on the head and closed his eyes. For the first time in days he was able to go to sleep not fearing what the night would bring.

The next morning he and Drobe packed up and left early. He'd been hoping he could get one of his guns but the Chief had refused. Jack figured he thought they wouldn't leave as long as they didn't get them back. Oh well, he had a spear and a knife, hopefully that would do.

Jack had finally decided, a couple of days ago, that it was time to return to their original cave and retrieve some of their things. He was ready to sell his soul for his razor and some soap. His hair was growing longer but the worst was his beard. He tried to shave although it was a pretty painful process with simple bone knives. The other men thought he was crazy, of course, and laughed as he struggled to remove the hair from his face. The problem was if he let his beard grow the damn thing started to itch like crazy.

He hadn't wanted to say anything to Sam for two reasons: one, she'd be terribly disappointed if they couldn't go and two, he wanted to surprise her. Yeah, that was the real reason – he knew she was feeling pretty antsy so he thought bringing some of their things would help.

He'd secured permission from the Chief and had got Drobe to come by telling the chief of their supply of dried fish. The tribe could use all the food they could get for the winter so the Chief really couldn't say no even though he was hesitant to let Jack go. The fact that Sam was staying did make it easier – the Chief figured he'd never leave his woman. He was, of course, right.

So, he and Drobe set out just as the sun was peaking up over the horizon. Jack wasn't quite sure how long it would take – he'd been unconscious for the journey here.

They walked the same direction as the hunting party as Jack knew that was the way to the cave. He remembered the reaction from the tribe the last time they'd come this way and wondered how Drobe would react this time. He was soon to find out.

As they reached the fork in the trail Jack went to stride forward when an arm shot out and grabbed him, pulling him back. Drobe was standing with a frightened look, shaking his head.

Okay, here was go again, thought Jack. He spent the next few minutes explaining that that's where his cave was. Drobe continued to shake his head. Jack realized there was absolutely nothing he could say or do to make the man continue.

"Okay Drobe", he sighed. "You stay here and I'll go!" He repeated the words in his smattering of the tribe's language. Fortunately it was a pretty easy one, as Sam had said. It hadn't taken long to pick up most of the words. Any that he didn't know he simply used his hands to describe.

Drobe argued and argued. Jack could almost picture him pushing up a pair of glasses or hugging himself. God, he was so much like Daniel!

When it became apparent to Drobe that Jack wasn't going to change his mind he huffed and rolled his eyes. He then went to the side of the hill and sat on a rock and gave his companion a look of extreme irritation.

"Okay fine. You wait here and I'll be back. I have no idea how long this will take so I suggest you get comfortable!" Jack repeated his words in cave-language and turned and began to walk away. He looked back a couple of times to see Drobe still sitting watching him.

On the third look back he saw that Drobe had left. He figured the man was probably checking things out while waiting. He was pretty confident his friend wouldn't leave him. If it weren't for the fact that Drobe was from a primitive, pre-historic people he would have almost suspected him of looking for 'artifacts'! With a grin he continued.

It was almost an hour before he came on the trail that led to their cave. He hoped that their things were still there and still intact. He wondered also if he should go and check to see if the Jaffa had returned. No, that would take too long, he thought. And anyway, he and Sam had better do that together – but soon.

Finally arriving at the cave he climbed up the short, steep path. He could still see the 'curtain' hanging in the entranceway although it was partially down. Carefully entering the cave, he didn't want to be surprised by any animal or person, he looked around and was relieved that everything seemed okay.

A couple of small animals may have been here but he and Sam had put things carefully away in order to protect them. Anything of value had been placed in crannies high in the rocks. As well, the fish was stored up high and carefully covered with a piece of tarp.

Checking that it was still there he looked around, debating what to take back. He could have carried both packs but wasn't sure he could do that and bring the fish. Oh well, he'd just have to come back another day.

Gathering up their supplies he carefully put them in their packs. He grinned as he saw some of the items. Oh yeah, Carter was going to be soooo happy.

He was able to sling the packs over his shoulders although he knew it was going to get a bit heavy. Oh well, he didn't have too far to go before he got to Drobe. He wrapped some of the fish in one of their tarps and rolled it up, tying both ends. He then attached the role to the bottom of one of the packs. He'd explain to the chief that there was a lot more and they'd have to go back. Heck, now that he had his fishing gear he could even catch more. It was sure as heck better fun that wild pig hunting!

Looking around once more to make sure he'd gotten everything he left the cave. It was a little difficult getting down the short trail, loaded up as he was, but he managed. If he ended up coming home with a broken or sprained ankle Carter would kill him!

As he walked he kept an eye out for any vicious predators – or sources of food. If he saw any of those big sheep he'd let the tribe know. They'd bring a lot of meat for the winter.

This time he didn't see anything other than a few birds and insects. By the time he got near to the trail where he'd left Drobe he began to feel tired. He still wasn't completely over his various aches and pains. He looked ahead but couldn't see his friend. Hopefully he'd waited. It would be a bummer if he'd returned to the cave. Jack really didn't relish carrying everything for another couple of hours.

As he was walking he was so intent on trying to see Drobe that he didn't watch where he was going. He managed to catch his foot on a branch sticking out of the ground and almost flew ass over teakettle. He managed to keep himself upright, although he suspected he'd done a pretty interesting dance in doing so. He heard a laugh and looking up there was Drobe, enjoying the sight of Jack almost wiping out.

"So you think that's funny do you?" he walked up to Drobe and glared at the man. Drobe began to look a little worried, thinking he'd offended Jack. Suddenly, O'Neill broke out into a grin and slapped the other man on the back.

"Am I glad to see you! For daring to laugh at me you can carry the bigger pack!" He translated again in Drobe's language and handed over the pack with the fish. The other man accepted it willingly, even offering to take both.

"No, that's okay my friend. I can handle this one. I'm used to it, believe me!" The two unlikely friends walked back towards the cave. They were only a few hundred feet from it when Jack stopped the other man. Quickly explaining what he wanted, Drobe nodded and they went towards Jack's 'secret project' and dumped the stuff. With that they returned to the cave.

"So, good hunting I see." Sam said sarcastically as the two men entered without anything to show for their trip.

"Hey, we tried. Can I help it if the animals were all away? Must be some kind of national holiday or something."

"For animals?"

"Yeah sure, why not." He flopped down on their bed. "Geesh, I'm tired." Sam looked at him a bit worriedly. Surely he shouldn't be this exhausted after a walk? Okay, it had been a long one but he was used to much more. He was still obviously not a hundred percent yet.

"Are you hungry?"

"Oh yeah! I could eat a pig!"

"Well you're in luck. Tonight we are having 'porc au Jack'. A epicurean delight made from fresh pork and tender vegetables."

"Porc au Jack?"

"Well, you caught it, you get it named after you."

"Okaaaay. You know, instead of stew I think I'd really like some pizza right now.

"Don't! It's too cruel. I would sell my soul for any kind of carbohydrate. I've been having these weird dreams about bagels and cream cheese."

"Really? I've been thinking more about biscuits with melted butter."

"Oh God yes – biscuits!

"Yeah! And then there's garlic bread."

"Garlic bread! And spaghetti with huge Italian meatballs and fresh parmesan."

"Followed by tiramisu and coffee."

"Coffee – oh please – coffee!"

There was a pause as the two officers dreamed of all the wonderful foods they were missing.

"So Jonathan – want some pig stew?"

"Yes Samantha, I'd love some."

The next day Jack was gone again to his 'secret project'. Sam was really starting to go crazy. She'd always found it difficult, from the time she was a small child, to not know what was going on. She was the one who was always trying to figure out what her parents had got her for Christmas or her birthday. She figured it was just a part of her personality – she had to figure things out – she couldn't just 'wait and see'.

Well, this time she had to since she'd promised Jack. However, if he didn't tell her soon she was going to KILL HIM! It was late afternoon before he returned, this time followed by a whole group of the men and even a few women. They all had grins on their faces, including Jack, so she knew something was up. She stood, waiting for him.

"Sam."

"Jack", she answered.

"Wanna see your present?"

"My_ present?"_

"Yeah – why do you think it was a secret?" He was grinning from ear to ear now. He could tell that Sam was practically jumping out of her skin. He knew her well and had known that this was killing her. He had actually been surprised that she hadn't attempted to peak – although thinking about it again he decided that was unfair. She had promised and if there was anything he could be sure about it was that Sam kept her promises.

Reaching down he took her hand and pulled her to her feet. Keeping a hold of it he drew her out of the cave and towards a small clearing located behind a group of trees. She could see that skins had been hung from the trees, creating what looked like a small room. He stopped before they got to it and he turned to her.

Looking deep in her eyes his face became serious and he began to speak. "I don't know what I would have done without you Sam. Not just since we've been on this planet, but in all the years we've been together on SG1. You've helped me, supported me, watched my six and kicked my ass when I've needed it. You've been the best 2IC anyone could have. It's been an honor serving with you."

He stopped and continued to look at her. Finally he continued, "it's even more of an honor to love you." He slowly bent down and kissed her. He tried to show her, with this kiss, all that she meant to him. When he lifted his head her eyes remained closed and she felt almost as if she'd been transported to another world.

That thought made her smile – she had been transported to another world, both of them had. And, on that new world they had had a chance to admit to and tell of their love. Opening her eyes she leaned in to him. "It's my honor also Jack." The two of them stood there, simply looking at each other until a cough and a giggle interrupted them. Jack quickly glanced up and there was Drobe, giving him a look of disgust. Some of the women were grinning and a few were giggling. Okay, okay, he got the point.

Pulling back he grinned again. "Sam, I wanted to do something to show you how much you mean to me. Unfortunately, I couldn't exactly buy you roses or take you out to a fancy supper so I got you this instead. Walking over to one of the blankets he pulled it aside and motioned for her to enter.

As she walked in she couldn't figure out what the heck he had done. As soon as she saw, however, she stopped and gasped. Staring at it for a minute she finally caught her breath. Whipping around she threw herself into Jack's arms.

"Oh my God! Thank you Sir, thank you!" She began to rain kisses all over his face – which went some way to mitigate her calling him Sir. He knew it was just the surprise and old habits so he didn't really let it bother him. He couldn't help but smirk when he realized how successful his surprise had been.

Turning back around Sam looked in wonder at the large, carved out tree that had been made into a bathtub. It was full of steaming water and – oh my God. "Jack! Our things! How - ?"

"Yesterday's hunting trip."

"You mean you went and got all this yesterday? That's why you were so tired, you carted all this back."

"Yeah. I thought it would add to the surprise." He looked over to where the rest of the tribe were watching and smiled at them and gave them a thumbs up sign. A few returned the sign although they clearly didn't know what it meant. Still, they were happy for Sam, even though they couldn't figure out why she'd be excited about a hollow log with water. Still, if it made her happy and that made Jack happy – well, they were happy too.

'So folks, thank you all very much, but I'm afraid we need some privacy now." Walking to the blanket he pulled it down, waving at the people. Walking back to Sam he could see that she was still mesmerized by everything.

"So, are you going to get in?" He pointed to the tub. "You don't want to waste the hot water – it took forever to fill."

She turned back to him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you", she said softly. "This is the best present I've ever received." She looked like she was going to start to cry so Jack quickly went on.

"Ah – but you haven't noticed the best part!" She looked at him curiously. He walked over to a large rock they'd placed to the side and were using as a table. He picked up some items on it.

"Here we have soap", he held up a small bar, "Shampoo, a toothbrush and toothpaste, and, the piece de resistance – a comb!" These were all the supplies from their packs and he admitted to himself that he'd been almost giddy when he'd seen them.

"Oh God – soap and a toothbrush! I'm am forever and eternally in your debt Jack O'Neill!"

"Good – I'll think of some ways you can pay me back but now, you'd better get in the tub!"

With a small groan she walked to the tub and stuck her hand in the warm to hot water. Looking at Jack she was a little embarrassed to strip, even though there wasn't much to take off. He seemed to realize how she was feeling.

"I'll leave you some privacy. Call if you need me." He turned to leave the tent.

"No" He stopped and faced her, a frown on his face.

"What?"

"I don't want you to leave. Who'll wash my back if you're not here?"

"Uh – you could call Maru?" he said, pleased but also feeling a bit – shy.

"No, she's too short."

"Yeah – are you sure?" He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sure. Just turn around while I get in the water."

"Okay, I can do that." So saying he turned he back on her. It only took her a few seconds to discard her skimpy clothes and she climbed in. She knew, at that moment, what heaven felt like. She groaned.

"You okay?" he asked, not turning around.

"Oh yeah. I've definitely died and gone to heaven." She lay still for a moment, just relishing the feel of the warm water. "You can turn around now."

He turned towards her but was very careful to keep his eyes focused on her face (okay, so if they wandered a bit what could he say – he was just a guy). "Let me know when you want me to scrub your back."

"Hmmmm", she answered, her eyes closed. All right, he thought, her eyes are closed so she'll never know. With that he allowed his eyes to wander a bit. The only problem with that is that it made him think of all sorts of naughty things.

"Jack." He quickly lifted his eyes, mortified that he'd been caught staring. Fortunately Sam was grinning at him, although she was a bit pink around the edges.

"Sorry!" he murmured.

"Do you want to join me?" she asked.

Silence

"What?" He couldn't get any air in his lungs.

"Do you want to join me? You must feel like a bath as well. That way we can wash each other's backs."

Now Jack O'Neill truly wasn't a stupid man. He might be a bit clueless at times (okay – so he was a pretty typical man) but he definitely wasn't stupid. A beautiful, sexy _**naked**_ woman had just invited him into her bath. He stripped in three seconds flat and was in the water before she had time to blink.

"Okay, I guess that's a yes", she grinned at him. He grinned right back.

For the next little while the two had a wonderful time just getting clean. They carefully used the soap – knowing it was in short supply – but managed to scrub away the dirt of weeks. They had a small cloth from their supplies, which they shared – and they did wash each other's back. Jack found that a little difficult as he could feel the lust start to rise (amongst other things). He gave himself a very stern lecture and it helped a bit – although the mind continued to wander.

They also helped wash each other's hair. Jack couldn't remember anything ever feeling quite so good (okay – so sex with Carter was definitely number one – but this ran a close second). By the time they were both squeaky clean the water was beginning to cool.

"Hmmm – Jack, this is wonderful. I don't want to ever get out."

"Might be a problem there. You'll turn into a prune and then into an icicle when winter comes."

"True, but I'll be a _clean_ icicle. I never realized before how important bathing is."

"You realize, of course, that now the tribe is going to smell even worse. I think our own smells kind of disguised that."

"Crap, you're right. Maybe we can get everyone to take a bath?"

"And use our soap? No way. It's all ours!"

"At least I'm glad you're sharing it with me."

"That's only because you share my bed Carter. Otherwise I would have kept it."

"Really? So it's just that you don't want to share with a stinky companion, is that it?"

"Yeah, pretty much!"

"Why thank you. Although I'd like to point out that you haven't exactly smelt of roses."

"Well thank God for that. Somehow it would wreck my image to go around smelling like a rose. The Marines would never let me live it down."

"So what would you prefer to smell like? Eau de P-90?"

"Would you find that sexy?" he asked, his eyebrows raised in inquiry.

"Hmmm – I'll have to think about that." She stretched out, almost kicking him in the jewels.

"Hey, watch that Carter. Those are one – or should I say two – of a kind!"

"Sorry", she giggled. "Wouldn't want to hurt you – them."

"I should say not!" This time he stretched – if his toes accidentally brushed up against a tender part of her - well – it wasn't that big a tub.

"Jack", she squeaked.

"Sorry", he said, although didn't look it.

"I think it's time to get out. Did you bring the towels?" Each of them had a small, super absorbent towel packed in their supplies.

"Let me get them. You stay put." Jack got out of the tub into the chilly evening air. He was surprised at how long they'd sat in the tub. Reaching over he quickly dried himself off and then held the other towel for Sam. She slowly stood up and allowed him to dry her off. Again she felt herself blush although she enjoyed it.

"Okay, now for the rest of the surprise." He reached down and pulled out a set of clean underwear and a pair of BDU's for Sam. She let out a small scream and grabbed them

"Clean underwear and real clothes! I love you Jack!"

"Of course you do – but hopefully it's not just cause I bring you underwear!"

"No, I love you for the soap and shampoo too."

"Why thank you!" While Sam dressed he reached over and picked up his clothes. Each of them carried at least one change of clothes in their packs. Like Sam he was extremely happy at the thought of real clothing. He just wished they had extra boots.

"I'm not gonna miss those leather things, I gotta tell ya!" he said as he buttoned his shirt.

"No? I am actually. I thought they looked really cute on you."

"Cute!" he said with disgust.

"Mmmmm, real cute. I especially liked the way your – uh – cheeks kind of peaked out the back."

"WHAT!" He squeaked this time. "Why didn't you tell me!" He could feel the color seep up his neck.

"Tell you? And lose that great view? No way – a girl has to have some enjoyment!"

"I'm gonna get you for that Samantha Carter – be very afraid."

She grinned at him but knew he was telling the truth. She was going to receive some kind of retribution for that. She looked forward to it.

Once they had dressed they both brushed their teeth and Jack shaved. Sam eyed his razor with longing but he threatened her with _serious_ retribution if she even thought of using it.

"You will not use this razor Major Carter, is that understood?" He looked at her sternly.

"I wouldn't hurt it Sir, really", she answered, pleadingly.

"No – never, niet, nunca – etc, etc. This is a direct order Major – DO NOT USE THIS RAZOR!"

"But don't you want to feel my soft, silky legs rubbing against yours?" She moved over to him and, lifting her leg, began to rub it along his calf. He pulled back quickly, his breathing starting to quicken.

"Minx! Come on, let's go have supper. I don't know about you but I'm starving." It was true, but he wasn't really hungry for food. He just knew he had to get out in the open or he was going to grab her right now and he was terrified he'd do something that would frighten her after her attack by the Boob.

Sam smiled and nodded and willingly followed Jack out of the little bath tent. She knew exactly what he was feeling – and that he was very much on edge. She'd actually done that intentionally. Suddenly – maybe it was being clean – or maybe just because of how sweet he'd been – she wanted to take things back to the next level. She just hoped Jack was feeling the same – emotionally. He was obviously there physically.

As they walked back into the cave they received a lot of attention. Most of it was positive – with a lot of teasing and giggling. Two people didn't look happy – the Chief and Maru. They watched the two people enter, dressed in their old clothes, and saw a portent of the future.

After supper Jack told Sam to go and speak to one of the other women while he made her final 'surprise'. After a few minutes he called her back and handed her a cup. She took it, noticing it was hot. Putting it up to her face she breathed it in.

"Oh God – hot chocolate. Where did you get this?" She'd thought all their food supplies had been used up.

"I found it at the bottom of my pack. It must have fallen out." He lifted his own cup and took a small sip of the hot, sweet liquid. "That's not all you know. I found something else." Reaching over he picked something up and handed it to her. "I hope it's still good."

She looked down and saw that she was holding a bag of chocolate M&M's. Although normally the peanut ones were her favorites, this time she was glad it was just the chocolate, as the peanuts would probably have gone stale.

"I did tell you I love you right?" she said as she looked at the bag in her hand.

"Yeah, but you can say it again if you want."

"Jack O'Neill – I love you. I adore you. I worship the ground you walk on!"

Grinning he answered, "Hey, if I had known M&M's got that kind of reaction I would have given them to you years ago!"

He watched as she ripped open the corner of the bag and poured a couple into her hand. Watching her pop them into her mouth and suck on them had him practically quivering with desire. God – he really should have given these to her before!

"Want some?" It took him a minute to realize she was talking about the chocolates.

"Yeah, please, I'd love some." She sat looking at him and then spoke again.

"Oh, do you want some chocolates too?"

He practically fell over. Oh God – what was she doing to him?

"Yeah, chocolates would be nice." He held his hand out and she gave him a small handful. Carefully putting the rest away she looked up.

"Saving them for later." He nodded, knowing it would be great to have another treat left. What with the hot chocolate and the candy he was experiencing a bit of sugar overload. They hadn't eaten any for weeks and he could feel the buzz – or maybe that was just because he was in a state of extreme desire.

Once they'd finished the hot chocolate, and Jack had managed to calm down, they both went and did their evening ablutions. It was great to actually be able to brush their teeth, especially after the chocolate. It also made the idea of kissing seem that much nicer.

By the time they'd crawled into bed both of them were feeling edgy and excited and unsure. After what they'd been through they'd realized that the other needed time to heal and neither of them was sure where the other was right now. So, they lay side-by-side, rigid and nervous.

"Thank you again Jack", she said softly. "That was wonderful."

He was so glad his surprise had gone well. She deserved it. "You're welcome."

"So is it better now that I'm clean?" she asked. "You no longer have a stinky bedmate."

"Although you smell wonderful I never minded. I always liked you as a bedmate, stinky or not."

"Me too. You're a great bedmate."

"Why thank you ma'am." He answered. Keep it light Jack, keep it light.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Me? Great. Fine. Better than in a long time. Why?"

"You're not still … .upset?" she asked hesitatingly.

"Uh – not right now."

"But you were before?"

"Well, it's gonna take me a while, you know. But I'm okay and it'll only get better." He didn't want to go there right now.

"Okay. I just - " She stopped, afraid to go on.

"You just?"

"I don't want to put pressure on you!" she said a bit defiantly.

"Pressure?" Now he was really confused.

"Yes – pressure."

"I'm not quite sure what you're getting at?" What the heck was this about?

With a huff she rolled to her side and moved closer to him. "Men! Sometimes you can be so obtuse!"

"Yeah, I know that – so help me out here."

"Jack O'Neill. I thought I was making it pretty obvious."

"Uh, not to me!"

"Mennnn! She screamed softly. "Jack, when a naked woman invites you into her bath it usually means something more than that she wants a backrub!"

His eyes grew big at that. Idiot, O'Neill.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. But look, if you don't want to right now it's okay, I understand. That's why I said I didn't want to presu- JACK!"

In the middle of her sentence he grabbed her arms and pushed her gently onto her back. Moving so that he was partially on top of her he leaned down. Just as he went to touch her lips with his own he spoke.

"I want to …. right now! Please Carter - pressure me!" With that he leaned in for a _very_ passionate kiss.

The tribe was very happy that night. Yes – their newest members were doing their duty. Maru and the Chief looked at each other and smiled.


	14. Yeah

_**Sorry – a bit of a short chapter – I had to watch the Oscars! (Yeah for Colin Firth and The King's Speech – one of my all time favorite movies).**_

"I think we need to go and see if the Jaffa have returned or if there's any sign of rescue." Jack and Sam were sitting on the side of the hill watching the stars. The weather was starting to get colder and the sun was going down sooner so they wanted to enjoy the evening as long as they could. They both knew they didn't have much time before winter set in and they'd pretty much be stuck with the tribe until spring – if they didn't get rescued.

"Do you think they'll let us go?" Sam asked. They'd wanted to go to the cave together but the Chief had protested. He was afraid they'd leave and not return. In the end Jack had gone with Drobe, who again waited for him at the fork of the trail.

Jack had tried, on numerous occasions to get the man to tell him why he wouldn't go any farther. Other than a few mumbled words about 'Chewi', he hadn't said anything. Jack had worried that the cave was in Chewi's territory but when he pressed the matter that didn't seem to be it. Well, it was all rather confusing but he had managed to get the rest of the fish and the few items he'd left after his first visit.

That had been almost a week ago and Jack knew they had to go check things out - even though part of him wanted to remain. These last few days had been wonderful. He and Sam had spent time together, exploring their new relationship. He felt them growing closer everyday.

The trauma of the past few weeks was beginning to fade although they both knew it would probably never go away completely. Still, they were learning to deal with it – especially with the love and support of the other.

Neither of them had approached the subject of what would happen when they returned to earth. For now it was enough that they were together. They'd worry about the future – well, in the future.

"Probably not." Jack answered her earlier question. "We'll have to figure out a way to go without them knowing."

"That's going to be pretty hard. It's not like we get a lot of time alone. There are people around all the time."

"Yeah, I know. There's gotta be something we can do. We also need our weapons in case we do run across any Jaffa."

"Jack."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think we haven't been rescued yet? Do you think they couldn't find us?"

Jack had thought about this and he was sure Sam had as well. In fact, she probably had a better idea than he did but simply needed to talk about it.

"No, I think if the Asgard or Tokra came they'd find us. They can certainly read life signs so they'd know where to look. We've agreed we can't expect a rescue from anyone from earth." He stopped and grinned, remembering an earlier conversation. "Our grandkids will have to wait for that!" He could hear her snort, as she also remembered that embarrassing episode. "No, I expect it's like we said earlier; Hammond probably had trouble contacting anyone right away. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

She hoped he was right although she couldn't help but worry. There was always the possibility that something bad had happened and they were not on any priority list. Or earth may have thought that she and Jack were dead and it wasn't worth it to bother.

No, on reflection she didn't believe that. Daniel and Teal'c wouldn't stop until they knew for sure. No, it must be like Jack said, their allies hadn't been contacted yet – or were too busy right now.

There was something else bothering her however and she didn't know quite how to discuss it with Jack. They hadn't really talked about it – in fact, other than his quip of a moment ago it hadn't even come up. But, it was something they needed to deal with.

"Jack", she said again.

He turned to look at her, hearing something serious in her voice.

"What is it?"

"There's something …. we need to …. discuss." She was avoiding looking at him.

"Okay", he answered carefully. This didn't sound too good and he was worried.

"It's about … well, it's … You know that comment you made a couple of minutes ago?"

He looked at her in confusion. "Ah, I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific – what comment?"

"About …. grandkids."

"Yeah". Was that what was bothering her? Had he embarrassed her? "I'm sorry – I was just teasing, I didn't mean any - "

"I know, that's okay. It just – it just made me think. Well actually, it's something I've been thinking about for a while and something we have to talk about."

"Grandkids?" he asked surprised.

"No, kids. I mean children."

"Children?" Oh, so that's what this was about. Beginning to feel very uncomfortable he began to fidget. "You want to talk about having kids?" He didn't know what to think. It's not something he'd ever really considered with Carter – since he hadn't thought there could be anything between them anyway. In fact, he hadn't really considered the thought of having more kids at all. After Charlie he'd promised himself never to go there – he couldn't handle another loss so figured it would be better not to put himself in that position.

But still, they were in a relationship and whatever happened he had hopes that it was permanent so he supposed they had to have this talk. He just wished it could have waited until they got back.

Finally, after a few seconds of panic he turned to Sam. "Okay." He looked at her, willing her to start talking. He really didn't know what to say.

"Jack … I – it's not something we've ever discussed and I don't know how you feel about it. Heck, I don't even know how _I _feel about it. But we have to consider it." She stopped, finding this incredibly difficult. His expression wasn't helping – he obviously didn't want to discuss this.

"In another few days my birth control won't work anymore." There, now hopefully he'd say something.

Oh God. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought about it. Well, he had given it a passing thought but he knew the women in SG units were on birth control. He just hadn't thought about it wearing off. Crap – this made things difficult.

"Oh." Way to go Jack – good answer!

"Yes, well it means we have to decide what to do."

"Yeah."

Sam was really starting to get pissed off. He wasn't helping in the least. Did he think this was just about her? Why the hell didn't he say something?

"So, what do we want to do?"

"Uh – I don't … I haven't … Damn Carter, I don't know." He rubbed his hands through his hair. He looked over at Sam and saw that she was looking upset. In fact, she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

God damnit Jack – you can do better than this! Reaching over to her he pulled her to him. "I'm sorry Sam. I'm not helping am I? I guess I was just – surprised. With everything that's gone on I just haven't thought about it, which is bad, I know." He kissed the top of her head, which was buried in his shoulder. "I didn't mean to be a jerk – I just needed a minute to - "

"Breathe again!"

"Yeah", he laughed. "Breathing is definitely a plus. Look, we need to discuss this, I agree. What with all our … activity" he could hear her choke at this, "we need to decide if we want to risk you getting pregnant." He could feel her nod. He assumed that meant she was agreeing with him. "And I guess then we need to discuss the whole idea." She nodded again. "Well, I don't know Sam. I haven't really thought about it. I mean, until we landed here I hadn't even thought we had a chance to get together."

At this she finally lifted her head and sat back. She felt so much better now that Jack was ready to talk. She realized she shouldn't have gotten so upset. It had been a shock for the man – she had to give him a break. He'd actually come around pretty quickly.

"Me either." She answered shortly. She wasn't going to tell him about those late night fantasies she'd had about having little brown eyed babies.

"So", he said, looking at her.

"So?" she answered. They both started laughing, knowing that neither wanted to be the first to jump in.

"Okay" he figured he should show some courage and start the conversation. "Do you want kids?" Fine – he really was a coward!

"I – I guess. I hadn't thought about it too much. I guess I figured that one day I would. It just wasn't something that really came up. I mean, I wasn't in a relationship and with the war with the Goa'uld it didn't seem like the right time anyway."

"So, if it was your choice you'd wait?"

"I – I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Well, as I said, I wasn't in a relationship so it didn't come up. But now I am and – if we're stuck here it could be a possibility if we continue to …." She looked at him. "What about you? Do you want children?" She knew this had to be difficult for him.

With a heavy 'huff' of breath he leaned back. "I don't know Sam. As I said, I hadn't thought about us getting together but – it's more than that. After I lost my son I decided I couldn't ever put myself into a position where I could … lose another child." She reached out and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. He gave a small smile.

"I understand", she replied. "That's okay – we don't need to - "

"No", he interrupted. "I just wanted you to know that that's what I used to think. Now – well things have changed. It still scares me – terrifies me actually – but it also kind of – appeals to me." He grinned a small grin. "I kind of like the thought of having a passel of blond haired geniuses."

"Really? I kind of like the idea of a bunch of brown haired, brown eyed little imps!"

"Imps? You callin' me an 'imp' Carter? Not very respectful of your commanding officer."

"No Sir – I'd never call Colonel O'Neill an 'imp'. Now Jack – yes definitely."

They smiled at each other, the tension lessening. They both sobered up after a second, knowing they hadn't really resolved anything yet.

"So – I guess we're both saying it could be something we'd consider?"

"Yes."

"But that still leaves the 'now'."

"Yes."

"Ya gotta help me out a bit here Sam. I can't make this decision all on my own."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do. If I knew we were leaving in a few days I think I'd be able to hold on. If we're stuck here for longer – I don't know Jack. I don't know if I can sleep beside you and not – make love with you. I don't think the tribe would be too happy either."

"I don't know about the tribe – I know I wouldn't be. So, that leaves us with the choice; we continue with what we're doing and chance you getting pregnant or we 'abstain' from now on which I think we agree is going to be very difficult."

"Yeah."

"Well, we know the problem. What should we do about it?" They looked at each other, knowing what they _should_ do but not wanting to make that decision.

"Well – I guess we should – exercise restraint?" he said softly.

"Yeah." What was wrong with her? She seemed to be able to speak only in monosyllables.

"It'll be hell."

"Yeah."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Ah – what do you think? And please, don't say 'yeah'."

"Okay. ….. I guess you're right but I don't want to."

"Don't - ?"

"Want to exercise restraint."

"No, me either."

"So, let's not."

"But Sam – what if you get pregnant? What if we don't get rescued for months? Do you really want to chance having a child here?"

"I don't think it'll be months Jack."

"Maybe not, but it's a possibility."

"I know. Well then, I guess we should stop doing what we're doing."

"Okay."

"Okay." They sat quietly for a few minutes, neither of them happy.

"Oh hell!"

"Yeah", she repeated. "It is."

"Did you say that your birth control has a while before it runs out?"

"Maybe, I think so. I think about a week although I'm not totally sure."

"So, we could be taking a chance even now?"

"Yeah".

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm all for taking chances. It's kind of what SG1 does. What do you say?"

She turned to look at him and grinned.

"I say …. Yeah!"

Smiling they decided to return to the cave. Hell, they had a week! (Maybe!)

_**I figured this would be a discussion they'd have to have considering their 'activity'. What the resolution will be - hmmm! Still thinking about it!**_


	15. Drobe

**_Sorry everyone - I hit a bit of 'writer's block'. I managed to complete this chapter but it's not one of my best. It should get better but I apologize. I hope you don't hate it!_**

"Damnit!" Jack was furious. He'd tried everything he could thing of but the Chief refused to give them their guns back. No matter what he said he just got stonewalled. The old, obstinate bugger was sure that if Jack and Sam got their strange 'fire-stick's' they'd leave and never come back.

No, the Chief, in fact the whole tribe, had decided that Jack had to stay. He was now their good-luck charm. They treated him well, very well, but he knew he was in effect a prisoner. Oh, they allowed him to move around – or Sam – but never together, at least not too far from the cave. Jack also knew that everyone kept a close watch on them.

He was going crazy.

"We have to figure out a way to get out of here. We need to check on those Jaffa to see if they've returned. I tried to explain that it was for the safety of the tribe as much as anything but the chief just muttered something about Chewi."

"They certainly seem to think the tigers will protect them."

"Yeah – or kill them. I can't quite figure out if they think the Chewi is good or bad."

"Probably both. A lot of cultures had a 'love/hate' relationship with their Gods, viewing them as both protector and judge."

Jack stared at her for a moment. "God, you sound just like Daniel."

"Thank you Jack."

"It wasn't a complement!" Although she was pretty sure she could see a small smirk on his face.

"So, they figure Chewi is going to protect them from any 'enemies'. If they put so much face in him I don't see why they need us!"

"I don't think it's 'us' Jack, I think it's you. I'm just your 'mate'." Fortunately Sam didn't seem upset by his anymore. He'd worried that she would continue to be ticked off at the blatant sexism of the tribe.

In actual fact it had taken her awhile to get over the fact that women were definitely second-rate citizens in the tribe. She'd realized, however, that there was no sense getting angry or upset. She certainly wasn't going to change things and they didn't plan on staying forever – so for now, she could handle it.

She grinned to herself at that thought, however. In reality the women were 'second-rate' only in the minds of the men. They actually pretty much ruled the roost! She who cooks controls the world.

She was in agreement with Jack about needing to get their guns and check out the Jaffa. It was frustrating, and worrisome. She would not have been surprised to one day see a troop of the warriors come upon the village. The results would be horrific. She knew they wouldn't be interested in taking any of the villagers as hosts so would most likely just eliminate them.

Sam was surprised but she had actually grown to feel quite a bit of affection for the members of the tribe. They were simple, uncomplicated folk, who could definitely use personal hygiene lessons, but they had good hearts. She had begun to teach them some simple things to make their lives better and the women, who did most of the work except for hunting, really appreciated it.

She'd tried to teach them about bathing, with limited success. They all appeared terrified of the water although she had got some of the younger ones to try it. They'd loved the warm water. She figured she might not change this generation but, who knew, maybe she'd affect the next one.

As the weather had begun to get colder she noticed the tribes people began to wear furs and cover themselves up a bit more. She herself had taken to wearing a fur cape in the evenings. She'd laughed when Jack had commented on the fact.

"So, you see, you can't say that I don't treat my women well. A fur cape no less!"

"Your _women?_ What other women do you have Jack?"

"Did I say women? I meant wo**man** – one woman – that's all I need."

"Good, cause that's all your gonna have!"

"Yeah, but _what_ a woman!" He'd grinned and wiggled his eyebrows – she'd pushed him over.

But they still had the problem of how to get their guns and go see the Jaffa.

"Any idea where they could be?" she asked Jack.

"No. I've looked everywhere I can think of but no luck. The chief must have a great hiding place."

"What if we go without our guns, just to take a look?"

"Yeah, if we have to. I'd feel pretty vulnerable though. What if we came across a wandering Jaffa?"

"A wandering Jaffa – sounds rather – poetic!"

"Yeah, until he shoots you with his staff weapon."

So, the two of them tried to figure out what they were going to do. They knew if it came down to it they could just leave. This certainly wasn't one of their more difficult missions and they knew if they tried they could outwit the tribe. However, they had been treated well so they also didn't want to do anything to upset the people.

"Drobe!" Jack snapped his fingers.

"What about him?"

"We've both agreed he's just like Daniel, right."

"Yeeeahh? So?"

"Well, we both know that Daniel is terrible at keeping secrets from us right?"

"Right?"

"So, I figure Drobe is just as bad."

"You're going to ask him?"

"Well, not straight out. It'll take a little bit of subtlety – just like with Daniel."

She couldn't help but laugh. She hadn't seen Jack so lighthearted in a long time. She realized, at that moment, how much he really did miss Daniel and the funny/antagonistic relationship they had. She could only thank God for Drobe who was a good substitute in the short term.

So, that afternoon Jack started his 'get Drobe to spill all' campaign. Both he and Sam figured the man must know something. In fact, they wouldn't be surprised if the whole tribe knew. Secrets weren't normally something they dealt in.

"So Drobe", Jack slapped his friend on the back. "What say we go fishing?" Drobe looked at him suspiciously. Oh yeah, just like Daniel, thought Jack. "Yup – two guys, spending a day together, knockin back a few beer, tellin' tall tales. Yeah, that's the life." He looked at his heavy-browed friend, who was staring at him blankly. "Okay, okay, so no beer! But I bet we have some pretty good water!"

Drobe just shook his head at his friend, not understanding a word but pretty sure that Jack was being his funny self as usual. Just like his earthly 'twin' Drobe had learned to read Jack pretty well and sometimes just sighed as he watched the crazy antics of the grey-haired man.

Jack grinned and started to speak in his fractured 'cave-speak'. He got across to Drobe the idea of going fishing. He'd gotten the man 'hooked' (no pun intended) on the sport. So, the two guys grabbed their gear and headed off towards the nearest stream.

Sam just shook her head at the two men. God, they were the same everywhere – and, she guessed, throughout history. Once of the other women – Zafra – grinned at her. She too knew what they were like.

Sam caught one young woman watching Jack and Drobe as they left. Sam looked over towards Maru with a question in her eyes. The old woman nodded. Oh, thought Sam, so that's what's in the works.

Pratu had just entered 'womanhood' by the standards of the tribe and would very soon be 'mated'. There were presently three men who didn't have a mate and all of them were doing what they could to impress the young woman. Sam hadn't realized that the women had any choice in the matter. When she mentioned it to Maru the woman had laughed. While it was the Chief's decision, and hers, they both tried to listen to the desires of the young women. They knew it would create less strife in the long run.

Sam asked about the 'desires' of the men and Maru laughed harder. With a couple of crude gestures she let Sam know that the men pretty much had only one 'desire'! As far as most men were concerned the women were interchangeable, although couples mated for a long time did seem to develop an affection for one other.

Sam wasn't so sure about this however. She had caught Drobe looking at Pratu a few times and she thought his expression showed more than just physical 'lust'. He hadn't been as obvious in his advances as the other two men and Sam figured that might be one of the reasons Pratu was so intrigued. Nothing like a little 'distance' to create mystery. Hell, nothing like not knowing how the other person felt to create anxiety, hope and longing! Just ask her.

Jack and Drobe sat quietly by the stream, enjoying the still warm autumn day. The fish were nibbling but neither one of them had caught anything. As far as Jack was concerned, it didn't matter. He was fishing for something totally different.

Jack, being a pretty typical guy, normally didn't notice things like 'mating rituals' and guy/girl kind of stuff. Lately though he was more attuned to these things. He figured it was the huge step forward he'd taken in his relationship with Sam that had him noticing what was going on around him. Whatever it was, he certainly had caught wind of Drobe's interest in the young woman Pratu. This was perfect, he thought. Nothing like a little pressure to make a man crack.

"So Drobe!" he looked at his friend who looked back at him suspiciously. Yup, Drobe knew Jack well.

"I see you've got your eye on that cute little thing – what's her name?" He gestured to the young man who narrowed his eyes at him.

"Come on – what's her name? Pert?"

"Pratu."

"Oh yeah, Pratu. She's … kinda …." He gestured again, realizing he didn't have a clue if the tribe had a word for 'pretty'. Looking at Drobe he figured not.

"Yes", Drobe answered shortly. He was getting uncomfortable.

"So, you going to mate with her?"

"It is up to the Chief and Maru", he answered.

"Really? So, there's nothing you can do?"

"No, unless Pratu asks for me."

"Really? The women can do that? I didn't know."

"Yes. When it comes to her mate the woman may ask. The old ones will then decide."

"So, what would make her ask for you?"

"I don't know." Drobe was looking very uncomfortable by this time. Jack had a passing thought, wondering if the young man was a virgin. He hadn't seen any evidence of the single men having any kind of a sex life. At least he wouldn't have to explain the facts of life to the young man!

"Well, I think you've got to impress her." Drobe looked at him in confusion, not understanding the words.

"You have to do something to make her 'see' you." Jack tried to explain. "Hmmm, let's see. You have to do something brave, something 'manly'." Sam would kill him if she heard him. "Yup, that's it."

"What kind of thing?"

"Oh, I don't know. What about killing a vicious animal? All by yourself."

Drobe looked nervous at this. Although the men hunted from a young age they always went in a group. Hunting by yourself was too dangerous.

"Yeah – what about going after a Chewi."

"NO!" Drobe looked upset at this and Jack got the impression that was off the table. Okay, so no tiger hunts.

"Alright, how about one of those pig things? You know the porku?"

"Proku?"

"Yeah, that's it."

Drobe was shaking his head, looking nervous and unsure. It would be quite a coup to bring home an animal to the tribe. It would give him a measure of respect he didn't have yet as a young man. Still, he didn't think he could do it."

"I'd be happy to help if you want?"

That sounded better, thought Drobe. Everyone knew that 'Jawk' was invincible. With him at his side he could do it. The young man nodded his head.

"Okay. We'll go tomorrow if you want?"

Well, actually, Drobe didn't want to go at all but if he were going to win Pratu and be a real man he'd do it.

"Of course, I'd feel better if I had one of my weapons. You know, in case of Chewi or something." Jack cast his line into the water and didn't say anything.

"You have a spear." Drobe answered.

"Yeah, it's just not the same. I'm used to my weapons – had it when I was attacked by the Chewi." He started to whistle, looking unconcerned.

"The Chief does not want you to have it – says you will leave us."

"Leave you? No way Drobe – at least not when we go hunting. Come on, if I promise not to leave tomorrow will you tell me where it is?" O'Neill really hoped he wasn't going to get Drobe in trouble. He didn't want the man to suffer but he really needed those weapons.

"You promise?"

"Yeah, cross my heart and hope to die." When the younger man looked confused Jack added, "I promise".

"Your weapon is in the small cave where the food is kept."

That was one of the first places Sam and Jack had looked but they hadn't been able to find anything.

"Uh, where in the cave?"

"There is a small cave at the back. It is covered by a large stone. Move the stone, your weapons are there."

"Thank you Drobe. I will make sure no one knows it was you that told me and I promise, we won't leave now. I can't promise in the future though, okay?"

"Okay."

That night Jack explained to Sam what he had learned. They had to figure out a way to get to the guns. After a while they came up with the only plan they could!

That evening at supper Jack made sure to drink lots of the tea they served in the evenings. It was some kind of local herb, which didn't taste too bad. Normally he'd have only one cup but this night he made himself drink five or six. Some of the men teased him over the fact he'd be up all night. He smiled – but that was exactly the point.

The tea hit him shortly after he and Sam got to bed. With a grin he left and went to the latrine area used by the men (they had a 'men's room' and a 'ladies room' – for which both he and Sam were grateful). He returned and fell asleep but had to get up again a while later. On his third trip to the latrine he quickly slipped into the small cave. He knew he didn't have much time.

The stone was harder to move than he'd thought but after a few strong pushes it moved enough for him to squeeze through.

"There you are!" He leaned over and retrieved the weapons. Pushing the stone back he left the cave and quickly hid them behind some bushes and returned to bed. Seeing Sam watching him through sleepy eyes he grinned and nodded. She smiled and rolled over, soon sound asleep.

The next morning he was able to move them to a more secure location down the trail towards the Jaffa. Now he and Sam had to figure a way to leave and check on the Jaffa without anyone being the wiser.

Well, he had promised Drobe he'd take him hunting. He'd managed to keep one of the pistols close by and grabbed some bullets (there had been more ammunition in the packs they'd retrieved). With a nod to the Chief he and Drobe headed off on their hunting expedition. They both carried spears – Jack would pick up his gun on the trail.

They walked for a couple of hours, neither of them seeing any likely prey. It was almost noon before Drobe stopped. He looked around and motioned carefully to Jack. He had sensed a presence. The two men hid behind a large tree and waited. It was almost five minutes before Jack heard a 'snuffling' sound. He didn't know what it was and was about to look when Drobe grabbed him, shaking his head. The man looked nervous so Jack figured he'd better stay still and quiet.

Finally, as the snuffling grew nearer, Drobe nodded. With a deep breath he tightened his grip on the spear and stepped out from behind the tree. Jack was a few steps behind and before he had a chance to move he heard a huge, terrifying screech and a corresponding yell from Drobe.

He moved quickly, just in time to see something huge and scaly rush at Drobe. The man yelled again and held his spear in front of him. The next thing Jack knew the animal screeched again and started thrashing about.

Jack could see that Drobe had impaled the thing – somekind of huge lizard thing that kind of reminded him of a komodo dragon. The problem was, it wasn't dead. It was putting up the fight of its life. In fact, it probably knew this fight was for it's life, and it wasn't going to go softly.

Drobe was amazing. He kept hold of the spear and managed to keep the animals claws and teeth away from him. Jack had pulled out his gun and was going to shoot it when Drobe shouted, "NO!" He wanted to do this himself.

O'Neill knew this was important to the man but there was no way in hell he was going to see his friend killed or seriously injured. He would blame himself if that happened, as this whole hunting trip had been his idea. He decided he'd wait, but if it looked like the lizard was winning he'd have no compunction about shooting it.

Drobe struggled with the lizard and Jack could see that both the man and the beast were weakening. He just hoped that the animal gave out first. Suddenly there was a loud scream. Jack started but then realized it came from the lizard as it called out its death cry.

Soon the animal had slowed and fell to the ground. Jack could swear he could see the life leave the lizards eyes as it breathed its last. As soon as it was obviously gone Drobe dropped his hands from the spear and sank to the ground, panting with exhaustion.

"You okay?" Jack walked over and knelt by the younger man. Drobe looked up, nodded and grinned. He was too breathless to speak. O'Neill smiled back and slapped the man on the back. "Great job! You did it. I think a young lady is going to be very impressed, as will the rest of the tribe." He looked down at the huge lizard and sighed. "I just can't figure out how the hell we're going to get this thing back!"

"I kill, you carry!" Drobe wiggled his very large eyebrows at Jack.

"Funny. Very funny!" Yup – a Daniel clone. "I'm afraid this old man isn't up to that Drobe. You'll either have to help me or we need to go get help."

After a short discussion it was decided that Jack would return and get some of the other men. Drobe would watch and make sure no other predators took off with the kill. As Jack took one last look at the young man he had to smile. Drobe's self-confidence had just skyrocketed. Little Pratu was not going to know what hit her.

As Jack neared the cave he hid his pistol, not wanting to let the Chief know he had it.

"Hey everyone!" he called. "We need some help here!" The men all turned and looked at him; a few of the women came out of the cave to see what was going on.

"What is it Jack?" Sam was one of the first women to come and see what was going on. Jack hadn't sounded upset so she was more curious than worried.

"Uh, Drobe killed himself a lizard, a really, really BIG lizard and we need some help bringing it back."

The Chief walked up and Jack repeated what he'd said. There was some laughter and arguing and a few of the men seemed convinced it must have been Jack but he violently denied it.

"Nope – Drobe wouldn't let me do a thing. This was all him. I only watched."

The Chief picked a few of the men to accompany Jack. As the Colonel turned to lead the way the Chief gave him a nod – he knew exactly what was going on.

Sam watched as Jack left with the men. She couldn't help but smile. Jack had taken another young man under his wing. Although he claimed that the whole thing had been about getting their weapons, she knew he was pleased to have helped Drobe. Glancing over at Pratu, who watched the group leave, she figured that young man had a real chance. She just hoped he didn't blow it!

It was almost two hours before the men returned carrying the carcass of the lizard. Sam looked at it and shuddered. It was very big and very scary looking. She was glad that the trip had ended the way it had. She figured it could have been very dangerous.

"You sure you didn't help him?" she asked Jack later when they were in bed.

"Nope, he really did do it all himself. I just watched. I was worried for a few minutes because the damn thing was strong but Drobe was determined. Nothing like love – or maybe lust – to give you the strength of ten men!"

"Really? Lust does that does it?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Hmmmm. I don't know if I believe that or not. I think it's just a story that men like to tell. JACK!" she screeched and a number of the tribe members 'shushed' them.

"Jack!" she said again, giggling, as he grabbed her and pinned her underneath him.

"I'll show you what lust does Carter!" The others had to 'shush' them quite a few times that night.

The next day there was a lot of teasing and back slapping as the older men congratulated Drobe on his kill. The Grussy, their name for the lizard, was considered one of the most dangerous of animals, with the Chewi possibly the only one who was worse. It turned out that they weren't often to be found in the vicinity of the cave so there was even more celebration than usual after a successful hunt.

"They seem awfully happy that Drobe caught one of the damn things!" Jack was watching as a number of the women began to cut the lizard up.

"Yeah, I think it's considered something of a delicacy."

"Crap, does that mean we have to eat it?"

"Mmmm hmmm." She grinned at him.

"Great! I just hope it tastes like chicken."

As they watched they could see one of the women cut off a claw. With great ceremony the chief walked over and took it, turned and presented it to Drobe. The young man turned bright red but had a pleased look on his face.

Sam and Jack had noticed that some of the men wore 'claw' necklaces. They guessed that it must symbolize bravery or something like that. It was clearly a great honor to have the chief present this part of the animal.

What happened next made both Air Force officers smile affectionately as they saw Drobe turn and look through the crowd of people. When he saw the person he was looking for he began to walk over, a look of trepidation on his face.

"Good for him", Sam whispered to Jack. "He's going to go for it!" They watched as he walked up to Pratu and with great solemnity presented her with the claw. There was a collective gasp and then silence as everyone watched what would happen next.

Pratu looked at the claw for a moment and then glanced shyly at Drobe. With a soft, nervous giggle she reached out and took the claw. Drobe's face broke into a huge smile with equal parts joy and relief. The rest of the tribe looked thrilled (except for the other two single men who were extremely disappointed). The chief walked over and, taking Pratu's hand placed it in Drobe's.

"I guess they're engaged!" Jack looked at Sam with a huge grin. "I feel like a matchmaker!"

"Yeah, we're going to have to call you 'Yentl'."

It was awhile later when Drobe came over to Jack, after having accepted the congratulations of everyone. He squatted down beside his friend and began to speak.

"Thank you." He looked at Jack with something akin to hero worship. "Because of you I now have a mate!"

"Hey, you're welcome but you're the one who won the fair lady!"

"Yes. Jawk – can you be my 'Mwaname'?"

"Monamay?"

Drobe laughed. "No, Mwaname. That is my friend who is with me when I take a mate."

"With you? Ew!"

"Jack, I think he means he wants you to be his Best Man."

"Oh? Okay. As long as I don't have to do anything more than be there when you feed her. Anything else and you're on your own!"

That evening they had the 'ceremony'. The women worked together to prepare a special meal with the 'Grussy' lizard (or 'Ew Gross!' lizard according to Jack.). Maru took the bowl to Drobe who fed Pratu. Jack just had to stand there and look proud. He also had to take the bowl when Drobe was done.

Following the meal was the consummation. Sam actually had to laugh as Jack got the most awful pained expression on his face. As Drobe's Mwaname it was his responsibility to be one of the prime 'witnesses' to the event.

That evening, as they cuddled up together, they couldn't help but overhear Drobe and Pratu.

"Ah, young love! Nothing quite like it!"

"Love", snorted Sam. "I'd call that pure hormones. God, I can't believe how much energy they have. I swear they've been going at it for hours."

"I told ya – the strength of ten men!"

"I wonder if we're going to get any sleep tonight?"

"Probably not but hey, you can't begrudge the poor guy. He can't be more than 18 or 19 and he's had to listen to all the lust goin' on here every night. I expect there's a lot of tension built up!"

"Tension? Yeah, right."

"I just thank God we don't have the same customs!"

Sam looked at him curiously.

"Well, if Daniel ever gets married again, and wants me to stand up with him – I can tell ya – he better not expect me to watch the 'consummation!'" He listened a bit more to the 'activity' (it's not like he could help it). "I really wish they'd take a break. I'd like to get some sleep!"

Sam giggled but then got quiet. After a short pause she rolled over on her side and looked at the man beside her. "Jaaaack?" she said.

"Yeah?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"I know how we could get to sleep!"

"Okaaay." Her naughty expression gave away her thoughts. "I thought we were supposed to start being careful because of your birth control?" They'd decided they'd better start cooling it although he really didn't like the idea.

"Mmmm Hmmm. How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, let's be careful tomorrow."

They ended up having some sleep that night although they were woken up again by Pratu and Drobe.

"I think I'm gonna shoot him", groaned Jack. "I wonder if he realizes how sore he's gonna be?" He couldn't help but grin although he felt some sympathy for the man.

Jack and Sam figured that today might be a good day to try and head out and see if the Jaffa had returned. They figured the tribe would all be a little tired after having been kept awake by the young newlyweds.

Sam left first, indicating to the other women that she was going to see if she could find some late berries. They tried to pick as many as possible and dry them do they would have them throughout the winter.

Jack pretended to relax although he spent some of the time teasing Drobe, who had hobbled out of the cave shortly after Sam left. The young man looked tired but very pleased with himself. Jack slapped him on the back.

"Welcome to the world of men!" he said. Drobe grinned.

A few of the other men began to tease Drobe as well. Soon the conversation grew a little raunchy and there was a lot of ribald laughter and joking going around. The women kept well back in the cave, probably enjoying teasing Pratu who had had a continual blush on her face. Jack was surprised that these people even had the ability to blush. He wouldn't have thought that embarrassment would enter into their lives at all.

When he figured that everyone was pretty busy he casually walked away from the cave, in the opposite direction that Sam had taken. They had agreed to collect their weapons and meet further along the trail. It meant Sam had to walk in a large circle around the camp but by the time Jack arrived she was waiting.

"Any problems?" she asked.

"No, they're all paying attention to our young couple. I think this worked well." They began to walk quickly, watching carefully in case of any wild animals. They figured as long as they made it back by supper they should be okay. Neither of them was sure whether the Chief would send out a party to retrieve them or not.

It took well over three hours before they reached the point where they had seen the Jaffa. They began to walk very quietly, keeping their eyes open for any sign of the enemy.

They didn't think anyone had come this way as of yet – at least there didn't seem to be any evidence of it but they still had to check out the Jaffa camp.

"Maybe they haven't come back", Sam whispered.

"Maybe, although if they think this planet is important I expect they'll be back soon if they're not already here."

Just then they both heard a noise. Looking at each other they realized what it was – the sound of transport rings. Yup, the Jaffa, and probably Goa'uld, were back. Very carefully they walked forward. The path turned up ahead, and beyond that was a sharp slope which led down to the Jaffa camp.

Jack was the first to look around the corner and he quickly pulled himself back. "Oh yeah, they're there all right!" he said softly. Sam nodded and then she took a quick look.

"Could you tell how many Sir?" she asked, quickly moving back into military mode.

"No, I couldn't get a good enough look here." He checked the surrounding area and spotted a rough trail which seemed to go up a small hill. He pointed and began to climb, Sam close behind. It took a few minutes but they reached the top and were able to discover a good lookout point. Hidden behind rocks and bushes they carefully checked out the Jaffa camp.

With a soft whistle Jack caught Sam's eye. There had to be hundreds of people. There were some Jaffa but it also looked like they had a number of slaves who were setting up equipment to begin the mining operation. Based on the supplies and the numbers of people it looked like they were planning to build a long-term mining community.

"What should we do?" Sam asked. This didn't look good.

"We'd better head back and warn the tribe. It's not going to be long before these guys start to explore and then I'm afraid the tribe is in big trouble." God, he wished their allies would show up. He motioned for Sam to precede him back down to the trail. As he turned to go his foot slid on a loose stone. Before he knew it he was falling and he hit the side of one of the large rocks that had hidden them.

The rock shifted, causing a small rockslide. With a shout one of the Jaffa pointed directly at them. A number of the alien soldiers ran forward, peering up the side of the hill. Suddenly, a half dozen of the Jaffa began to run towards the trail. They could hear one of the men, probably a senior officer, shout for them to 'capture whoever dared view the work of the Gods'.

"Shit! Let's go." Jack and Sam began to run. Soon they could hear the footsteps of the Jaffa behind them.

Jack was transported back to their first day on this planet. "Here we go again!"

_**Sorry – I've been so good – but it's time for another Vini Cliffie!**_


	16. Running

_**A short chapter again – sorry. More adventure coming.**_

They ran as fast as they could. Getting down from their lookout slowed them down and allowed the Jaffa to get clos.

As they literally ran for their lives Jack thought to himself that there was no way in hell that he was going to allow this to be the end; not when it had taken him and Sam all these years to finally get together.

Grabbing Carter's hand he pulled her along, the sounds of the Jaffa growing closer. At one point they were in sight of the pursuing alien soldiers and they heard some of the staff blasts as they hit the rocks beside them. Fortunately they were still far enough away that they were a difficult target.

As the trail curved around they were no longer in sight but they could still hear the sounds of pursuit. They figured there was no way the Jaffa would let them get away. Obviously they didn't want anyone to know what they were doing on the planet.

Sam briefly wondered what it was they were mining. Although Naquada was valuable, she didn't think the Goa'uld would work this hard to keep it a secret. She hadn't given it too much thought before now, but she really didn't think they would have destroyed a gate just to project a naquada mine. They had other mines, on other planets, and they had never gone to that much trouble before.

Another staff blast struck inches away from O'Neill. He could feel shards of rock hitting his arm and back. It stung but it was nothing compared to what a staff wound would have felt like.

He could feel the burn in his lungs getting worse. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. Normally he had pretty good stamina – if anything it was the knees that bothered him. He wasn't in the best shape right now however. After all the wounds he'd received since coming to this planet he knew his body was still recuperating. He prayed he'd be able to continue.

Sam was also just about at her limit but knew they had to keep moving. The only problem was where. They didn't want to lead the Jaffa to the tribe but they really didn't know where else to go.

For a moment Jack wondered if they should try to hide in their original cave but didn't think they had enough time to get up the small hill before the Jaffa got close enough to see them. As they ran past he saw Sam glance over at him but he shook his head and they kept going.

They had gained a bit of ground, even though they were exhausted. The Jaffa, although strong, were at a disadvantage in their heavy clothes – even though they weren't wearing their armor. If they could just stay far enough ahead they might find somewhere to hide.

Just at that moment both of them heard a strange sound. They couldn't quite figure out what it was as they looked at each other. Both felt a strange tingle of fear run through their bodies. It was almost as though someone had walked on their graves.

By now each of them were sobbing as they breathed. It was impossible to get enough oxygen and their muscles were starting to shake from exhaustion. The sweat dripped off their bodies, soaking their shirts. They no longer had the strength, the energy to run but still they kept on – adrenaline and fear keeping them going when muscles and flesh gave out.

The sounds of their pursuers again grew closer. They could hear the shouts, the words of anger and hate. They heard the name of the Jaffas' God – Ptah – being shouted as they ran.

Time seemed to slow. Everything faded into one tiny spot that Jack focused on as he ran. He no longer heard the sounds of pursuit, his breathing or Sam's gasping or footsteps. The sun, the forest, the hills, the dirt – all faded away until all he saw was one point, one speck ahead of him. That point was safety and life – he knew if he could reach it, along with Sam, they'd be okay. He kept running, his endurance and strength long gone.

He continued to pull Sam with him towards that point. If he let go he knew she would falter and stop. He had to keep going, they had to keep going. There was too much to live for.

Suddenly Jack heard that eerie sound once again. It penetrated through the mists that were obscuring everything. It was a terrifying sound. It was the sound of death. Somehow though, he was comforted by the thought that it was not his death, or Sam's he heard. No, if they could reach that sound they would also be safe. That sound was at that same spot, that same point towards which they were running.

Jack could see it ahead. It was the fork in the trail, the one where the men of the tribe had stopped, refusing to move along the trail they were now travelling. Off to the left the trail continued to where he'd killed the wild pig. Ahead lay the cave. As he and Sam approached the fork he looked at her. She actually smiled back at him, her face red from exertion, the sweat drenching her clothes – but she smiled and nodded.

They reached the fork and without a pause they veered to the left, drawing the Jaffa away from the cave. Just as they took the new trail the horrible sound escalated until they wanted to cover their ears. It was a shriek like they had never heard. Glancing up they saw, for the first time, Chewi above them, on a rock ledge.

As Jack and then Sam looked it seemed as if the animal peered right back. Afraid, for one instant, that it was going to hurl itself at them, they thought their lives might have just ended, not from the Jaffa – but from this terrifying beast.

Instead, the tiger simply stared at them, not moving. Its eyes slowly followed them as they continued along the trail, the sounds of the Jaffa getting closer and closer.

The trail again turned and they lost sight of the tiger. Jack didn't think he could continue any farther. He knew he had reached his limit. He felt a soft tug on his hand and turning towards Sam he saw that she too was at the end. Closing his eyes he slowly came to a stop, Carter beside him. Without a word she leaned into him and rested her head against his heaving chest. Neither of them could speak, they could barely breathe. They knew it was about to end but they could go no further.

A scream – this time not of an animal but of a man – broke through the sound of their pumping hearts and sobbing breaths. It was quickly followed by other screams and yells. The two Air Force officers then heard the awful sound of tearing flesh and breaking bone. As they stood there Jack pulled Sam closer into his body, trying to protect her from the awful noises and the realization of what was happening.

It seemed to take forever but in actual fact it was only a short few moments until there was silence. It had not even been long enough for the two to catch their breath or recover from their frantic run.

Sam was shaking so badly that Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, worried that she'd collapse.

"You … okay?" he gasped.

"I … think so." She answered. "The Jaffa?"

"Gone, I think." he murmured into her hair as he continued to hold her tightly. Although his ostensible reason was because of Sam he knew he needed the support just as much. He was also shaking in reaction to the terror of their escape as well as the sounds of the tiger.

He pulled back slightly, looking down at his 'mate'. With a small smile he bent and kissed her nose. "I think I'd better go check."

"Not without me." He realized that it wasn't Sam who answered him but Major Carter. He couldn't very well start treating her like some shrinking violet even though he'd much rather she stayed here.

"Okay, but stay behind me." As she went to object he turned into Colonel O'Neill. "That's an order Carter. You watch my six in case there are still some Jaffa out there."

"Or the tiger." Startled he looked at her.

"Yeah, although I have this strange feeling we don't have to worry about him." Jack couldn't quite explain it, but he almost believed that the Chewi had been protecting them from the Jaffa. He had felt like the animal was communicating with him in some way. Maybe the tribe was right, maybe the Chewi did protect them and now that he and Sam were members they were under that 'umbrella'.

Jack held tightly onto his gun as he made his way back along the trail. He was worried as to what he would see. Although he'd seen many gory things in his years as a soldier, he still knew that the sight of men ripped apart by a wild animal could be pretty horrific. As tough as he knew Sam was, it was one of the reasons he's wanted her to stay back.

Carefully, slowly he advanced, Carter a few steps behind. At the bend of the trail he slowed and inched forward, wanting to make sure there wasn't anyone lying in wait. When he finally got to where the tiger had been watching he stopped in surprise. Not only were there no mangled bodies – there was absolutely nothing. There was no sign that anyone had been here at all.

Sam had moved up by this time and was standing beside him. "Where is everybody?" she asked, equally as surprised.

"I don't know. There's no sign of anything. I don't get it."

"Maybe he dragged them off. That's what he tried to do with you."

"Yeah, but there would still be some evidence. I mean, we heard what happened and there isn't even any blood or anything. No, something weird is happening."

Sam realized she felt it too. There was something very strange about this place but she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"We'd better get back. The Chief is going to be pretty ticked as it is."

"Jack, what do you think is going on?" Sam asked as she started back along the trail, walking next to O'Neill. "There's something odd about this planet and I don't really think the Goa'uld or Jaffa are here for naquada."

"No?" he asked surprised. "What do you think it is then?"

"I don't know. I just can't see them going to all this trouble and secrecy for Naquada." She paused and then stopped. "Did you happen to hear what those Jaffa were shouting?"

"Well, it was the usual for the most part. You know – stop and surrender or our God will yadda, yadda, yadda. Whatever you want to say about those guys, originality isn't their forté!"

"Did you catch the name of their 'God'?"

"Uh – I think it was something like – Ptawto or something. I don't think I've ever heard of it."

"No, me either. I think it may have been 'Ptah'. I wish Daniel were here. He'd know."

"Yeah, but I don't know if that would tell us anything anyway. They're all just really smarmy dudes with big voices, lots of arrogance and a snake in the head. You seen one you pretty much seen 'em all – you know, potato Ptahto!" She just gave him a rather disgusted look at that!

By this time both of them were so tired they just wanted to collapse on the trail and rest. Instead they kept moving, the thought of a big drink of water and a soft bed of furs sounding heavenly.

Eventually they arrived 'home'. Sam was shocked at how good that felt. The fact that she even referred to it that way surprised her, until she realized that it was where she and Jack had admitted their feelings and had started a life together. With him by her side it was truly home.

A number of the people ran out of the cave when they arrived, jabbering and gesturing something fierce. The Chief and Maru also appeared, both looking steaming mad.

"Oops", Jack reached down and whispered. "I think we're in trouble with Mom and Dad!"

"Yeah, I wonder what the punishment is going to be?"

"Hopefully they'll just ground us or send us for a time out. If the Chief takes me to the woodshed I'm gonna be peaved."

Somehow the picture of the little old man trying to give the Colonel a 'whoopin' was quite funny. She had to bite her lip to keep from snorting in laughter.

For the next 10 minutes Jack and Sam stood there and got reamed out by both the Chief and Maru. They couldn't understand half of what was said, but they knew they had not only angered, they had frightened the members of the tribe. For some reason, Jack didn't just think it was about him being a 'good luck charm'. No, he got the distinct impression that these folks were frightened, not for themselves, but for their two newest members.

Once the angry words had stopped Jack carefully explained what they were trying to do. He also told the chief about the strangers who might soon come to the cave and who would be serious trouble. He was extremely worried when the Chief just seemed to shrug off his warning but simply saying that "Chewi would protect them."

Both he and Sam might have laughed that off even the day before but, after what they'd seen, they both wondered if there was actually something in that. Still, thought Jack, if enough Jaffa show up, or they're not taken by surprise, they could easily vanquish the Chewi, and most of the tribe.

No matter what he said he was ignored. Finally, Maru grabbed the two of them and pulled them back into the cave. Making them sit she brought them drinks and bowls of stew.

Finished eating they lay back and rested, utterly exhausted after the wild day they'd had.

"So", Sam said quietly. "What should we do now?" She turned her head to look at Ja – no, right now she was looking at the Colonel. They needed to figure out what to do, from a military perspective.

"I think we need to find out what the hell they're mining. Next time we're going to have to be more careful. I'm just worried they're going to send out more Jaffa when the ones who followed us don't return."

"I know." She stopped and then rolled on her side. "Jack, we've been hear almost eight weeks already. Don't you think our allies should have gotten here by now?"

"Yeah, unless something else is happening out there. I mean, the Asgard may be dealing with the Replicators, the Tokra – well, you know the Tokra – they could all be off on some secret mission. Someone will show up Sam. We just have to be patient."

"I guess, although I'm wondering if they came already and couldn't find us."

"But you know both the Asgard and the Tokra have ways of monitoring life signs. They would check out anyone and everyone close to where we were left."

"What if their instruments don't work?"

"Don't work? Why wouldn't they?"

"I've been thinking about whatever they're mining. It's obviously in these hills. What if it interferes in some way with any technology our allies might use."

"So, you're saying they could have arrived but been unable to find us, is that right?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Great! If that's the case we may already have lost our ride home."

"I'm sorry Sir, I should have thought of that before. We should have stayed closer to the gate."

"Nothing for you to be sorry about Carter. We would have starved out there – or gotten really, really tired of fish! Anyway, most of the time you've been nursing me back to health."

It made her feel a bit better that he didn't blame her, but she still panicked when she thought about the idea of staying on this planet.

"So, we may end up staying here?" she asked in a small voice. "I guess it's a good thing that we've found the tribe. At least they've taken us in."

"No, we're not staying here! Yeah, I'm glad we've found the tribe too. They've helped us and they're good people, but I certainly don't want to spend the rest of my life as a caveman! And if we were to have kids I really don't want them to grow up here. God, can you imagine what those mythical grandkids of yours would look like!"

She giggled a bit but still felt worried. "So, how are we going to get home?"

He looked at her with that Jack O'Neill 'damn the torpedoes, cause we're gonna kick some ass' grin.

"We're gonna steal us a Goa'uld ship and fly home Carter. What could be easier?"

She just stared at him for the longest time. "You're crazy Jack."

"Yeah – and you love me for it."

"Yeah, maybe I do. But that still doesn't tell me _how_ we're going to steal a ship – that's sitting right in the middle of hundreds of our enemies who want nothing more than to enslave us or kill us!"

"How? Well, I'm sure you'll think of something Carter!" With a big yawn Jack reached down and pulled the covers over the two of them. Rolling over on to his side he put his arm around Sam and pulled her closer.

"We'll worry about it in the morning Sam. Right now I just want to sleep."

Thinking that sounded wonderful she too yawned and closed her eyes. Snuggling into Jack she quickly drifted off into a warm and comforting sleep. Her last thought, as she drifted into the arms of Morpheus, was that tomorrow she'd have to figure out how to get them home.


	17. Tiger Tale

She couldn't do it. She wanted to scream in frustration but there was nothing she could do. She was sure the Colonel would be disappointed in her. She had to think of him that way right now and not as Jack, since she was working out how the HELL to get them home.

"Whatcha doin'?" Jack strolled over to where she was, sitting outside enjoying some of the autumn weather. The days were definitely getting cooler and shorter and she knew, if they wanted to make it home, they had to do it soon.

"Trying to figure out how to get us home." She paused. "Sir".

"Sir?" he looked at her in surprise. It was then he saw her frustration and realized something was wrong. He sat down beside her, pushing her over a bit to give him more room. "Hey, what's this about?" he asked gently.

"I can't do it Colonel. I've tried and tried but I don't see how we can get a ship and make it home. I know you were counting on m –"

"Whoa Carter", he said, turning to her. "I don't expect you to figure this out on your own. We'll do it together."

"But you told me to think of something."

"I did?" he asked in surprise. "When did I say that?"

"Last night, before bed."

He thought back and realized he'd said something to her before falling asleep. He should have know his over-achieving – girlfriend? lover? Mate? (what the hell did he call her anyway?) would take him literally.

"Sam, I was just joking. I really don't expect you to solve all the problems in the world." He stopped for a minute. "Well, maybe I have in the past – and you've done a pretty fantastic job at it – but I'm not asking you to do that right now. Come on, let's go over everything and see what we can come up with." He nudged her with his body. When she didn't respond he did it again, and kept doing it until she fell off the rock.

"Jack", she screeched as she picked herself up off the ground. She could see him grinning at her. With a serious expression she sat back down. When she didn't smile, even after a couple of seconds, she could see Jack begin to get worried.

"Sam, come on. I was just teasing, really. Don't let it get to you." When she still didn't answer he continued. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry S- aack!" he yelled as suddenly he was pushed violently off the rock and landed with full force on his butt! As he pulled himself back to his feet he could hear laughter coming from some of the men – Drobe's voice being the loudest. He glared at Sam who now had a big, shit-eating grin on her face.

"You deserved that … Sir!"

"Yeah, I guess I did Carter – although remember – I'm older than you - you could have given me a heart-attack!"

"I don't think it was your heart that was hurt!"

"No, you're right, it wasn't. He turned to her, eyes narrowed. "You realize you're going to have to kiss it better now, don't you." This time he was the one with the evil grin.

"Sorry Sir. You know me - I don't believe in kissing ass!"

He burst into loud laughs at that and threatened to get her (later!). By the time they had both settled down she was feeling much better. Leave it to O'Neill to know exactly how to help her get over her frustration.

Sighing she faced him again. "So, do you have any ideas as to how we're going to get off this planet and back home?"

"Well, it looks like we're gonna have to do what we said and steal a ship. I saw a couple of Teltaks down there and I figure they're our best bet since they're smaller and we know how to fly them. The problem is going to get one without being seen."

Sam had been over this a hundred times but couldn't work out a way to make it through all the Jaffa, slaves and any Goa'ulds who were hanging around. They hadn't seen Ptah, assuming he was here, but certainly there was someone in charge.

"I just don't know how we're going to get into one and fly it out of here. There are too many soldiers and we don't have the supplies or people to even create a diversion. If we had a good supply of C-4 we might be able to make it but I just don't think we can do it with what we have."

"Hmmmm, I agree, force isn't going to do it and I doubt a diversion would work either, not with that many soldiers. Nope, I think stealth is the key."

"But Jack, they must have guards 24 hours a day. I don't see that we can sneak in either, not without getting caught."

It was a difficult problem but Jack refused to let it defeat him. He'd been in tough situations many times in his life and he'd almost always managed to figure a way out. If there was anything he was good at, he thought modestly, it was coming up with unique solutions to difficult problems. Okay, if he were being honest he usually came up with crazy solutions to difficult problems!

"Wait a second!" he snapped his fingers. "Maybe a diversion is the way to go!"

"With what? We don't have enough ammunition and we don't want to use the tribe, do we?"

"The tribe?" He looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Oh, you mean as a diversion? No way, I wouldn't put them in that kind of danger. No, I was thinking of something completely different. I don't know if it will work but it's worth a try. The problem is I _will_ need the tribe's help." When she looked confused he explained. "I'm not going to use them as the diversion but I will need them to help me get it ready." He sighed. "If I can get the Chief to agree!" He knew he had a battle in front of him.

When he'd explained the plan to Sam she looked at him as if he were crazy. Yup, he grinned, it's a 'Jack O'Neill special'! Just might be crazy enough to work.

Now, of course, it meant convincing the tribe!

That night, as they curled up together, Sam asked the question he'd been dreading – which he'd been thinking about as well.

"Jack, what's going to happen to them? If the Goa'uld decide to make this a permanent mining site they will discover the tribe and there's no way they can protect themselves."

"Yeah, I know."

"Can we just leave them?"

"I don't know Sam! I mean, what difference will it really make for us to stay. I don't want to leave them helpless but you said it yourself. We don't have very much ammunition and there's not much we can do against a whole troop of Jaffa. We might be able to help for a while but eventually they'd win. The only thing I can think of is for the tribe to move far away."

"I know, I've thought the same thing but I don't see how they can move now, not with winter coming." They both sat quietly, worrying about the people they'd come to care about.

Jack laughed softly to himself. Who would have thought that he'd become friends with a bunch of Neanderthals! He would have been somewhat worried about what that said about him except for the fact that Sam, a certified genius, had also made friends in the tribe.

He knew if he left he'd always worry about their fate. Drobe was a young man, just starting his life with a new mate. He was funny and caring – and not stupid. Jack would hate it if anything happened to him.

"Maybe we can come back and help them."

"I can't see the Air Force letting us come back for a bunch of cave people." Sam answered sadly.

"No, probably not. But if we could prove that there was some kind of valuable mineral on this planet – I think they'd let us return!"

"You know, I think you're right! That means we'd better find out what it is they're mining. It may be something we've never seen before. Who knows, it could be something vital in our fight against the Goa'uld!"

"So, that means that now we don't just have to steal a ship – we also have to steal some of whatever they're mining. Oy, this is going to be interesting."

The next day Jack approached the Chief. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but it had to be done.

He spent over an hour talking _at_ the man, trying to convince him that he and Sam had to leave. He tried to tell him that they had their own home; that they had to return. Nothing seemed to get through to him.

The most frustrating part of the whole thing is the Chief basically said no and then refused to say anymore or even listen. He didn't argue, didn't speak, he just sat and chewed on a piece of grass. Jack was seriously tempted to strangle him.

"God!" he said later. "Talk about an obstinate old bugger! He's made up his mind and it doesn't look like we're going to change it!"

"Do we have to have his okay? Maybe we should just go anyway."

"Yeah, I would that except we need the help of the others. Without them I don't see how our plan can work and they won't help without the Chief's okay."

"So what are we going to do?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't quite know, but I'll think of something."

Over the next few days they tried to figure out a way to convince the Chief but nothing worked. They even tried to speak with Maru and some of the others but everyone turned a deaf ear to them. The Chief had spoken and that was the end of it. Even Drobe, who Jack had counted on, just laughed and walked away.

"No, my friend", he said, "you stay. We need you." Jack couldn't get anything else from him.

"So, how do you feel about living in a God-damned cave for the rest of your life?" Jack plopped down on the ground, angry and frustrated.

"We'll figure it out." Sam sat down beside him and began to rub his shoulders. "We'll do it Jack, don't worry. You said yourself you've been in tough situations before. I'm sure it'll work out."

"I may have been in tough situations but they never had the Chief in them. God, we should send him out as a lethal weapon. He's worse than Janet."

"Jack!" she laughed. "That's mean."

"No it's not. Janet is terrifying."

"Terrifying? I thought she was your friend?"

"She is. She's also terrifying. Have you _seen_ those needles? And what about those damn penlights. And I gotta tell ya, if Janet decides something is good for you there ain't a thing you can do to change her mind – just like the Chief! Yup, let's pit Janet against him and see who comes out on top."

Laughing, she swatted him. "Now you can't tell me you haven't gotten around her lots of times. She's always complaining that you're sneaky and that she has to watch out for you."

"Yeah", he said disgustingly. "Problem is she knows me too well and watches me too closely. It's hard to be sneaky when someone knows you that -" He stopped and stared at her, his mouth hanging open.

"What is it Jack?"

"The Chief doesn't know me that well."

"No, at least not like Janet but he's watching a lot closer since we left that day."

"Mmmm hmmm, but still, he doesn't know how tricky we can be."

"Nooooo. How tricky _are_ we planning to be?"

"Well, what is the one thing the tribe will listen to over the Chief?"

"Uh, nothing as far as I know."

"You're wrong – who do they see as being the most powerful one of all, their God?"

"The Chewi?"

"Yup. The Chewi."

"But that doesn't do us any good at all unless you plan to go speak to it and ask it to help." She laughed.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

"You're going to go _talk to a tiger?_ Don't you think that's a bit – dangerous?"

"Yeah, if it was a _live_ tiger."

"You want to talk to a dead tiger?" she asked, confused.

"Yup, if it's still there."

"Oh, you mean the one that attacked you? But that was weeks ago. Even if the body is still there it will be totally decomposed."

"I know, but maybe we can salvage some of it."

"Ooh yuck. And what are you going to do with it."

"I'm not quite sure, but I'll think of something." He grinned at her and she knew he had another crazy plan in the works. God, the man was incredible.

The next morning he had to get away from the camp and make it back to where he'd been attacked. It was in the area he was pretty sure the tribe wouldn't go so figured they wouldn't have seen the body.

"Are you sure you should do this alone?" Sam asked. She didn't like the thought of him wandering around with deadly animals and Jaffa in the vicinity.

"I'll be careful, don't worry. I'm gonna take my weapons and I'll just go there and return as quickly as possible. Just keep things calm here." With a quick kiss on her cheek he headed out, trying to look innocent!

It took him a while but he finally arrived at where he was sure the attack had taken place. At first he couldn't see anything but then noticed something off to the side, under one of the trees. As he approached he could see that it was, indeed, the carcass.

It had obviously been dragged over by some other animal or animals that had feasted on it. There was not much left other than the bones and a bit of skin. With a soft groan Jack reached into his belt and pulled out his knife. This was going to be a messy job but hopefully one that would help.

He managed to retrieve one of the animal's paws with its incredibly long and vicious looking claws. He also took the fangs, figuring he could always keep then as a souvenir. He unconsciously rubbed his shoulder as he took the teeth, remembering the horrifying feeling of the animal biting through his flesh. He'd always have the pretty wicked looking scars from his encounter with the Chewi.

Finally finished he began the long walk back to the cave. Now that he had the 'supplies' he had to figure a way to convince the Chief. He had originally thought to do some kind of trick but finally decided against that. The Chewi was too important to the tribe and he didn't feel comfortable using trickery.

By the time he got back he was both hungry and tired. He wrapped his trophies in a piece of leather he'd taken for the purpose. He had hidden his weapons again, except for his knife.

"I'm ho – ome" he sang, walking into the cave. Sam looked up and smiled and both the Chief and Maru glared at him. They hadn't been too worried because Sam had been there but they obviously didn't like the idea of him leaving, even for a few hours.

Tough, he thought. I'm not some kid that has to ask permission. Okay, except maybe from Sam. He _had_ been married before.

After eating supper he told Sam his decision about the Chewi. She agreed and crossed her fingers that it would work.

The next morning Jack made his way to the communal fire. It was here the Chief sat every morning to listen to any complaints or concerns of any of the people. He was the wise man, councilor, priest, judge and jury for the tribe.

Jack approached, trying to look as humble as possible. Asking permission, he sat across from the old man who looked at him suspiciously. He obviously knew something serious was about to happen.

O'Neill again spoke of needing to leave with Sam. He explained that they had to go home; they had their own 'tribe' who needed them. He told them that Sam had family that missed her and needed her. This time the Chief seemed to listen although he didn't speak. After Jack was finished he stopped and waited.

"Do you have family?" the Chief asked.

Jack closed his eyes for a second but then shook his head. "No, Sam is my family." The Chief nodded and then continued.

"You must stay. I am sorry. We" he gestured to the tribe, "your family now." That seemed to be it. The Chief stopped speaking and simply looked at him.

With a deep sigh Jack knew this was the moment to use his 'Ace in the hole'. Placing the leather packet in front of him he took a deep breath.

"You say I have been chosen by the God – by Chewi. If that is so, then he has spoken to me and has told me I must leave." The old man frowned, not sure what was coming. If it was true that Chewi had spoken to him he would have to listen.

"To let you know the truth of this he has given me these." He reached down and unfolded the leather. The Chief actually jerked back, shocked. There, in front of hi, was the paw and teeth of the Chewi. He looked back up at Jack with wonder in his face.

"You speak true. Chewi talks to you and has chosen you." With a gesture he called the tribe to come forward. One by one they all came and stood in a circle around the fire. All of them stared in awe at the items on the ground. Little did Jack know that it was strictly forbidden to take any part of Chewi. They had been told, since they were tiny children, that to do so would bring death. They were taught that only one 'chosen' could touch the Chewi and live.

When Jack had first appeared, and had survived the tiger attack, they had known he was special. Now, to see him with these items only proved he was chosen.

The Chief began to speak. "Chewi says Jawk and Samanta to return to their tribe. It is so. Go – with our blessing."

Jack nodded in respect and acknowledgement. He knew this was difficult for the Chief and the tribe but it would make things simpler for he and Sam to have their cooperation.

As he stood up he noticed that everyone backed away. They all had a look of awe and some a look of fear. He felt badly, not wanting them to view him differently. He glanced over at Drobe, who had the same expression on his face. Walking up to his friend he stood solemnly in front of him and then suddenly grinned and slapped his friend on the back.

"We'll still go fishing okay?" Drobe didn't say anything for a few heartbeats and then he too grinned.

"Yes! I fish – you clean!" Once he laughed the rest of the tribe seemed to relax and all of them began to speak at once. They had never experienced such excitement in their lives.

Once everything had calmed down he turned back to the Chief, who still sat quietly.

"I need to ask a favor", he said in the simple language of the cave. "I need the help of the men for us to return to our tribe." This time he didn't have to argue – the Chief simply nodded. Whatever Jawk needed, he would receive.

As he returned to Sam's side he gave her a small smirk. "Told ya! I knew we could do it."

"Yes. You're amazing Jack!" She was thrilled although they still had a lot more to do before they could get home. "Do you think they'll be able to help us?"

"I don't know. I hope so. The one good thing is it should help them as well."

"Yeah, I guess. I was just thinking of all that could go wrong."

"Carter, you think too much, although I guess that's not a bad thing. Just keep thinking about everything that could go wrong and figure out a solution. We'll prepare for every contingency."

"Ah, okay – or we could just 'wing it'."

"Wing it? Is this the Carter I know and love?" He watched as she grinned.

"You've rubbed off on me Colonel."

"I have? Good." He walked over and put his arms around her. "You know, I really feel like I need to rub off on you some more", he said suggestively.

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh yeah!"

"And our 'resolution'?"

"Ah Carter, you know resolutions are made to be broken."

"Yeah, but it only lasted one night."

"Wow, a whole night? I'm impressed with myself. I figured I'd last a couple of hours at the most."

"Jack."

"Yeah?"

"You're impossible."

"That's what they tell me Carter, that's what they tell me."


	18. Proku's Revenge

"Do you think it's going to work?" she asked as he struggled with the project in front of him.

"I hope so. It's the only thing I can think of. At least the guys have gotten into it. If it fails at least they'll have learned a new skill."

Jack was wrapping twine – made from the fibrous roots of some of the plants in the area – around pieces of wood. It was unfinished but at least it was now recognizable for what it was.

The men of the tribe were laughing and joking as they made more of the twine and brought in the heavy branches they needed for their project. It was interesting to see them, thought Sam. Prior to their arrival the men pretty much hung around, went hunting or mated with their women. They did not have a particularly varied life.

Now, however, they seemed to be enjoying a wider variety of activities taught them by Jack. They had jumped into the project with enthusiasm, although there'd been a few minor 'crises' and 'accidents' – but everyone just laughed and moved on.

Jack hadn't stopped at that. He'd taught the men a simple version of baseball. It was quite hilarious watching him try to explain the intricacies of the game. He'd finally given up and took away two of the bases. Sam had laughed so hard to see a bunch of cave men trying to hit a ball (made of wrapped twine) and then running madly. They called the team the 'Tigers', which both she and Jack thought appropriate. The tribe, of course, didn't know what 'tiger' meant so were happy to accept that as their name.

There had been other things as well. He'd shown them some simple building techniques as well as some defense moves. They had never heard the tribe speak of any enemies so any fighting techniques were only to do with hunting. So, Jack helped them with their weapons and also showed them some hand to hand. The day he came back to the cave with a black eye was the day Sam knew the teaching had been successful.

Sam had been busy as well. She began to show the women some simply writing. They had giggled and laughed, not wanting to do it. However, when she got through to them that they could leave simple messages and keep track of things with basic arithmetic they began to practice. Maru helped greatly when she stepped forward and demanded that Sam teach her.

The children were much easier to teach of course. Like children anywhere they were pretty much 'sponges' when it came to learning. She taught them the alphabet song and drew out the letters. She wished Daniel were here so she could ask him what he thought the effect of teaching them English letters would be. She was probably screwing up their evolution but they seemed to be having fun and she was bored!

It'd been almost two weeks since they'd been given permission to leave and they were almost ready to go. Jack figured another couple of days and they'd set their plan in motion.

Snuggled up together that night they talked over the last minute details. Once they were sure they had covered everything they stopped talking. Sam was almost asleep when she felt Jack move. He pulled her closer and, spooned up behind her, he nuzzled her neck.

"Mmmmm" she hummed. Turning around she cuddled up closer. Feeling that Jack was more interested in affection rather than passion she pushed herself up slightly and looked at him.

"What is it Jack?" she asked softly. He didn't say anything for a minute and then began to speak.

"It's stupid really", he stopped. "I guess I'm just going to miss these people. As much as I know we need to make it home – and I'll be glad to see Danny and Teal'c and everyone back home these people have kind of-"

"Yeah, they've kind of wrapped themselves around our hearts."

"I worry about them Sam. What happens when we leave? I've tried to teach them some things but it's not going to be enough."

"I know. I guess we'll just have to come back quickly and help them."

"Mmmm hmmm." She hugged him tightly. "Is that all that's worrying you?" She felt there was something else wrong but couldn't put her finger on it."

"No." he answered shortly.

"What? What's wrong?" He took a deep breath and then pulled back from her.

"Us."

"Us?" she asked, worriedly. "Is something wrong? Did I do something?" She couldn't figure out where this was coming from.

"God no. It's not you – it's – 'us'", he repeated. "Sam, if we make it home we're going to have to figure out what we're going to do. I don't want to lose you, not now, not after everything. But I've been trying to figure out how we're going to make this work. The only thing I can come up with is that I'm gonna have to retire."

While she was relieved this wasn't about his feelings changing she was as worried as he was. "No, you can't retire. You're too important."

He snorted. "Important? Sam, I'm just an old soldier who's been around a long time. If we're talking important it's you and Daniel. You're the ones who have given us the advantage in our fight against the Goa'uld. We need your brilliance not some Air Force grunt with bad knees and too many scars to count."

Without warning she whacked him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For belittling yourself. God Jack, you're not stupid. You must know that you're the one that's made everything possible. Sure, Daniel is smart, so am I – but we'd be nothing if it wasn't for you. So don't you dare say you're not important. If anything I should be the one to leave. I can continue my work as a civilian."

"No way. The Air Force is too important to you Sam. One day you're gonna make General and you're not giving it up." He sighed. "So, I shouldn't retire and neither should you. That only leaves one of us being reassigned. Hell, sometimes I think we should just stay here – life would be easier."

As she pulled him back into her arms she though over what he'd said. These were the very things that had kept them apart all these years. Now, however, the 'cat was out of the bag' and they couldn't go back. Not that she wanted to, but it did make it difficult.

"There's nothing we can do now Jack. Let's just get some sleep and let the future look after itself. First we have to make it home anyway."

"Yeah, you're right." Giving her a small peck on the cheek he closed his eyes. The two of them fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Okay everyone", Jack shouted. The noise of the tribe slowed then stopped. They all looked at him expectantly. "You've done a great job here but now we have to move on to the next step. Ladies", he turned and bowed to the women who all giggled. "thank you for the wonderful job you did on the nets." He pointed to the huge netting that lay at his feet. The women had also used the fibrous material to weave it. He prayed it would be strong enough for their purpose.

"Now men, all of you are excellent hunters." Of that there could be no doubt but they were asking these men not to kill, but to capture a vicious beast. It was something beyond their expertise and he hoped they could do it. "But today we want to capture an animal. So, play close attention and we'll get it done!" With a cheer and a mad waving of spears, the men started out. Four of them grabbed the net and another four the cage.

"Be careful Jack." Sam had wanted to come but Jack figured that would have made the men too uncomfortable. "They need to be able to concentrate Sam. With you along I'm afraid they're going to be too interested in showing off." She raised an eyebrow and he grinned. "Yeah, I know – stupid machismo – but hey, we can't help it. When a beautiful woman is around we have to show our manly prowess."

She gave him a quick kiss. "I've seen plenty of your 'manly prowess' Jack – and it has nothing to do with hunting. Now go, catch one of those beasts and come back safely."

"I will, my lady and afterward – we can", he wiggled his brows.

"Yeah, yeah, 'manly prowess' time. I'll be waiting impatiently." She grinned and shooed Jack off.

Sam and a few of the other women watched as they men all left. Only the Chief and one or two of the younger ones remained behind. Sam went and retrieved her weapon just in case. She didn't like the idea of the women being defenseless but all the men were needed for what they were planning.

When Jack had first spoken to her about his idea she had wondered if it could possibly work. She still wondered although it did offer some possibilities. The plan was to capture one of the wild beasts – preferably a Proku or one of the lizards – and cage it. They would then find a herd of the large sheep and attempt to drive it towards the Jaffa. Once the animals were on the trail towards the camp they couldn't turn back as it was too narrow.

Once the large animals were on the right trail they'd then release the beast. She felt mean but knew it was nature's way anyway. The scent of the beast should cause the herd to stampede. If they could sustain that the herd should run right through the Jaffa camp, causing major chaos. That would be their chance to escape.

Of course, the plan was iffy at best. The animals might refuse to go the right way, they might not stampede or, even if they did, they might stop before arriving at the camp.

Today's job was simply to try and catch one of the beasts. They'd initially thought about the Chewi but decided to not even mention that. With the way the people felt about the animal there was no way they would try and capture it. So, they would have to find one of the wild pigs or the awful lizard things.

Sam remained at the cave all day, fretting over what was happening. It was after supper before she saw the men returning. They weren't hurrying and looked all right so she figured everything was okay. The bad news was they returned empty handed.

"No luck?" she asked Jack.

"Nah. Wouldn't you know it – since we arrived here I've constantly run into one wild animal after another – and more than one of them has tried to take a bite out of me. Now, when I actually _want_ one they're no where to be found!"

"I'm sure you'll find one eventually."

"Yeah – by that time we may have those grandchildren!" Jack was clearly discouraged. He was ready to get going on their plan and hated having to be patient.

It was the fourth day of going out before the tribe finally came across one of the Proku's. Fortunately on day three they'd discovered the herd of sheep. They had managed to kill three of them with Jack's help, and his gun, which would mean the tribe's survival through the winter. One of the young men was assigned the task of staying with the herd and keeping an eye on it so they would know where to go when it was time for the stampede.

Finding the Proku was one thing – capturing it another. It took over two hours as they chased it and finally cornered it. The problem was, a vicious beast, once cornered, becomes even more vicious! They were all moving very carefully and Jack had his gun drawn just in case.

Four of the men had hold of the net and were slowing approaching the beast which had its teeth bared. Saliva was dripping from its fangs and they could hear it as it gave a low and fierce growl. At the last minute, just as the men were about to toss the net, the animal charged – straight towards Drobe.

With a shout Jack pushed the young man out of the way and drew his gun. However, he couldn't shoot as there were too many people in the vicinity and he was afraid to hit one of them.

"Net!" Throw the net!" The men ran after the raging animal and tossed the net, just as it reached Jack. With a cross between a loud squeal and a roar the animal lowered it's head and aimed for Jack's gut. He managed to throw himself to the side at the last minute – at the same time the net sailed over the animal.

He could feel a sharp pain along the back of his arm and through his side and knew he'd been gouged. He just prayed it wasn't too bad but he didn't have time to look. Although the men had managed to snare the animal, they'd also managed to toss the net over him.

He was caught, inside the net, with a maddened and terrified animal. He backed away quickly and tried to get out from under the net but it was tangled and his foot got caught. By this time the Proku had realized one of the beasts trying to capture it was close. He turned, panting and slathering, and looked directly at Jack.

"Do not move!" shouted Drobe. Jack froze as he realized the beast was acting on its sense of smell. The Proku was practically blind and could only see movement. As long as Jack stayed still – and hopefully stayed downwind, he should be okay, at least for a bit.

He could see the animal sniffing, trying to locate him. He could feel the blood dripping on the ground and worried that the animal would soon smell it. He also knew he needed to bind it up pretty quickly. He could feel himself starting to weaken and the burning pain of the wound was making it difficult to concentrate.

"Jawk – stay." He didn't answer or move, not wanting to give away his position. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Drobe begin to walk around the net, to position himself behind the pig.

"When I call – you move." Drobe instructed. He blinked in reply.

Suddenly, Drobe began to make lots of noise and shake the net in behind the animal. It turned and let out its weird cry. It then charged towards the movement. At that moment Jack scrambled to lift the net and get out. A few of the men were there helping him.

Unfortunately, the Proku saw the movement and swung its head back. Without warning it charged, just as two of the men grabbed Jack under the arms and pulled him out. Jack could feel a tremendous force hit his foot. For a moment he wondered if his foot had been skewered or his leg broken.

The moment he was out the men dropped the net, again trapping the infuriated animal. Drobe ran around the net and dropped to the ground beside Jack.

"You hurt!" he said and reached over to look at Jack's arm and side.

"No – don't touch!" Jack cried. The pain was awful and he was terrified at what he'd find. He didn't want anyone touching it – knowing he'd probably pass out. Taking his courage in his hands he twisted his arm to look at it. That movement caused the gorge to rise in his throat and spots to form before his eyes. After a few deep breaths he took a look.

"Damn!" The animal had ripped open about five inches of his upper arm and it was bleeding freely. He knew he'd need some serious stitches. He then moved his arm again – 'shit, that hurt' – and looked at the wound in his side.

The animals tusk had gone through the flesh just above his waist. He was pretty sure no organs had been damaged, just skin and muscle. Still, it was pretty deep and it too was bleeding.

"Damn, there goes my last shirt!" He needed to bind the wounds quickly and the leather animal skins worn by the tribe just wouldn't work very well. He also figured they were pretty filthy.

"Drobe – a hand here." He needed help getting the shirt off. It hurt like a bugger when his friend eased it over the wounded arm. He then instructed the man to rip it in strips.

"You guys should be good at that", he muttered, "you've done it to all our other clothes!" Once the material was ripped Drobe proceeded to bind up the wounds; pulling them tightly to stop the bleeding.

"Ow!" he shouted, the pain almost causing him to lose his lunch. "Sam is going to kill me!" He realized that was the worst part of this whole thing; that and the fact that it was going to be harder to make their escape with him.

As Drobe helped him some of the others had pulled up the cage they'd made and were working on driving the pig into it. With a lot of swearing on the part of the mean (he'd taught them some choice English words) and squealing on the part of the pig, they eventually got him into the cube shaped cage. Securing the door carefully the men gave a soft cheer. They'd caught their first Proku!

It was only when Drobe finished binding his wounds that Jack remembered that last hit on his foot. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what had happened. His foot throbbed and he was afraid if it were too badly damaged they wouldn't be going anywhere. Finally, with a deep breath he opened his eyes and looked.

Well, at least there didn't seem to be any blood. Carefully pulling his foot up so he could see it better he gasped, and then laughed in relief. He'd worried that the beast had stuck a hole in his foot but it looked like it'd simply hit it with its head. Jack could see that the bottom was red and slightly swollen but he figured it was no more than a bad bruise. He'd know better when he stood up but it wasn't as bad as he feared.

"Help me up Drobe." He reached up with his hand but the other man ignored it. "Hey, I could use some help here!" He glared at his young friend who simply shook his head and motioned to some of the others. Before Jack knew what was happening he'd been picked up. One of the biggest of the cavemen had him under the arms and two others held him under the hips and the legs.

"Come on, you can't carry me the whole way back!" He was completely ignored as the men started on their journey to the cave. A handful of the men stayed to watch the Proku until it was time to free him for their plan.

Of course it took longer to get back with Jack being carried. He protested for a while but soon grew too tired and was too sore to say any more. He knew he was still losing blood and was worried. He was really afraid he wasn't going to be up to making the escape. Long before they reached home Jack had passed out. The cavemen carrying him and those walking beside him, looked down in fear. They knew how bad a wound from the horns of an animal could be. It was usually fatal – if not from loss of blood – from the terrible infection caused by what was on the animals horns. They all worried that their 'Jawk' was going to die.

As they approached the cave they could see some of the women outside. It was Pratu who first noticed Jack. Her eyes grew wide and she turned and ran into the cave. A couple of seconds later and Sam was running out towards the men.

"Oh God no! Don't tell me he's dead." He looked like a corpse the way he was being carried and the fact that he was so pale.

"No, not dead. Hurt bad!" Drobe answered. He walked up to Sam and gently touched her arm. "You must help save him." For a few moments Sam was too upset, too frightened and too much in shock to do anything. When she felt Drobe shake her arm gently she looked up and knew she had to snap out of it. Jack needed her.

"Bring him into the cave and lay him down on our pallet", she instructed. "Pratu, boil some water and bring the healing herbs." She'd learned much from the tribe and found out that they did have some rudimentary medicine. She'd seen the herbs in action and figured they had some mild analgesic and antibiotic properties. She hoped it would be enough.

Once Jack was put down she could see the wounds. The bandages – oh Jack, your shirt – were soaked with blood. She carefully pulled them away and could see the extent of the damage.

Like Jack she didn't think there was any internal damage but what there was was enough. She too knew the dangers of both blood loss and infection. She'd have to sew him up – which was going to prove difficult, or he would continue to lose blood.

What the hell was she going to use? As she continued to work, trying to clean the wounds as carefully as possible, she remembered Jack's fishing gear. She asked Drobe to bring it and told them to boil the twine to clean it. As she waited she looked down at the man she loved.

"Oh Jack – why the hell does this always happen? I expect you pushed someone else out of the way, didn't you? Either that or you told one bad joke too many and the pig decided to get you." She stopped what she was doing for a moment and leaned down.

"Hi", his soft voice startled her.

"Jack?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God Jack, what did you do to yourself this time?"

"The … bacon brought me home!"

She giggled – more of a nervous reaction than anything. "I don't think the wounds are too bad but I have to sew them up to stop the bleeding. I'm sorry – it's going to hurt."

"Oh joy! Just what I always wanted." He closed his eyes, wishing he'd stayed unconscious a little bit longer.

By the time she was done sewing up his wounds she didn't know who was shakier, she or Jack. He looked absolutely green and she worried that he was going to throw up. She gave him a bit of water that seemed to settle him and soon he was asleep. Curling up beside him she rested her hand on his chest.

"Don't you dare die on me, do you hear! Don't you dare die!"


	19. Chewi's Goodbye

"Caaaarter. Hey Caaaarter." She heard her name but didn't want to wake up. When the voice rang out a third time she managed to pry her eyes open although it took a moment for her to get her bearings.

It all came back to her suddenly and she sat up. Jack had been wounded and she'd barely slept all night, kept away with worry. Just as she'd fall asleep she'd jerk back awake to check to make sure he was still breathing. Finally, just as the sun was coming up, she'd fallen into a deep sleep of exhaustion.

"Sir?" she looked down at Jack who had a small grin on his face although he looked terribly pale, with dark circles under his eyes.

"Finally decided to wake up Major?"

"How are you Jack?" she ignored his comments, still concerned. Not waiting for him to answer she reached out and put her hand on his forehead. She thought he felt a bit warm but it was hard to tell. That could simply be from waking up under all the furs.

"Fine Sam, I'm -", he stopped when she glared at him. "Okay, so it hurts! But really, I don't feel too bad, just a little weak."

She knew he was underplaying how badly he really felt but at the same time she was relieved. The fact that he was in his usual denial and the fact that he was able to tease her meant he wasn't _too_ bad. She'd been pretty sure the wounds wouldn't have been that bad had they had access to quick medical services. Now, of course, time would tell.

"Thirsty", she asked, knowing how vital it was for him to drink lots after losing so much blood. She'd also have to get him to down as much broth as he could. The iron from the meat would help replace some that he'd lost. She was sure he'd be pretty anemic, which would add to his weakness and tiredness.

"Yeah, please." She reached over for the large bowl of water one of the women had left. Helping Jack sit up (to much cursing and swearing) she held the bowl while he drank.

"Okay, enough!" he said after a few minutes. "I can't hold any more!"

"You have to drink- "

"I know Carter, I know. Been there, done that – lots of times. My stomach will only hold so much ya know." He paused and then continued. "As will my bladder. Help me up."

"No Jack, you need to lie down. You'll rip the stitches."

"Not if you help me." When she didn't move he continued. "Unless you feel like washing a bunch of fur blankets when I wet the bed!"

"I'll bring you -"

"Nope, no way Carter. Look, get one of the guys – get Drobe, he'll help. I need to get up a bit anyway. I need to get my strength back quickly so we can get going."

With a sigh she agreed. Calling Drobe and Arum over the two men helped Jack get to his feet. With his right arm around Drobe's shoulders Jack was able to make it out. By the time he came back he was even whiter than before and quickly collapsed back on their bed.

"Colonel." Sam said, her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah what Carter?" he answered grumpily, his eyes closed.

"You okay?"

"Fine. I'm just gonna rest for a little while." Knowing that he had overdone it – but also that he was pretty strong, she smiled and left him to sleep. Asking one of the other women to watch him she headed out of the cave to see what was happening.

The Chief, along with a handful of the men, were talking about the plan and about the animal they had trapped. Sam approached carefully, knowing that, as a woman she had to be careful. It galled but there was no point trying to upset things at this point.

The Chief nodded when he saw her and gestured for her to approach.

"How Jawk?" he asked.

She explained that he was resting but seemed stronger. She did say they needed to get to their 'tribe' quickly where they had medicine to stop the infection. The Chief looked impressed but nodded his head. They had been speaking about what was going to happen and how they were going to help.

Because of Jack's wounds it was decided that he would not take part in the initial part of the plan. He would simply have to wait in a convenient spot while the tribe did the work. Sam knew he would hate that but agreed with the tribesmen that that was the only thing they could do. There was no way he'd last and could actually hurt their plan if he were to collapse. He'd have to act as advisor only.

Thanking the men, and agreeing to their suggestions, she decided to return to see if the Colonel had woken up. They had to decide when to leave. The last few nights there had been frost on the ground in the morning and she knew their time was running short.

For all they knew, the Jaffa might not remain for the winter months either. If the weather got really cold, and they got snow (which seemed likely from what she'd been able to discern from the tribe) there would be little point in continuing with the mining operation. If it was eventually going to be a 'shaft' mine they probably could continue all year but that would take a while to establish.

Returning to the cave she could see Jack trying to joke around with Pratu, who sat beside him. She treated Jack as something of an honorary uncle, with a combination of respect and long-suffering. Yeah, thought Sam, that was pretty much it when it came to Jack O'Neill.

"Hey Carter, how're things going?" Jack asked as he saw her approach. Pratu smiled and stood up.

"Jawk – silly!" she turned and left.

"Well, she has your measure!" she laughed.

"Huh! I get no respect around here." As they both knew that was as far from the truth as he could get she didn't answer. She could see that he was in quite a bit of pain as he moved, trying to find a comfortable position.

"How're you doing Jack? And please, the truth. We need to figure out what we're going to do and I need you to be honest."

He took a deep breath and let it out noisily but nodded. Yeah, she was right. It would be dangerous to try and hide anything. She needed to know.

"I'm still feeling pretty weak and woozy, I'm sure from blood loss. The wounds hurt like the devil – what I wouldn't give for a little of Janet's happy juice right now. But I don't think I'm too bad. I should be able to make it in a day or so. I'm not going to be good for much but I should be able to get around."

"Maybe we should wait a few more days until you get your strength back."

"I don't think so Carter." He stopped and looked down. After a second he glanced up and she was surprised to see the openness in his eyes. "I expect these wounds are going to get infected. Drobe and Pratu told me that wounds from the big pork's tusks are usually pretty bad. If we wait too long I'm afraid I won't be able to make it. I think we'd better get going as soon as I can."

"Oh God Jack!" she had worried about this.

"Hey, look at the bright side – we make it out of here and back home and Janet can hook me up to her super duper antibiotic IV and I'll be fine." He looked at Sam and smiled. He then reached over and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I think we should plan on tomorrow Carter. We can do it!"

Knowing they had little choice she agreed and then filled him in on the Chief's plan. He didn't like it but agreed, knowing they had little choice. Unfortunately, it meant they wouldn't be able to get a sample from the mine – all their energy had to be on escaping. Jack just hoped that their account of what had happened would be enough to convince the powers that be to allow them to return.

The rest of the day he slept, drank and when able to, ate. By evening he could tell that an infection was starting to set in but he didn't say anything. There was nothing they could do and he didn't want to worry anyone. He just hoped he'd be strong enough to make it the next day.

Early next morning he was awoken by Sam, who had all their things gathered together and looked ready to depart. Although it was early morning and the sun wasn't up yet, he saw that the whole tribe had gathered around the communal fire, which was burning brightly.

With the help of two of the men he struggled to his feet. Limping over to the fire he turned and looked at the solemn faces that were watching as he and Sam stood together.

Glancing down at the woman by his side he was unsurprised to see the tears glistening in her eyes. He too felt the emotion of the moment and had to clear his throat a few times before he could speak. Turning to the Chief and Maru, who stood side by side, he began.

"Samantha and I would like to thank you. You have honored us with your friendship and your loyalty. You have become our friends and our family and we will never forget you! We wish you all the best and, if we can, we will return. Be safe." There was so much more he could have said but knew that that was enough. Besides, he didn't think he could have gotten the words out before choking up.

The Chief stepped forward and began to speak. He spoke of how Jawk and Samanta had honored _them_ and had brought luck and fortune – and laughter (Jack received a few nudges from some of the men) to the tribe. Because of them, he said, the tribe would continue to be blessed. Their children and children's children would forever remember the two who had come to them from the Gods. He then walked up to Jack and taking the necklace from around his neck, placed it over Jack's head.

"You will always belong to our tribe!" As he stepped back the other men stepped forward and each placed a necklace around his neck. By the time they were done Jack's chest was fully adorned. It was then Sam's turn. Each of the women approached her and also gave her a necklace. Theirs were made of stones and leather rather than of animal teeth and claws.

Both of the Air Force officers were touched, knowing they had been given the rare gift of friendship.

As Sam hugged each of the women there were many tears shed. The children swarmed around Jack who knelt down and hugged them and gave them some words of wisdom (remember – obey your parents, work hard, bathe regularly! and hockey rules!). Finally, nearly exhausted, Jack stood. Drobe reached over and took Jack's arm and placed it around his shoulders. When O'Neill went to argue Drobe told him to 'shut up'!

"I knew I should never have taught you any English!" he said in disgust. His friend simply grinned.

It was time to leave so, with a last look at their home of the last few months, Jack, Sam and most of the men turned to leave.

Once they were away from the cave everyone stopped. Jack and Sam looked surprised.

"What's going on?" Jack asked. Two of the men approached carrying something.

"Oh no. No way." Jack backed away but was stopped by two of the men.

"Yes Jawk!" Drobe spoke seriously. "You hurt. Don't be stupid!" Sam had to grin, she was so glad the men were doing this and not her.

"Sam, tell them that I don't like to be carried."

"Uh no Sir."

"What?" he turned to look at her.

"No Sir. They're right. This is the best way. I know you don't like it Colonel but if we're going to make it you need to be as strong as possible."

He glared at her and then at the men but no one budged. With a groan of defeat he limped over to the stretcher. Okay, so she was right, but he didn't have to like it. He felt powerless and out of control when he was being carried. Lying down he frowned up at the men staring down at him.

"So, what are you all looking at? Let's get going." The four men who were carrying the stretcher smiled and reached down, picking up the poles. Sam started walking beside it.

"I hate this Carter."

"I know Sir. But you do have your weapon and you can watch out for anything dangerous or suspicious. This way you'll feel much better when we arrive."

It was true and anyway, he could feel the infection starting to take hold. Realistically he didn't think he could have made it on his own. And he was grateful they'd waited until they were away from the cave so the women and children didn't see him carried out.

He dozed as they continued; every once in a while opening his eyes to make sure Carter was still close by. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her. Pretty quickly however, he stopped those thoughts. They'd both agreed that until they were safe they would have to revert to military mode. Today she was Carter or Major, he was Sir or Colonel. They really couldn't allow their personal feelings to get in the way. This was the whole reason for the regulations.

The plan was that the men were going to carry him to the fork of the road, where they could go no further (they still hadn't been able to figure that one out). At that point Jack and Sam were on their own and would have to move ahead until they found a safe place to hide that was close enough to the Jaffa camp. They would wait there while the men dealt with the animals.

A group of the tribesmen had gone to try and begin herding the large sheep and the ones with the Porku were standing by – in fact, they should be coming upon them shortly. Jack and Sam had explained to the men what they needed to do (all of those old western movies and stories of how the first peoples in America had herded the buffalo came in handy!). They prayed it would work.

By the time they reached the fork Jack was feeling pretty hot. He knew the fever was pretty bad now. The men set the stretcher down and looked at Jack.

Drobe reached a hand down and with a smile helped Jack to his feet. They looked at each other in silence for a minute until Jack reached out and gave Drobe a hug – and a slap on the back.

"Thank you my friend. I'll miss you!"

"You too Jawk!" answered Drobe. "Be good! Be careful!"

"I will and you too. Look after that woman of yours and may you have many strong sons and daughters!" Drobe grinned at him.

"You too Jawk! I name son Jawk, daughter Samanta!"

Jack smiled and hugged the man again. He was going to miss him. Saying goodbye to the others – and reminding them once more of what they had to do he and Sam headed off down the trail.

They hadn't gone far when they looked back, only to see that the tribesmen were gone.

"I don't know how they keep doing that! God, they must move quickly."

Sam stared for a moment and then looked at Jack. "Maybe, although I think there might be something else at work here."

"Like what?" he stopped. Looking back he nodded. "Yeah, I think so too. I just wish I could figure it out."

They walked on, Jack's arm over Sam's shoulder. Normally he wouldn't burden her like this but he really did need the support. He could feel the fever getting worse and his body weakening. He just hoped he could make it.

It didn't take them long before they had arrived near the end of the trail. Sam looked around and finally found a copse of bushes, up on the side of the hill. It would offer some cover and would also be out of the way when the herd (hopefully) stampeded.

"Over there Sir." Jack didn't answer so she tried again. "Sir, there's a place we can hide." When he still didn't answer she stopped and looked at him. His eyes were glassy and his face was flushed. She reached up and touched his forehead. Damn, he was burning up.

"Jack!" she called again. This time he started and looked at her.

"Carter?"

"Up there Sir. A place we can hide."

"Oh, yeah, okay." but he still stood standing, not sure what to do. Taking his hand she led him up the side of the hill, having to help him quite a bit. "There Colonel, just lie down." He dropped to the ground in exhaustion and was out in a second. She rearranged the bushes to make sure he was well hidden and then crawled in beside him. Gently touching him she waited.

It took almost three hours before they heard anything. At first it was no more than a vibration running through the ground. Shortly after she thought she could begin to hear the pounding of hooves. Next, she could see a huge dust cloud approach.

Finally, the angry, terrified herd approached, running at full speed. The sound had grown and she could hear the bleating of the animals and the huffing of their breath. Looking down she was amazed at the power and force that passed underneath them. She could see the sweat flying off the animals and could even see the terrified whites of their eyes as they ran for their lives.

As she continued to look she saw the Proku following behind. It was still some ways off but was growing closer. It was furious – screaming and running, trying to capture its dinner.

"Sir", she shook Jack but he didn't move. "Come on Sir, you have to wake up." With a moan he opened his groggy eyes.

"Wha?" he asked. He couldn't remember, for a moment, where he was.

"It's time to go Sir. The animals are almost past." She could see the moment his gaze sharpened and the soldier and officer came back.

"Okay Carter – upsy daisy!". He struggled to his feet, allowing her to help him. He looked down just in time to see Porky Pig run past. "Let's get a move on Major." Together they climbed the short distance down the hill.

The dust was still so thick they couldn't see. It made breathing difficult but helped to hide their approach. Fortunately Sam had predicted that this would be a problem so they each wore bandanas (made from strips of their uniforms) around their necks. As they got to the bottom of the hill they pulled them up so they could breath.

They began to run after the animals, knowing that they didn't have a long time to make it to the Teltak. In just a few minutes they had run out into the Jaffa camp. When they arrived they could see the mass chaos that was occurring.

There were screams and shouts from all through the camp. Jaffa and slaves were running about madly, trying to avoid the hooves of the huge sheep as well as the tusks of the maddened pig. Bodies went flying and they could see the destruction caused by the rampaging beasts.

"Over here Colonel." Sam cried, finding a relatively clear path. Jack followed her, knowing that his perceptions were off right now. They made their way to the waiting ship.

Suddenly, a staff blast hit the ground in front of them, forcing them to stop. Looking up they could see a platform on which stood a Goa'uld and what looked like his First Prime and a group of elite guards.

"Damn!" Jack muttered. They'd been so close. They could see the Goa'uld give orders to his men who began to shoot the beasts, quickly putting a stop to the stampede. When one of them finally brought down the wild pig things quickly quieted down, although there were still sounds of terror coming from many of the slaves – and the groans and screams of the wounded.

The destruction was terrible with buildings and equipment and tents all lying in tatters around the camp. What was worse were the bodies lying about. Jack felt a moment of sorrow and hoped that there were not many who were seriously wounded – although it was clear there were some – and some dead.

"Who are you!" a deep Goa'uld voice shouted above the continuing noise. He looked up and cursed again. Just what they needed; all that work and they failed anyway!

"Uh, we're hunters and we're real sorry about the mess!" He watched as the Goa'uld sent down two of his Jaffa who quickly came up behind them. Without any warning they were whacked on the back of the legs and forced down to the ground.

"Ow! You could have asked." Jack said, although in fact he was trying desperately to stay conscious, the adrenaline that had kept him going quickly running out.

"I ask again, who are you?" The Goa'uld spoke down at them.

"Uh, I told you. We're just a couple of hunters – we were trying to get some meat for the winter. We didn't mean to ah- " he pointed at the chaos surrounding them. "Can I ask to whom we have the – uh – honor of speaking?"

"I am Ptah."

"Ptah? Well, nice to meet you Ptah. Can I ask what your specialty is?"

"My 'specialty'?" The Goa'uld looked in disdain at his prisoners. He watched them for a moment, deciding whether or not to bother with them.

"I am Ptah. I control the present and future – and soon I will control the past."

"Oh, interesting. Can I ask how you plan to do that?" He could feel Sam at his side. She reached over and grabbed his arm, noticing that he was swaying and about to fall. He gave her a quick smile and was proud to see her looking undefeated. That was his Sam!

"No."

"Oh, okay. Just wondering, you know."

" But I will show you how I will control the future – your future. Guards, kill them."

"WHAT! Hey, no, come on. Give us a chance here. We just got here and haven't had a opportunity to even get to know you. We said we're sorry about the mess. We'll be glad to help clean it up. You _really_ don't need to kill us."

The Goa'uld turned to his First Prime. "String them up in the middle of the camp. They will be whipped and left to die. They will serve as a warning."

"Hey! Ow! What'd you do that for?" he turned to the Jaffa who had struck him with his staff weapon.

"You will be silent", answered the Jaffa.

Jack looked at Sam, despair in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He hadn't wanted it to end this way.

"It's not your fault Sir – no Jack. I love you."

"I love you too Carter. At least we're together."

Just then something happened. It was …. eerie. It was terrifying. It was as if time stood still and everything froze. A chill permeated the air and every sound stopped. Jack could feel the hairs rise on the back of his neck. He looked around but could see nothing. Sam looked at him, her eyes huge in her face. She felt it too – it was as if the very air was afraid.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it's giving me the creeps." He looked around and could see the terrorized faces of the Jaffa. Looking up at the platform it was clear that even Ptah was frightened.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by an ungodly scream. Sam reached out frantically and grabbed a hold of Jack – she had never been more frightened in her life. He was ashamed to acknowledge it but he felt just as frightened and held on to her with all his strength.

There was movement at the entrance to the camp and human screams were added to those of whatever had made the noise. Soon they could see bodies being tossed about – and then it was parts of bodies. The sound of ripping and crunching filled the air, alongside the cries of terror from the Jaffa. Interestingly, the slaves, huddled together by the side of the camp were not being attacked but they stood, frozen in fear.

"Chewi!" Jack shouted. He had just caught sight of the huge beast as it made its way through the camp. "Come on!" The Jaffa holding them had run for their lives and they were left alone. Jack grabbed Carter's hand and they ran towards the Teltak. They could see Ptah and his retinue also heading for the safety of the vessel.

They arrived at the same time as the Goa'uld and his guards. One of the Jaffa was opening the door, when again, things grew quiet. Sam could feel a tingle of fear spreading up her back. Turning she saw the tiger standing there, no more than five feet from their position.

"Jack", she spoke softly. He turned and saw the beast as well. They stood, not moving, not daring to breath.

Ptah was also standing frozen, as were his Jaffa. It was a strange tableau, thought Jack. Part of him was terrified but part of him was watching as if disconnected from the whole scene. He figured this was the end for all of them but it was almost as if he were not involved.

He reached out and took Sam's hand again. Looking at her he smiled – and she smiled back. Pulling her to him he put his arms around her and held her tightly. "Don't look", he said gently. He could feel her nod.

Immediately he felt, rather than saw, the tiger move. Again the afternoon was disturbed by the horrifying sounds of people being killed by the claws and teeth of the beast. Keeping his eyes closed and Sam close to him he waited for the feel of those claws and teeth once again. He tried to protect her, hoping his body would keep her safe and allow her to remain alive. If she could escape all would be worth it.

The noise continued for what seemed like forever, although it could only have been a few minutes. He heard some sounds of staff weapons firing but they didn't seem to be able to stop the beast. Finally, things grew quiet. Jack waited, sure that it was his turn. When, after a few moments, nothing happened he lifted his head. Turning around carefully he saw the tiger simply standing, looking at him.

"Jack?" he could hear the question in Sam's voice.

"I don't know. He seems to be waiting for something." He stared at the huge animal in front of him. It was only as he glanced around that he realized there was no Goa'uld and there were no Jaffa. There were not even any bodies or any remains.

"Jack, where are they?" Sam asked. For the first time he could hear the terror in her voice.

"I don't know. This is the same thing that happened before. I don't understand it." Still, Chewi had not moved. He simply watched the two people in front of him.

"Sam, lets see if we can make it into the Teltak." The door was still open.

"There's no way Jack. We can't get there in time."

"Probably not but we've got to try." With that they began to edge their way closer, step by small step, to the doorway. The tiger followed them with his eyes but didn't move. Jack was afraid it was going to let them just about get to safety and then attack. He was more than certain that the animal was intelligent.

They'd arrived at the door and still the animal hadn't moved. "Okay Sam, get in."

"Come with me."

"I will, I just want you in first. If Chewi attacks you're to shut the door."

"Jack -"

"That's an order Major!" He wasn't going to argue. This was possibly a way to save Sam. "Please Sam, do this for me." He begged. He heard her sob but she began to back into the open doorway.

When Sam was all the way in Jack decided he would now try. He slowly moved back but suddenly the tiger stepped forward. He could hear Sam scream and Chewi turned his head and looked at her.

"Now Sam, close the door."

"No."

"SAM!"

"No, Jack, I will not leave you out there. Just come on." With a curse he took another step back, but the tiger followed him. Each step Jack took the tiger took one. He could feel himself sweating – not just from the fever – but from fear and tension.

"Okay Chewi, what is it you want?" He couldn't figure out why the animal hadn't attacked him. Why was it playing with him? Just like cat and mouse! He laughed ironically to himself. He'd never thought of himself as a mouse before but now, that's exactly what he was.

"Get ready to close it quickly Sam – I'm gonna try this." He took a deep breath and counted to three. Unfortunately, he'd only gotten to two when the tiger pounced. As he was thrown to the ground, the beast on top of him, he could again hear Sam's screams. God, he so didn't want her to see this!

He waited with his eyes closed for the first bite. He hoped it was quick. He felt the hot breath of the beast as it lowered its head. He was sure his heart was going to jump out of his chest in terror. He couldn't breath and was really afraid he was going to wet himself.

"Come on you stupid beast – just get it over with!" he sobbed. He jerked violently as he felt something touch his cheek and neck. "God!" he screamed and then realized that he felt no pain. In fact – if he didn't know better he would say the animals – bite? - kind of – tickled?" He opened his eyes just in time to see a huge pink tongue come out and lick his face.

"Gaargh", he choked. He'd just received a face and mouth full of tiger saliva. As the animal continued to lick him he wondered if he was being marinated for supper. He still expected to be eaten any minute. However, the animal eventually stepped back and off him. Gasping as the weight of the beast moved off of him, he managed to pull himself to a sitting position.

"Oh God Jack, are you alright?" He looked over to see Sam with tears running down her face. She was sobbing in terror and looked like she was about to run to him.

"Stay there Sam." He slowly pushed himself to his feet. As he looked at Chewi the animal sat back on its haunches and began to lick its paw – and then it began to clean its face – just like a damned kitty cat, thought Jack. He backed away again and the tiger didn't move. Sam's arm came out and she grabbed him and pulled him into the Teltak. He continued to watch as the tiger groomed itself.

Just as Sam reached to close the door Jack saw the animal get to its feet. It looked directly at him. As the door closed Jack could have sworn he saw the animal bow its head. He must be more feverish than he knew.

He turned to look at Sam who was shaking and crying in reaction. He reached over and took her in his arms. In all the years they'd worked together he could never remember them being this close to dying. He held her tightly as she finally calmed down.

"We'd better get out of here." She hiccupped. Pulling back from him she looked at Jack, whose skin looked parchment white under the flush of fever. "Jack?" she asked in concern. "Are you okay?"

"No." he answered. "I think I'm going to pass o- ". With that he sank to the floor, unconscious.

She checked him quickly to make sure he was still alive. When she found his pulse – thready but there – she sighed in relief. She pulled him over to the side and tried to make him as comfortable as possible. Still, she knew they had to get out of here as quickly as possible. There were still Jaffa remaining and they didn't need to be captured just as they had a chance to get away.

Turning to the controls she checked everything out and soon they were underway. Once she figured they were at a safe distance from the planet she checked their coordinates and plotted a course to the nearest Stargate. She knew it was imperative that she get Jack home as quickly as possible.

Once the ship was flying in the right direction she ran back to Jack. Checking the ship she found some water and tried giving him a drink. After a few minutes he seemed to rouse.

"Carter?" he asked groggily.

"I'm here Sir."

"Good. We make it?"

"Yes, we're on our way to the nearest planet with a gate."

"You check to make sure there are no wild animals there Carter?" he said, his eyes still closed.

She laughed – although if her laughter had a hysterical edge to it no one would ever tell. "I'm pretty sure Sir. We're flying to P3R 2Z6."

"Oh goody. My favorite." He paused for a few seconds. "Carter?"

"Yes Sir?"

"What the hell is P3R – whatever?"

She smiled and replied. "It was the planet that had nothing on it but dirt Sir."

"Dirt? You sure?"

"Yes. We were there a few months ago, remember. There was no life there at all. Just flat fields with – dirt Sir."

"I like dirt Carter."

"Yes Sir."

"Yup – no trees, no pigs, no tigers. Yup – dirt is good." Smiling she wiped his burning forehead with a cool cloth.

"Go to sleep Sir. We'll be home soon."

"Home. Sounds good Carter."

"Yes Sir, it does."


	20. Home and Consequences

It took them almost 10 hours before they reached P3R 2Z6, or 'Dirt Planet' as Jack now referred to it. By the time they arrived he was feeling pretty awful and he felt like he was burning up. At the same time he had the chills and kept shivering the entire way. He thought it very odd to be on fire and freezing at the same time. When she could Sam tried to warm him by curling up next to him but she had to keep checking the controls and, since they didn't have any blankets, he was pretty miserable.

As soon as they arrived at the planet she checked the surface. When it still showed no life forms she slowly landed the Teltak close to the Stargate. Someone from the SGC could return and retrieve it at a later date. She cut the controls and quickly returned to Jack, who appeared to be asleep.

"Jack, we're here." He didn't move so she reached down and gently shook him. He groaned but didn't wake up.

"Come on Jack, time to go home." Again had groaned and tried to turn over. It was only when she called, "Colonel!" that he slowly opened his eyes.

"What Carter?" he croaked. If anything he felt worse than he had earlier.

"We're here Sir. Time to go."

"Okay." He tried to sit up but was too weak. Kneeling down she helped him. "Here", she stood up and offered him her arm. Using all her strength she managed to get him to his feet where he swayed precariously. "Are you going to make it?" she asked, worried.

"Oh yeah. Don't worry – I keep thinking of a nice toasty blanket and some good drugs."

She was surprised. Usually he did everything possible to avoid (or at least pretend to avoid) the Infirmary. He must really feel rotten.

"Okay then, let's go." Pulling his arm over her shoulder she walked towards the door. Hitting the control they waited until it opened. The blast of hot, dry air hit them as soon as the door slid open.

"You have the GDO?"

"Yes Sir", she answered. Fortunately she had kept it strapped on her wrist so hadn't lost it during the stampede or capture by the Goa'uld.

She continued to help Jack as they walked towards the Gate. She was relieved they'd arrived in time although she knew he was pretty sick. She just prayed that Janet's drugs would work quickly.

They arrived at the DHD and she helped him lean up against it while she dialed. The sight of the event horizon as it 'whooshed' open sent goose bumps up her arms.

"Let's go." Reaching for Jack she again helped him as they mounted the steps. She stopped and sent their code through, hoping it hadn't been locked out. With fingers crossed she began to walk forward.

"Wait". Jack stopped and she looked up at him.

"What is it Sir?" she asked.

"Not Sir. Jack." He stepped back and reached his hand out and gently touched her cheek. He looked at her for a second, no expression on his face.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"I just wanted to spend a moment as Sam and Jack before we have to go back to being Colonel and Major." Sighing he leaned forward and touched his lips to hers. "I love you Sam. Don't ever forget that."

She kissed him back, feeling the tears begin to gather in her eyes. "I won't Jack. No matter what, we're together now. I love you too."

He gave a small, sad smile and standing back, took her hand. "Let's go home Major." They stepped through the horizon.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Daniel heard the announcement of an unauthorized gate activation but didn't even look up. He was struggling to translate a text from an artifact brought back by SG7. He wasn't really into it and his mind kept wandering. He knew he would have to get a hold of himself. It had been almost four months and the General had called off all search parties.

Daniel knew in his heart that Jack and Sam were still alive. He figured they must have been captured by whichever Goa'uld was on the planet. Unfortunately they hadn't found any evidence of who that was. When they'd returned, a couple of weeks after he and Teal'c had returned to Earth, there was no sign of them. The Tokra who had taken them back to the planet had done an intensive search but had found no human life signs.

They had tried to find some evidence of which Goa'uld had been on the planet but they could find nothing. Neither he nor Teal'c had gotten a glimpse of the Jaffa's tattoos and there was nothing left on the planet itself.

The General had finally had them declared MIA although Daniel had fought against it. They had tried everything, including getting in touch with any and all allies to see if anyone knew where their friends had been taken. There was nothing.

He suddenly stopped and put down the artifact. Wait, there were no teams off world. Who could be coming through the gate?

"Daniel Jackson." He looked up and there was Teal'c in the doorway. "I am going to the Gate Room. Do you wish to accompany me?"

"Yeaaaah", he answered slowly, a strange feeling coming over him. Standing up he headed out the door. It couldn't be. It was highly improbable – but still, it just might be. Suddenly he started to hurry, as did Teal'c. By the time they got to the Gate Room they were practically running.

"Who is it?" he shouted up to Walter and the General in the Control room.

It was Walter who answered. "We received SG1's code. It's an old one – from four months ago."

Oh God. Let it be them. They all turned back to the gate, which was active, and watched. Quietly, with no fanfare, two bodies came through. Everyone froze as they looked at Sam standing there, Jack beside her, his arm over her shoulder.

"Hi kids. Happy to see us?"

"O'Neill/Sam." Daniel and Teal'c rushed up the ramp to where their friends were standing. Hammond turned and hurried towards the stairs and Walter stood with a big grin on his face.

"Jack, where have you been?" Daniel rushed up and threw his arms around his friends. It was only as stepped back that he realized something was wrong.

"Daniel Jackson, I believe O'Neill is hurt."

"Hiya Teal'c" Jack muttered. "Yeah – just a little hurt. Sam."

"Yes Colonel."

"Can you … tell Danny … and Teal'c … I'm about to …" with that his eyes rolled up and he collapsed. Fortunately Teal'c was close enough to catch him and keep him from falling to the ground.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything Walter had called for a medical team.

"Major, what happened?" The General hurried up the ramp and looked down at the pale face of his 2IC.

"He was gored Sir, by a wild pig. The wounds are infected." Just then the doors opened and in rushed the medical team with Doc Frasier in the lead.

"What do we have Gen – Sam! Oh my goodness, it's good to see you!" She immediately looked down at O'Neill who was being held in Teal'c's arms.

"What happened?" she was suddenly all business.

Sam briefly repeated what had happened and soon Jack was on the gurney and being raced to the Infirmary. As she left the Gate Room Janet turned back. "Someone accompany Major Carter to the Infirmary. She needs to get checked out."

"Come Major Carter, Daniel Jackson and I will accompany you."

"Major, it's good to have you back. Once you've been checked out I'd like to hear where you've been and what happened." General Hammond reached out and touched her arm. He needed to actually feel to believe she was real.

"Of course Sir. And it's good to be back." She tried to pay attention to General Hammond but she was dying to follow Jack. She was desperately worried about him.

"So Sam, where did you guys go and how did you get away?" Daniel asked as they walked to the Infirmary.

"Go? We didn't go anywhere. We've been on the planet the whole time." She wasn't paying attention, focused on finding out how Jack was doing, so she didn't notice that Daniel stopped and stared at her.

"What?" he finally said, hurrying to catch up to her. "But we checked. We went back and you weren't there."

"Yes we were Daniel. The Jaffa destroyed the gate so we couldn't go anywhere. We were there the whole time."

"But –"

"Later Dr. Jackson", Teal'c held Daniel's arm. "Let the doctors check to make sure she is all right. We can find out more later."

Daniel stopped again and watched as one of the nurses escorted Samantha to an examination room. They could hear her ask about Jack as she disappeared behind a curtain.

"What do you think happened?" he asked Teal'c.

"I do not know. I am sure we will find out shortly." The two friends sat and waited to find out how their friends were doing.

"Janet!" Sam looked up from the examination table as the Doctor walked into the room, pulling off her gloves. "How is he?"

"Well, he's got a bad infection – it's gone septic so we have him on a strong, broad-based antibiotic. The orderlies are just settling him into bed and then you can see him. He's very sick Sam, but he should be okay now that we've got him on medication." She went over and sat beside her friend. "How are you doing?"

"Me? I'm fine Janet. Dr. Warner says I'm a bit underweight but otherwise I'm good. Are you sure he's going to be okay?" Janet was surprised at how panicky Sam sounded.

"Well, I guess we won't know for sure until the medicine takes affect but you know the Colonel, he has the constitution of an ox. I'm sure he'll begin responding soon." She turned to look at her friend, noticing how long Sam's hair had grown and how 'unmilitary' she looked, even in her tattered BDU's. There was something different about her friend, although she couldn't put her finger on it. There was something she needed to ask however.

"Sam?"

"Yes Janet?"

"The Colonel – he has a lot more scars than when he left here and some of them look pretty bad. What happened to him?"

Sam spent the next few minutes telling Janet a shortened version of their time on the planet. She didn't want to tell everything as she knew she'd have to repeat it all to the General soon enough.

"Wow, so you're telling me he was attacked by a _Sabre Tooth Tiger?_"

"Yes. It was huge – the most frightening thing I've ever seen. I thought for sure he was dead. Actually, he almost did die – it was awful Janet."

"I'm sure it was Sam. But from what you've told me you saved his life!"

"Well, I didn't want to end up all alone! And anyway, you said it yourself, the Colonel is tough. He was in terrible pain though!"

"I'm sure he was. Those wounds look like they were deep. The scars are pretty dramatic."

"I know. I didn't do a very good job of sewing him up." Sam sounded guilty.

"Oh, for heavens sake Sam, I'm sure the Colonel doesn't care about that! Anyway, if he wants we can get a plastic surgeon to repair some of the scars so they look better."

"Doctor, Colonel O'Neill is settled." Nurse Madson peaked her head in as instructed.

"Come on Sam, let's go see how he's doing." Sam didn't need anymore prompting. Jumping down from the examination table she hurried into the room where Jack lay sleeping. He was hooked up, as usual, to all sorts of IV's and monitors.

"Does he really need all this stuff?" she asked the Doctor. It made him look so weak and sick.

"Well, it's just a precaution. Mainly he just needs the IV but we're monitoring him closely in case we need to change the antibiotics."

"Is that likely?"

"Probably not, but we are dealing with an alien bacteria so we won't know for a while. You can stay for now Sam, but then I want you to go take a shower and change. It'll make you feel a lot better and then you can rest. The Colonel isn't going to wake up for a long time. I've given him a pretty strong sedative so he should be out for the night.

Once Janet had left she walked up to the bed and took Jack's hand. "You get better now! Don't you dare let this take you down. You're stronger than any older Porku Oneill. You come back to me." She whispered quietly. Bending down she gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Daniel was startled to see Sam lean down and kiss the man in the bed. He never thought he would ever see the day when she would show such open affection for the Colonel. He started to back out again, to give Sam some privacy, when she turned and caught him standing there. He could see her face flush, knowing she'd been caught.

"Daniel", she whispered.

"It's okay Sam. I know you're worried about him. We all are."

"Yeah", she laughed softly. "Just as long as you don't show your worry by kissing him!"

"Ewww Sam. Don't even say such a thing." He then laughed, relieved that she was able to joke about it. "How's he doing?" He looked at the man in the bed. He looked so ill! Daniel prayed they wouldn't lose him after just getting him back.

"He's resting. Janet has him on all sorts of drugs so hopefully it'll kick the infection."

At that moment Teal'c walked in. "Major Carter. How is O'Neill?" She repeated what Janet had told her. Now that the guys were here she thought she would go take a quick shower. She couldn't believe how much she was looking forward to it – that and clean clothes.

"Guys, can you watch him for a while? I'm going to go clean up."

"Of course Sam. Go – we'll let you know if anything changes." With a smile she walked to the door. Just before leaving the room she stopped and looked back at Jack. "I'll be back Colonel."

By the time she had showered, washed her hair and changed into clean clothes she felt human again. She immediately hurried back to Jack's room. When she entered she saw that all three of the male members of SG1 were present and accounted for. Jack was still asleep – although the steady beep of the monitors was encouraging. Teal'c and Daniel sat quietly, watching their friend.

"How is he?" She asked quietly.

Daniel answered. "Janet was just in and said his fever has gone done a bit. She thinks the drugs are working and are beginning to kick the infection."

"Thank God!" She suddenly collapsed into a chair, mentally and physically exhausted after the long and stressful day they'd had.

"It's so good to see you Sam", Daniel looked over at her and smiled. "We missed you."

"Thank you Daniel – and we missed you too, so much!"

" It has not been the same here without you and O'Neill", Teal'c added.

"No, it's certainly been a lot quieter with Jack gone!" Daniel smiled. "He's right Sam, we really missed you both."

Shortly after that Janet made her way into the room. "Okay guys, times up. Sam, you need to sleep. Daniel, Teal'c, you can come back in the morning. The Colonel isn't going to wake up for a while and you all need your strength for when he starts to recuperate!"

"Janet, I want to stay." The Doc started to protest but then looked at the face of her friend. She knew there was no way Sam would get any rest away from the Colonel. Hell, they'd been together, going through God knows what, for the last four months. She shouldn't expect the Major to just walk away and leave him.

"Okay Sam. I'll have the nurse make up the other bed. But you will lie down and try and sleep. There's no way I'm going to let you get sick too. I'll have nurse Madson stay in the room and watch him so you can rest easy. We'll wake you if there's any change."

Sam nodded and smiled in thanks at her friend. Saying goodnight to Daniel and Teal'c she waited until the nurse made up her bed. When the nurse left to check on something Sam pushed her bed a little closer to the Colonel's. She hated not being right next to him but she was grateful Janet was allowing her to stay. As she curled up under the blankets (not furs thank goodness!) she looked at Jack until slowly her eyes closed and she slept.

Janet walked in a while later and smiled as she watched her two friends. Both of them had turned towards each other in sleep and Sam's arm was flung out towards the other bed. She wondered for a moment what had happened between the two of them while they were gone. Shaking her head she realized she'd probably never know. Now that they were back in the SGC they would have to revert to their former relationship. Sighing, all she could think was how sad that was.

"Aaargh" Sam heard a groan coming from somewhere beside her. It took her a moment to remember where she was when she woke up but, when she did, she immediately leapt out of bed to check on Jack.

"Colonel" she cried. He was looking a bit better although he was still flushed and his skin felt hot. He was tossing and turning a bit so she called for the nurse. Where was she, thought Sam? I thought she was supposed to be here. Just then the Lieutenant walked back in carrying a bowl of water and a cloth.

"Sorry Major", she said, "I went to get some water to help cool the Colonel down. He's a bit uncomfortable and I thought this would help." Setting the bowl down she wet the cloth and rung it out.

"May I Lieutenant?" Sam was standing beside her.

"Certainly Ma'am, if you're sure?" Sam nodded and took the cloth. For the next few minutes she wiped Jack's face and neck, trying to cool him down.

"Feels nice", he murmured.

"You're awake!"

"Nope, still sleepin'."

"Jack!"

"Yeah, okay, I'm awake – but that feels good so don't stop."

"How are you?"

His eyes opened and he looked at her. With a small smile he shrugged, which was clearly a bad idea – made evident by his grimace. "Okay – a little hot but I feel much better than – when was it?"

"Yesterday. It's morning. You slept about 16 hours."

"Must've been tired."

"Yeah, getting gored and then running after a herd of stampeding animals and fighting Jaffa can do that do you."

"Well, technically we didn't fight any Jaffa – that was Chewi."

"Chewi! God, that was the scariest thing I've ever seen. I thought he was going to eat you."

"Yeah, if you think you were scared – try lying under one of those things and feel its breath on you – and its tongue – yech!"

"That was pretty cute actually."

"Cute! I'm sorry – there is no way a two ton tiger is ever gonna be cute! He was _terrifying_ Carter." Just then the door opened and Janet walked in.

"Colonel. How are you this morning Sir?" She walked up and put her hand on his forehead. With pursed lips she then checked his pulse.

"I don't know Doc, you tell me. You're the one checking out all my vitals."

She put his hand down and tried to look fierce, although the smile soon broke through.

"Well, you're still pretty sick Colonel. You have a fever and we haven't gotten rid of the infection yet – but it looks like you're getting better. How are you feeling …. and before you say anything, please, I want the truth Sir."

"Hey, you two must have a pact or something – always doubting me." They both raised their eyebrows at him, looking totally skeptical.

"Okay fine – I don't feel too bad – just hot and tired."

"And the pain."

"The pain is just fine, thank you."

"What does that mean Colonel?" Does it hurt"?

"Well of course it hurts! You'd hurt too if a 1000 lb wild animal gored you." Janet shook her head and walked over to the nurse's table. Taking out a syringe she filled it from a small bottle and walked back to Jack. Taking the IV tube she proceeded to inject the medication into the IV port.

"Hey – what was that?"

"Just a little pain killer Colonel. It'll help take the edge off the pain. Tell me again – what kind of wild animal was it that gored you?"

"It was a HUGE vicious beast. It had these tusks – they must have been three feet long each – and it- "

"It was a pig."

"A pig?" Janet asked

"Come on Carter. It wasn't just a pig – it was a HUGE be-"

"It was a _big_ pig Colonel", she said grinning. Turning to Janet she continued. "It was called a Proku and it was very tasty. In fact, Jack killed one and brought it back to the tribe."

"Tribe?" This was the first Janet had heard of a tribe.

"Yeah – I'll explain everything during the briefing."

"Oh yes, speaking of which the General is expecting us in about 45 minutes." She turned to look at the Colonel who was beginning to look very sleepy. She hadn't told him that the painkiller also had a strong sedative effect. He should sleep for quite a few hours.

"Colonel, you go to sleep. Sam will be back when you wake up."

"Kay", he murmured groggily. He was beginning to feel the drug's effects. "Sam" he said. "Come 'ere'" She walked over to the bed and leaned down. "Don't say anything – yet – kay. Have ta figure it out." He was having trouble getting the words out. Sam was just staring down at him, a sad expression on her face.

"Don't worry Sir. I won't." She watched for a few more seconds until he was sound asleep.

It was almost an hour later by the time they were all seated in the briefing room, anxious to hear Sam's story.

Sam began by telling them of the Jaffa's destruction of the gate and their certainty that there was something of import on the planet. The General looked intrigued but didn't interrupt her story. She then went on to tell them about the first couple of weeks on the planet.

"We knew we had to go in search of more food. There was not a lot of anything around where the gate had been so we decided to head towards mountains. The Colonel thought there might be more game there." She continued on to tell them about finding the cave and then about the attack of the tiger. All of them except Janet looked shocked when she told them what had happened. They hadn't known of his other injuries.

As she proceeded with her story they became more and more shocked – and startled – by what she had to say. Daniel was practically salivating in excitement.

"You mean they were really cavemen? As in ancient, stone age people?"

"Yes, in fact they kind of looked like a cross between modern homo sapiens and Neanderthals."

"Wow! That's amazing. What was their culture like?" Normally Colonel O'Neill, or even the General, would stop him at this point – to try and keep him focused on the mission, but in this case Hammond actually wanted to hear what she had to say.

She spent some time telling them about the tribe, how they lived and their culture. They were all fascinated at this glimpse into the past.

"How did you fit in Sam? Usually society's like these were completely male-dominated and women were either daughters or wives."

"Yeah." She stopped wondering how to continue. "Well, that's definitely the way it was in the tribe. One of the men – a big mean guy by the name of Boobu - yes Janet, that was really his name!" she said as the Doctor giggled, "decided he wanted me as his 'mate'."

"God, what happened?" Daniel asked, worried. The others all sat up straight, concerned as well.

"Jack fought him and won. He then told everyone we were together. We pretended to be 'mated' so the men would stay away. Any single woman was considered tribe property and would be given to one of the men. Their purpose was pretty much to cook and have babies."

"Oh Sam", Janet cried. "That must have been difficult!"

"Yeah, pretending to be mated to Jack would be hard!"

"Dr. Jackson!" the General scolded.

"I meant living in such a male-dominant society Daniel – I wasn't talking about Colonel O'Neill!" Still, Janet had to grin – as did Daniel. Both Teal'c and the General looked solemn, although Sam could swear she could see both of them holding back grins!

"So, you pretended to be 'mated'. How did that work Major?" She knew the General was asking an innocent question but she could feel herself start to feel nauseous. God, she was afraid her guilt was written all over her face.

"Oh, we just had to stick together Sir. Once he'd fought Boobu we were left pretty much alone." She hoped that would satisfy the General. Fortunately, it appeared to do so. Either he was sure of their obedience to the regs – or he was going to turn a blind eye – either way she breathed a sigh of relief.

She then went on and told the rest of the story – right up until the time of their escape. It was only as she finished that she referred back to Daniel's words of the day before.

"You said you came to find us?" She looked at the people around the table.

"Yes. We contacted the Tokra as soon as it became obvious we weren't going to re-establish a connection to the gate. They sent a Tokra by the name of Bak'tor with a ship and he took us back to the planet. We were there for days, circling around, checking things out. Teal'c and I even ringed down to the planet but didn't see any evidence of life. How come you didn't leave us a note or anything?"

"We were afraid the Jaffa would discover any message we left. We were sure that if you returned you would check for our life signs. I can't figure out why you didn't find us."

"No, it's very strange."

"I wonder if that's what the Jaffa were mining?" she asked, almost to herself.

"What is that Major?" The General asked.

"Well, we know they must have found something important. We figured it wasn't Naquada – because why would they have blown the gate just for that? They have lots of Naquada mines all over. No, we were sure it was something else. We wanted to get a sample but with Jack hurt we just concentrated on getting out of there. I wondered if whatever is on that planet acts as some kind of cloaking device or something. I do think we should return Sir."

The General nodded. "I'll think about it Major, once I've had a chance to speak with Colonel O'Neill as well."

"Sam, what did you say the name of that Goa'uld was?" Daniel asked in interest.

"He called himself Ptah."

"Ptah? Hmmm." Daniel thought for a moment, obviously pulling out his great mental store of Eygyptian gods. "Ptah – the God of time." He looked pleased with himself.

"Yes, that's what he said. He also said", she stopped and thought. "He said he 'controlled the present and future and soon he would control the past'. I didn't know what he meant."

They all sat quietly, trying to figure it out.

"Well, I guess that's all for now people." The General finally spoke and then stood up. "Once Jack is better we'll go through all the facts again. I know you must be tired Major. Why don't you take a few days off – just stay close. Hopefully the Colonel will be feeling better soon." He turned to his office, then stopped. "Again Major, it's good to have you both back." He gave her a big smile which she returned.

"Thank you General. It's good to be back."

Her teammates and Janet headed back with her towards the Infirmary to see how Jack was doing. Daniel was still thinking about everything he'd heard. There was something niggling at the back of his mind but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Sam, I have to go check a few things." Janet said after she'd looked at Jack. He was looking much better but was sound asleep. "You take it easy and make sure and get yourself something to eat and some fresh air." She walked up to Sam and gave her a quick hug. "I'm so happy you're home." With that she turned and headed to her office.

"I will go and get us something to eat", Teal'c offered. That left her with Daniel, who continued to look puzzled.

"Sam?" he asked.

"Yes?" She was watching Jack and so missed Daniel's strange expression.

"Uh, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?" Still she didn't look at him.

"You said you all lived in a cave?"

"Yes."

"Was it communal living?"

"Mmmm hmmm."

"So you didn't have your own houses or rooms or anything?"

"No – we all had our own little fire pit and place in the cave but that was all." She reached out with the damp cloth the nurse had left, along with a bowl of water, and began to wipe Jack's forehead. He still had a fever.

"So, you kind of knew what was going on with everyone?"

"Oh yeah", she laughed softly, remembering how shocked she'd been those first few weeks.

"Uh Sam. In my study of these kind of cultures", he stopped, not sure how to continue. She finally caught something strange in his voice and turned to look at him.

"In your study - ?" she asked.

"Yes, well, as you said earlier, procreation was one of the prime activities of these primitive cultures. The future of the tribe depended on enough healthy children living to adulthood and contributing to the food and safety of the community."

"Yes, that's right."

"Well, a 'marriage' between a man and woman – was usually", he stopped again.

"Was usually -?" Damn! She was beginning to get an idea as to where this was going.

"Well, the consummation was usually witnessed. It was considered a sign that the couple were together and ensured that the rest of the tribe – and especially the other men – knew the woman was taken."

"Really?" she tried to act surprised.

"Yes. Sam?"

"What Daniel?"

"You said you had to pretend to be 'mated'?"

"Yes."

"Uh, how did you 'pretend'?" 

"Daniel, for heavens sake, what are you asking me?" she figured indignation was the way to go.

"I'm sorry Sam! I just – this it – it's just in the cultures I studied -" He finished in confusion, feeling terrible.

"How would you know these kind of things about dead cultures?"

"Dead? Oh no, there are still these kind of societies in existence. Not many, but I've read of a few. Mating rituals are pretty common in these kinds of tribes. I just was worried that maybe you and Jack –"

"That Jack and I - what?"

"Well, that you'd have to do more than pretend." There, he'd said it. Looking at Sam he could see her begin to turn red. He felt badly, and went to apologize for even suggesting something so stupid, when she turned away. Catching a glimpse of her expression it suddenly hit him. She was embarrassed – not because of what he'd implied – but because of what they'd done. Oh my God – he was right. They must have had to really – Wow – that put the cat amongst the pigeons.

He didn't know what to say and Sam clearly wasn't saying anything at all. He cleared his throat.

"Sam, you know if you need anything – anything at all, I'm here for you."

"Thank you Daniel", she said quietly. After a short pause she spoke again. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell others your – theories – about stone-age societies."

"No! No, of course not. I won't say a thing." There was an uncomfortable silence, finally broken when Janet walked back into the room carrying a file folder.

"Hi guys – he still sleeping?" She went and checked on the Colonel, appearing satisfied with what she saw. "His fever is still coming down. It looks like the antibiotics are working."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief and smiled down at the sleeping Colonel. Everything was going to be all right.

"I just got your blood tests back Sam. I'm sure everything is fine – I was just going to check them out and if they're okay you're free to leave the base anytime." Janet knew she'd stay until the Colonel was better but at least she wouldn't feel so much like a prisoner.

Just as Janet was going to take a look the claxons went off. "Medical Team to the Gate Room – Medical Team to the Gate Room."

Janet tossed the file down and headed to the door. "Damn – Teams 4 and 6 went on a reconnaissance mission. I hope this isn't serious."

For the next few hours there was pandemonium in the Infirmary as two teams came back with multiple and serious injuries. Janet, Dr. Warner and the rest of the team were swamped trying to deal with everything. A nurse still came in regularly to check on Jack but Sam didn't see either doctor for the rest of the day.

At one point the nurse picked up her folder with the test results and glancing at it told Sam she would file it in her file. Sam nodded and went back to sitting with Jack. Daniel and Teal'c visited her throughout the day but she stayed the whole time. She wasn't going to leave until he was completely better. Resting her head on the bed beside him she closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep.


	21. A Man Alone

_**Angst Alert!**_

"I mean it Janet! I feel fine, I am fine. I do not have a fever, the infection is gone and I'm GOING CRAZY stuck in here."

"I know Colonel, but you were really sick. I don't want to chance a relapse."

"A relapse? Why would I have a relapse? Look, I'll go home and lie around, watch TV, read, sleep. How is that going to cause me to get sick again?"

Janet looked at him carefully. "No beer?"

Sigh – "Okay, no beer."

"You can't order pizza and Chinese for every meal."

"Of course not! Not for _every_ meal."

"Colonel! You have to have a healthy diet to get your strength back."

"Hey, I know that. I just want some variety. I mean, we've been eating pig stew for months! Look Janet, I promise to look after myself. I just want to go _home_."

"All right Sir. But you can't drive yourself. Those stitches are still healing and I don't want to undo all of Dr. Robart's work." Dr. Robart was the plastic surgeon who had fixed up the wounds from the Proku. He was going to look at the other, older wounds from the tiger at a later date. Jack wasn't sure he'd even get them fixed.

"Okay Janet – I won't drive, no beer and I'll eat healthy. Satisfied?"

"Yes Sir. You can go home."

"Hey Jack", Daniel spoke from the door. "Ready to go?"

Jack looked surprised. "How did you know I was leaving Daniel?"

"Janet told me you'd be ready to go this morning." Jack turned and scowled at the Doctor who just grinned at him.

"You were going to let me go all along?" he asked accusingly.

"Yes, well, you're definitely well enough to recuperate at home now. It'll do you good to get out of the mountain."

"Why the fifth degree then?" he asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you'd look after yourself. Remember, you promised no beer - "

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He stood up and began collecting his things. "You're supposed to be able to trust your doctor", he muttered, giving her another glare. Daniel laughed, knowing that Janet had again won the war with Jack O'Neill.

"Where's Carter?" Jack asked, surprised that she wasn't here to take him home.

"She's in her lab working on something for the General. He asked her to check out some results that Reynold's team brought back. She said she'd stop by and say hi on her way home."

He was disappointed but knew it wasn't her fault, not if the General wanted her to check something out. He'd wanted to be able to see her alone.

They'd been back just over a week and Sam had been a regular visitor. Unfortunately they'd had to keep everything strictly professional and had never really been alone. There were always nurses, doctors or members of SG1 hanging around. A number of the other teams came by as well, many of them teasing Jack about being taken down by a pig.

So, until he was out of here they didn't have an opportunity to talk to each other – or to General Hammond.

"By the way", Daniel interrupted his thoughts, "General Hammond wants you to stop by before we head out." Daniel reached out and took Jack's things. "I'll go get my stuff. Come down to my office when you're ready to leave."

"Yeah okay, thanks Daniel." Jack headed up to the General's office, wondering what was up. He had seen the General a few times since he'd been in the Infirmary and told him a few more details of their time on the planet. The official debriefing wasn't scheduled until the end of the week. The General was holding off on deciding about letting them go back to the planet. Since Jack wasn't up to the trip yet he wasn't too worried about the delay, although he did worry that the General would nix the idea completely.

Arriving at the General's door he gave a small wave to Walter and knocked.

"Come."

"You wanted to see me Sir?" he asked, standing formally in front of Hammond's desk.

"Sit down Jack. How are you doing?" His Second in Command certainly looked better although he was still pale and too thin. He was also walking a bit stiffly, favoring the newly stitched wounds.

"Fine Sir. Much better now that I'm out of the Infirmary."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" the General laughed. "I've never known anyone with such an antipathy for hospitals or doctors. Personally, I enjoy all those pretty nurses looking after me."

"Yeah, they look after you Sir. Me they just poke with needles!"

"You've got to learn to be sweeter to them Jack. They probably think you're too grumpy."

"And they'd be right Sir!"

Hammond leaned back in his chair and studied O'Neill for a minute. For all his bluster and sarcasm he'd rarely known such a fine officer. If there were more like O'Neill the war with the Goa'uld would have ended a long time ago. Either that, he chuckled to himself, or they would have all gone insane having to deal with the high maintenance Colonel.

"Was there something wrong Sir?" Jack was beginning to get worried. Hammond was looking at him very seriously.

"Wrong? No, nothing's wrong Jack, I just wanted to talk to you. We haven't said anything to you since you've been back. We wanted you to concentrate on getting better. But you should know that the war with the System Lords has really heated up. The Tokra have been hit badly and have lost a good number of their operatives. The free Jaffa movement has also been hit. We've heard rumors that a number of the System Lords are meeting and may be planning a concerted attack against our allies and possibly against Earth.

"But what about the Asgard? We're still a protected planet."

"Officially, yes. But the word we've received is that the replicators are causing too many problems and the Asgard are having to focus on them. They can't spare any ships – that was one of the reasons it took as long as it did to get to the planet you and Major Carter were stuck on. From Tokra reports it seems the Goa'uld are planning on taking advantage of the situation with the replicators and are going to ignore their treaty with the Asgard."

"So, things aren't looking too good?"

"No Colonel, not good at all. I know you're not ready to go out there again, and I didn't want to worry you, but I thought you should know. We really need you – you and SG1. As soon as you're back on your feet we want SG1 up and running again. You're one of our main lines of defense against our enemies."

Jack stared at him, a terrible sinking feeling hitting his gut. Closing his eyes he said a silent apology to Sam. They couldn't plan a life together – not now – now when the Earth needed them. He knew she would see it the same way but he also knew she'd suffer as much as he was right now. God, they could never get a break.

"Colonel?" He took a sudden breath and refocused on the General who was looking at him in concern. "Are you sure you're all right? You zoned out there for a minute."

"I'm sorry Sir, I was just thinking about what you said. If I'm one of Earth's first lines of defense then we're in big trouble!"

"I don't think so Jack. I know you downplay your role all the time but you and SG1 have done more for Earth than everything else we've thrown at these guys. Very rarely in my career have I seen a team come together like yours. In fact, you're more than a team – you're something pretty special. I don't quite know why it works but the four of you together seem to be able to hit those damn Goa'uld where it hurts." The General stood and walked around the desk.

"All I can say Colonel, is thank God we have SG1! Now you'd better get home and get some rest. We need you as soon as you're back on your feet."

Jack stood stiffly, suddenly feeling like he was a hundred years old again. "Thank you Sir. I'll be back soon, I promise." He turned to leave but stopped when the General spoke again.

"Jack", he turned to look at his CO. "Do you think Major Carter will be ready to go back out? Is she over everything from the last few months?" The General was frowning but Jack was pretty sure it was just normal concern for an officer who had been MIA for a number of months. He didn't think George suspected anything.

"She'll be fine Sir. She's a good officer, and a strong person. She'll be ready to rejoin the team as soon as I am." With that he walked out of the office. This time he didn't acknowledge Walter. In fact, he didn't even see him. He simply walked down the hall, too numb to feel anything. Knowing he wasn't up to seeing Daniel right then he opened the first door he came to. Seeing that it was a small storage cupboard he stepped inside and closed the door. Leaning up against the wall he could begin to feel the reaction hitting him.

Pounding his fist against the wall he looked up. "I guess it was too much to ask, eh? I should have known that I didn't deserve to be happy." He put his forehead against the cool cement wall. "I'm sorry Sam. I wanted this so much. I wanted us so much – but I guess it can't be." He stood quietly for a few more minutes. The pain had returned although he knew it was more emotional than physical. Feeling totally exhausted he finally straightened and opened the door.

"Sir." A very startled looking Captain stopped and stood at attention as he exited the closet.

"It's okay Captain. I was just checking the supplies."

"Yes Sir." The young officer watched as he walked away, wondering what had made the Colonel look like he'd just lost his last hope.

"Okay Daniel, I'm ready to leave."

"Oh, hi Jack. Let me get my things and I'll be right out." Daniel collected his jacket and a stack of books. Walking out of his office he turned out the lights and then starting walking towards the elevator beside Jack.

"Sam said she bought you a few groceries and left them at your place. I thought we'd go back and I'd make us some soup and sandwiches. There's a game on later so you can just rest and take it easy." Daniel pushed the elevator button and chatted as they waited for it to arrive.

It was only as they entered the elevator and Daniel pushed the button to take them up that he looked fully at Jack. He immediately reached out and hit the 'stop' button.

"What's wrong?" Jack turned to him, puzzled.'

"That's what I want to know", he said to the older man. "What's happened Jack? What's wrong?" His friend looked like death warmed over. In fact, the last time he remembered Jack looking like this was on their first trip through the gate those many years ago.

"Nothing Daniel. I'm just tired. Let's go." Jack reached out to get the elevator moving but it had only gone a few feet when Daniel stopped it again.

"What are you doing Jackson? I want to get home. I'm tired."

"Don't lie to me Jack. There's something seriously wrong. What did Hammond say?" When Jack didn't answer he continued. "Did he find out?"

"Find out? Find out what?"

"About you and Sam?"

"Me and _Sam?_ What the hell are you talking about?"

"Look Jack, I'm not going to say anything, I promise, but I figured it out. I know you and Sam – well, I know you and Sam lived as a … couple … on the planet. I know it wasn't your fault, that you couldn't have done anything differently. I'm not blaming you – but I wondered if Hammond had found out and you were in trouble."

"I'm not in trouble Daniel and neither is Sam. There's nothing wrong. I told you, I'm just tired." He leaned up against the back of the elevator. He _wasn't_ lying – he was so exhausted he felt like collapsing.

"And where the hell did you get the idea about me and Sam?"

"I know about these cultures Jack. I know that they wouldn't let you live 'platonically'. They would have given Sam to some other man. Like I said, I don't blame you. I'm sure there wasn't anything else you could do."

"Yeah – well there wasn't. A big, mean and very ugly Neanderthal would have raped Sam. You're right – we had no choice. Okay, now can we go?"

Daniel heard the desperation in his friend's voice so simply nodded and hit the button. He was extremely worried about Jack. Something was seriously wrong and he just wished he could figure out what it was. He wondered if he should contact Sam. Maybe she knew what this was about.

They drove to Jack's house in silence. The Colonel leaned up against the door of his truck, his eyes closed. As tired as he was, however, he couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Hammond's voice telling him how much SG1 was needed. He knew that that had to come first. He and Sam couldn't sacrifice their world because of their own desires. They were back to square one.

"Jack. Jack. **Jack!**" Daniel almost yelled his name.

"What Daniel?" Jack looked at his friend, a puzzled frown between his eyes. "What is it?"

"We're here. You're home." Jack turned startled eyes towards his house. He'd so been looking forward to coming home. Now the sight made him want to turn tail and run back to the SGC. No – he wanted to head back to the planet. He wanted to return to the cave, with Sam, and lead the simple life they had there together.

"Jack, are you sure you're okay? Do you need some help?"

"I don't know what I need Danny." With a heavy sigh he reached for the door handle and got out of his truck. He waited patiently for Daniel to grab his things and followed him to the door. He let the younger man open it and walked in behind him. Without looking around he made his way to the living room and collapsed on the couch. Putting his feet up he covered his eyes with his good arm.

He could hear Daniel moving about quietly but fortunately he didn't say anything. Jack couldn't have taken trying to talk or explain anything right now. He was too sore, too anguished. He just wanted to be alone – to grieve in peace.

"Sam's coming over later." Daniel walked back in and Jack could hear him set something down on the coffee table. When there was no more movement he opened his eyes. Daniel was sitting in the chair across from the couch. On the table in front of him was a sandwich and small bowl of tomato soup. There was a large glass of juice as well.

Jack simply stared at it for a moment. He wasn't hungry, wasn't thirsty. What he was he didn't know. He lifted his head and looked at Daniel.

"I don't want to see her right now", he said softly.

"Jack." Daniel shook his head. "That's not going to solve anything."

"There's nothing to solve Daniel. I just don't think – I can't – I -" He couldn't finish. Instead he put his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do Danny."

Daniel couldn't ever remember Jack sounding like this. He moved over and sat on the floor leaning up against the couch next to his friend. "Tell me Jack. What is it? Maybe I can help."

Jack gave a short laugh. "Don't think so Space Monkey. There's nothing anyone can do. She's gonna hate me you know."

"Who? Sam? No, I'm sure she won't." Daniel was trying to figure out what this was about. He'd thought things were going well between the too although, except for that small kiss of Sam's, they'd acted just like always. Maybe he was embarrassed? Or, maybe he thought Sam would hate him now for having had to – ah – he didn't want to finish that thought. Sure that that's what the problem was Daniel began to speak.

"Jack, she's not going to hate you! You did what you did on the planet to save her. She knows that. She's not going to hold you accountable for that – I mean – unless you forc- " He stopped and looked at Jack who was looking at him in confusion. "You didn't did you?"

"Didn't what Daniel? What are you talking about?"

Oh just spit it out Jackson, he said to himself. "Look, I know you had to have a physical relationship on that planet. But, unless you forced her – which I can't believe of you – there's no way Sam's going to be mad at you for that. It'll probably be uncomfortable for a while but once we're back as a team and are going through the gate I'm sure she'll be fine. She knows there was nothing else you could have done."

"Daniel – what the hell? You don't know what you're talking about."

"I thought this was about you feeling guilty for having had to – you know – with Sam."

Taking a deep breath Jack sat up. He knew his friend was only trying to help, that Daniel was worried about him. Maybe he should just tell him. He needed to confide in someone.

"Daniel, this isn't about me feeling guilty. Yes, Sam and I had to – have a physical relationship. It was expected – no, it was required. She was given to another man and I had to fight him to save her – then I had to 'bed' her. But it wasn't like you think."

"What do I think Jack?"

"That somehow what we did was just to save Sam from a 'fate worse than death."

"And it wasn't?"

"No damnit, it wasn't. We love each other Jackson. We're in love and we want a life together. We decided, before we came back, that we were going to speak to Hammond. Either I was going to retire or we were going to be asked to be reassigned so we could still be together."

"Well uh congratulations. That doesn't sound bad – although I don't really want SG1 to break up – but I will be happy for you guys."

"No. No you won't, because it's not going to happen."

"Why not? _Did_ General Hammond find out?"

"No. At least I don't think so. He never let on if he did. No, he wanted to see me to tell me how bad things have gotten in our war with the Goa'uld. He told me that SG1 was Earths's first line of defense and he was anxiously waiting for us to get out there again."

"Oh God Jack", Daniel knew instantly what the problem was. His friends had come so close to finding happiness together and now it had been ripped out from beneath them. Knowing them both so well he knew neither of them would put their own happiness in front of their duty. "I'm so sorry. Does Sam know?"

"No, I didn't see her after talking to Hammond. I couldn't. I don't know what to say Daniel. I don't know if I can tell her. I love her so damn much!" The man was almost sobbing by this time. He put his head back in his hands and his shoulders began to shake.

Daniel got up and sat beside him on the couch and put his arms around him. He just stayed quiet, knowing there was nothing he could say or do. Who knew how much longer this war would go on. It could be years.

What made the whole situation worse is that the two of them had managed to work out a relationship, for years, that allowed them to serve together and remain friends. They'd carefully buried any feelings they had for one another. Now, however, those feelings had been allowed to come out into the light and had grown. Looking at Jack he realized that, for the last few days, he'd seen a man who was yes hurt physically – but also happy. Jack had had a lightness about him that Daniel didn't ever remember seeing. All of that had quickly come crashing down.

"I'm sorry Jack," he repeated. There was nothing else to say.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Without getting up Daniel knew it was Sam.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked his friend. Jack just shook his head.

"No. Can you answer that? I don't know if I can deal with her right now." Looking at him Daniel could only agree. He looked even worse than a minute ago.

"Why don't you go lie down? I'll talk to her." The knock came again.

"I should - "

"You should lie down and rest. You can talk to her when you feel a bit better." Nodding, Jack struggled to his feet and made his way to his room. He felt like a coward but he was afraid he was going to break down.

"Sam!" Daniel opened the door.

Sam smiled and stepped inside. "I wondered if anyone was going to open the door." She handed Daniel a bag. "Some more groceries. Where's Jack?"

God, she sounded so happy! "He's sleeping."

"Oh, I'll just go and take a look - "

"No Sam", he quickly interrupted. "Come into the living room. I need to talk to you."

"What is it Daniel?" She looked at him in concern, suddenly realizing he looked upset. "What's wrong? Is the Colonel sick?"

"No, no. He's okay – he's resting. No Sam, something's happened and I need to talk to you." He drew her into the living room and motioned for her to sit on the couch. Sitting beside her he took her hands.

"You're scaring me Daniel. What is it?"

For the next few minutes Daniel explained what had happened. He told her about the General's words and Jack's reaction.

"He's devastated Sam. He wanted to see you but he's still sick and weak and I was afraid he was going to collapse. I made him lie down but I know he'll want to see you soon. He just needed to rest." He looked at the woman beside him and thought to himself that she looked just like Jack had. Before he had time to think anything else he could see the blood drain from her face and she collapsed against him in a dead faint.

"Sam!" He turned her so he could lay her down on the couch. Checking her pulse and breathing he was relieved – he was sure she had just fainted. It was shocking though – he'd never seen her react like this before.

"Sam. Sam. Are you all right?" He took a magazine and started to fan her, hoping to give her more air. It was only a few seconds before her eyes opened and she groaned.

"What happened?" She struggled to sit up.

"You fainted. Are you okay?" She looked at him and he was amazed to see her face turn from white to green.

"No." She covered her hand with her mouth and stood up. Racing towards the bathroom she'd only made it a few steps when she began to throw up.

"Oops" Daniel said softly. Jack was not going to appreciate that – she'd managed to get his fabric armchair. That was going to have to be cleaned.

As soon as she was finished Daniel gingerly took her by the arm and supported her to the bathroom. "Are you feeling better?"

"A bit."

"Why don't you get in the shower? I'll get you a drink of water and I'll find you some clean clothes – then I think you'd better lie down."

He left her to get a glass of water from the kitchen. Knocking on the bathroom door he handed it to her through the crack when she opened it a bit. "I'll get some clean clothes."

As he walked down the hall he could hear the sound of the shower starting.

He walked into Jack's room and saw his friend curled up on the bed, staring blankly off into space.

"Jack, do you have some sweats?" he asked softly.

"Huh?"

"Do you have some sweat pants and a t-shirt or sweatshirt?"

"Yeah, in the dresser. Why do you need them?" Jack answered without expression, not really caring.

"I need them for Sam."

"Sam?" he looked up at that. "Why does she need clothes?"

"She was sick. She's in the shower but she threw up on herself."

"Threw up? God, what's wrong?" He sat up suddenly and groaned as he pulled the stitches.

"I told her what happened with Hammond. She was upset Jack and it made her sick. She's okay now, don't worry. I think it was just the shock."

"Oh God. What've I done?"

"What have you done? Don't you dare start to blame yourself for this! This is not anyone's fault. There was nothing you could do. This is just a sad reality that you both have to deal with. Even if you can't be together you can be there for each other. Support each other through this. Don't go and get all filled with guilt. That won't help anybody."

"No, you're right Daniel. I just wish to God this had never happened."

"What? You wish you hadn't fallen in love with her?"

"No, not that. I'm glad I did – not that I could have stopped it anyway."

"Oh, I see. So you wish you didn't get stuck on the planet and have to live together?"

"No – I'm glad we had that time. It was – something I'll always remember."

"So, what is it that you wish hadn't happened? The war? I think that's something we can all wish for. I wish it hadn't happened either – I'd still have my wife."

Jack looked up suddenly at that and felt another strong twinge of guilt. Here he was, feeling sorry for himself. But he still had Sam, even if they couldn't be together. Daniel had lost his wife, first to Apophis and then to death. He had had to bear so much more and he'd survived to become the strong, compassionate man he was today. Standing up he walked over to his friend.

"Thank you Daniel." He reached over and put his arms around the younger man. "You're a true friend and I don't know what I'd do without you." Daniel smiled and slapped Jack gently on the back.

"We'll get through this Jack. The four of us – we'll deal with it. And it isn't the end you know. This war can't go on forever." Jack snorted. He didn't really believe in anything anymore – except maybe SG1.

"Here", he motioned to Daniel to give him the clothes. "I'll take them to her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. We need to talk." He walked out of his room but then turned to look at Daniel. "We're going to need you you know – you and Teal'c."

"Yeah – don't worry. We'll be there."

That night Jack lay on his bed, his arms curled around the woman he loved. They had allowed themselves one final night together. Not to make love – but to be together. To hold each other and tell one another how they felt. They spoke words of love and of longing. The spoke of dreams and hopes that could no longer be – of a life they both desired but couldn't have.

As the sun came up that morning they knew this was goodbye. From today on they were teammates, comrades and officers. They were no longer lovers, no longer soul-mates – no longer a couple. But they were friends. That would never change.

As Sam stood at the door she turned to him. "I love you Jack."

"I love you too." As she stepped out to where Daniel was waiting for her she spoke one last time.

"Goodbye Colonel, I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye Major. Don't work too hard."

He stood there until her car was no longer in sight. Then, walking back into his house he softly closed the door. He headed to his living room where he sat down. Picking up the remote he turned on the TV and looked for the game. Finally finding the right channel, he leaned back and began to watch. Colonel O'Neill, a man alone, was back.


	22. Teltak Time

_**Kind of a long chapter today everyone – but there was a lot to deal with. I stole a bit of the story from Season 5's episode Summit – but I didn't stick to it faithfully – I just needed the general plot. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

He knew it was Daniel at the door. It was his turn. Over the last week Teal'c and Daniel had taken turns 'babysitting' him. He didn't mind, not really. In fact, he was glad they came to see him. He didn't want to be alone.

He didn't ask but figured they were sharing the 'team sitting' duties – alternating between his and Sam's house. Neither of them said anything but he knew them well enough to know they would look after her as well as they were him. He was glad of that. He would have worried about her otherwise.

As he let Daniel in he just grunted and returned to the living room. Daniel followed him, only allowing himself to look worried when Jack's back was turned.

"How ya doing Jack?" he asked casually. Jack just grunted again and turned on the TV. He'd watched more TV this week then he had in years.

Daniel sat quietly, watching the National Geographic documentary that Jack had switched on. The first part of the show was a segment on sea life. After the next commercial it changed and suddenly the man on the screen was talking about 'prehistoric man'. Jack picked up the remote and immediately changed the channel, although he didn't say anything.

Teal'c was with Sam, Daniel knew. They had agreed to spend time with their friends this week, knowing how much they were both suffering. Neither of the two Air Force officers had said anything expect once each.

A couple days after Sam had left Jack's place she had turned to Daniel.

"Look after him okay?" She'd said to her friend. She knew, as did Daniel, that it would be so easy for Jack to spiral into a depression. He'd had too many losses in his life and they both worried about him.

"Of course", he'd answered simply. She'd gone up and given him a fierce hug, holding on to him with all her strength. He simply held her for a long time until she pulled away and smiled. "How about some supper?" That's the last time she had spoken about Jack.

Her brother had called her that week and it was nice to speak with him. He'd been told she was on a long-term mission and hadn't known she was MIA, for which she was grateful. At one point in the conversation he'd told her about this friend of his who lived in Denver – Pete something or other was his name. Mark wanted her to meet him. She told him she was too busy and maybe another time. The last thing she needed was to go out with another man! All she wanted to do was crawl in bed and remember her time on the planet.

With the Colonel it was much the same. He was much quieter with his friends than Sam but he pretty much puttered around his house as normal. He fixed himself healthy meals, even though he didn't have much of an appetite. He didn't drink and he mostly watched TV or read. Daniel was quite surprised at how much the man actually did read; and it wasn't just sports or fishing magazines. It turned out he had a taste for classical literature and music. Who would have thought Jack was so refined.

Only once did he say anything. In the middle of a hockey game he reached down and muted the sound. Without turning to Daniel he spoke softly.

"How is she?" was all he asked.

Looking at the dark circles under Jack's eyes, and the gaunt face, he simply answered, "About like you." Jack nodded and turned the volume back on. He didn't need to ask Daniel to watch out for her. He knew he would.

Finally the day came for them to return to work. They had a briefing with Hammond at 0900 hours. Although Jack was feeling somewhat better he knew there was no way Janet would release him for full duty. He still looked pretty bad and was tired all the time. He knew it was mostly psychological but if anything that was more of a reason to keep him grounded than a physical cause.

As he dressed to head to the mountain he wondered how he was going to get through this. He desperately wanted to see her and yet, at the same time, he was dreading it. There had been so many times during the week when he had woken up in the middle of the night, desperate to talk to her, to touch her. He'd reached for the phone countless times. Sometimes he'd even dialed and had then quickly hung up before it rang. One time he did let it ring and even waited for her to answer. She said 'hello' and when he didn't say anything she was silent as well. She knew it was him. They sat on the phone for five minutes, neither of them speaking. Finally, he laid the received down and just stared at it. That was the blackest moment of all.

He made it in to the mountain on time – just. Usually he was one of the first ones in, but not this morning. He knew he was dragging his feet, literally, as he walked to his locker to change. As he began to put his uniform on he glanced down, only to see his hands shaking.

"Damn!" He couldn't let that continue. He had to do a better job of hiding this or people would ask questions. Janet would catch it right away and he was supposed to go see her for a check up.

"What is it?" Daniel spoke behind him.

"Crap!" he jumped a foot. "Don't scare me like that." Daniel raised his eyebrows, surprised that Jack hadn't heard him. It was usually impossible to sneak up on the man.

"So, what were you cursing about?" he asked again.

"Oh nothing. I just – I can't find my deodorant."

"Okay", Daniel said, as he looked at the Right Guard sitting at the front of the shelf in Jack's locker.

They walked together to the Briefing Room, neither saying a word. If there was anything Jack had appreciated this week it was the fact that his friends hadn't insisted on talking to him. Their quiet presence had helped soothe the pain that was his constant companion.

He stopped and took a deep breath before entering the room. A quick glance around told him that Sam and Teal'c were both there. Let the act begin.

"Good mornin' folks! How is everybody this fine morning."

"I am well O'Neill. And how are you faring?"

"Me – just hunky dorey Teal'c. Couldn't be better."

"I'm fine Colonel." Sam said in a small voice. She glanced up and met his eyes for a brief moment and then lowered them. He could feel his heart skip a beat.

"So, where's the General?" He looked at his watch as he sat down. It was unusual for Hammond to be late unless there was an emergency. Just then the door to his office opened.

"Sorry Team. I was held up." He turned around to the man following him. "As you see, we have a visitor."

"Dad!" Sam stood up and rushed around the table. She threw her arms around her father.

"Hey kiddo! What's the matter?" He looked in confusion at the men around the table. This was definitely not the way his daughter usually greeted him.

"Nothing Dad", she said into his shoulder. "I'm just glad to see you."

Jacob had only found out that Sam had been missing for four months when he'd arrived that morning. He'd been on an undercover mission and hadn't received any news from Earth for months. When he'd first heard he was worried but George had assured him that she was fine.

"She and the Colonel were taken in by a local tribe and were treated well. They were made members of the tribe, in fact. Jack had a bit of a rough time but Sam is okay."

"Hey, I'm glad to see you too Sam." When he saw his daughter he wasn't so sure that George was right. There was something wrong here, but now wasn't the time to figure out what it was. That would have to wait until they were alone.

After a couple of minutes Sam pulled back, sniffed and wiped her eyes. She gave a self-conscious smile, feeling embarrassed at her display. She normally would never act this way and especially not while on duty. She didn't know what was wrong with her lately.

"So, what brings you to our corner of the universe Jacob?" O'Neill interjected quickly, realizing how Sam was feeling.

"I've come to ask a favor Jack."

"Why don't we all sit down and let Jacob tell us why he's here." Jacob made his way around the table and sat by Sam.

"So, a favor? Is this for you or for the Tokra?" Jack had a lot of respect for Jacob – the Tokra, on the other hand, weren't his favorite people.

"Well, I guess this is for all of us Jack. We've had word that the System Lords are planning a meeting to discuss a major attack."

"Against whom?"

"We don't know. We've heard rumors that they may be moving against the Tokra or against Earth. Whoever it is we know it's big."

"So, what do you want from us?" Jack asked, getting to the point.

"Actually we want Daniel."

"Daniel?"

"Me?" Daniel said in surprise. "You need an archeologist?"

"No, we need a linguist."

"Okay – but why?"

"We've developed a poison that will kill the System Lords but we need someone who can make their way into the summit and release it. That person is going to have to go undercover so he'll need to be able to speak Goa'uld."

"Undercover as _what?_" Jack asked, anger in his voice. He did not like this as all.

"As a servant. He'll go in as a servant to a minor Goa'uld who is going there to meet with Yu."

"And who is this minor Goa'uld?"

"Me" Jacob answered. Everyone was silent, not sure what to say.

"Dr. Jackson, I won't order you to do this. It has to be your decision and we'll all understand if you don't want to do it." The General didn't like putting his people in danger like this but recognized that this was a real opportunity to strike a major blow to the System Lords. In fact, it could wipe them out in one strike.

"So, let me get this straight Jacob. The Tokra want Daniel to go in and do their dirty work for them?"

"Well, it's not like it won't help you as well!"

"Jack, you know they can't be the ones to do this." Daniel said reasonably. "The poison would kill them too. They have to have someone else who can do it. I'm assuming it won't hurt humans?"

"No, it's completely safe for humans."

"What about you Dad? If you go you'll be in danger."

"The plan is for me to stay away. The poison is only active in a small area. Daniel can accompany me into the chamber with the System Lords. I'll excuse myself at one point-"

"For what reason?" Jack asked, still irritated.

"Even Goa'uld's have to use the bathroom Jack." 

"They do?" The Colonel looked surprised. Jacob gave him a disgusted look.

"Yes, they do. After I've left all Daniel has to do is release the poison. It'll take affect almost instantly. He can then make his way to the glider bay where I'll be waiting. We'll make our escape back to the waiting Teltak."

"It doesn't sound too bad Jack", Daniel looked at the Colonel. "I'm sure I can handle that."

"Believe me Daniel, it'll be harder than it sounds. It always is." He turned back to Jacob. "I really don't like this Jacob. I don't like the idea of Daniel being on his own."

"He won't be Jack. I'll be with him."

"I know. I mean his team. Isn't there anyway we can be there?"

"How Jack? You'd stick out like a sore thumb. Teal'c they'd recognize and it would be too dangerous for Sam."

"Dangerous? Dad, I'm able to look after myself just fine!" She was sick of this. She'd spent the last four months having to defer to men and now this!

"Sam, the System Lords aren't going to bring their female Lotars to this. They will have menservants – at least the male System Lords will. You'd be out of place and it would look suspicious."

Again everyone was silent. Jack still didn't like it but he knew it was up to Daniel. He couldn't very well speak for the man. It had been a long time since the Archeologist was the innocent young geek he'd been. He could look after himself – he guessed. Still, he hated the thought of not being there to protect him.

"I'll do it." Daniel said quietly. He wasn't looking forward to it. In fact, the idea horrified him. But he also knew it was an opportunity to bring this war to an end.

"Only if the rest of SG1 goes and we wait in the Teltak", Jack threw in. Jacob looked at him and nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"And if anything goes wrong you'll get him out of there right away?"

"Yes Jack. I promise."

"All right folks. That's decided. When did you want to leave Jacob?", the General asked.

"As soon as possible. They're meeting in two days."

"Okay, we'll go over the plans in detail and then all of you can get ready. You have a go at 1600 hours. And Jack, after the mission if you want to take a detour and check out your 'cave' planet I won't mind. "

"Thank you Sir", he said gratefully. "I appreciate that." He was relieved they'd be able to check on the tribe. He just prayed they were safe.

They spent the next couple of hours going over every detail. They wanted to make sure that Daniel knew exactly what he was in for.

Jack stood up at the end, feeling incredibly tired, and made his way with the others to the Infirmary for the pre-mission check. He hadn't expected to be able to go on a mission so soon but this was too important. However he wouldn't be surprised if Janet raised a stink. She would not want him to go and if he were honest he wasn't feeling his best; although he really didn't have to do anything but wait – in a small ship, with only Teal'c and – S – Carter. Damn, he was not looking forward to this!

He was sitting on the examining table when Dr. Warner came up to him.

"Where's Doc Frasier", he asked surprised.

"She's taken some time off Colonel. She's gone with her daughter on a class trip."

"Oh really? I hadn't heard. Good for her though. She works too hard." He was relieved. Dr. Warner was much easier to deal with – he didn't know all of Jack's tricks.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to going Colonel? You're a bit underweight and those wounds are still healing."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine Doc. I won't really be doing anything anyway, just waiting in the Teltak."

"Okay, just take it easy. I want to see you as soon as you're back."

"No problem Doc! Thanks."

As they made their way to the Gate Room he found himself walking beside Sam. They'd barely said two words to each other all day and had avoided even looking at one another. He knew he'd have to do something to change that if they were going to continue to work together.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"No", she answered, equally as softly. "But I will be."

"You know I'm here for you. I – I want us to be able to work together."

"I do too. It'll be okay - Sir. I just need some time."

"Yeah." They arrived at the Gate, all ready to go. They were going to one of the Tokra outposts to get Jacob's ship and then on to the rendezvous point. It turned out that a Tokra operative was undercover with the System Lord (Lady?) Bastet and had gotten word out as to where the Summit was taking place. It was a closely guarded secret so they'd been extremely lucky.

The journey itself would take about 12 hours, time enough for Jacob to talk to his daughter. The more he'd watched her all day the more he'd realized there was something seriously wrong. She looked terrible; pale and drawn. He also noticed she avoided O'Neill like the plague. Throughout the day he could feel his anger grow at the man. He'd obviously done something to his little girl and he was going to find out what it was.

Once they were on the ship Teal'c took over the controls. Jack went and sat back against the bulkhead and closed his eyes. Daniel sat close beside him and pulled out a book and began to read.

Jacob gestured for Sam to come to the back room. He wanted to talk to her privately. As she headed back, dreading what was coming, she could see the Colonel open his eyes and wink at her. She smiled briefly, suddenly feeling better.

"Okay Sam" Jacob sat down and patted the floor beside him. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on Dad."

"Don't give me that kiddo. I've known you your whole life and I can definitely tell that something's wrong. Did O'Neill do something to you?"

"The Colonel?" she asked in surprise. "He hasn't done anything. Why would you think that?"

"You two aren't talking to each other, that's why."

"Not -? Dad, we've talked to each other. It's just that we've been busy getting ready for the mission."

"Don't lie to me Sammy. There's something wrong and I want to know what it is. If that bastard hurt you in any way …!"

She started to get angry. "I told you, he didn't do anything. Lay off Dad. I'm an adult – and an officer in the Air Force and I don't need my father coming around and 'rescuing' me. I'll tell you again, there's nothing wrong. I don't have anything more to say so I suggest you try and get some sleep. I know that's what I'm going to do." She leaned back, just as Jack had done, and closed her eyes. She was seething inside.

Jacob watched her for a while, knowing darn well she wasn't sleeping. He could see the tension in her body and hear it in her breathing. He wasn't wrong – he knew that something wasn't right and he knew it had to do with O'Neill. He suddenly wondered what had gone on on that planet. Pushing himself to his feet he decided to go on a fact-finding mission. He ignored Selmak who was trying to tell him to mind his own business.

"You don't have kids", he told his companion, "so you don't know what it's like. I will _not_ calm down. Not when it has to do with my daughter."

Walking into the outer room he saw that Jack was sleeping – or, like his daughter, was pretending to sleep. He also noticed that just like her O'Neill looked terrible. His cheeks were sunken and he had dark circles under his eyes. He wanted to get to the bottom of this but he knew he couldn't get any information from the principles. Walking over to Daniel he crouched down.

"Hey", he said quietly, "I'd like to talk to you a bit more about the mission. Why don't we move over there so we don't disturb the Colonel."

"Oh, okay Jacob." Daniel was surprised. He'd thought they'd covered everything. He walked over and sat beside the older man. "What is it you want to go over?"

"Nothing. At least not about this mission. I want you to tell me what happened to O'Neill and Sam. What went on on that planet?"

Oh crap, thought Daniel. They should have realized that Jacob would want more details. They'd all been shocked to see him and he was pretty sure neither Jack nor Sam had thought about what they'd say to the former Air Force General.

"Uh, what did they tell you?" he said, stalling for time.

"Nothing. George told me they were trapped on a planet for months but were taken in by the locals and were treated well. He said they managed to steal a Teltac from Ptah and make it home. I want to know what else went on."

"Well, not much as far as I know. Jack was hurt pretty badly. He was attacked by a Sabre Tooth tiger when they first arrived and then later, just before they came home, he was gored by a wild pig. Sam spent a lot of time looking after him."

"And what else?"

"What else? I don't know what you mean Jacob. I think they just spent their time waiting to be rescued. When that didn't happen they had to figure out a way to make it home and they did."

"Daniel, you're a lousy liar. Jack now – he's good – he can fool me but you can't. There's something you're not telling me and I want to know what it is?"

"Jacob, there isn't anything. If you want to know anything else you'll have to talk to - "

"Me", Jack interrupted. Neither man had seen him approach. Daniel looked up and swore. Oh no. This could be bad. Jack had better not be thinking of some grand confession – Jacob would kill him.

"Danny, if you'll excuse us?"

"Uh, I don't think so Jack. I think maybe we should leave this until after the mission."

"It's okay Daniel. Nothing bad's going to happen." Jack looked over at him and smiled. Daniel realized that the Colonel's whole purpose was going to be to protect Sam. Sighing, he rose to his feet.

"Just be careful Jack", he said quietly as he left.

"Aren't I always." The younger man turned and looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"No, never." Jack just grinned and waved him away. He then slid to the ground next to Jacob.

"All right Jacob. Why were you giving Daniel the third degree?"

"I want to know what's going on Jack. Sam is upset, you're looking like death warmed over and neither of you is talking to the other. I want to know what you did to her."

"Why do you think I did anything?" he turned to the man, a question in his voice.

"Because I know my daughter. She's always respected you – looked up to you and now she can't even look at you. I repeat, what did you do?"

"Jacob, I promise you, I did not hurt Sam. I – respect her too and I like her. She's a fantastic officer and an even better human being. If you're seeing anything it's just that both of us are worn out and are trying to deal with being back on Earth. You know we were gone for four months?"

"Yes, George told me."

"Well, you know as well as I do that that can be traumatic." As Jacob suddenly looked worried he hurried to reassure the man. "No, nothing really bad happened. She wasn't hurt Jacob, at least not seriously." He decided against telling him about the Boob. He thought that should be up to Sam to disclose if she wanted to. "It's just that we were away from everything. We had to lead a pretty simple life and she was stuck in a male-dominated society. She spent most of her time cooking or looking after me. I think both of us are just finding it a bit hard to readjust."

"But that still doesn't explain why you're so uncomfortable with each other."

Jack blew out a breath of air. "Look Jake! While we were there we had to behave more as close friends than as commander and subordinate. We needed to rely on each other and – heck – she had to spend half her time nursing me and dressing my wounds! Coming back has meant that we've had to go back to being officers and comrades. It's taking a little adjusting and we're a bit uncomfortable around each other because of it. But it's nothing bad – really! You can ask Carter."

"I did. She said there was nothing wrong either." Jacob looked consideringly at him for a moment. "How close?"

"What?"

"You said you behaved as 'close friends'. I'm wondering how close?"

"Jacob! What are you implying?" God, he was sure he was starting to sweat. He was positive the man suspected something.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm asking."

"Jacob Carter", Teal'c suddenly called out. "I wish you to come and take a look at this. I am getting an unusual reading."

Jacob got up but looked down at Jack before he left. "I'm not finished with this discussion Jack." The Colonel nodded. Crap – he was going to have to talk to Sam.

He glanced over at Teal'c who was looking at him. As Jacob sat in the co-pilot's seat Teal'c simply bowed his head towards Jack. He smiled gratefully at his friend. Who would have thought – saved by the Teal'c!

"That was scary." Daniel sat down beside him.

"You're telling me! I thought I was toast for a minute there."

"Does he know anything?"

"No, but he suspects. I'm going to have to talk to Sam – maybe when you're with the Goa'uld. We're gonna have to start acting more natural around each other or we're going to create suspicion."

"What did you tell him?"

"Just that we got used to acting as close friends on the planet and were having trouble readjusting to our old roles."

"Sounds good. Did he believe you?"

"He wanted to know 'how close'."

"Crap!"

"That's what I said."

Fortunately, there were no more confrontations before they reached the rendezvous site. Jacob must have figured that it was something better left till afterward. Jack wished he'd forget about it completely.

After Daniel and Jacob had ringed over to Yu's ship (they'd go from there to the ship with the main meeting chamber later that day), Jack made his way over to Sam and sat down. Teal'c – gotta love the big guy – made himself scarce.

"What is it Colonel?"

"Your Dad", he answered carefully.

"What about him?" she asked nervously.

"He's fishing for information about us."

"I know. He asked me if you'd done anything to me."

"And what did you say?"

"Jack!" she looked at him shocked. "I told him of course you didn't."

"No? I did do something Sam. I slept with his daughter – which is so far outside the regs as to be in another universe."

"Don't you dare Sir!"

"What?"

"Don't you dare try to take the blame for this. What happened on that planet happened for one reason only. Yes, you saved me from being raped and used by another man and but we both know it really happened because we both wanted it to. We loved each other Jack – there was no blame attached to either one of us. And don't you _dare_ make what we had together anything other than beautiful! If you do I will kick your ass – court martial or not!"

"Okay Major. I definitely don't want an ass-kicking from you. I saw what you did to the Boob!"

She laughed, although the tears were close to the surface. "I'm sorry Sir. He's being the over-protective father. I'll try and call him off you."

"Don't worry about it Carter. I can handle your Dad. It was you I was worried about."

"Me?"

"I don't want him bugging you. I know this is hard on you."

"And it's not hard on you?" she asked softly.

"Yeah. It's hell." He leaned back and closed his eyes. "I don't know if I can do this Sam. We have to start acting as if nothing happened – and I don't know if I can. When I see you I want - " he stopped, knowing it was dangerous to continue.

"I know. I feel the same. Maybe if this mission is successful -?"

"We can't think that way. We have to focus on our duty – otherwise we'll constantly be thinking of this."

"I know. You're right. What are we going to do?"

"I guess we'll just have to start acting the way we used to around each other. Maybe after a while it will feel normal."

"Okay." She knew it was going to be hard but there was nothing else to do. Taking a deep breath she turned to him. "So, what do you think about this mission Sir?"

Smiling, Jack reached out to touch her but dropped his hand just shy of her face. "I think it's a typical Tokra mission – which means it's likely to go FUBAR real fast!"

They were able to chat for quite a while after that, sticking to work related things – or what they'd seen on television. It turned out that Sam had watched a lot that week too. After a while Teal'c came over and sat down. It was nice, she thought. The three of them talked together almost like old times. For the first time she thought that maybe this would work out okay.

It was mid-afternoon the next day before they received the signal they were waiting for. Jack went to the ring controls and stood ready. Teal'c was in the pilot's seat, waiting to leave on a moment's notice and Sam stood armed with her zat. On the second signal Jack put in the code and the rings suddenly appeared, depositing a panting Jacob who was holding on to Daniel. A third man, most likely the undercover Tokra, was with them.

"Get us out of here quickly!" shouted Jacob. "It's going to blow!"

Teal'c immediately got the ship going. They felt the impact of guns being fired at them but fortunately there were no direct hits.

"Get the hyperdrive going quickly. They're coming after us!" Jacob ran to the co-pilot seat to see if he could help. As soon as they'd reached optimal speed Teal'c pressed the controls and they entered hyperspace at the exact moment that an explosion rocked the ship.

They were buffeted around quite violently, and then suddenly everything stopped and became quiet. Fortunately, they still were moving through hyperspace.

"Sam, check the crystals." Sam went to the back room to check while Jacob did a quick diagnostic up front. Teal'c continued to fly the vessel.

In the back Jack was looking after Daniel who'd been wounded. There was blood on his arm and he was out cold. Grabbing the first aid kit he removed Daniel's 'robe' and dressed him arm, which looked as if it had been stabbed. Fortunately, he didn't think it was too bad. This seemed to be confirmed when Daniel began to stir.

"You okay Danny?" Jack asked.

"Yeah – although I have a headache and my arm hurts. What happened?"

"You tell me. You and Jacob and -"

"Uh Ka'tran."

"Yeah, Ka'tran – came through on the rings. We've just gone in to hyerdrive and they're checking to make sure the Teltak is okay. We got caught in some kind of explosion."

"Really?" he sat up. "It must have worked then."

"What worked?"

"The Tokra planted a bomb which was set to go off after the poison had taken affect."

"And Jacob didn't bother to tell us?"

"He didn't know. We only found out from Ka'tran when we arrived and had no way of letting you know."

"Secretive bastards. You gotta love those Tokra."

"I don't think Jacob was too happy either. I thought he was going to kill Ka'tran when he found out."

"What about the poison?" Daniel looked shaken at this and raised wounded looking eyes at his friend.

"I know they're bad guys Jack – but I don't want to ever do anything like that again." He stopped and then looked up at Jack. "It worked."

"All of them?"

"Yes, all of them. I waited to make sure."

Jack gently squeezed his good arm. "I know it's hard Daniel. And I'm actually glad you're feeling this way. It shows you're a good man. If you didn't care – if you'd been able to do this lightly – then I would be worried. You just have to keep telling yourself that a lot of innocent people are now going to survive because of what you did."

"Is that what you tell yourself Jack?" he asked somberly.

"Yes. Otherwise I couldn't do what I do. It doesn't make the killing any easier – and it shouldn't. Killing should never be easy, and it should be a last resort. But until we get rid of all the evil in the universe it will sometimes be necessary.

Daniel knew that a few years ago he would have argued with Jack about this but now – now he simply nodded. He then leaned back.

"Get some sleep Daniel. Your arm isn't too bad – how did that happen by the way?"

"One of Nirti's Lothars stabbed me after she died."

"Oh – well you probably need some stitches. We'll be back soon. Just rest in the meantime."

"I thought we were going to the planet to check on your tribe."

"You've been hurt Daniel. We should get you home. 

"I'm not that bad Jack. It's just a scratch. I can even ask Jacob to use the healing device. If we don't go now you may lose the opportunity. Who knows if Hammond will let us go back."

Jack knew what he was saying was true. "I'll speak to Sam and Jacob and see what they say. In the meantime REST!"

He walked back to the front where Sam was standing, watching her father and Teal'c.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like we sustained too much damage. We should be able to make it home."

"What about our detour? Is that still possible?"

"Sam? Where is this planet?"

Sam told her father the coordinates and he checked on the ship's controls. "It should only be about 12 hours or so out of our way. It's up to you whether or not you want to go. After what you've done I'm happy to take you there."

"Carter?" Jack turned to her.

"Yes, I want to go back."

"You know we might find …?"

"Yes, I know. But not knowing is worse."

"No, it probably isn't but I think we should go back too. We have to be careful. Although we got rid of Ptah his ship and men might still be there."

"Don't worry Jack, I'll keep us cloaked until you need to ring down."

They spent the rest of the day traveling to the planet where they'd spent so many months. Jacob noticed that O'Neill and his daughter seemed to be getting along better. Maybe what he'd said was true. Maybe they were simply trying to get comfortable with each other again? He still worried that it was something else.

"Major Carter, we have arrived at your coordinates but I regret to tell you the planet is not here."

"What? That's impossible." Sam moved up and sat down beside Teal'c. She checked her records and the ship's navigation system but everything looked right. "Are you sure the navigation is working?"

"Yes, it appears to be fine."

"Well then where the hell is the planet?"

"Are you sure you've got the right coordinates Major?" O'Neill walked over and looked over her shoulder.

"Yes. I'm positive. This doesn't make sense."

"Major Carter?"

"Yes Teal'c." The big man had been checking some of his instruments.

"There is a planet which fits your description a short distance away. It should take us just a few minutes with the hyperdrive."

Sam checked and sat back, confused. "That's it. That's the planet – but what the heck is it doing at these coordinates? It's drifted substantially and that doesn't make sense." She put in some figures into the computer on board. "If I didn't know better I'd say that this planet had undergone significant stellar drift." She looked up at Jack. "It's moved Sir."

"How is that possible?"

"It's not – at least not in the time since we've been gone. What we're looking at usually takes years. It would have taken thousands of years to move this distance."

"Could it have been some kind of anomaly – maybe a black hole or something?"

"I don't show any evidence of anything. It just seems to have drifted."

"Would you like me to fly to that location O'Neill?"

"Yes Teal'c – just be careful. We don't know what we're flying into."

Teal'c was right. It only took a few minutes and they'd arrived. Jack looked down at the planet and recognized it from when he and Sam had escaped in the Teltak. He felt a pang of longing and sadness. Even with everything, they'd been so happy here. He looked at Sam and could see she was thinking the same thing. She glanced at him and gave a small smile. Turning back she began to look at the readings from the planet.

"This does not make sense Major Carter." Teal'c had been looking at the readings as well.

"No, I know. Let's check them again." They worked for a few minutes but finally Sam stopped and looked up. "There's something wrong."

"What is it? Are there no life signs?" Jack had worried about this. What if the Jaffa had wiped out the whole tribe? He'd feel terrible.

"Yes, there are life signs, quite a few actually. There are also signs of technology."

"Goa'uld?"

"No, not Goa'uld."

"What? Has someone else landed since we've been gone?"

"No Sir. What I'm seeing isn't just something new or temporary. It looks like this planet has an indigenous population with technology comparative to Earth of about 50 years ago."

"What? What are you saying Carter?'

"Sir, I'm saying that there's evidence of a city right where the gate was. There are thousands of people and they're technologically advanced – at least a lot more advanced than our tribe. This isn't something that just grew up over night. There's evidence that these people have been here for a long time."

"What the hell?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Janet was surprised at how glad she was to get back to work. She'd had a great time with Cassie and her classmates; they'd gone on a school trip to Washington DC and it had been fun – but 10 days with a group of teenagers was enough to exhaust anyone. She was looking forward to dealing with adults again.

She stopped then and grinned. There was Colonel O'Neill – dealing with him could be pretty similar to dealing with teens. She wondered how he was doing?

She arrived at the Infirmary and spent the first little while checking things out and getting up to speed with everything. It was only when she spoke with Dr. Warner that she found out that SG1 was actually on a mission with Jacob Carter.

"What? You let him go? He wasn't ready for an off-world mission." She looked askance at her colleague.

"I know Janet. I was worried too but the General said it was vital and if there was any way we could work it he was to go. He wasn't going to be involved directly in the mission; it was actually Daniel Jackson. Colonel O'Neill was just going to wait in the Tokra ship."

"Yeah – I'll believe that when I see it! How was he?"

"Well, not as good as I would have expected after a week at home. He was still underweight by quite a bit and looked pale and tired. You can check out his tests. I didn't see anything specific and his wounds were healing nicely. He just looked exhausted and stressed."

"Really? She had thought the Colonel seemed to be doing quite well when he left. He was more relaxed than she'd seen him in a long time. She'd take a close look at his tests just to make sure.

"And what about Major Carter? How was she?"

"Kind of the same. She didn't look well either although again, there was nothing specific. She checked out okay but you might want to look at her tests as well."

"Damn!"

"What is it Janet?"

"I just realized that I didn't look at her blood tests after she got back from that planet. I had them and that's when we had the emergency last week. I simply forgot to check after that. She seemed to be doing so well that I never gave it another thought. I'd better check them now. Thanks Doctor."

"No problem Janet. We're glad to have you back!"

Grabbing a cup of coffee Janet went and retrieved both O'Neill's and Sam's files. Unfortunately they were way too thick, especially the Colonel's.

She spent a few minutes on Jack's file and pretty much agreed with Dr. Warner. Everything looked not too bad – he just wasn't gaining weight like he should. His blood pressure was a bit high, but still within normal range; although usually the Colonel had pretty low blood pressure from being so fit.

Putting down his file she made a note that she'd insist on a complete work up when he got back. She'd probably recommend a good long break as well.

She then picked up Sam's file. Taking a sip of coffee she began to read the report, starting at the pre-mission tests. Again, everything checked out. Sam was slightly under weight and her hemoglobin was a tiny bit low but nothing serious. An iron supplement would fix that quickly.

Flipping the page she started to read the results from the tests done upon their return from their four-month 'jaunt'. Again everything checked out. She took another sip of coffee and then – proceeded to spew it all over everything.

"Oh my God!" she sat up straight and tried to clean the coffee off the files. "What now? What was Sam going to do? No, strike that. What was _she_ going to do? If she'd done her job and read the tests when she got them she would have immediately told Sam. It would then be up to her to tell the General. But now, Sam was off world – and this was pretty serious. Should she be the one to go to General Hammond or should she wait and tell Sam?

Standing up she took a deep breath. The crap was certainly going to hit the fan! Suddenly however, she grinned. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing! She wondered how Sam – and the Colonel - were going to react?

The smile faded. That was assuming it was the Colonel? Yes, it must be. He said he'd saved her from being raped – and she certainly hadn't shown any signs – either physical or emotional - of being attacked. In fact, now that she thought about it – both she and the Colonel had looked pretty pleased with the world.

Sam and Jack! Well, she thought, _**finally**_! It took being trapped on a planet to bring them together. And because of everything that had happened they certainly wouldn't get in trouble for breaking the regs. At least she hoped not.

Well, she had decided. She was going to wait a day or two for them to return before she'd say anything to the General. She figured it was better if it came from Sam. She also admitted to herself that she was being a coward. She didn't want to be the one to tell the General that two members of his best team were going to be parents!

_**Okay, okay – I'm sorry. You know me – I can't help it. I LOVE babies. **_


	23. Legacy

**_Hopefully this will explain things - although some things will remain a mystery! Comments, reviews, etc. appreciated._**

"What the hell?" O'Neill looked at the monitors. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Colonel. There's clear evidence of a city."

"And we're positive this is the same planet?"

"Yes, all other readings show that it's the same planet."

"What happened?"

"Ptah", Teal'c turned and spoke to them.

"Ptah? What the hell does he have to do with this? Are you telling me that a Goa'uld can suddenly create a city where there wasn't one before?"

"Did not Daniel Jackson say he called himself the Lord of time?"

"Well yeah, but I still don't see- "

"Did you say Ptah?" a new voice broke into the discussion. Turning, Jack saw that it was the Tokra, Ka'something or other.

"Yes, that's who was on the planet", Sam answered. "Do you know something about him?"

"Some of the System Lords were talking about him. He was supposed to come to the summit but did not show up." Jack and Sam looked at each other, remembering the fate of Lord Ptah! "They talked about the fact that he had been bragging that he had discovered something that was going to make him the 'ruler of the universe.'"

"What did they think about that?" Jack asked.

"They laughed, although some of them were worried. There had been rumors that he had discovered something important."

"Any idea as to what it was?"

"Not really, although he was known to be interested in trying to manipulate time. He and Cronus were allies and he had told him that he had found something on one of the planets under his dominion – something amazing. But he also told Cronus that whatever it was needed something to power it and there was only one place he could get the material necessary. He was supposed to be back in time for the summit. I believe he and Cronus had planned to take control by using whatever this object was."

O'Neill looked over at his Second. That must have been what Ptah was looking for on the planet. It still didn't explain why there was suddenly a city where there had only been wilderness. He turned to Carter. "Any ideas?"

"Maybe." She stood there, staring literally off into space. She suddenly blinked and turned to the Colonel. "He may have found some kind of time machine but it sounds like it needed a power source. Somehow he discovered that what he needed was on this planet. We'll probably never know how." She stopped again. "This is only a theory but it may be that he arrived here with his Jaffa and got some of whatever it was he was looking for – enough anyway to power the machine. He must have gotten it working before we arrived and sent the planet back in time."

"So, you're telling me we didn't just gate through to another planet, we actually gated into the past?"

"That could be. It would explain how the planet has moved. When we left the first time it was still in the past. Now it's back in the present. That would definitely explain the stellar drift."

"But you're not positive?"

"Well, I don't know how we'll ever know for sure – it's just a theory – but it does seem to fit."

"But what about the destruction of the gate and the fact that he left and we were still in the past?"

"I don't know. I expect he destroyed the gate for the reason we first thought. He didn't want anyone else coming and discovering what he'd found. As for us being in the past, maybe the device only affected the planet itself and he was able to return to his ship and the present when away from the immediate vicinity of the planet. He must have gone for more slaves in order to mine whatever the substance was."

"But why couldn't Daniel and Teal'c find us before?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's like we said – maybe whatever that substance is it kept them from locating us."

"But now you're saying the planet has come back to the present?"

"It looks that way. Maybe whatever the object was ran out of power again. I don't really know Sir – and like I said, we'll probably never know for sure."

"Okay, I get that Carter. But what if that object is still around? Anyone who has it could screw up the universe big time."

"I know. Maybe it's still on the planet."

"Yeah. We'll just knock on their door and say 'hi, we're from Earth and we think we left something here. Do you mind if we take a look!"

"O'Neill, I am being hailed from the planet's surface." Jack walked over to Teal'c.

"What are they saying?" Teal'c hit a control and the voice came over the speaker.

"Please identify yourselves. This is Commander Drobius of the planet Foinika. What are your intentions?"

Jack reached down and hit the controls again. "Hi. This is Colonel O'Neill of the Starship Enterprise. Our five year mission -"

"Jack!" Daniel scolded. He reached over and hit the same control. "Hello. This is Dr. Daniel Jackson. We are explorers interested in visiting your world. We pose no threat and would simply like to meet with you. May we come down to your planet?"

There was silence as they waited for this 'Drobius' to check with whomever he needed to check with. Eventually his voice came back on. "You may come down but we will have guards waiting to escort you. Any sign of aggression and my men have been given permission to defend our world." Jack nodded at Daniel

"Fine. We assure you, we pose no threat. There will be", Jack held up four fingers, "four of us coming down. We will be there shortly."

"I hope you're okay with that Jacob?" The Colonel turned to him. "I'd feel better knowing someone was watching our six."

"I'll be happy to Colonel. Ka'tran and I will stay here and monitor things. We'll ring you back up if it looks like trouble."

Sg1 grabbed their gear and waited for Jacob to ring them down. The first thing they saw, upon arriving on the planet, was a group of men holding what were obviously weapons. These weapons were pointed directly at them. The good news was that they didn't look particularly technologically advanced – certainly they weren't ahead of Earth.

"Hi", Jack stepped forward. "I'm O'Neill and this is Carter, Teal'c – and Dr. Jackson you met on the radio. As he said, we're from Earth and we're here for a friendly visit."

"Greetings." A tall, young and dark haired man stepped forward. "I am Drobius. I spoke to you as well. Welcome to Foinika."

"Thank you." Jack answered. There was something about this guy … something that seemed awfully familiar but he couldn't place it. He glanced over at Carter and saw that she had a bit of a frown on her face as is she were trying to figure it out as well.

"We invite you and your friends to meet with our President. He invites you to his home for a meal. We would like to hear more about your Earth."

"Thank you", answered Daniel. With a gesture Drobius motioned that they were to follow him. Walking through what looked like a town square, they headed towards a large, white house. It was sitting beside some kind of public building.

"This is the center of our government. The ruling hall is there", he pointed to the large building, "and the President lives beside it." As the team walked they couldn't help but look around. Things seemed very neat and clean. They saw numerous people as they walked. Most of them were friendly, but rather shy. Drobius called out a cheerful greeting to a number of them and teased a young boy who walked by with this mother. All in all it seemed like a nice place.

"How many people live here?" Daniel asked.

"In the city? There are about 10,000 people. There are smaller villages in the country, and some people live on farms. There are other cities as well, but Terra is the largest and is the capital."

"Terra?" Daniel asked, surprised.

"Yes. That is the name of our city. Why? Do you find that unusual?"

"No, it's just that we use that name too. It's another word for 'Earth'."

"Really? Well we have something in common then." By this time they had arrived at the Presidential home. Drobius knocked and the front door was opened by some kind of manservant.

"The President is waiting in the greeting chamber."

"Thank you." Drobius led them down a long hallway to a large and very formal looking chamber. They walked in and were invited to sit. The guards who had escorted them from the square had not entered the room but Jack suspected they were close by.

They were offered refreshments but all refused. "Thank you but we'd like to meet your President."

"And he would like to meet you", an older man walked into the room. On his arm was a tiny little woman, most likely his wife from the way they were walking arm in arm.

The President bowed. "My name is Sampson. This is my wife Samta."

The members of the team all bowed in return although Jack raised his eyebrows at the names.

"I understand you are O'Neill?" he said, turning to the man he had been told was the leader of these alien visitors.

"Yes, but you can call me Jack."

The shock on the others' faces was priceless. Samta gasped and Drobius sounded like he was choking. Only the President didn't make a sound.

"I'm sorry", he asked, after a moment. "What did you say your name was?"

"Jack?" The Colonel looked at his teammates. Had he committed some terrible faux pas? "Uh, is something wrong?"

"No, no. It is just that we do not hear that name spoken – or use it for ourselves. It is considered the name of the Holy One."

"The holy one's name is Jack?" Daniel poked O'Neill in the ribs when it looked like the Colonel was about to grin.

"It's obviously important to them _Colonel_. We wouldn't want to say anything that might offend."

Jack turned and gave him a dirty look. "I'm not stupid Daniel!" Turning back to the President he said, "You can call me O'Neill if that would make you more comfortable. On my planet it's just a common name but I don't want to offend you."

"Offend us? Oh no, it is no offense. We understand it means something different for you. It was just a shock to hear it used in this context. We are very pleased to welcome you to our planet …. Jawk."

"Sir!"

"I know Carter – it kinda sounds familiar but that was – a long time ago." It had been eerie hearing the President. For a moment there he'd sounded just like the Chief when he'd called him 'Jawk'.

"And you are Carter?" The President's wife turned to her and smiled.

"Well, actually my given name is similar to yours. I am called Samantha."

Again the trio looked surprised. "But that is also a holy name. It is the chosen one of Jawk."

"Really?" Sam looked a little bemused at this. "Uh, that's very interesting. It sounds like we may have some similarities on our two worlds. We'd be very interested in learning more about Foinika."

"And we are very happy to show you our world." They were invited to stay and talk to the President and his wife who began to tell them of their world.

"Our planet is peaceful and the people happy", the President told them. "Oh, we have the odd problem but for the most part we live in harmony with each other. We have been aware, for some time, of other worlds but we do not desire to leave our home, even if we had the means to do so."

"You don't have a Stargate?" Daniel asked. When the others looked confused he said "uh Chappai?" That still didn't mean anything to them so he took a piece of paper and did a quick sketch and showed it to Drobius.

"Ah! The Eye!"

"You have one?" Daniel was excited.

"It is a monument. It is close by, in fact. It was ruined many thousands of years ago and we do not know what it was used for – but it is considered important by my people. It is a sign of the past, which my people revere."

"They do?" Clearly Daniel was in his element.

"Yes, we believe that the past teaches us how to behave in the present. Every child learns of our history and is taught to honor our ancestors and those who taught us wisdom and knowledge. It is the Holy Ones Jawk and Samanta who taught our people many millennia ago. We do not forget them."

Okay, Jack was starting to have a really weird feeling about all of this. He looked over and saw Carter looking almost stunned. No – there was no way. It was just a coincidence.

"Do you have any records of your history? I mean written records?"

"Yes indeed. Writing is considered very important and it was one of the gifts of the Holy Ones." He stood up and walked to some shelves on the side of the room. He pulled down a box and opened it. Inside were some scrolls, one of which he carefully unrolled. "This is a copy of one of our ancient writings. Most of them were written on stone and then were copied down." He laid it down on the table for Daniel.

"Good God Jack!" he said, forgetting about the name.

"What is it Daniel?" The Colonel hurried to his side.

"This scroll. They used the Latin alphabet."

"They spoke Latin?"

"No Jack. They used the same letters as us. It's … highly unusual."

"Oh. Okay."

Daniel looked up at the President. "Did you say there were stone writings? Could I look at them?"

Oh yeah, Dr. Jackson was in heaven!

"Yes Dr. Jackson. We'd be pleased to show you. May I first invite you to rest and dine with us? Tomorrow we can take you and show you our historical sights. We would be honored to share our past with you."

So, that night the team dined with the President, his wife and a few of the locals. It didn't appear to be a class oriented society so Jack found himself talking to the local school teacher one moment and a local musician the next. All in all it was quite an enjoyable evening. They found the people to be both kind and friendly.

Jack found himself especially drawn to Drobius who chatted away to him all evening. At one point the Colonel found himself meeting Sam's eyes and grinning. With Daniel on one side and Drobius on the other he didn't really have to speak at all!

They'd told Jake they were staying the night and, after they'd assured him that everything was okay, he'd wished them luck. They still needed to find more information and see if they could locate Ptah's 'time machine'.

The next morning they were escorted to the local museum – which was by far the biggest, most elaborate building they had seen. They weren't kidding when they said they revered the past.

They were taken on a lengthy tour, starting with the most recent history of the planet and moving back. Jack was interested at first, but found himself getting rather tired part way through. He still didn't have the stamina he normally had. The one good thing about the trip, he thought to himself, is that it had managed to take his mind off Sam.

Oh hell, he thought again, who was he kidding? He thought about her constantly! He couldn't keep his eyes off her or his mind. He did find it easier to talk to her however. Being on a mission helped. They could stick to business.

He'd pretty much lost interest in everything their guide was saying (although he hoped he was managing to _look_ interested – he didn't want to offend these people) – when he heard an exclamation. Looking up he saw Sam staring at something. He looked over and stopped.

"Good God", he exclaimed. He was looking at a huge Saber Tooth tiger. Thank God it wasn't real but it _had_ given him a shock.

"This is Chewi", said the guide.

"Yeah, I know. He and I know each other well." Jack rubbed his shoulder absentmindedly.

"You do!" The man exclaimed, a shocked look on his face. Jack looked at the man – oops, another faux pas.

"I meant I'd heard of him."

"Oh yes", the man breathed a sigh of relief. "The Chewi is also revered. He is thought to be the protector of our people. It is said that his spirit walks freely and will destroy anyone who harms his people."

Jack and Sam both shuddered, remembering the terrifying screams of those that were killed by the tiger.

"We are taught that his victims will not only be destroyed, they will disappear forever. Many stories tell that he attacked the evil ones and that their bodies were never seen again."

"Jack?" Daniel looked over, remembering what the Colonel and Sam had told them about the tiger.

"I know Daniel – it's creeping me out a bit."

"O'Neill", Teal'c was staring at the 'Chewi'. "Is this an accurate representation of the beast?"

Jack turned back. "Uh yeah. I'd say mine was bigger though. Wouldn't you say so Carter?"

"Yes Sir, I think you're right. This is on the small side."

Teal'c and Daniel both stared in awe at the tiger and then looked back at Jack. "And you _survived_?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, but you should see the holes in my shoulder!" Jack grinned. The poor guide was looking like he'd just seen someone rise from the grave. The poor man didn't know what to think.

"We should probably leave poor Chewi alone", Jack murmured when he realized the guard's eyes were ready to fall out. He began walking again, looking at some of the glass display cases.

"Hey, what's this?" There was a strange looking object lying in one of the cases. It had a long thick handle, made of wood with a cylindrical metal object on the top. It looked like it had been crushed and, as Jack leaned closer, he was sure he could see what looked like teeth marks in it.

The guard walked over and looked in the case. "This? We do not know what that is. We have not been able to discern the writing on it. The story is that the object was evil – it was to be used to destroy our world – but Chewi destroyed it instead. You can see the teeth marks? Some of our scientists have studied it and they are indeed the marks of a Chewi."

"Jack." Daniel's voice sounded strange. The Archeologist was staring at the object.

"What is it Daniel?"

"I can read this."

"What!" The guard exclaimed. "What does it say? I'll have to get the curator of the museum. Are you sure you understand it?"

Oops, thought Jackson. He should have kept his mouth shut. "Uh yeah. You're right. It was a, uh, weapon of sorts. It was supposed to cast spells – but it's definitely broken."

"I knew it", the man said. "I was sure it was evil. Thank you Dr. Jackson. Maybe you can translate it completely for us?"

"Maybe, if I have time. But we should go."

"Yes, yes indeed. I'm afraid that's all there is here. I understand Drobius is going to take you to the cave later."

"Cave?" Jack stopped and stared.

"Yes. It is our most sacred place. It is where our history began."

As the four teammates sat and rested in the small chamber outside the bedrooms they had been given they spoke of what they'd seen.

"So Jackson, is that what that thing really said?" Jack had caught Daniel's discomfort.

"No. That was it."

"It was what?"

"That object. The broken one – that's the time machine."

"How do you know?" Jack sat up straighter.

"Because I read it. The language on there – it was written in Ancient."

"I thought the damn thing looked familiar", muttered Jack.

"It spoke of time – that the one wielding the scepter would control it but would have to take care – that the power within was dangerous. It talked about returning to the past but to be careful not to harm the future. It's got to be it Jack. What else could it be?"

"You're probably right. Do you think it can be fixed? It looked pretty banged up." He looked at Carter.

"I don't think so Sir. If it was the Chewi who destroyed it he did a pretty good job of it. There were even chunks missing."

"What about the power source O'Neill?"

"Yeah Carter. Have you been able to take any readings?"

Sam had her small hand held computer and had used it at various times to get both atmospheric and geological readings throughout the day. "I haven't found anything unusual Sir. There's only one tiny anomaly – some substance I don't recognize – but it's in such minute amounts it's almost negligible.

"Could that be it?"

"It's possible. I'd have to get a sample to tell."

"Okay campers, let's get some rest. Drobius is coming to get us soon." He put his legs up on the small day bed he was sitting on and leaned back, thinking over everything they'd seen on the planet. He suddenly felt someone sit down by his legs. Glancing up he saw that it was S –Carter.

"What is it Carter?'

"It's this place Sir." He looked at her without saying anything. "Don't you feel it? Everything feels so familiar and yet it's completely different. And then there was the Chewi and the latin letters and the names. It's all making me feel a little – strange Sir."

"I know Carter. I feel it too. I'm sure it's a combination of the fact that we're on the same planet – the light and atmosphere and everything's the same. The names and such – that's all just coincidence."

"Is it Colonel? I mean 'Jawk' is the name of their Holy One."

"And don't forget 'Samanta'", he grinned. She smiled back at him. God, she missed him so much – she missed his teasing and his touch. She missed his kisses and his laughter.

"Sam, it's just a coincidence. I don't think we should pay too much attention to it. I'm more interested in seeing that time thingy and then getting home. I think I've had enough of this planet." As much as he'd enjoyed these people, there was something about this place that was making it harder to deal with the situation with Sam. He just wanted to grab her and run away – maybe to that cave. Sighing, he closed his eyes. "Get some rest Carter." He could feel her stand up and move away. God – he loved her so much!

A short time later Drobius showed up, practically bouncing in anticipation. "I'm so happy to be able to show you the cave. Normally we do not let strangers see it but the President felt you must. I think it is because of your names. He feels that is a _sign_." Drobius grinned – yup, just like Daniel, thought O'Neill.

As he followed the younger man he could feel himself start to get nervous. He really didn't know if he wanted to see this or not.

They all piled into some kind of electric car for the trip. He was told it was too far to walk. The vehicle fascinated Sam and she asked lots of questions about how it operated. However, as they got closer, she began to grow quiet.

They finally arrived and all Jack could think was 'this was the place'. This was it – the cave where they had lived all those months. Although the plant-life was different, everything else looked the same. It even smelled the same. As Daniel and Teal'c got out of the car he found that he couldn't move. He looked over to Sam to see that she too looked paralyzed – and pale.

"Are you okay Sam?" he asked gently. She looked up as if startled.

"Just feeling a bit whoozy Sir. I expect it was the trip. I'll be okay in a minute." He nodded but kept an eye on her. She hadn't looked well for a while now.

"Hey Jack come here. You have to see this." Daniel's voice came from inside the cave. He slowly made his way in but stopped when he saw Sam following him. He gently took her arm.

"You up for this?" he asked.

"Yes. I want to see it." He again nodded and they walked in together.

The first thing he noticed was the smell – or actually, the lack of smell. It smelled fresh and clean – totally unlike the cave of his memory. Also there weren't all the things lying around. There was one central fire-pit, in slightly the wrong place, but there were no individual family areas. They did have a few animal skins lying around and some pots. They'd clearly tried to recreate some sense of what cave-life would have been like. They mostly got it right but without the people it simply looked what it was … a museum.

Looking around Sam found herself feeling unutterably sad. Although she knew they had actually lived thousands of years ago it felt as if she'd lost all her friends just recently. She assumed that many of them lived reasonably long lives. They must, in fact, have been the ancestors of the planet's present population. At least they knew the Goa'uld hadn't wiped them out!

"I bet the slaves intermarried with them." Jack spoke to her softly. She was surprised – she hadn't thought of that.

"You're probably right. I expect that's what changed their evolution and helped them become what they are today."

"Yeah". Jack too felt that same sadness. He felt like he'd lost more good friends.

"Jack!" he heard Daniel call again. The younger man was standing at the back of the cave. "Come see these. They're cave drawings.

Jack and Sam made their way back. As soon as Jack arrived he realized he was looking at some of the drawings he'd made with the children. He couldn't believe they were still here.

"O'Neill?" Teal'c was looking at one of the pictures.

"What is it Teal'c?" He walked over to his friend.

"What does this appear to be?" Jack squinted at the faded drawing and then laughed. He motioned for Sam to come over. When she saw it she grinned, although she also looked a little teary eyed.

"What do you think it is Teal'c?"

"It appears to be a rendition of Homer Simpson." Teal'c answered.

"What?" Daniel hurried over to look. "My God. You're right."

"It is Sampson." Drobius walked over. "It is one of the drawings done by the Holy one. Sampson is an honored name. It is the name of our President."

Sam looked over in shock and then went into peals of laughter. Drobius looked offended and Daniel quickly apologized, explaining that it was a cultural difference and she meant no offence.

Grabbing on to Jack she held on to him as she continued to laugh. "Oh my God, Jack", she gasped. "You changed their culture! The Simpsons are a part of a whole world's history!" She was crying but this time they were tears of laughter, not sorrow. She then pointed to the picture that one of the children had drawn and turned to Drobius "What's thaaaat", she choked, barely able to get the words out.

"That is when Chewi attacked Jawk. It is a sacred picture." Drobius still appeared somewhat affronted although he was trying to be patient.

"I'm sorry Drobius", Sam gasped. "I really don't mean to be disrespectful – it's just –" she again laughed. "it's, it's …" no, she couldn't continue.

Daniel walked up and looked closely at the new picture. "What is it?"

"It's me getting my butt chewed by the tiger", Jack answered softly.

"You?" Daniel turned to look at him.

"Yes me. These pictures … Daniel, I drew some of them and taught the kids to draw the others. That _is_ a picture of Homer Simpson and over there", he pointed, "that's where Sam taught them letters and numbers." He was speaking quietly so that Drobius wouldn't hear. Fortunately Teal'c had begun to ask the man some questions to distract him from Sam and her continued giggles.

"Are you kidding? Do you mean to tell me this really was your cave?"

"Yes, it was."

"Oh my God. Do you know what this means Jack? You and Sam – you really are the 'Holy Ones'. You really did change this whole culture!"

"Yeah Danny, I think maybe you're right." Sam had stopped laughing by this time and was beginning to look somber. The reaction was setting in. Jack walked over and took her hand.

"You okay?"

"I guess. It's just really strange to be back. To know they're all dead and that somehow we're a part of these people's history."

"I know. I feel it too. I keep expecting Drobe or Maru or the Chief to walk out at any time – and then I remember they're all dead."

"But they may have lives long, happy lives."

"I hope so." He looked over at their host. "Hey Drobius, are there any more pictures or writings?"

"Yes, there is more in the small cave." Jack remembered the cave where the supplies and food had been kept – and where their weapons had been hidden. He and the rest of his team followed Drobius as he took them to the smaller cave.

"Did you notice his name Sir?" Sam asked as they walked.

"Drobius? Yeah. Do you think it's a coincidence too?"

"No. I expect it's a derivation. Makes me want to believe that he's a descendant."

"Yeah, me too, although he said he'd name his firstborn 'Jawk'".

They arrived at the small cave and Drobius stopped. Looking seriously at his guests he spoke. "This is a very holy sight. Please, I ask that you show respect." He didn't look at Sam but she could feel herself turn red.

"Of course. I'm sorry about the other Drobius. I really meant no disrespect. It was surprise only." The young man grinned at her.

"It is all right Samanta. I understand. I'm sure there are many things on your world which would make me laugh." She snorted, thinking that was an excellent reply.

They all sobered quickly upon walking into the cave. At first it was hard to see but as their eyes grew accustomed to the darkness they could see that the walls were filled – not just with pictures – but with writing too.

"Here is the record of Jawk and Samanta", Drobius spoke reverently. The two officers walked up and looked at the series of pictures.

"My God Jack – it's our story!"

She was right, he thought. Whoever had drawn this had shown what had happened to them on the planet. The first picture was of a man being attacked by a Chewi. From there it went to life in the cave, the fight with another man (Boobu?) and ended up with the two humans, man and woman, running with the animals. There was even a small picture of two people making love. Jack could feel himself blush when he saw that. He glanced at Sam out of the corner of his eye and saw that she too was looking embarrassed. Fortunately neither Daniel nor Teal'c commented on it.

At the base of the pictures were simple words. The two names were written, as were the names Drobe and Pratu! Over those names was a picture of a man and woman surrounded by numerous children. Jack turned to his Second.

"See – he did have a big family! I think he and Pratu did just fine!"

"Look over here O'Neill", Jack turned to where Teal'c was pointing. He walked over and there was another picture of a man and woman. The label underneath said 'Jawk and Samanta' again – but this time it was shown with four children around them.

Oops, thought Jack, that must not be us. "Probably Drobe's son and daughter-in-law" he said quietly.

"I don't think so Jack. Look here." There, alone along one wall, was a picture of the Stargate. The same man and woman, again with the names 'Jawk and Samanta' were stepping through the ring along with the four children. Beside the gate was the Chewi.

They stared at the picture for what felt like forever. Jack could feel goose bumps along his arms. He glanced at Sam who was looking pale as dust. Without warning she swayed and would have fallen except that he caught her in time.

"Sam!" He picked her up and carried her out to the clearing in front of the cave. Sitting down with her in his lap he looked up. "Does anyone have any water? I think she fainted again." He wanted to head back immediately to Earth. He was starting to worry that something was seriously wrong.

Drobius brought some water and Jack pulled out his bandana and wet it. He gently wiped her face and in a few seconds her eyes opened.

"You okay?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled and closed her eyes. She didn't want to move from his lap.

"Carter?" he asked softly. "Are you all right?"

Knowing she had to sit up she opened her eyes and nodded. "Yes. Sorry Colonel. I don't know what came over me. I'm okay now."

"Here, have something to drink and then we're heading back." He looked over at Drobius who was looking scared. "It's okay. I think she's just tired. We should head back now."

Sam struggled off of Jack's lap and stood up, still feeling a bit dizzy. She was getting a bit worried herself. This was the second time in a little over a week that she'd fainted. That had never happened in her life before.

They all headed to where the small car had been left, Jack and Sam in the back. Just as they were about to leave the small clearing Jack felt something strange. Stopping, he took Sam's arm and stopped her. Slowly turning around, the two of them looked back.

What they saw should have shocked or frightened them. Instead it brought a feeling of peace and completion to their strange journey. For instead of the clearing and 'historical' sight that they'd just left, they now saw the village as it had been when they left it. Standing in front of it were the figures of all their friends, although they didn't appear solid. They shimmered, as if their bodies were not truly there. But they _were_ looking directly at Jack and Sam. There was Drobe with Pratu by his side. She was clearly pregnant and he was holding a small child. Jack could see him hold the boy up and mouth the name 'Jawk'. He then reached over and touched his wife's belly and mouthed 'Samanta'. He gave a small salute – something Jack had taught him – and pointed over to a fishing rod that was leaning against the cave.

Sam saw Maru standing and smiling at them, nodding her head. She looked at Sam's stomach, which gave the younger woman a strange feeling, but one she couldn't quite interpret.

The Chief was there as well. He bowed his head and formed the word 'thank you'. They looked around at all the other faces they had grown to love and both of them smiled. They hadn't lost their friends – they would always be here – in their hearts and their memories. They also knew that their friendship and legacy was a part of this world. As the figures began to fade away, and the present returned, they saw one final sight. Standing proud, over by the trees, was a huge tiger. This time there could be no mistake. Chewi bowed his head to the two humans – then he too faded out.

The clearing was empty. Now only the spirits of those who had lived before resided here. But, back in the city, were the descendents of these people. They'd left a peaceful and prosperous planet.

"Drobe – you did well my friend – you did well." Turning to Sam he smiled a crooked smile. "Time to go home." Still holding her hand they walked to the waiting vehicle.


	24. Daddy's Little Girl

**_Coming near to the end everyone. I wanted to say a blanket 'thank you' to all my amazing reviewers and 'alerters'. I haven't been as good at getting back to you all but I LOVE all the reviews I'm getting (over 300 - thank you!). Some of them are so kind and touching - and some make me laugh! You're great._**

Both Jack and Sam were quiet on the way back to the city. It had been cathartic to see the cave and to get one final glimpse of their friends. At the same time they both felt melancholy, knowing that their adventure was nearing its end.

"You two okay?" Daniel asked from the front seat of the vehicle.

"Huh?" Jack looked up at his friend. "Oh yeah, we're fine. Sam? You feelin' better."

"Yes Sir. I think I'm just a little tired. I'll rest in the Teltak on the way home."

"What about the devise O'Neill?" Teal asked. "Should we not ensure it is no longer working?"

"Yeah. We'll ask the President if Daniel can take a look at it and try and decipher the writing. Carter, you help him and check to make sure it's not operable."

"And if it is?"

"You make sure it's not operable!" he repeated with a grim look. "Any more information on whatever the energy source was?"

"No, but none of my readings indicate any significant source of the material on the planet. I don't think there's any at all occurring naturally. I believe that the minute amounts I saw were actually present in a few of the older artifacts. My suspicion is that whatever it was ran out a long time ago. I can have Dad double check from the Teltak but if it is the power source for the device then I don't think we have too much to worry about."

By the time they arrived back at the President's house they were all ready for a rest. Jack spoke with Sampson and received permission for Daniel and Sam to look at the object.

"I am sorry but I will insist that someone from the museum be present. It is not that we don't trust you but it is a very important national treasure. People might be upset that we allowed strangers to examine it."

"I understand and don't worry, we'd do the same thing."

It was a few hours later before Sam and Daniel returned. Jack had spent the time dozing while Teal'c did his Kel'noreem.

"Find anything" O'Neill asked as soon as they were alone.

"It is definitely broken Sir. There's no way it can be fixed, either. It looks like some essential pieces were already removed. I asked but the curator said this was the way they found it – there had never been any more to it. I think we can be sure that it's totally harmless."

"What about the energy source?"

"I did find some trace of it in the device and managed to take a sample but again, I don't think we need to worry. I'm positive it's nothing more than a relic."

"Excellent. I guess that means we can go home." He stood up to stretch. "I'll tell Sampson and Drobius. Carter, can you contact your Dad and tell him we'll be up within the hour?"

"Jack, are we going to come back?" Daniel wanted to know. "This seems like a pretty decent culture and I'm sure we could establish relations with them."

"I'm sure we could Daniel, but since they don't have a Gate it's kind of pointless. They don't really have any technology we could use and it's a long trip from Earth. We'll certainly mark it down as a friendly planet but I doubt if anyone will be back for a long time."

Daniel sighed in regret. He'd really liked these people and was interested in studying more of their history. But, Jack was right. There really wasn't a reason to come back anytime soon.

They said their goodbyes and thanked the people for their hospitality.

"You have been very kind", said Daniel, "and we hope we will always remain friends."

Sampson smiled and then nodded to a manservant who came up carrying a package. "We are pleased that you visited our humble world. Please know you are always welcome." He turned to Jack. "I wish for you and your Samantha to always remember us." With that he handed Jack the elaborately packaged gift.

"Uh – I don't know what to say Sampson", he looked down at the gift and then back up. "Thanks. Here Carter, why don't you open it?"

She took the package and carefully unwrapped it. Inside was a small stone tablet and on it was a drawing – similar to the one in the cave. It was a picture of a man, a woman, four children and the Chewi. "Ah …" She didn't know quite what to say.

"It is of the original Jawk and Samanta", It was a loose piece found in the small cave. We wish you to have it."

"Oh Sampson, this is too much", Sam finally found her voice.

"No. It is an honor for us that you take this small piece of our world with you. These are the ones important to us and we share them with you."

"Thank you", she said softly. Jack was staring down at the tablet and blinked. Raising his head he looked at Sampson and at Drobius. "Thank you", he repeated. "We'll always cherish it."

They finally made their way back onto the Teltak, tired and ready to go home.

"Let's go Teal'c. You driving?"

"Yes O'Neill, I will be happy to do so." Ka'tran walked over and settled himself beside Teal'c.

Sam found that she was exhausted. Maybe it was that, or maybe it was the stone tablet or seeing the villagers, but suddenly she found herself wanting to bury her head and cry. She glanced up at Jack, who turned suddenly and caught her eye. It was too much. With a small whimper she moved over to the wall and slid down, burying her head in her arms.

Jack was worried and started to walk over to her, wanting to make sure she was okay when an arm reached out and stopped him.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Jacob growled in a soft voice.

"I didn't do anything Jacob, I already told you. I'm just worried about her and want to check to make sure she's okay."

"You stay away from her. Just leave her alone. I think you've done enough!"

"Dad!" Sam's angry voice was suddenly right beside him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm telling him to leave you alone. I still don't know what went on down on that planet but something sure as hell did and I don't like it. I don't want you anywhere near my daughter O'Neill and I'm gonna tell George that when we're back."

"No you are not." Sam spoke quietly. "Who the HELL do you think you are? I am an adult and an officer and I do not need my father running around treating me like I am some kind of sixteen year old. I've already told you – the Colonel didn't do anything and you can stop treating him like this."

"Sam, you're both lying. It's obvious and I want to know what went on down there."

"You want to know? Really? Fine, I'll tell you what went on."

"Sam", Jack warned. "Do you think you should?"

"Yes Sir, I do. I have nothing to hide. We have nothing to hide. We did what we did to survive and there is no shame in that." She turned to her father. "So you want to know? Okay, the Colonel and I slept together. No, that's not it. We didn't just sleep together – we screwed each other. There, are you happy now? Now that you know?"

"Sam, this isn't helping anything." Jack murmured beside her.

"You BASTARD!" Without warning Jacob's fist connected with his face.

Damn O'Neill, you should have expected that, were the words he thought as he flew back and hit the bulkhead. His head was ringing something fierce and he was pretty sure Jacob had broken his cheekbone. He was incredibly strong now that he had Selmak. For a minute Jack thought he was going to pass out and then he was sure he was going to be sick. He sat on the floor, trying to calm down and pull himself back from the edge.

Just then he heard a loud 'slap' and looked up just in time to see Sam lower her hand and Jacob grab his cheek. Way to go girl, he thought. That'll show you Jacob.

"Sir, are you okay?" She was kneeling beside him and Daniel was on his other side.

"I hink ho" , he muttered. Yup – the cheek was broken. He tried to stand but began to feel woozy again so sat back down.

"Just stay still Jack. Ka'tran is bringing some water." The Tokra also brought a wet cloth, which Jack gingerly laid against his face. It felt good and took away a bit of the pain.

"Here", he glanced up and Daniel was holding a couple of Tylenol and a glass of water. Accepting them gratefully he tried to take them but found it hard to even swallow. The movement caused his cheek and jaw to ache.

He looked up at Sam, only to see tears running down her face. She looked pale and drawn and on the verge of collapse. That, more than anything, motivated him to stand.

"Just sit still Colonel."

"No", he murmured. "I'm okay now". Taking a second to steady himself he reached over and put his hands on Sam's shoulder. "I want you to rest. Dan'l take her back",

Daniel nodded and began to draw her away. "Come on Sam, you need to lie down. Don't worry, Teal'c and I will look after Jack." It was only then that she saw that Teal'c was holding her father's arms. She barely glanced at the man as she walked by.

"Sammy", he called, trying to free himself.

"I don't want to speak with you now." She replied with no emotion in her voice. She was just too tired of everything. "And I don't know when I will. I don't know if I can forgive you for what you just did." Saying that she went into the back room of the Teltak. Daniel helped her to lie down, putting a rolled up jacket under her head and covering her with another one.

"You rest Sam and don't worry. We'll make sure everything is okay."

"Look after the Colonel. Don't let Dad hurt him any more."

"We won't." Giving her a kiss on the cheek he watched as she closed her eyes. She was asleep almost instantly.

As soon as Daniel and Sam had left the room Jack turned to a still angry Jacob. "Why did you do that Jacob?" he asked. God, his face hurt something fierce.

"You ask me why? You're her goddamned CO O'Neill and you slept with her. What kind of a man are you that you had to jump into her pants at the first opportunity?"

Jack just stared at him, thinking how ironic this whole thing was. Finally, with a sigh, he began to speak. "Sam and I have worked together for years Jacob so I wouldn't exactly call this the 'first opportunity'."

"What? You mean this has been going on for a long time?"

"For God sake shut up Carter and listen! No, nothing has gone on between your daughter and me. There has never been an inappropriate relationship between the two of us. Whatever you think of me I can't believe you would even _dream_ of such a thing about Sam." He stopped and went to rub his face when he remembered in time that that would hurt. "Look, what happened on the planet was out of necessity. It was either me or a big huge gorilla of a man – and I mean that literally. He was going to rape her Jacob."

"So you did it instead."

"Jacob!" Daniel had returned and sounded shocked. "Jack didn't rape anyone. Why are you refusing to listen?"

"Shut up Jackson. This isn't about you." Turning to Jack he spoke again. "Fine, tell me what happened."

"That's what I've been trying to do. As I said, it was either the gorilla or me. He would have hurt her, badly. In fact, he tried and I had to fight the man to the death otherwise she would have been given to him."

"You killed him?" Jacob asked in surprise.

"Fortunately I didn't have to. As we were fighting a saber tooth tiger came up and finished him off. Still, I would have if it'd been necessary. There was no way I was gonna let someone hurt her."

"Except you."

"Jacob", Jack took a deep breath. "We literally had no choice. The tribe insists that all marriage-age women have a 'mate'. If I had refused they would have simply given her to the next available man – and there were three single men in the tribe."

"You could have pretended."

"We did. We tried that and they didn't buy it. That's why they gave her to the other guy."

"Jacob, these primitive tribes were used to couples – uh – mating in public. It was a way to prove paternity and that a man was virile and therefore could provide for the tribe. Any doubt, or the lack of a public – demonstration – meant the woman was awarded to someone else."

"Are you telling me you had to have sex with my daughter in public?"

Jack closed his eyes. "Yes" he answered softly.

"Oh my God! No wonder she looks like death. She's obviously still suffering the trauma of that! How could you do it?"

Jack wondered for a minute if Jacob was asking how he could have physically _done_ it – but then realized he was still angry for what he saw as his mistreatment of Sam."

"I told you Jacob. We had no choice." He knew he sounded exhausted. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"You'll have to ask for a transfer." Jacob stated.

"What?"

"You clearly can no longer work together. I expect you to take responsibility and ask for a transfer. Sam shouldn't have to suffer for something you did."

"I hate to be the one to tell you this Jacob – but she did it too." By this time he was getting angry himself. This hadn't been his fault and he hated that Jacob was suddenly making what they had together seem sordid. It hadn't been – it had been beautiful.

"You're the Commanding Officer Jack. You are the one responsible simply because of that. If you don't do it I'll speak with George."

"Jacob, you're making a big mistake. Carter and I have already agreed not to carry on with a relationship. We're simply teammates, nothing more. If you do this she's going to be very hurt and angry with you. You don't want that do you?"

"I'm doing this to protect her. She may not know that right now but it's for her own good."

"Famous last words! Sam is an adult and a fine officer. She's totally capable of making her own decisions. Look Jacob, if you keep on this way you're going to lose her. And believe me, you really don't want that to happen."

"Are you telling me how to be a father Jack? With the great job you did in that department I'd think you would have learned to be quiet. I certainly don't need parental advice from someone who was such a failure at it."

"Jacob!" Daniel gasped in shock. When he went to speak again Jack simply waived his hand at him. Daniel settled back down but he looked closely at his friend who had gone white. That was definitely a hit below the belt and he knew it would be devastating to Jack.

"You're right Jacob. I was a failure as a father and because of that I lost my only child – forever. Don't think that I don't curse myself everyday and every hour and every minute for that failure. I have to live with that for the rest of my life. So, for that reason I _am_ the best one to give you advice. You see, I know what it feels like to lose a child. You don't want that, believe me, and the way you're going now you will lose Sam."

"You think she'll chose you over me Jack?" the former General asked softly, but with an edge to his voice.

"Don't you get it Jacob? It's not about choosing anybody. Sam and I aren't together and never will be. We've already accepted that. You're not asking her to chose between you and me – you're asking her to chose between you and herself. And you know what? I think she's pretty strong – and she'll stick with herself. And you know what else? You'll both be the losers." At that Jack turned and walked over to the corner and sat down, emotionally and physically at the end of his rope. He was hurting inside and out. Jacob had managed to hit both his body and his soul and he simply had had enough.

"Daniel", he called to the younger man. "Watch Sam please. She needs a friend."

"I will Jack. You rest." Jack nodded his head, closed his eyes, and attempted to also close his thoughts and emotions.

As Daniel headed back to check on Sam he stopped when he got to Jacob Carter. "I always had a lot of respect for you Jacob. I'm afraid I just lost that." On those words he walked into the back room.

Jacob was still seething inside _and _he was ignoring the insistent voice of his symbiote who was trying to reason with him.

"I don't want to hear it Selmak", he said to his constant companion. "I don't care – he's her superior and has a responsibility to her. As soon as you have children you can tell me what to do, otherwise shut the f—k up!"

He walked over to the front where Teal'c and Ka'tran sat at the controls. Touching the other Tokra on the shoulder he indicated he would sit in the co-pilot seat. The younger man stood up and headed back to sit on the opposite side if the Teltak from O'Neill.

Jacob sat silently for a while, simply staring out into space. Neither he nor Teal'c said anything. Finally, glancing at the big man next to him, he spoke.

"I suppose you think I'm wrong too."

"I think you dishonored yourself, your daughter and O'Neill." Teal'c said shortly, not looking at his companion.

"You don't think I had a right to be angry?"

"Yes, you have a right to be angry – but not at O'Neill or at Major Carter. He has done nothing to deserve your anger. He has acted honorably and at great personal cost. He did what he did to save Major Carter, not for any personal gratification. You worry that it has been difficult on your daughter but you do not recognize how difficult this is on O'Neill. He is suffering greatly and you have made it worse for both of them."

"How is O'Neill suffering? He wasn't almost raped and then practically sold to a man for breeding purposes."

"Do you think it was easy for him to do what had to be done? Do you not know him well enough to know that under that rough exterior lies a man who feels things deeply. He did not hurt Major Carter but now you have made him believe he did. He will not forgive himself easily, if at all, just as he has not forgiven himself for the death of his son. He is a man who bears much because he loves deeply. You have used that against him. As I said, you did not act honorably."

For the first time Jacob began to feel uncomfortable, wondering if he had made a mistake. He felt guilt over his own job as a father and knew that his recent actions were a way of compensating. He wanted to help Sam, wanted to make her way easier. He knew she was suffering and he needed to do something to make it better for his little girl. Had he instead made it worse?

"I didn't mean what I said about his son. I was just angry."

"Yes, and in anger we can say and do things which cause lasting damage. I believe you have hurt both your daughter and O'Neill greatly today. It is going to be difficult for these wounds to heal."

"Damnit Teal'c – I just wanted to make it easier for her. After what they went through I thought they'd want to be away from each other. It has to be uncomfortable and embarrassing for both of them."

Teal'c turned to the man next to him. "Do you really not understand Jacob Carter? O'Neill and Major Carter love each other. They have for a long time but always put it aside in order to do their duty. For a short while they were allowed to be together, to be happy. They have now returned and must put their own happiness and feelings aside, yet they still choose to work together. Your words and actions do nothing but cause them pain. They are dealing the best way they know how. Do not destroy what little they have left."

Jacob sat stunned. He hadn't known, hadn't realized. Oh, he knew Sam had always worshipped the feet Jack walked on, but he thought it was simply her respect and awe for a good commander. He had never seen any evidence of any feelings beyond that of friendship. Was he that blind? Was he that bad a father?

God God, now he understood what was wrong. Sam wasn't suffering because of what had happened on the planet, or what Jack had done. She was suffering because she was in love with her commanding officer and was giving that up for the Air Force.

"Damnit! I didn't know. I'll have to talk to her." He went to stand up but Teal'c reached over and held his shoulder.

"Leave her. I believe she needs some time. This is difficult and it will take her time to forgive you."

"Forgive me? Look Teal'c, I'm sorry for what I said to Jack, and I'll apologize, but I still believe they shouldn't be together. I'm still going to talk to George if O'Neill doesn't ask for a transfer."

Teal'c simply shook his head. "You have not learned Jacob. For this you will be very sorry. I fear O'Neill is correct. You will lose your daughter if you continue on this path."

When Daniel had gone back to check on Sam he could see that she was still sleeping, but restlessly. Knowing she couldn't be very comfortable on the floor he sat down and lifted her so that she was resting on his lap. She moved but didn't wake up.

It must have been a couple of hours later when she awoke. By that time he had drifted off to sleep himself.

"Hey Sam", he said as she opened her eyes. "How you feeling?"

She didn't say anything right away, simply licked her lips and then sat up.

"Oooh", she groaned, feeling sick to her stomach. "I'm not feeling so good Daniel."

"Here", he handed her a canteen. Taking slow sips she began to feel better.

"What's happening?"

"Nothing. You've been sleeping."

"How's the Colonel?"

"He was resting the last I saw of him. I've been in here with you."

"And my Dad?"

"Uh – I think Teal'c's watching him. Don't worry, I haven't heard anything so I expect everything's settled down."

"I can't believe he did that. God, who does he think he is?"

"Uh, your father?"

"Don't you start Daniel. I'm well past the age of needing my Dad to look after me. I am so angry at him for hitting the Colonel and trying to run my life. Did he say anything else after I left?"

"Uh, well, just a bit." Daniel started squirming, not wanting to tell Sam of the very painful conversation he'd overheard.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What did my father say?"

"Oh you know, more of the same."

"Daniel!"

"Well, he wants Jack to ask for a transfer and he's threatened to tell General Hammond what happened."

"Oh God no. He'd better not or I'll kill him."

"Yeah, well Jack warned him not to. Said you'd be mad."

"That's an understatement! What did Dad say to that?"

"Oh – I don't know."

"Daniel" Sam sat up straighter and looked at her friend. "What did he say?"

"Uh, well he may have alluded to what happened to Jack's son."

"WHAT! You're kidding. He would never say anything about that. He knows how painful it is for the Colonel."

"Yes, well, he was angry so he was striking where it would hurt the most."

"Oh Good God. What exactly did he say?" When Daniel didn't answer she asked again. "Daniel, you have to tell me. I need to know."

"I think it's best if you don't. Look, your father was angry and said some stupid things. I'm sure he'll get over it and apologize."

"What Daniel?" she wasn't going to let this go.

"He basically told Jack he'd been a lousy father and had no business giving him 'parental' advice."

Sam was completely silent, which soon began to frighten Daniel. Looking at the young woman who was one of his best friends he saw that her face looked set as if in stone. Damn, he shouldn't have told her.

"I thought as much. My Dad can say some pretty cruel things when he's angry. I'm just surprised Selmak let him."

"I got the impression he was mad at Selmak too." Daniel reached over and hugged Sam, although he was perturbed at her lack of response. Oh oh, he wouldn't want to be Jacob right now! "Come on Sam. I think we are arriving soon. We should get ready."

She nodded and carefully got to her feet. She was still feeling somewhat nauseated so took things slowly.

"I'll go tell everyone you're up. You just rest and take it easy."

"Tell the Colonel I want to see him."

"Do you think that's wise Sam?"

"Yes. Please Daniel."

"Okay." Daniel left her standing there and went and got Jack.

The Colonel was still sitting against the bulkhead, his eyes closed. Daniel could tell, by the tension exuding from him, that he wasn't asleep.

"Jack", he gently shook the man's arm. "Sam wants to see you." The Colonel instantly opened his eyes and struggled to his feet. Daniel winced when he saw the terrible bruise and swelling on his cheek. That had to hurt.

Jack walked back into the rear of the ship, not even glancing at Jacob. The older man watched, still angry, as the Colonel went back to where his daughter was seated. He went to stand up when again Teal'c stopped him.

"You will remain here Jacob Carter. Leave them be."

"Teal'c, she's my daughter."

"Yes and I believe she has told you that you are to mind your own affairs rather than hers."

"Mind my own business, eh?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"For now, Teal'c. For now."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You wanted to see me Carter?" Jack walked in, trying to keep his swollen cheek turned away from her. Of course she immediately saw it.

"Oh crap!" She walked over and gently touched the swelling. "Broken?"

"I think so."

"I'm going to kill him you know."

"No, don't do that Sam. The man loves you and is just doing what he thinks is right."

"He's doing what _he_ thinks is right. That doesn't mean it is."

"No, I know."

"This is because of guilt you know. He still feels guilty that he wasn't there for us when we were younger or when Mom died so he overcompensates. I'm afraid he's going to interfere and cause problems."

"Yeah, that he might. He wants me to ask for a transfer."

"You're not going to?" she asked, panic in her voice.

"Maybe it would be better Sam. Do you really think we can work together, every day, with the way we feel about each other? Maybe it'll be easier for both of us to be away from one another."

"I don't know about you Sir, but the only thing that keeps me going is knowing that I'll be with you, even if it's not the way I want to be. I couldn't take being parted Jack. If this is all we have together than it'll have to be enough. It's better than what some people have ever."

"I know. I'm afraid Jake's going to push it."

"What if we talk to the General first?"

"Yeah, maybe, although your father could threaten to escalate this."

"If he does I'll quit."

"You can't do that Sam. Don't give up your career because of what he does."

"I won't. I'll give up my career to be with you. If he threatens to tear us apart I'll just retire and take a civilian job. I don't expect they'll want to lose me from the program."

"God Carter. I don't want you to give up a great career. Maybe we can convince him."

"Mmmm, although I doubt it. He's a stubborn ass!"

"I can see where his daughter gets it."

"Are you calling me an 'ass' Sir."

"Never Carter", he looked shocked. "You're just stubborn, I'm the ass."

"No you're not Jack." She stood there for another minute. "I'm sorry about what my Dad said to you."

"Which thing?" although he was pretty sure he knew.

"About your son. He didn't mean it you know. He was just lashing out at the thing he knew would hurt you the most."

'Yeah, it's okay Carter." But she could tell, from the look in his eyes, that it wasn't okay. He was hurting.

"No, no it's not okay. You were a great Dad Jack, everyone who sees you around children knows that. What happened was a horrible tragedy but you can't keep thinking that you're guilty. Look where guilt has got my father. Just remember him with love Jack. Don't let the words of an angry man bring up all sorts of needless guilt."

He smiled gently and reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He appreciated what she was saying but realized she would never truly understand the guilt he would always bear. In fact, those that had not lost a child to a senseless death could never understand and he wouldn't want them to. It was enough that she had brought joy back into his life.

"It's really okay Sam. Don't worry about it." She nodded, accepting that she would never be able to truly reach this part of him, although she would always be there for him.

"I really want to pound him for hurting you", she pointed again to his cheek. "I don't know if I can forgive him."

"Yes you can Sam. Maybe not right away but take it from me, you'll both be the losers if you don't forgive."

Reaching up she gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "When did you get so wise Colonel O'Neill?"

"Oh, it was from hangin' around these brainy young science geeks!" he grinned – on one side of his face. Shit, he'd forgotten his cheek.

"Hmmm, somehow I don't think that's it."

"Jack, Sam, we've arrived. Teal'c says get ready and Ka'tran is going to send us down to the gate."

"Okay Daniel." They gathered their few things and stood waiting for the others. Soon Daniel and Teal'c made their way to the ring platform. They waited for a moment for Jacob to appear.

"You coming Jacob?" Jack asked. He had trouble looking at the man, a wave of anger washing over him. For Sam's sake he was trying to hold it back.

"No, I'll return with Ka'tran." He looked at his daughter and O'Neill. "I just want to help you Sam."

"No, you want to appease your guilt for not being there for us. I want you to stay out of my life Dad. If you can't let me lead my own life and make my own decisions then you can stay away."

"I can't do that Sam. You're making the wrong decision and I won't stand by and let you ruin your career."

"Instead you'll ruin my life?"

"That's not what this is about Sam and you know it."

"No Dad, I don't, and neither do you. I tell you right here, right now, if you interfere in this I will never speak with you again. You lost Mark for a lot of years so think hard before you lose me too." She moved closer to Jack as she was speaking. When she was done she looked down. He reached out and gently touched her arm.

"Jacob, remember what I told you and ask yourself is it worth it." When the man didn't answer Jack signaled to Ka'tran and they were quickly on the planet, about 100 feet from the gate.

"Let's go home campers. I don't know about you but I'm ready for a nice comfy bed."

Daniel groaned. "Oh man, that sounds good."

Daniel dialed the address and Teal'c keyed in SG1's code on his GDO. Soon they were walking through the gate and back home to the SGC.

"Welcome back SG1. I assume everything went well?" General Hammond was walking into the Gate Room.

"Yes Sir. Mission accomplished Sir. In fact, both missions accomplished!"

"Good job team. Jacob told us you managed to wipe out a good number of the System Lords. We're already receiving reports that the Free Jaffa are quickly gaining members and that the balance of power is shifting throughout the galaxy. We have struck a major blow in our war with the Goa'uld!"

Jack couldn't help but grin and turned to Sam, just in time to see her sway and then pass out in another dead faint.

Lifting her up he immediately turned and hurried down the ramp.

"Colonel?" General Hammond.

"I don't know Sir. She hasn't been well. I'm taking her to the Infirmary." All the time he was speaking he was walking.

"Let me know how she is son." Jack nodded but kept walking, Daniel and Teal'c at his heels.

"JANET!" he yelled as he arrived. The tiny doctor came rushing out of her office.

"What is it? What's wrong with Sam?" She hurried over as Jack laid her down on an examining table.

"I don't know. She keeps fainting."

"And she's been feeling sick." Daniel added.

"Sick? How?"

"Sick to her stomach. She threw up at least once that I know of."

Suddenly Janet relaxed. She was pretty sure she knew what this was but she'd better do some tests just to make sure. She could see that Sam was starting to come around.

"Okay everyone. Out."

"But Doc!"

"No Colonel. Out. I need to examine her and I'm not going to do it with you standing there." She turned. "Or you either Dr. Jackson. Now get out, both of you. As soon as I know anything I'll let you know."

Jack and Daniel walked slowly to the door, glancing back every couple of seconds.

"OUT!" she pointed. "Teal'c, take them to the Commissary."

"I will Doctor Frasier." Teal'c had been standing by the door. As the two other men arrived he took each by an arm and led them away. "You must leave the Doctor to do her job."

As the men's voices faded Janet turned to look at Sam. She could see that her friend appeared pale and had shadows around her eyes. Oh Sam, you poor thing. She hoped what she was going to tell her would cheer her up! First though, the tests.

"So, I hear you haven't been feeling well and that this isn't the first time you've fainted?"

"No. What's wrong with me Janet? I've never felt like this before."

"Tell me exactly how you're feeling?" As they were speaking Janet got her things and proceeded to take some blood samples as well as Sam's vital signs.

"Well, I feel sick most of the time."

"What do you mean by sick?"

"I feel nauseated and really, really tired. I feel like I could sleep all the time. If I stand up quickly I get really dizzy – that's why I've fainted a few times. Then there's this really weird thing."

"Weird?"

"Yeah, it's driving me crazy. My mouth, it waters all the time. It feels awful and makes me even sicker to my stomach."

"Hmmm"

"Hmmm? That's all you're going to say?"

"Well no. I have a pretty good idea what's wrong but I just want to wait for the results of some of your tests to be sure. In the meantime I need another sample." She handed Sam a specimen bottle and pointed to the bathroom. "Oh and here, take one of these." She gave the Major a small cardboard stick.

"What is this and what am I supposed to do with it?"

"Dip it in your urine after you've gone and bring it back to me. It'll just test for protein in your urine."

"Okay. Janet, what is this? Is it something bad?"

"No Sam, I don't think so. Just go and pee and hopefully we'll have some results real soon. I've asked them to hurry the results although we may not get them all right away."

Confused and worried Sam made her way to the bathroom. When she was done she handed the bottle and stick to the nurse who hurried away with them. She then returned to the examination room but there was no one there. Hopping up on the table she waited. What could be wrong? She wondered if it was something that could keep her from gate travel – and was then surprised when she realized she was hoping it was. It would mean that there was a possibility for her and Jack.

"Okay Sam", Janet walked in with her file and some of the results. "So, everything looks pretty good."

"It's not serious?"

"Well, the tests show you're a tiny bit low on your hemoglobin so I'm going to have you take an iron supplement."

"All right. Is that all?"

"No, I'd also like you to take a multi-vitamin with extra folic acid."

"Folic acid? Why do I need that?"

"Well, it's important in pregnancy."

There was complete silence in the room. Suddenly Sam laughed.

"For a minute there I thought you said _pregnancy_."

"I did Sam. You're pregnant. According to the tests you're about nine weeks, but we'll have to do an ultrasound to make sure."

"No. I can't be pregnant", she said, stunned.

"Why not? Didn't you – have relations with someone?"

Sam jerked, startled, and looked at Janet. "What?"

"Did you or did you not have sexual relations with someone?"

"Oh." She sat for a minute. "Yes, I guess so."

"You _guess_ so? Sam", Janet asked, getting worried, "don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Sam was still stunned and couldn't think clearly.

"Remember having sex."

"Oh that."

"Yes, that!"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I remember."

"Okay, so that means you can be pregnant."

"No." Sam shook her head. This couldn't be happening.

"Sam sweetheart, what is this? You are pregnant – I double-checked. If you had sex with someone it is certainly possible to get pregnant. That's kind of the way it works."

"But I was on birth control. You said nine weeks. There's no way – my birth control was still good."

"Sam, you know as well as I do that it's never 100% sure. Things happen – who knows, maybe something on that planet counteracted the effects. All I know is that you are pregnant."

"God, what am I going to do?" She looked up in panic. It was starting to sink in.

"Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know who the father is? Was this something you consented to?" she looked seriously at the woman on the table. She prayed to God it hadn't been rape.

"Yes I know who it is. And yes, I consented." She looked up at Janet. Should she say anything?

"Was it the Colonel?"

Okay, so she didn't need to say anything. She just nodded.

"Do you want him to know?"

"Of course Janet. I wouldn't hide this from him."

"Well, I didn't know what you wanted to do."

"Wanted …? Janet, I want this baby. I'm just … shocked. I wasn't expecting it and I don't know what's going to happen. We could get into big trouble over this."

"I think there are extenuating circumstances."

"It's just our word. We have no proof."

"Sam, everything will work out just fine. What do you want to do right now?"

"Now? I don't know. I'm still not sure I believe this. No, that's not true. Actually, now that I think about it I can't believe that I didn't realize. God, how could I have missed the signs?"

"Well, maybe because you had a few other things on your mind?"

"Yeah." She was quiet until suddenly, "How am I going to tell him?"

"Who? The Colonel? You just do."

"And then there's my father - he already broke Jack's cheek."

"He did? I didn't know that." She realized she hadn't really even looked at the Colonel, so intent was she on Sam. "Where is he? I'd better take a look. I can't believe I missed that."

She walked over to the intercom and called Jack back to the Infirmary. She knew he'd come immediately to see how Sam was doing. She turned back to the woman on the table.

"So, are you going to say anything or do you just want me to treat him for his injury. I can just say you are a bit anemic for now. Unfortunately you're going to have to figure out how to tell the General pretty quickly."

"Yeah. I might as well get it over with. God, I don't know how he's going to react."

"Doc, how is she?" Jack came racing through the door. "Carter, you okay?" He was glad to see her sitting up but was worried when he saw the stunned look on her face.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Colonel – except I need to look at that face. I'm going to have to send you for X-rays."

"Yeah, yeah, okay but what's wrong with Carter?" He turned to look at Sam and started to freak out when she just stared blankly back at him.

"I'll leave you two for a while and she can explain. But I'll be back in 15 minutes for that X-Ray Colonel. Don't you dare try and escape." As she walked out of the room she walked into Daniel and Teal'c.

"How is Major Carter, Doctor?" Janet grabbed an arm of each man. "She's just fine. I feel like a quick cup of coffee. Why don't you gentlemen escort me?"

"So Carter, what's up?" She glanced up and then immediately back down and didn't speak.

"Come on Sam, you're scaring me here. Is there something the matter?"

"Nothing that seven months or so won't cure", she said in a small voice.

"Seven months? Is it some kind of virus or something? Mono! That's it. You've got Mono."

"Uh no, it's not Mono – and I don't have a virus."

"What is it then. Come on Carter! Is it something from the planet?" He felt like he was playing 20 questions.

"Well, kind of."

"Kind of? Did you catch it there?"

"Not 'catch' exactly – but that's where it happened."

"Where _what_ happened? Sam, for God's sake – what's wrong?"

"Nothing exactly Sir – Jack. I wouldn't say 'wrong' – at least I hope you'll not think it's wrong." She took a deep breath and then looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm pregnant."

There was a pause and Jack stood frozen, his mouth hanging open, his breathing stopped. She could see him take a deep breath.

"Jacob is going to kill me!"


	25. Happiness

He stood there shocked. He couldn't process the information – other than to think that the crap was going to hit the fan big time. The Air Force they could probably deal with – Jacob on the other hand ….!

"Is that all you're going to say?" Sam finally asked, when he didn't say any more.

"Uh … no. I don't … I don't know what to say." He stumbled over the words. It was true; he really didn't know what to say. He knew he needed to reassure Sam, to tell her that everything was going to be fine. That he was happy, etc. etc. But he just couldn't. He really didn't know how to feel, or how they were going to deal with this.

He acknowledged to himself that a lot of how he was feeling was as a result of his recent conversation with Jacob. The man's comments about his lousy parenting had brought up all his guilt and doubts. He was frightened. How could he look after a child? He'd done a terrible job the first time – he didn't want to ruin more lives.

Looking at Sam he could see the tears gather in her eyes. Shit! What was he doing? Walking up to the examination table where she was still seated he put his arms around her and leaned in, his head buried in her neck.

"I'm sorry", she whispered.

He immediately pulled back at that. "You're sorry? Why? You didn't do anything – well, nothing more than I did." He smiled awkwardly. "We knew this could happen."

"Yeah, but I don't think we ever really thought it _would_."

"Well, there was a chance and we weren't very good at exercising self-control."

"It wouldn't have mattered. Janet says I'm nine weeks along. It happened when my birth-control should still have been working."

"Well, there ya go! There was nothing we could have done differently."

"Are you angry?" she asked quietly.

"Angry? No Sam, I'm not angry. Stunned, confused, scared yes – but not angry."

"You're not happy about this then?" He could hear the anguish in her voice.

Happy? Was he happy about this? She was right when she said that they hadn't really thought this could happen. Oh, they had known it was a possibility but they'd never really discussed it. He had long ago given up any hope of having more children so it wasn't as if he'd spent any time pondering the issue.

It wasn't just losing Charlie that had closed off the dream of a large family that he had always wanted. Sara had had serious problems during her pregnancy and the doctor recommended that she not have any more. He'd offered to have a vasectomy, figuring it was easier, but Sara had said no. She'd opted to have her tubes tied. It had been difficult but they had Charlie and they had put all their love and hope and dreams into him. And then he'd screwed that up.

Sam was looking at the changing expressions flitting across Jack's face. She was frightened. Frightened that he really didn't want a child but, knowing him and his sense of responsibility, she also knew he wouldn't shirk his duty. She laughed ironically – it was always about duty with them!

"I don't know Sam", he finally answered. "I have to think – I'm just – I'm- "

"It's okay Sir. I understand."

"No Sam – no 'Sirs'. I think we're past that now. And don't think that I'm angry or unhappy. I - it's just a shock - "

There was a knock on the door and then it opened. "I'm sorry Colonel but I really need to take a look at your face. " Janet walked in and was worried when she saw the expressions of the two people in the room. It obviously hadn't gone as well as she'd hoped. She was actually kind of surprised at that. With Jack's love of children she thought he'd be happier.

"Oh, okay Doc." He turned back to Sam. "I'll be back and we'll talk some more, okay. Don't worry Sam. Everything will work out fine and you know I'm in this one hundred percent."

"I know." She tried to smile although it was a dismal attempt.

Jack reached out but then lowered his hand. With a sigh he turned to Janet. "Where do you want me Doc?"

"Head down to X-Ray. They're waiting for you. When you're done you can come back here and I'll have the nurses take some blood and we'll check you over."

"Why do you need my blood? The X-Ray should be enough."

"Sir!"

"I know, I know. I'm going."

After he'd left Janet walked over to Sam and put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "You okay?"

"I don't think he wants this baby Janet."

"And I think it's much too soon to even think that way. He's in shock Sam – what did you expect? It's not like you guys planned this – and there's a lot to think about. But you know that no matter what he's going to stick by you through this."

"Yeah, he'll do his duty like always." Sam said bitterly.

"Samantha Carter! Don't you talk that way. Yes, he'll do his duty. That's who Jack O'Neill is and you should be glad of that. There are a lot of men out there who wouldn't. But he's not going to stick by you just out of duty Sam. If you couldn't see it then I could – that man is madly in love with you. It's written all over his face and he shows it every time he looks at you or touches you. I'm sure he's worried and scared but you know what? Once he sees that little human being he's going to fall madly in love with it. That's _also_ who Jack O'Neill is."

Janet's words started to make her feel a bit better. "Do I have to stay here Janet?" she asked. She needed to get away from the Infirmary and be alone for a while. She needed to think.

"No, but I want you to go to one of the VIP rooms and lie down. You need to rest and I don't want you heading home for a while. I'd like to check on you again in a few hours. I'm sure your symptoms are just pregnancy related but it never hurts to be sure."

"Will you call me when you've done checking the Colonel?"

"Of course Sam. Now shoo!" Sam gave a weak smile and headed out of the room. She ran in to Daniel and Teal'c who were waiting outside and were looking at her with worry in their eyes.

"Are you okay Sam?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, just a little anemic. Janet's going to put me on some Iron and I should feel better."

"That's all?" When Sam didn't say anything he grinned. "That's great. We were all worried about you. How's Jack?" He asked then.

"They're doing X-rays right now and then Janet's going to check him out. He was complaining about having to have blood tests."

"O'Neill does not like to have his blood drawn", Teal'c agreed.

"I'm just going to go lie down for a little while guys. Can you stay here and make sure the Colonel is okay. Call me when he's ready for visitors."

"We shall Major Carter. We are pleased that you are well."

"Thanks Teal'c." With a small wave she headed off to a VIP room to rest.

When Jack got back from having the X-Rays done they made him put on a hospital gown and sit on the examining table. The nurses were surprised when he quietly took the gown and changed without any complaints. It definitely wasn't like the Colonel.

He still didn't say anything when they took his blood, temperature, and pulse. Little did he know that his cooperation was freaking the nurses out. They began to worry there was something really wrong.

They both breathed a sigh of relief when the Doc entered and told them they could leave. She then walked over to the table where Jack was now lying down, his eyes closed. The bruise on his cheek had spread and his one eye had turned a brilliant shade of black and purple. He looked, she thought, awful.

"So Colonel."

"Yeah", he grunted.

"I've got your X-rays back and it looks like there's a small crack in the cheek bone. I don't think it needs surgery but I want to keep you over night. You can't be too careful with a facial injury."

"Damn!" he muttered. "Do I have to Janet? I really wanted to go home."

"I'm afraid so. Fortunately it's not too bad so if everything looks okay in the morning I'll let you go. You're going to need a good week off duty and then on light duties for another week or so after that. Hey, it could have been much worse. Just be glad we didn't have to do surgery."

All the while she was talking to him she noticed that he hadn't looked at her once. He had an uncharacteristically somber expression on his face. Knowing it really wasn't any of her business she decided to step in anyway. Things could go south really quickly on this one.

"So, Sam told you?" she said quietly.

"Huh?" He finally opened his eyes and looked at her.

"She told you she's pregnant."

"Yeah" he closed his eyes again.

"I'd say it looks like you're not too happy about it."

"Doc, I don't really want to talk about this right now."

"I know you don't Sir but I think you should. Sam needs you right now and you have to \ deal with this for her sake. I only want to help."

He took a couple of deep breaths and then turned his head to look at her. "I don't know what to think about it Doc. I never thought I'd have kids again. I guess I'm just feeling a little shell-shocked."

"I think Sam is too."

"Yeah, I know. I don't want to make this harder on her and you know I'll do whatever I can to help – it's just that I don't know if I can be a Dad again."

"Sorry Sir, but I'm afraid that choice is out of your hands now. Like it or not you are going to be a Dad again. You can either decide to embrace it or be miserable but it won't change the facts."

"I guess." He looked at her suddenly with the most pain-filled eyes she thought she'd ever seen. "What if I screw this up again Janet?"

Realizing how frightened he was she sat on the table beside him, reached over and took his hands. "We can never predict the future Jack, we both know that. And parenthood is one of the most difficult things we can do – it's also one of the most wonderful."

Squeezing his hands she continued. "I know you suffered a terrible tragedy, and somehow you think you were a bad father because of it. But I just don't believe that. It was a mistake, a terrible, horrible tragic mistake and I'm sure you still suffer because of it. But you know what? I think that mistake will make you an even better father this time around. You, more than anyone, know what you can lose and you'll be even more careful. You'll also make the best of every single moment."

"Jack, don't let fear ruin what is a wonderful thing. Think instead about having a tiny little baby that's a mixture of you and Sam. He or she will be the physical and tangible result of the love you have for each other. Think about that child learning to walk and to talk. Imagine hearing him call you Daddy and you teaching him to ride a bike and skate and all those wonderful things."

"What if it's a girl?" he asked with a small smile.

"Well, you can still teach her to do all those things – and she'll have you wrapped around her little finger. Don't you think you'll be happy to have a little girl with Sam's big eyes and long blond hair? Just think what it'll be like to have her run up and throw her arms around you. I can picture you carrying her around on your shoulders. And of course, you'll have to buy her a puppy because,

- every child has to have a dog … it's the rule", they both said together. For the first time Jack seemed to relax. Pulling his hands free he sat up and gave Janet a hug.

"You're pretty special Doc, you know that?"

"I'll remind you that you said that the next time you complain about your physical!" she grinned. "It's time for you to rest Sir. I'll send the nurses in and help you get settled."

"Okay, but afterward can you send Sam in?"

"All right, but don't overdo it. You both need your rest."

"Yeah, we have a lot to think about and – oh joy – we get to tell Hammond."

"Yes, and you'll have to do it soon. By rights I should have told him myself."

"I know and thanks!"

Again the nurses were amazed at how quiet the Colonel was when they were settling him into bed. Once he was lying down one of the nurses brought him a glass of water and some painkillers. He took them without argument or even without asking what they were. Handing back the little paper cut he even said 'thank you'. It was as Nurse Parker was leaving that she glanced back one more time, worried about her usually obstreperous patient. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him staring at the ceiling with a big, lopsided grin on his face.

"Sam, you can go see the Colonel now." Sam looked up and was surprised to see Janet in the doorway. She hadn't even heard it open.

"How is he?" she asked, worried.

"He's fine. There was just a hairline crack, nothing too serious. I'm keeping him overnight to keep an eye on him, just in case, but I'm sure he'll be fine. I've given him some painkillers and he should rest tonight. But first, he wants to see you."

"Oh." Sam didn't move off the bed.

"It's okay honey. I think he's fine – he was just in shock before. Go see him. You'll feel better."

Sam nodded, although she still didn't look happy. Slowly sitting up she made her way to the doorway where Janet was standing. As she left the room the Doctor gave her and quick hug and accompanied her to the Infirmary.

"I'll be in my office if you need me Sam. After you're done I want you to come see me for a quick check, okay."

"Okay Janet." Once the Doctor was gone she stood outside of Jack's room, too scared to enter. Finally, knowing she had no choice, she quietly walked in. The room was dark, the lights off, and she could see the Colonel lying in the bed. She walked up to him and saw that he was sleeping – or at least his eyes were closed.

She watched him silently for a few minutes when suddenly she could see a smile break out on his face. To say that she was shocked was an understatement.

"Jack?" she said before she could help it. Immediately his eyes opened and he looked at her.

"Sam. When did you get here? I didn't hear you come in."

"Just now. I thought you were sleeping."

"No, just thinkin'"

"Oh, what about?" She still hadn't approached the bed.

"Well, I was wondering brown or blue."

"Brown or blue Sir? Brown or blue what?"

"Eyes, Carter, eyes."

"Eyes?" she asked, confused.

"Yes Carter", he said as if trying to explain something extremely simple. "I'm wondering if he or she will have brown or blue eyes."

"He or – oh, you mean the baby?"

"No – I mean the goa'uld in Teal'c's pouch! Of course the baby." He grinned. "See, my Mom had blue eyes and you have blue eyes so, there's a chance the baby could have blue eyes like you."

She just stared at him blankly for a moment and then, without warning, burst into tears.

"Hey!" He sat up and reached for her. Grabbing her arms he pulled her forward and seated her on the bed with him. He held her closely as she sobbed out all her fear and anguish.

After a while he could hear her mumbling into his chest but couldn't understand what she was saying. Pushing her back a bit he saw that her face was streaked with tears. Using the corner of the sheet he wiped her eyes.

"Now, what were you saying?" he asked gently.

"I didn't think you wanted the baby. I thought you were unhappy."

"Hey – I was just shocked. I never thought I'd have kids again Sam. It just took a little while for me to come to my senses."

"And you're okay with this?"

"Oh yeah! I mean, who wouldn't be happy to have a child with a gorgeous, smart mother like you. It gives our kid a chance."

"A chance?" she giggled.

"Mmmm hmmm. A chance to be both good looking and smart. If it was just my kid – well, it'd be- "

"Good-looking and smart", she interrupted. "You're a handsome guy Jack and we all know you're pretty smart."

"You do?" he asked, shocked. "Who told you that? It's supposed to be classified."

She giggled again. "I'm afraid Daniel blew your cover."

"He did? How?"

"He snooped in your house one day when you weren't around and found your books – and some of your old university papers. He said you must be a lot smarter than you make out. Then, of course, we've worked with you for years." She stopped and grew serious. "Are you really happy about this?"

"Yes Sam, I am. Oh, I won't lie. I'm also scared to death. I … didn't do a great job the first time" she put her hands over his mouth.

"You were a great Dad, I'm sure of it and you'll be a wonderful Dad again."

"I'll try – but I'll probably be the biggest worrier on the block."

"Yeah, but that's okay."

"Janet told me to imagine a little girl that looked like you and I kept thinking how I'd feel to have a little tiny daughter who loved me and called me Daddy." This time he buried his face against her. "I can't think of anything I want more."

"It could be a boy Jack."

"Yeah and I'll be thrilled to have another son. You realize though, if we have a boy we'll have to try again. I want a daughter just like her mother. I've set my heart on it."

"Well, we could have a second boy."

"Yup – so we try again."

"Jack! How many kids are we going to have?" she laughed, suddenly feeling lighter than she had in a long, long time.

"Hmmm? Well, that drawing they gave us showed four. I think that's a great number."

"Four children? Wow. A minute ago I didn't think you wanted any and now we're talking four. You know that you're incorrigible?"

"Yup!" he said with a smirk. "We need enough for hockey you know."

"So, you want your own Hockey team, that's what this is all about?"

"Carter!" he said, shocked. "Of course it is."

Laughing she stood up and gave him a kiss. "We both need to rest and Janet's going to be in here in a minute. Go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning." As she turned to leave she had one last thought.

"We'll have to tell my Dad."

"Crap!" In his sudden happiness he'd forgotten that one detail. "Feel like running off to another planet and hiding out for the next 40 years or so?"

"No Jack. I'm not going to hide. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"_You_ can say that. He's not gonna kill you."

"He won't kill you either Jack." Grinning she walked to the door. "I'll protect you Sir." Blowing him a kiss she walked out and right into Janet.

"Whoa! Everything okay Sam?" The Doctor suddenly saw the glowing face of her friend. "I guess so." She suddenly squeaked as Sam reached down and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you Janet. I love you!" She released her friend and began to walk towards her room.

As Janet watched her leave she said to herself, "good for you Colonel, good for you!"

"Ow!"

"I told you Sir, you're going to have to eat soft foods for a while until your cheek heals."

"Damnit Janet. I don't want to eat pablum for breakfast."

"It's not pablum Sir. It's cream of wheat. The bacon has to go." Sam walked in just as Janet reached down and cleared Jack's plate of any of the more solid foods that were there. His face looked, if anything, worse this morning although he looked quite cheerful.

"Hi Sir." She said. The nurses were buzzing around and she knew they still had to be careful.

"Carter! You've come to save me. Here", he handed her the bowl, "take this stuff away and flush it. It's for babies." He grinned at that and winked.

"You'll get hungry Sir."

"Na, I'll get something later that TASTES BETTER" he called to Janet's retreating back. She just waved her arm and kept going.

"So, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Good Carter, good. How about you?"

"I'm fine. Still a little – nauseous." She looked around carefully.

"Yeah? Janet sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. This is totally normal and she says it should probably be gone in a few weeks."

"Good." After a brief pause he looked up. "Janet says I can go. I figured we should go see the General."

"I know. What are we going to say?"

"The truth. We'd better tell him everything. He's not going to be a happy camper."

"No, I expect not. Do you think we're going to be charged?" She had begun to worry this morning, as the time to confess grew nearer.

"I doubt if they'll charge you. Some of the higher ups will want my head on a platter. They may let me off if I offer to retire."

"No way. You shouldn't have to retire. You didn't do anything wrong. We both did this together. There's no way just you should be punished."

"Sam listen", he took her hands. "I've been thinking. I really wouldn't mind retiring. In fact, I think I'd like it. When Charlie was little I was gone a lot. I missed so much of his childhood, which just made my regrets that much harder to bear. I now have the opportunity to stay home and actually spend time with my child – our child. I don't think I'd mind that at all."

"You sure you wouldn't mind being away from the action?"

"Hey, I'd have lots of action! There'd be PTA meetings, bake-offs, play dates, gymboree, lots of fun stuff."

"You and all the Moms?" She wasn't so sure she liked that idea.

"Hey, don't be sexist. I'm sure there'd be some Dads too."

Actually, knowing Jack, she figured he probably would enjoy it. He would be an amazing father. The only problem was she was feeling a bit jealous. She didn't like the idea of going to work and leaving her child all day. At the same time she didn't' think she could be a full time stay-at-home Mom forever.

Oh well, none of this had been decided yet. First they had to talk to the General.

"We'd better get going." She said to the man on the bed.

"Yeah. I'll get dressed and be out in a minute."

"We have to tell Daniel and Teal'c."

"I know. Let's ask them to come over to my place this evening and we can tell them there."

"Unless we're in the brig."

"Carter. Don't be such a pessimist. I'm sure Hammond will let us go home – at least today. It'll take a while for any charges to be drawn up."

Both of them wore serious expressions as they made their way to the General's office. The worst thing of all, thought Jack, was that they were going to disappoint Hammond.

"Come in", the General's voice instructed. They took one final look at each other and walked in.

"Jack, Major Carter. What can I do for you?" The General smiled and welcomed them in. When he noticed their expressions he felt a sinking in his stomach. Oh oh, something was wrong.

"Have a seat Colonel, Major." After his two officers sat down he waited quietly, not sure what was coming.

"Sir, Major Carter and I are here to expand on our report about what happened on the planet."

"Expand?" asked the General. "Did something happen when you went back? Dr. Jackson gave me a brief report. Was there anything else?"

"Not when we went back Sir. There was something else the first time – when Major Carter and I were there alone."

"Okay? So, what is it you need to tell me?"

"Uh, that when we told you we had to 'pretend to be mated' we weren't being quite accurate, Sir."

"Not accurate? Please Colonel, get to the point."

"What Colonel O'Neill is trying to say Sir is that we really were _mated_."

"You really were mated. Excuse me Major but I don't quite understand."

"The tribe – or the Chief actually – 'married' us in a ceremony and then we had to – uh-"

"We had to engage in a sexual relationship Sir." Sam broke in.

The General sat stunned. With a sinking feeling he covered his eyes for a moment and then looked up. "You're telling me you engaged in an inappropriate relationship while on that planet?" He was starting to sound angry.

"No Sir" Jack interjected. "It was _not_ inappropriate Sir. We had no choice. It was either that or S – ur Carter would have been raped and possibly killed." He then went on to explain to the General all the details of their time on the planet, only leaving out their feelings for one another. He figured that would just complicate things.

General Hammond sighed and looked disturbed. "I believe you Colonel, Major. The only problem is we have no way to prove that what you say happened is true. Oh, I know it is" he said quickly as Jack went to interject. "But you know as well as I do there are too many people out there who'd like to discredit the program and the surest way to do that is by going after our premier team." He thought for a moment. "I would never want you to lie and don't repeat this, but I kind of wish you'd left your report as it was."

"We were going to Sir" Jack said. "We were not going to continue with the - relationship – when we returned so felt it really didn't matter. But there's been an added - complication."

"A complication?"

"I'm pregnant Sir."

George closed his eyes. Could it get any worse? "Of course you are Major", he said, resignation in his voice. He sat quietly, trying to process what had been said.

"I'm going to have to make some calls and see what we can do. I'll try everything I can but this could really hit the fan."

"I know Sir. If it helps I'll resign."

"Me too Sir."

"Sam!" Jack started to speak.

"No Colonel. This is my choice."

Sigh. "Okay. Thank you General – whatever you can do will be appreciated."

"Does Jacob know?" The General suddenly looked at Jack.

"Ah, he knows that we had a relationship but not about the pregnancy. We just found out now."

"How did he react?"

Janet clearly hadn't spoken to him yet and Daniel must not have given it away either.

"Uh" Jack pointed to his cheek.

"He did that?"

"Yes Sir."

"Crap!'

"That's what I said."

"Okay you two. I'm going to send you both home. You're both on medical leave for now. I'll get back to you when I've spoken to a few people. You know I'll do whatever I can", he repeated.

"We know Sir and thank you."

"Yes, thank you Sir", Sam added as well. They both got up to leave when the General suddenly spoke again.

"You said that the Chief performed a marriage ceremony?"

"Yes Sir", Jack turned just as he was about to open the door. "They had a public ceremony where I had to feed – Major Carter. We didn't know what it meant at first but then we found out."

"I see – and this was before you – ah ?"

"Um – yes. Quite a few days in fact. We tried to just 'pretend' but they caught on."

"I see. Well, that may make things a little better."

"Better Sir?" Sam asked. "How?"

"Well, there's nothing wrong with married officers engaging in a physical relationship." The General actually grinned. "In fact, I'd say it was pretty much expected! So, if we can somehow use that it might help."

"But there's no evidence of that."

"The necklaces Sir. We can show then the necklaces that they gave us. At least it's something."

"Anything helps Major. Now go and rest you two and try not to worry. We'll figure this out."

As Jack turned to leave again he stopped one more time. "I'm sorry Sir. I know this screws things up for you. We really didn't plan this – we were going to stay with SG1 and put this behind us."

General Hammond considered his 2IC for a moment and glanced at Major Carter. Slowly he smiled. "Then I guess it's a good thing this did happen Colonel, Major. You no longer have to give up your personal life for the Air Force. I'd say it was about time." As the two officers looked back in shock he continued. "I'm not blind you know Colonel, but I am happy for you both. You deserve this. Now both of you – dismissed!"

They walked out, stunned. They were almost to Daniel's office before Jack stopped. Looking at Sam he grinned. "The old bugger! He knew the whole time about us."

"I guess so." She grinned back. Suddenly things didn't seem so bad. They invited Daniel and Teal'c over to Jack's house that night and then left, explaining they were both on leave for the next few days.

Sam wanted to go home and check on her house since she hadn't been back for so long. Fortunately Daniel and Teal'c had kept both of their houses clean. She also wanted to shower and change into some clean, casual clothes. She noticed that her uniform was getting tight around the middle. She still couldn't believe she hadn't figured it out before now. When she took birth control her periods were practically non-existent so that hadn't given it away. Still, the fact that her stomach and breasts were expanding should have given her a hint!

The driver dropped her off first and was then going to take the Colonel home.

"Are you sure you're okay Carter?" The Colonel asked as she got out.

"Absolutely. I've asked Daniel to pick me up on the way to your house. I just need to change and see to a few things. I'll see you later Sir." She closed the car door and waved.

As Jack returned home he was surprised at how relaxed he was feeling. He was in danger of losing his career and right now he couldn't seem to care. He was amazed at the happiness that was coursing through his veins! He was going to have the woman he loved and a family. Suddenly life was looking up.

That evening all of SG1 was together and it was great. For the first time in months everyone was okay (although Jack was frustrated when he tried to eat. Pizza was very difficult with a broken face!). He and Sam decided to let everyone relax and eat before they broke their news.

Once all the dishes were done and everyone was relaxed Jack cleared his throat. Daniel and Teal'c looked over in surprise, noticing the serious expression on their friends' faces.

"What is it guys?" he asked.

"Uh, we have something to tell you." He looked at Sam who nodded. "You know Sam hasn't been feeling well? Uh, it turns out she's – I mean we're – pregnant."

Silence.

"You're _what_?" Daniel gasped.

"I believe O'Neill has stated that Major Carter is with child."

"I know what it means Teal'c. Are you sure?"

"Of course she's sure Danny!" Jack rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean – how?"

"Daniel!" Sam screeched.

"I don't mean _that_. I know how – I'm not stupid. I mean – oh hell, I don't know what I mean." He stood up and walked over to Sam. Pulling her up out of her chair he gave her a big hug. "Congratulations! I'm happy for you." He pulled back, smiling and then went over to Jack. Pulling him up as well he also gave him a hug. "So '**Jawk'** looks like those pictures were accurate. Way to go!"

"I too wish you congratulations Major Carter, O'Neill." Teal'c actually had a big smile plastered on his face. "You are both fortunate and I know will be very happy together with your children."

"Thanks big guy." He said as Teal'c gave him a hug.

"Thanks Teal'c" Sam said as well when Teal'c came over to her. Once all the congratulations were finished they all sat back down.

"So, does General Hammond know?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. He's gonna try and help although as far as the Air Force is concerned this is bad!"

"But there were extenuating circumstances!"

"They only have our word for it."

"And ours."

"You didn't meet the villagers."

"No, but we were there the first time, when the city wasn't there. There is also the evidence of the cave drawings. We have pictures, tests, etc."

"Yeah, it may help. It just depends how badly someone wants to get us."

"The Zatarc test."

Jack and Sam looked at him. "That'll just make things worse Teal'c. If they pull those records out it'll look like this has been going on a long time."

"No O'Neill. I mean we can ask the Tokra to bring the Zatarc detector back and they can speak with both you and Major Carter. They will know then that you are telling the truth."

Sam looked intrigued. "That might work Teal'c. Thank you. If it comes to that we can ask the General and he can approach the Tokra." The thought gave her a bit of relief.

"Speaking of Tokra ….?"

"No", Jack answered shortly. "He doesn't know."

"Crap!"

"Yeah, that seems to be the general opinion."

"So! A baby eh?" Daniel grinned. "Sam, do you know what you're getting yourself into? You realize you're going to have _two_ O'Neill's running around."

"Oh heavens Daniel don't scare me!" Everyone laughed although Jack pretended to be hurt.

"Hey – what's wrong with that? And anyway" he went on, "if we're lucky it'll take after Sam."

Over the next few days Jack and Sam waited nervously to hear what was going to happen. They only saw each other in the company of Daniel and Teal'c (who often wandered outside to give them a little bit of privacy). They figured it was best until they knew what was going to happen. They could then honestly claim they hadn't continued with a relationship after leaving the planet.

Finally, on the fifth day they got a call from Walter asking them to be in at 0900 hours the next day for a meeting with the General.

"It'll be okay Sam. Don't worry." Jack reached over and held her for a long time. Finally pulling away she gave him a small kiss and headed to the door where Daniel was waiting to drive her home.

"Don't you worry either – Daddy! I love you", she said softly. Blowing him a kiss she left.

The next morning they stood nervously outside the Briefing Room. Walter had told them he was inside with two of the Joint Chiefs and a representative from the President's office. This didn't look good!

"You can go in now Sir, Ma'am." Walter said to them. As they walked forward he added a quiet, "good luck!" They smiled and thanked him silently. Opening the door they walked in, heads held high.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, please come in." Hammond said. They walked in and saluted. "Please be seated Major, Colonel."

"After our conversation of the other day I reported the circumstances to my superiors and to the President. Although he obviously couldn't be here Mr. Sothern is here to represent him. The President was directly involved in the final decision."

The General looked around the table at the serious faces of all of those present. "I'll let General Jumper explain what has been decided."

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, I know this has been difficult for both of you and we want you to know we took everything into account when making our decision. George explained in detail what happened, and we've all had the opportunity to read your mission reports. The difficulty in this case is, of course, the fact that there is no way to verify some of your claims." He held up his hand when it looked like Jack was going to jump in. "I don't mean to imply we don't believe them Colonel – just that it would be easier to have outside verification."

General Jumper stopped for a moment before continuing. "As you know, the Air Force is extremely concerned with any appearance of impropriety on the part of its officers. It could easily create rumors of favoritism or harassment when two people in the same chain of command have an illicit relationship." He held up his hand again. "Let me finish please Colonel. Again, I'm not claiming that that's what you had. In fact, we know that the two of you have always acted impeccably."

Jack looked surprised at this. He wondered how they knew that. As if reading his mind Jumper continued.

"We know because it was investigated."

"What!" Jack cried. "Investigated? Who the hell- with respect –did that?"

"I know Jack", Jumper looked at him apologetically. "but it wasn't us. It turns out the NID were trying everything they could think of to discredit you so they commissioned surveillance. When they came up with nothing they closed the file. I heard about it shortly afterward and believe me – a few heads rolled! But in the end, it proved helpful as we were able to show that neither of you had done anything, before this, to require any disciplinary action."

"I never thought I'd have anything to thank the NID for." Jack muttered. Jumper and Hammond both grinned.

"Yes, well, in this case it's helpful."

"What about the uh – Zatarc –" Jack wasn't sure if he should bring it up or not.

"What Zatarc Test Jack?" Jumper looked at him with a completely innocent face (or maybe not quite so innocent, thought Jack). He knew! Jack wondered what had happened to those records.

"Uh, I'm not sure Sir."

"Yes, well, we won't worry about that then. So, what we have here is two exemplary soldiers who have shown themselves to be fine, upstanding officers without a hint of impropriety in their relationship prior to going to this planet, is that right."

"Yes Sir", both officers replied.

"Good. So, the issue is now whether or not you engaged in a relationship out of personal desire or, as you have stated, to save Major Carter?"

"Sir, it was as we stated. Colonel O'Neill saved me from being raped and possibly killed."

"I believe you Major. The problem, of course, is your pregnancy." Jumper grinned, "although I'm sure you don't see it as a problem. Anyway, if it weren't for that we wouldn't even be here. The Air Force is still pretty old fashioned and for two unmarried officers, in the same chain of command, to have a child is not only frowned upon, it's against regulations."

Jack was starting to feel peeved. They knew all this. Why was Jumper repeating it all? Couldn't he just get to the point?

"Of course, it turns out that that's not the situation here."

What? What was he talking about? Jack looked over at Sam and could see the confusion on her face as well.

"It turns out that we don't have an unmarried couple at all. What we have is a _married_ couple who are about to have a child and there's nothing in the regulations that disallow that. It's not common for married couples to serve together in the same unit, but it's not unheard of so really, there's no problem." He looked at the stunned officers in front of him and couldn't help but grin.

"But Sir, I don't – get – we weren't supposed to _get_ married." Jack was confused.

"Well technically you were in enemy territory and officially listed as MIA. You didn't plan on marrying but were in a situation where anything else could have resulted in the death or physical abuse of at least one of you. Is that not correct?"

"Yes Sir", answered Sam.

"Well, you did what you had to do. The preservation of life is the most important thing Major, as long as it doesn't compromise the safety and security of our country or our world. What you did did neither. You did what was right – and so did Colonel O'Neill. You got married in order to survive. That was the only thing you did that was against the regulations – which can be ignored when life is at stake. The – physical relationship – was not against regulations because you were married."

Jack and Sam sat stunned again. They couldn't believe it – they had just gotten off completely. Jack finally looked up at the faces of the four men in front of him. He barely noticed that they were all smiling at him.

"Uh, thank you Sirs. I don't know quite what to say."

"Just tell us when the baby is born Jack. You have our thanks and congratulations. The two of you have done enough for this world that this is the least we could do."

Sothern, the President's representative spoke for the first time. "The President was insistent on this Colonel, Major. He admires you both greatly and wanted to assure you that this would never be used against you. You are both to retain your full rank with all privileges. The President also sends his congratulations and best wishes."

"Tell him thank you, Mr. Sothern." Sam smiled. Jack nodded, still unsure how to react.

"But we're not really married." He suddenly blurted. That stopped everyone.

"Yes you are Jack", Hammond replied. "You told me yourself that the Chief performed the ceremony.

"Yes, but that was on an alien planet."

"That doesn't matter O'Neill", Jumper added. "The US recognizes the foreign marriages of its men and women in arms. You'll have to fill out some paper work to make sure it's official but a declaration to a superior officer is all that is required. You might want to do another ceremony here but you don't have to. You just have to register your prior marriage."

"Uh, okay", he looked bemused. He wondered how they'd react when they listed their witnesses?

The Generals and Sothern all got up, preparing to head back to Washington. Sam was beaming, chatting away to General Cassidy who had said very little to this point. Jack was still sitting quietly when Jumper called to him from across the table,

"Jack, does Jacob know yet?" Jacob Carter and General Jumper went way back. They'd attended the Academy together.

"No Sir, at least not about the pregnancy."

"Crap!" Yup – that was definitely the consensus.

That night Jack and Sam lay curled up together in Jack's bed. Now that they were officially _not_ in trouble – and, in fact, were officially married, they figured they could start being together again.

As soon as they were finished with the Generals, Hammond told them to go home. "You still both need some time off. Why don't you go away for a few days? And if I didn't say it before, congratulations you two. You deserve this."

Jack walked over and gave the General a very formal salute. The, grinning, he stuck his hand out. "Thank you Sir – I know this was your doing and I can't tell you how much we appreciate it."

"Well Jack, it wasn't just me. Fortunately you have some big fans. And we can't forget the NID – they helped too."

Jack laughed. "I'll be sure and send them a thank you card."

Sam walked up and gave the General a kiss. "Thank you Sir. Like Jack I appreciate it."

"You just look after yourself Major. We'll talk about what you want to do when you're back. But right now you need to take it easy and just enjoy being with each other – legally!"

"We will Sir". As they walked out of the briefing room Jack turned and looked back again at the General and wiggled his eyebrows, a naughty smirk on his face. Hammond gave a crack of laughter and returned to his office. Jack O'Neill was certainly a piece of work.

That night, as they lay curled up together in Jack's bed he stared at the woman who was now – legally (God, he couldn't believe that) his wife.

"So Mrs. O'Neill, whatya thinkin'?"

"Just how happy I am."

"Are you?" Jack pushed himself up so he was leaning on his elbow. "Are you really?" he asked seriously. He knew it would take him a while to truly believe this had happened and that they could be together – and that she really loved him!

"Yes – truly and very deeply happy. There's nothing I wanted more than to be with you. On top of that I'm going to have your baby." She pushed herself up and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you Mr. O'Neill. I want to spend the rest of our lives together and have those four children."

"Sweet!"

They decided to head up to Jack's cabin for a week. They needed the time alone together to dream and plan their future. They also realized that they really hadn't spent anytime alone together as a couple.

Before they left they told Daniel and Teal'c who were, of course, thrilled for them.

"I'd ask you to come with - "

"Don't be ridiculous Jack", Daniel interrupted. "You guys need some time alone."

"Yes, and I do not believe we would be comfortable around a newly wed couple O'Neill", Teal'c added.

Sam giggled. "No, you're probably right!"

"Yeah, definitely right Teal'c." Jack grinned as well. He thought back to the time in the cave. Just like then he planned to spend a lot of time naked – and this time he would not be embarrassed!

Sam knew that she would think of the days they spent at the cabin as her official 'honeymoon'. Now that they were truly a couple there was no longer the guilt or worry. They could simply enjoy each other. The only negative things at all were her morning bouts of nausea – and the worry over her father. She didn't say anything but she was pretty sure Jack knew that she felt badly. She was extremely worried over his reaction to this latest development.

By the time they returned to Colorado they were both looking much better. Jack couldn't honestly say they'd gotten a lot of rest – although they had spent a lot of time in bed! He smirked, remembering some of the things they'd gotten up to in that bed. Oh yeah – he _really_ liked not being surrounded by a bunch of people when he made love. It allowed for much more – creativity and spontaneity.

"Jack", Sam's voice interrupted his very pleasant thoughts, which was probably a good thing as they were seated on a commercial airline.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You realize that you've never proposed. And I don't have a ring!"

"Oh. You want a ring?" he asked, sounding surprised. In actual fact he had a whole plan in place but wasn't going to tell Sam, not yet.

"Well yes, if you're okay with that?" she asked, a little worried.

"Sure." He leaned back and closed his eyes. He could almost feel her irritation.

"And what about a wedding?"

"You want a wedding too?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"Well, it would be nice."

"Okay."

"That's all you're going to say?"

"Uh, what else would you like me to say?" He sat up and looked at her.

"I don't know. I just thought you'd be more – interested."

"Sam, I've got the woman of my dreams sitting beside me. She's going to have my child. I am officially the happiest man in the world – no, I take that back. I am the happiest man in the _universe_ – past and present! I can honestly say I've loved you for more than 10,000 years and across an entire galaxy. So, if you want a wedding and a ring I'm more than happy to oblige." He leaned back and closed his eyes.

Smiling, she leaned back and closed her eyes as well. Okay, a ring and wedding were nice but Jack was right. With everything they had those were just details!

They both returned to work a few days after returning from Minnesota. Sam opted to stay earth side, not wanting to endanger the baby. Jack was not going to be allowed to go through the gate until his cheek was totally healed. He didn't seem to mind. In fact, he was still talking about retirement!

They'd been back about a month when he left early one day. He told her he had to go and see an old buddy and that's he'd see her at home. She was going to catch a ride from Daniel.

As she made her way up the walkway to the house she could see Jack's truck in the driveway. He'd made it home before her. As she arrived at the front door she noticed that there was a big note pasted to it which said, in his handwriting, 'READ ME". Puzzled she pulled it off the door and opened it. It had very specific instructions. _Sam, you are to go straight up to the bedroom and change into the clothes on the bed. Do not go anywhere else – do not pass go – just get dressed and then come downstairs. Jack._

Curious as to what was going on she walked in to a dark house. The light at the top of the stairs was on so she walked up and into the bedroom. There, lying on the bed, was the most beautiful dress! It was a maternity dress (she finally had to wear maternity clothes now that her belly had grown significantly). Picking it up she held it to her and sighed. It was gorgeous.

The dress felt like it was made of silk. It was a beautiful deep azure color with a high waist and a gathered bust. There was a single strap that crossed from the front diagonally over one shoulder. The folds of material draped softly from under the bust. Holding it up she not only loved the color, but the feel of the fabric.

"Jack O'Neill! How did you do this?" She figured he probably had help. She would have to talk to Janet tomorrow.

After getting dressed she went into the Master Bath. There was another note on the mirror. Taking it down she read what it had to say. _Hey beautiful! Look under your pillow and then come downstairs when you're ready. I love you xxxoooo._

After reading the note she quickly did her hair and makeup. She then went into the bedroom and checked under the pillow. Pulling out a velvet box she opened it and gasped. Inside was a gold chain with a diamond pendant along with a pair of diamond studs. Oh boy, was one Colonel O'Neill going to get lucky tonight.

She was finally ready and made her way downstairs. Waiting at the bottom was her husband and lover. He was dressed in a dark suit and black shirt and tie. He looked gorgeous. She didn't say anything, just walked into his arms and kissed him.

The kiss went on for a _long_ time before they both pulled away, gasping for air.

"So, like it", he pointed to the dress.

"Love it! And the jewelry. Jack, you're amazing, thank you!"

"You're welcome. And you deserve them. The dress looks great but neither it or the jewels are half as beautiful as you!" That earned him another kiss.

"What is all this Jack?" As he led her to the living room she saw that it was lit up with candles and there was a table made up with china and crystal. In the middle of it was a huge bouquet of roses.

"Well, I figured we had a bit of an unorthodox courtship and I thought you deserved some romance."

"So you don't think that walking around naked or in animal skins and having sex in front of cavemen was romantic eh?"

Laughing he pulled her to him. "It had its moments, especially the walking around naked part – at least the _you_ walking around naked – or in that little mini skirt. But I must say this dress is a close runner up to that outfit."

"It's beautiful. How did you pick it out?"

"Well, I admit to having a little help. I took Janet and Cassie with me, although I had the final say. I actually found this one", he said with pride.

"You did good Colonel! I can't believe Janet and Cas didn't let on at all."

"No, I swore them to secrecy. Threatened them with the O'Neill special torture if they told."

"O'Neill special torture?" she asked.

"Yeah." He reached over and started tickling her.

"Stop!" she giggled. He immediately stopped, knowing it would bother her with her belly (which he thought was very sexy).

They spent a very romantic evening together. After supper they danced to music Jack had recorded. Finally, when her feet began to get tired, he made her sit on the big chair.

"Just wait there." He left the room and returned a moment later, his hand behind his back.

"What is this Jack?" she asked curiously. He walked over and kneeled in front of her.

"Jack!" she whispered, knowing what was coming.

He reached out and took her hand. "The first time I met you, I knew you were going to be trouble Carter", he started. "I knew that this gorgeous young officer with the big chip on her shoulder" he grinned, "was somehow going to interfere in my cranky, single and very bleak life." She reached out and touched his face gently. Not wanting to put a downer on things he quickly continued. "Over the next few years I grew to not only respect you as the fine officer you are – but to realize that you'd brought back a sense of wonder to my life. Your passion and compassion, your wise innocence, suddenly made me feel alive again – and I had hope that maybe there was something good left in this world."

He took a breath. "Then I discovered, that day on the Goa'uld ship, that you meant more to me than you were supposed to. Without realizing it you had sneaked into my heart and had taken root. I knew though, that it could never be. Instead I just allowed myself to be with you, to work with you, to be your friend. I figured that's all we could ever have. And then" he smiled again, "and then we went back 10,000 years and my dreams came true. Who would have thought that I'd have to go back to the past to win my future?" He brought his other hand forward which held a small velvet box. Letting go of her hand he opened it and brought out the ring. Taking her left hand in his he looked up.

"Samantha – Carter, my Carter, I love you more than words can express. I want you to share my life, my hopes, my dreams. I want to share yours and together I want to bring our children up with wonder and laughter. Will you marry me?"

With a tiny sob she nodded, and then said a quiet 'yes'. She held out her finger and he placed the ring on it. Glancing down she saw a simple solitaire, surrounded on each side by two smaller, blue diamonds. It was simple and elegant and exactly right. She threw her arms around him.

"Thank you Jack. I love you so much!"

"I love you too Carter." he replied, he head buried in her neck- one of his favorite places to be.

"Not Carter – O'Neill!" she murmured.

"Sorry, I'm afraid you'll always be Carter to me. Although I also like the idea of you being an O'Neill." He put his head up and gave an evil grin. "You're my woman now Carter!" He said in a gruff voice. Standing up stiffly he reached down and pulled her up. Picking her up in his arms, he turned and carried her upstairs.

"Where are you taking me Jack?" she asked coyly.

"To my cave woman! To my cave."

_**This was to be the end but it grew to be too long so tomorrow watch for the epilogue (and the return of Jacob!).**_


	26. Epilogue  Worth It

"Oh, Oh yes! More! That feels so good. Right there. Yeah, that's it. Oh. Harder! – oh yes, keep doing that. Oh God, that feels so good. Oh!"

Daniel stopped outside of Sam's door, his ears a little pink. He couldn't help but overhear the sounds coming from inside. He was surprised, actually. Jack and Sam were usually pretty careful about behaving totally professionally while at work. Since they'd been given the okay for their relationship they had decided that it was important to behave within strict military protocol while on base – at home was, of course, a different matter.

"Jack, that feels so good!"

He was just about to leave when he accidentally tripped and hit the door. The sounds inside stopped and a second later the door opened.

"Daniel! Whatcha doing out there? Come on in."

"Uh, I didn't want to disturb you", he said, looking panicked.

"You're not disturbing us", O'Neill answered as he turned back into the room. Daniel followed cautiously only to see Sam leaning over her worktable. Jack stepped up behind her and resumed with his … back rub! Oh thank God! Daniel breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Hi Daniel", chirped Sam. "My back is killing me so I conned the General into giving me a rub."

"Yeah, she promised I could have her share of the left-over cake if I did! So Dr. Jackson, what're you up to?"

"Oh, I just wanted to show you guys something really interesting I found in a old book." He held up the dusty tome. "Petrillo and his team brought this back from P4S 3ZY last week and I just had a look at it." He handed it to Jack.

Things had changed over the last few months at the SGC. Hammond had been promoted to head up Homeworld Security and Jack – _Jack!_ – had been promoted to Brigadier General and now ran the place. They had all been surprised, no one more so than O'Neill himself. But it turned out he was doing a fantastic job. He was a bit more unorthodox than Hammond had been, but with Walter making sure that the right forms were signed and reports to the Pentagon in on time, things were running smoothly. And there was no doubt that he had the trust and loyalty of the men and women under his command.

Fortunately too, things had quieted down in the galaxy. The Goa'uld were in disarray and the Asgard had finally contacted them after months of silence. They were still having problems with the replicators and had asked for Carter's help in designing some kind of weapon to eradicate them. Now that she wasn't going off world she was able to concentrate fully on the matter.

As for Sam herself – well, she was feeling huge and ungainly and her back killed her; hence the bribery to get her husband, and the Base CO, to give her a personal backrub! She was eight months along and had had an uneventful pregnancy but she was ready to have the baby already! She was tired.

They didn't know the sex of the baby, having decided they wanted it to be a surprise. And the fact was, they really didn't care. Either a boy or girl was just fine with them. They were both thrilled to be together and to be having a child.

Jack was still scared, and at times felt himself begin to panic but, for the most part, he was excited. He and Sam spent a lot of time planning and dreaming. He'd fixed his place up to make it more family friendly (going through everything and child proofing it). Sam had also spent time bringing in some more feminine touches. She'd been cautious at first, not wanting to overload Jack and make him feel like he was having his life taken over by someone.

In reality, he didn't mind at all. He'd been married so was totally used to the pillows and knick-knacks that women seemed to love. Sam made sure that he had a 'man space' that was just his own. It had his collection of Simpsons DVD's, a television, his CD player, his books and comics and, of course, pictures of Charlie, SG1 and now, a big picture of Sam and him. Sam had at first referred to the room as his 'man cave' but he shook his head – the 'cave' was their bedroom and it belonged to both of them, he said. He had no interest in a cave of his own. "I had that for a lot of years Carter –now I've got you so we'll share the cave together!"

He enjoyed spending time with her fixing up the nursery, although they planned to have the baby stay with them when it was little. They figured by the time number two came they'd move number one into the nursery. Still, it was a place to store all the baby's things as well as a place to sit quietly, in the rocking chair, with their son or daughter.

It was when he thought about times like that that he rejoiced in his new life. He remembered being able to hold Charlie when he was tiny, rocking him gently. It was a bittersweet memory but one which he was able to cherish. He now looked forward to doing the same with the child he and Sam had created together.

He did miss going off world, there was no doubt about it. A new SG1 had been formed with Reynolds in the lead. The poor man was learning how to deal with Teal'c, which wasn't too hard, and Daniel Jackson, which was.

"How did you do it all those years Jack?" Reynolds asked him one evening when they went for a beer together. "I feel like I spend my entire time keeping an eye on him so he doesn't wander off and end up getting killed!"

Jack laughed. "Yeah, it's a skill. Just get the rest of your team to help out. The other thing to remember is that Jackson is pretty good at looking after himself. Don't let that Geekish exterior fool you. He's learned a lot over the years and is a damn fine soldier under that scholarly façade. He's a good man to have along Reynolds, you'll see. He's saved my ass on more occasions than I'd like to remember."

Reynolds sighed and lifted his glass in a cheer. "Good to know. I just hope I survive him is all!"

Sam had decided to take a few months off after the baby was born – combining her mat leave with all her accumulated time off. She had almost decided to retire herself but Jack had talked her out of it.

"You'll go stir crazy Sam, with nothing but diapers and the Mommy brigade." She'd finally agreed, but only under the condition that she could go back half time. While her kids were young she wanted to be able to spend time with them. He'd agreed, happy that she could have both.

So now they were just waiting for the big day – at least the big day of the birth. The other big day, their wedding, had been held back. Sam had decided she really wanted her father to be present but as yet they hadn't heard anything from him.

Jack was worried that something was wrong, but sporadic reports from the Tokra assured him that Jacob was simply undercover on an important, albeit long, mission. O'Neill kind of expected that Jacob had had gone on the mission intentionally. Knowing the man he figured it was his way of backing down from his threat to tell General Hammond, without coming right out and saying he was wrong. He could use the excuse of a long mission to explain why he hadn't carried through on his threat.

On the other hand, thought Jack, it also showed he wasn't ready to forgive, or to apologize. He clearly still had a bee up his butt about the whole thing. Jack was seriously angry with the man and was ready to kick him from here to Othalla – if he could find him. Sam had fretted and worried constantly about her father. In fact, it was the only thing to mar their time together.

All of these thoughts flitted quickly through his mind but he finally came back to the present to see Daniel looking at him quizzically. He realized he still had the book in his hand.

"Oh, sorry. Just thinkin' about some important General stuff", he said to cover his distraction.

"Important General _stuff?_" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, I have to deal with a lot of … _stuff_ now that I'm the man." Holding up the book he quickly changed the subject. "So what is this?"

"I told you, it's a book that SG5 brought back from their last mission."

"I know _that_. I'm asking what's important about it – other than the fact that it could use a good dusting!"

"Open it up Jack."

With a huff the General did just that. Skimming through it he saw lots of foreign words and pictures. He had no idea what it was about."

"Okay so?"

"It's a book about the four races Jack."

"The four ..?"

"You know, the alliance of the four races: the Asgard, the Nox, the Ancients and the _Furlings_."

"Yeah, okay, I get that. So what does it mean – or what does it say?"

"It actually tells something about each race and their part in the alliance. I haven't been able to read too much yet but it looks fascinating and could give us incredible knowledge about the history of the galaxy."

"Sounds good Danny. Why don't you go translate it and then let me know when you have more details?"

"I will Jack, there was just something I thought both of you should see first. Here", he looked through the book for a moment until he found the correct page and handed it to Jack. Sam was looking over his shoulder by this time.

"What is it?" Jack asked, and then glanced down. As soon as he saw what was on the page he froze. "Oh my God Daniel. Look at this." He held the book out so Sam could see clearly. They were looking at a picture of the Chewi! It was there, exactly as he'd remembered it. It almost looked as if the animal were staring right back at him, off the page.

"It's a Furling Jack."

"What?" Jack looked up in shock.

"That's what the text says. This is a picture of a Furling." He took the book back and began to read. "It says here that the Furlings were an intelligent and highly ethical race who felt it was their job to look after weaker races throughout the galaxy. They tended to go to new civilizations and act as 'protector' until such time as the people were able to fend for themselves. They actually didn't look like this in reality. In fact, the book seems to say that they didn't really have 'corporeal' bodies but that they could choose whichever shape they thought most appropriate. With primitive cultures they often chose the body of a wild and fearsome beast such as the Chewi" he held the picture up, "even though they were highly intelligent." Daniel looked up at the faces of the two people in front of him. They both looked shocked.

"So, you're telling us that the Chewi – or rather a Furling – was protecting the cave people? Why did he attack Jack then?" Sam asked.

"Well, he probably thought you were coming to hurt them. It was only after he – or they - realized that you weren't the enemy, but rather wanted to help protect the tribe, that they knew you weren't a threat. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they figured out you were going to help change that society. They – or it – certainly helped get rid of the Goa'uld."

"Yeah. But we killed one. You would have thought they would have been angry at that."

"Well, maybe they realized it was just self-defense? Or, since they weren't really corporeal beings maybe you didn't actually kill the Furling. Maybe you just killed its 'husk' – the body it was using."

"Yeah, that's a possibility Sir. I don't know about you but I always kind of got the feeling we were dealing with the same 'being' every time."

"Mmmm hmmm. I felt that way too." Jack shook his head. "So, we just met the Furlings. Why didn't they reveal themselves?"

"I don't think they worked that way. Or maybe they didn't know who you were. It was 10,000 years ago so they would have had no idea that humans from earth had advanced enough to communicate with them. As far as they knew, we were just a bunch of cave men ourselves."

"Cool" said Jack. Next time Thor is here we'll have to ask him about Chewi and the Furlings." He stopped and then grinned. "See, I told you Danny, I knew they'd be 'fluffy'!"

"Fluffy? I wouldn't exactly call a saber tooth 'fluffy' General", answered Sam. "Furry maybe", she grinned.

"That wasn't what they looked like in real life anyway Jack!" Daniel groaned. "For all we know they look like lizards."

"No way! Something that calls itself a Furling has got to be cute and cuddly. I refuse to believe it looks like a lizard!"

"Well, maybe. I'll find out more as I read the rest of the book and you can find out more from Thor." He started to walk towards the door. "Uh, continue with the back rub guys, but I might just make one suggestion."

"What is it Daniel?" Jack asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Just watch the groaning. I thought something else was going on in here!" With that, and a smirk on his face, he left.

"Oh God Jack. He thought we were …"

"Yeah!" Jack looked rather pleased at that.

"General!" she screeched as he grabbed her. "We're on base!"

"I know, I know", he said regretfully, backing away. He had to get back to work anyway; he had a meeting in just a few minutes with the Commander in charge of Norad, upstairs. They had monthly meetings to discuss things like security – and utilities! He started to head towards the door. "There's always later!" he leered.

"Unfortunately", she sighed, pointing to her belly.

"Don't worry Carter. No one has ever accused me of not being able to think up audacious and unorthodox solutions to obstacles in my way. In fact, if there's anything I'm good at ….!"

"Yes Sir, that you are!" With a smirk he exited, leaving a grinning Samantha Carter-O'Neill behind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jacob Carter hesitated just before pressing the central control on the DHD. He knew it was past time he'd visited the SGC – and his daughter – but, he was a coward. Oh, he really had been on an undercover mission that had lasted longer than he thought it would. But, he really didn't need to have volunteered to go in the first place. There were many others who would have jumped at the chance. Instead, he'd used it as a way of getting away from his thoughts and anger over what had happened with Sam – and O'Neill.

Oh well, it hadn't exactly been 'getting away'. He'd spent the last five months having to listen to daily lectures from Selmac who continually told him he was a fool. He was into the third month of the mission before he'd finally started to agree. He was missing Sam and realized what it would be like to lose her completely. He didn't think he could bear that.

"I just don't want to see her flush her career down the toilet Selmac", he argued. Fortunately the symbiote understood Jacob's more 'earth-bound' references.

"Do you not think it is her decision Jacob? She is no longer a child."

"No, I know she's not. But I also know how much her career means to her. If she lets hormones get in her way she'll regret it, I know she will."

"Again, is it not her life and her choice? You cannot make decisions for your children when they are grown. You have to trust you taught them well when they were young and that they will then make the right decisions when they are older."

"That's just the point! I wasn't around enough when they were growing up to teach them properly."

"Do you think they turned out badly?"

"No, of course not. I just don't want to see them make mistakes they'll regret."

"Like putting their careers before their personal lives? Like missing out on the happiness of a family life? Are those the mistakes you are talking about Jacob?"

Jacob was silent. For the first time he realized he was trying to push Sam into the very thing he had spent years regretting. What was he doing? Trying to have his children recreate his own mistakes? Fortunately Mark had gone his own way and was very happy in his career and with his family. He seemed able to balance the two. Thankfully Jacob had reestablished the love and trust they had lost for so many years. Now he was in danger of alienating his daughter.

"So, what do you think I should do?" he asked Selmac.

"I think you should just love her Jacob. Tell her you will support her in whatever decision she makes and follow through with that. Learn to bite your tongue when need be. Oh, and I suggest you apologize to the Colonel. Teal'c was right, you did a great disservice to O'Neill who only has Samantha's best interests at heart."

"But he had sex with her!" Jacob whined.

"Is that what this is about? Isn't that rather 'Victorian' of you Jacob?"

"Wow, you really have picked up on earth lingo!" Jacob replied. "And yes, you're probably right. I hate the thought that Jack – hell, that any man – did that with my daughter _in public_!"

"That was just a matter of circumstances and from what I understand it was common to the tribe. To them it was no different then watching someone eat a meal."

"Yech!"

"Yes, but that is simply your western prudishness talking. Again Jacob, it is for Samantha and O'Neill to deal with. They don't need your judgment or your interfering. They are both adults."

"Yeah, adults in love with each other but who can't be together." Jacob closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming on (which actually wasn't possible as Selmac took care of that). "All right. I think we'd better head to earth as soon as possible and I'll talk to them both and apologize – if they're still there!"

So, here he/they stood, ready to gate through to see Sam and O'Neill. He finally pushed the central disc and the event horizon formed. He sent through his IDC and then walked through.

As he entered the gate room he was rather surprised to see Colonel …Reynolds wasn't it? … standing in the control room beside Walter.

"Welcome General Carter", Reynolds spoke in the mike.

"Where's the General?" he asked.

"He's in a meeting right now but you're welcome to come up. I'm acting CO."

"Is Sam here?" he asked, a bit worried that something had happened since he'd been here last.

"Yes Sir. I believe she's in her lab. Would you like me to call her for you?"

"No, if it's okay I'll go see her."

"Okay Sir, but you'll have to stop by the Infirmary first. It's standard procedure. I'll tell the General you're here as soon as he's back from his meeting."

He nodded and walked with the security guard to the Infirmary where Dr. Warner did a quick check to make sure he was who he said he was. When he was all cleared he headed off to see his daughter.

"Now remember Jacob, be on your best behavior."

"I will Selmac, don't worry."

Standing outside Sam's door he took a deep breath and knocked. The door was slightly ajar so when he heard her "Come in" he pushed it open and walked in.

Sam was standing on the other side of her worktable, some kind of large contraption in front of her hiding most of her except for her head and shoulder.

"I'll be right with … you", she said as she carefully placed a piece inside of whatever it was with what looked like a pair of tweezers. "There, now how can … Dad!" she cried, seeing her father standing in her lab.

"Sam", he answered quietly. Although she didn't look angry he noticed she didn't rush to greet him. He wasn't surprised, but he was disappointed.

"How you doing kiddo?" he asked.

"I'm fine. How about you? I hear you were on a rather long undercover mission."

"I'm fine too and yeah, it lasted a lot longer than I thought it would." He stopped and they looked at each other in silence. "I'm sorry", he continued, "I didn't mean to stay away so long."

"Yes, well I'm kind of glad you did", she said somewhat angrily. "After your last words I kept expecting you to come back and interfere in my life."

"Look", he said calmly, "I'm sorry about that. I spoke in anger and I know I had no business interfering. I just want what's best for you Sammy", he said in defense.

"But you don't get it Dad! I'm the one who knows what's best for me. I love you and I respect you – most of the time" (ouch, he thought, that hurt), "but I'm my own person and you can't make my decisions for me."

"I know and I said I'm sorry. I'm your Dad sweetheart and it's hard not to interfere but I'm trying. And anyway, Selmac'll kick my butt if I don't stay out of your life."

"I've never wanted you out of my life Dad. I just want you to be there for me and love me. I'll even ask for your advice if I think I need it. But in the end I have to be the one to make my own decisions. And I don't ever want you to try to force my hand with threats again."

"I won't Sammy, I promise." They stood awkwardly for a few more seconds. "So, what happened? What did you decide? I see you're still here so I assume you both stayed on SG1?" He hadn't yet mentioned Jack by name and knew he was still angry, however unfairly, at the man.

"No, neither of us in on SG1 anymore." He looked surprised, and relieved, at that. "Colonel Reynolds is in charge of SG1 with Daniel and Teal'c. They're adding a fourth person soon. The General is just looking at some candidates."

"So, what about you?" he asked.

"I'm working in my lab now. I'm not going off-world anymore."

"But Sam, you loved that part of your job. Why did both of you have to leave? It would have been enough for just Jack to leave."

"Colonel O'Neill was promoted and has another job."

"Promoted? As in he made _General_?"

"Yes, and don't sound so surprised! He's a fantastic officer and he deserved this."

"Okay, okay Sam. Don't get mad – I don't disagree. I just thought he's ticked off too many of the wrong people, that's all. I'm sure he'll do fine." So, O'Neill had been transferred after all. He must admit that relieved him. "But what about you? Why did you step down from SG1?" He paused and then looked sharply at his daughter. "Or did you? Were you forced out Sam?"

"No, I chose to leave … for health reasons Dad."

"For health ..?" He looked worried now and stepped closer. "What's wrong Sam? What is it?" Oh God, if it was serious he'd talk to her about her accepting a symbiote.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." With a sigh she slowly stood up and moved around the table.

He stared in shock. Even Selmac was speechless. Of all things he'd expected it wasn't this. His daughter was pregnant – very, very pregnant. Oh my God – he was going to KILL O'Neill. No, first he was going to rip the man's testicles out and _then_ he was going to kill him. And after this the man had been promoted for God's sake. Leave it to this _man's_ Air Force to reward an officer after he'd done something like this.

"Calm down Jacob", Selmac kept saying. "You don't know any of the details yet. You must listen first to Samantha."

He finally did calm down, just a little. "What happened?" he asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious Dad. I'm pregnant and due in a few weeks. We didn't know when we saw you last. I found out shortly afterward."

"And you didn't get in trouble? Or is that why you're off SG1."

"No, that's not why. I just didn't want to go through the gate and endanger the baby. I didn't get in trouble."

"But at least they separated you, that's good. I assume the Air Force wanted to cover this up so they moved Jack somewhere else?"

"Not exactly Jacob", the man about whom they were talking suddenly walked into the room. He'd found out from Reynolds and Walter that Jacob and arrived and hurried as fast as he could to Sam's lab. He prayed he wasn't too late to reason with the man.

"_YOU!_" Jake spat out with contempt. "Why are you here. I thought they transferred you."

"Who told you that Jacob?" Jack asked in surprise. He looked over at Sam who just shrugged. She was obviously just as confused as he was.

"Sam did."

"I didn't say that Dad. I said he'd been promoted."

"Promoted. So you're a General now, eh Jack. Screwing around now gets you promoted. I guess things haven't changed."

"Jacob, you will shut up now or I will have you kicked back through that gate as fast as I can. You ran off at the mouth last time – and broke my cheek in the process – but this time you will bloody well listen to us before you jump to conclusions. Or are you determined to end your relationship with your daughter?" The two men glared at each other for many seconds. Fortunately it was Jacob who finally backed down.

"Okay fine. I'll listen." He turned to Sam, "I'm sorry honey, I'm not mad at you."

"Dad, I agree totally with Jack. It's time for you to shut up and listen. And frankly, you have nothing to be mad at either of us for. And I should tell you – if you continue to treat Jack badly and accuse him of things you _will_ lose me."

He had rarely seen his daughter so calmly angry. It took him aback, as did her referring to O'Neill by his first name. He figured he'd better shut up and listen.

"First off Jacob, I haven't been transferred. Rather, I've been made CO of this base. General Hammond is now in Washington and I've taken his place. Second, the Air Force is well aware of everything that went on between Carter and myself on that planet and we have not been disciplined in any way. We were cleared of any wrong-doing by the Joint Chiefs and the President. Sam has chosen to stay doing lab work because of the pregnancy but that was her choice. She has not only not been reprimanded, she too has been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel."

Jacob looked at his daughter in surprise – and pride. He gave her a small smile, which she did not return. He turned back to Jack who was continuing.

"As for the pregnancy – yes, that is my child. Sam got pregnant while on the planet and we didn't know about it until you had left" that confirmed what Sam had said, thought Jacob. "When we found out we realized that we had to be together – not just for the sake of the child we'd created but because we loved each other. We told General Hammond and I told you the results of that."

"So, you plan to stay together?" Jacob asked softly. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"We're not _planning_ to Jacob. We _are_ together. We are married, and the Air Force fully acknowledges and condones that fact."

"_Married?_" Jacob cried. "When did you get married?"

"We were married on the planet Jacob. We didn't realize it but the US government recognizes foreign, or in this case alien, marriages."

"So, you were married when you had to" he waved his arms around.

"Yes, we were married before we lived together as man and wife." Sam grinned at him for his proper way of putting that.

"Oh." Jacob sat quietly for a while, trying to process everything. He did feel better somehow, knowing that they were married before the sex. It wasn't that he was that old fashioned but somehow it made the whole circumstances seem less – sordid or something. Hell, he probably was just old-fashioned! He also knew it would make it much easier for the Air Force to deal with.

"So, married eh?" he repeated. "I guess in that case I'll have to say congratulations. I wish you both the best and all the happiness in the world." He almost smirked at the stunned expressions of his daughter and her … husband – oh God, it was going to take time to process having Jack as his son-in-law.

"Dad?" Sam asked tentatively. She took one step nearer and then stopped, unsure as to how to continue.

'Okay Jacob', Selmac's voice prompted him silently, 'now's the time to show what kind of a father you really are.' With that Jacob stepped forward and held out his arms. "I'm sorry for being such an ass Sam. I love you and I really am happy for you."

With a sob Sam stepped forward and into her father's arms. They hugged for quite a while, both of them teary eyed.

Selmac was right all along, thought Jacob. This was what being a father was all about. "I told you so", came from Selmac. "Oh shut up Selmac!" he answered. Sam leaned back and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh Selmac is just saying, 'I told you so'. She's been on your side the whole time."

"Thank you Selmac", Sam told the symbiote. 

Jacob's head dipped and then he looked up. "You are welcome Samantha. I wish you and General O'Neill all the best. I know you will be happy together."

General O'Neill! Oh crap, thought Jacob. Dealing with his daughter was the easy part. With a deep breath he stepped back from Sam and turned to Jack. Holding out his hand he spoke.

"First Jack I guess I owe you an apology", at the other man's raised eyebrow he nodded and started again, allowing his hand to drop. "Yeah, I _know_ I owe you an apology. I know you didn't hurt Sam. In fact, I believe you did everything you could to protect her, at a great deal of personal sacrifice. Just believe me when I say my reaction sprang purely from a father's _overprotectedness_." He pointed at Sam's stomach. "If you have a girl you'll know what I mean one day." He stopped and looked even more serious.

"And I really want to apologize for what I said about your son. I've never thought that or believed it. I just said it because I was angry and I wanted to hurt you so I picked the worst thing I could think of. It was shameful of me and I'll understand if you don't forgive me for that. But believe me, whatever I may sometime think of you, I know that you were a good parent. I've seen you with other kids and frankly, I couldn't think of a better man to be the father of my grandchild."

He could hear Sam's soft sob in the background – and looked up to see Jack rubbing his face.

Jack realized that Jacob had given him the best compliment anyone could. He was more than touched – he was incredibly grateful. Although nothing would ever completely take away his pain and guilt over Charlie, Jacob's words had gone a long way towards soothing his fears. The man was clearly sincere – and that meant a tremendous amount to Jack.

Walking over and putting his arm around Sam he extended his other hand. "Thank you Jacob. I certainly accept your apology and I appreciate your words. I know Sam loves you and wants you in her – in our – lives." He stopped and grinned. "Any hey – maybe you'll grow to love me some day too!" In actual fact he had always greatly liked and respected the man, and knew Jacob felt the same. It would take time to redefine their relationship but he had every hope that they would remain friends.

"Don't push it Jack", Jacob grinned back. He was suddenly feeling very happy for his daughter. Then he sobered. "I just wish I could have given you away Sammy." He'd always dreamed of his daughter's wedding and was sorry he couldn't be there.

"You can Dad. Jack and I decided we wanted to get married again here, with all our friends and family. We were just waiting until you got back."

Jacob had to blink back the tears (Selmak, he said quietly, take care of that for me will you? – when the symbiote refused he actually had to sniff them away). He walked over and gave his daughter – and son-in-law – a hug. "Thank you!"

They actually decided to wait until after the baby came before having the wedding.

"I refuse to look like an elephant on my wedding day!" Sam had declared. "Besides, I get too tired now anyway. You definitely don't want a cranky, tired bride!" Jacob was going to come back closer to the due date so he was here for the birth and then they'd pick a date for the wedding.

It was only two days before her due date and Sam woke up, feeling crabby and out-of-sorts. Jack made her stay home now – she was really pretty useless at work. She couldn't concentrate and kept dropping things. Janet told her it was because her body and mind were focused on the baby now so everything else was peripheral. After Jack went to work she spent the day wandering around the house.

At one point she had a burst of energy and decided the floors needed cleaning! She got down on her hands and knees and scrubbed. It was after five, and she was just finishing the kitchen floor, when she heard the front door open.

"Sam", Jack's voice called. "Where are you sweetheart?"

"In the kitchen." She leaned back and went to push herself to her feet when she suddenly felt wet. Damn, had she knocked over the bucket? She was looking curiously at the very upright bucket when her husband walked in.

" What are you doing on the floor Sam?" he asked, walking over and helping her to her feet. "You shouldn't be doing that." He stared are in worriedly when she didn't answer.

"Sam, what is it? What's wrong?" She looked down at herself and saw that her pants were wet.

"I think .."

"Yeah, what?"

"I think my water just broke."

"Your water?" He looked down and noticed the growing wet stain on her pants. Without any more discussion he reached over and picked her up and began carrying her upstairs.

"Jack. You don't need to carry me! I'm fine."

"I know – and I'm going to carry you." He first stopped in the bathroom and helped her out of her wet things. He then turned on a warm shower. "Get in and I'll get your nightgown."

While he was showering he called Janet. "Is she having any contractions?" Janet asked.

"Not that I know of. Just a second." He called to Sam who had just finished her shower.

"Sam, any contractions?"

"No, I don't think so. Just a backache."

He told Janet who said she'd be right over. Once Sam was settled he went and got them both a drink of juice and he sat by the bed, talking to her. He could see that she was getting increasingly uncomfortable.

"You know you asked about contractions", she said, "well I'm getting them now." She breathed through the next one, which was clearly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, well the books say they're often harder after your water breaks."

"But I didn't even feel them before that."

"No, but you had a backache. That was probably labor."

"How do you know so much?" she asked in surprise. She hadn't thought he'd paid that much attention during their prenatal class.

"It's classified, remember?" he grinned. "I did read all those books Carter _and_ I paid attention in class. Probably more than you did."

"Okay .. oh damn, here it comes again." They were coming surprisingly quickly which was starting to worry Jack. It felt like she'd just had one. He started timing them and realized they were, in fact, coming every couple of minutes.

"I think we need to get you to the hospital Sam", he said, concerned. He didn't know if they should wait for Janet. Just as he had that thought he could hear the door open and voices speaking.

"Up here", he called. Janet arrived almost immediately, followed by Daniel, Teal'c and _Jacob_. "Hi Jacob, you made it."

"Yeah, I'd just arrived when you called. Good timing. How's Sam?" Jack had turned back and was supporting Sam through her next contraction.

"Janet, I think we have to go. They're coming really close."

"Here, let me see." She put on a gown and some gloves. "Everyone out – except you Sir, you can stay."

"Damn right!" he answered.

Janet quickly checked Sam. "Sam, I don't think we're going to make it to the hospital. Jack, have Daniel call the paramedics and then go wash up. I'm going to need you – and do it quickly." As she was talking she got out all her things. "Sam honey, where are your towels?"

Between the guys and Jack they had everything ready in the next couple of minutes. By then Sam was panting and holding on tightly to the blanket. Jack sat on the bed and took her hands. "I'm here baby. Everything's going to be okay."

"All right folks. The baby's coming fast. Jack, get behind her and support her back. I could use one more person."

"Daniel's done this before."

"Okay. DANIEL", Janet shouted. "I need you here." Daniel came in, looking a little pale.

"Okay, what can I do?" Sam was breathing, trying to keep from pushing.

"Help support Sam's leg. Jack, you do the other one." Once everyone was settled Janet looked calmly at Sam. "Okay Sam, time to push that baby out."

Well, it was a lot easier said than done, thought Sam. Pushing something the size of a football through your body – was HARD! Who decided that this was possible? Who was the idiot who thought that this was a good way to bring children into the world? As she pushed she decided that evolution was crap. This is absolutely impossible!

"Good girl Sam, you're doing fine."

Fine? Nothing was happening as far as she could tell. She was pushing as hard as she could and so far all she felt was pain. Suddenly, she knew she couldn't do it. It was too hard, too painful. She was a failure as a woman and the baby would never come out. Starting to cry she stopped pushing and turned her head into Jack's chest.

"I can't", she sobbed. "I can't do it Jack. I'm sorry. I can't have this baby. You'll have to find a different wife." Daniel looked at Jack in surprise and he grinned back. He knew that this wasn't uncommon in pregnancy and actually remembered when Sara had said much the same thing.

"Sam, listen to me", he said softly. "I'm here and I'm not leaving – and I'm certainly not getting another wife. You're the one I have and the only one I want and we are going to have this baby. I know it hurts, but you can do it! I'm here so just lean on me and use my strength. Hell, if you can kill a saber tooth tiger and blow up suns you can certainly have a baby!"

Those words gave her an added bit of strength. Leaning into Jack, she could feel his love and support. For him she could do this. Pushing with all her strength she felt a tremendous burning pain. She wanted to cry out it was so fierce – but at the same time there was an incredible feeling of wonder and joy as the pain translated into the feeling of her child moving into the world. She suddenly felt a lessening of the burning and a feeling of release as the child slipped out and into the bright light of day.

"You did it Sam", Jack's voice told her softly. "We have a baby." He kissed her on her cheek but then couldn't help but look at the small, squirming, mewling bit of life in Janet's arms. The doctor then gently laid the baby down on Sam's stomach and covered it with a soft towel. Sam reached down and put her hands softly and gently on her child.

"General, do you want to do the honors?" Jack put Sam down carefully and walked over to where Janet was holding a pair of scissors. Taking them he cut the cord where Janet showed him. He then reached down and lifted his child and carefully placed it on Sam's chest.

She put the tiny baby to her breast. The little mouth, opened wide, searched until it found its mother and greedily began to suckle. Slowly it's little eyes closed as its mouth and jaw continued to work.

"Takes after Daddy", Daniel said softly. Jack just grinned at him but then looked down at his wife. Janet smiled as well but continued to look after Sam as she expelled the afterbirth.

Once Sam was clean and everything tidy, Janet signaled for Daniel to come with her and they left the new parents alone.

Jack reached down and kissed his wife and then his child. He was truly the happiest man on earth.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"You're welcome", she replied, mesmerized by the tiny body lying on her. She'd never felt such love in her life. She felt cocooned by it, surrounded by it. Glancing up at her husband she caught the open and pure look of adoration shining from his face.

"So, you got your daughter", she said. "Happy?"

"Oh yeah", he smiled tenderly. "Ecstatic. Now we'll have to try for a boy."

"Jack O'Neill, if you so much come at me with any idea of getting me pregnant anytime soon I'll, I'll …"

"You'll what?" he asked.

"Oh, I'll probably succumb to your charms. But let's wait a little while, okay?"

"Of course. I want to enjoy just my wife and new daughter for a while. I love you, you know."

"I know. And I love you." She looked down at the sleeping tiny little girl with the mop of dark hair on her head. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Oh yeah!" he answered. He carefully and gently picked her up and wrapped her in a receiving blanket Janet had left on the bed. He then held her in the crook of his arm.

She looked so much like her mother, but he could also see Charlie in her sweet little face. With a pang he held her up so that he could smell her sweet smell and touch her velvet soft skin. Her lips continued to move, even as she slept, and he knew that he was lost. This woman and this little girl had his whole heart. They had him wrapped around their little fingers – and he wouldn't have it any other way.

He could feel the tears start in his eyes but didn't wipe them away. He was not ashamed of them for they were tears of true, unutterable joy. He looked up at his wife and smiled. "We did it Sam."

"Yeah, we did." She gazed at the beautiful sight of the man she loved cradling their daughter and knew what true fulfillment was. _This_ is what they fought for, she realized. This is what made it all worthwhile.

"Why don't you introduce our daughter to her uncles, aunt and Grandpa?" Sam asked. Jack nodded and walked to the door. Opening it up he invited the anxiously awaiting men into the room.

As they crowded in he walked up to Jacob. "Meet your Granddaughter Jake, Eliana Rose Carter O'Neill."

_**The End. Thanks so much, as always, for coming along on the ride. I've loved all your reviews, suggestions, compliments, critiques and comments. They have meant so much!**_

_**A follow-up to this story might be possible – if enough people ask for it (I'm shameless aren't I?) or I'm happy to leave it here. Let me know if you want an epilogue to the epilogue.**_

_**Also – a special thank you to Hazmot for the great plot suggestion about the Furlings – it was all her idea!**_

_**Eliana is actually my daughter's name – It means "God has remembered me" and we named her that after we had lost the child before her. I thought it fitting for this story. This is for you sweetheart!**_


End file.
